Un Pasado Diferente
by KuraMystic
Summary: Un pasado diferente hará que la vida de Uzumaki Yuna sea como la de su abuelo, pero gracias a su destino puede volver al pasado para cambiar la historia, ¿Que sucederá con éste acto? ¿La historia tomará un mejor rumbo? ¿O terminará peor que antes? ¡Protagonistas Inventados! ¡Historia Distinta!
1. Comienzo Historia de Yuna (Parte 1)

Hola amigos! Me llamo Andrea y éste es mi primer FanFic n.n estará algo largo y loco, como dice el mismo título se tratará de un pasado diferente, pero no sabrán porque si no lo leen xD tendrá unos personajes inventados por mí y uno por un amigo mío que considero como mi Bisabuelo(? además de ser mi consejero personal, pero igual estarán los personajes conocidos :3

Espero les guste éste primer capítulo!

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica es mí propiedad y el chico es de mi querido Bisabuelo.

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventaos son mi propiedad.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

-S-Soy Uzumaki Yuna...de la Aldea de Konoha...mis padres...murieron cuando era una bebé...e-estoy sola...-Hable yo en voz baja, una chica de unos 16 años de edad recién cumplidos, mi ropa se basada en un pantalón azul oscuro Jounin con vendas en los tobillos y zapatos negros ninja, una camisa banca con detalles en los bordes color verde y negro, en el hombro derecho tenía el logo del clan Uzumaki y al otro lado el del clan Uchiha, mi camisa era manga media que me llegaba abajo del codo, tenía un chaleco Jounin con el remolino característico de éste que era el del clan Uzumaki, mis ojos de color verde jade y mi cabello era amarillo con las puntas negras, algo puntiagudo arriba pero lo demás era liso, andaba en un mal estado con varias heridas en mi cuerpo.

Miré hacia el frente consiguiéndome a varios Ninjas peleando contra mis compañeros de generación, pero mas me preocupaban dos chicos que estaban de brazos cruzados viendo todo el espectáculo. Uno de ellos era alto casi como un gigante de 2 metros, de cabello negro liso, su cabello le llegaba a sus pies, su tez era blanca pálida, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía las uñas pintadas de ese color, su ropa era un pantalón negro con camisa gris manga larga. El otro hombre era pequeño, mas bajó que yo, su cabello era color blanco y corto, su tez de piel era morena, sus ojos de color morado al igual que sus uñas, con la misma vestimenta que el compañero. Lo que resaltaba de ambos era un pañuelo rojo en la cintura, ésta tenía una marca extraña en el centro de color negro.

-Tenemos que buscar los pergaminos...Koji -Habló el hombre grande de manera seria sin mirar al otro.

-Lo se lo se, pero es divertido ver como estos patéticos Ninjas intentan defenderse, Kenji -Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y despreocupada, miré a esos dos con molestia.

-No te muevas Yuna-chan -Me dijo Yamanaka Hiro, un compañero de generación y hijo de Yamanaka Inojin y Uzumaki Himawari, él era mi único primo, me estaba curando una herida en el brazo.

-Esos malditos...terminaran destruyendo la aldea -Dije con algo de molestia mientras seguía viendo a los dos chicos, Hiro dio un suspiro, me vendo el brazo.

-Vamos a atacarles, Yuna -Exclamó la recién llegada, Hyuga Akemi, hija de Hanabi Hyuga, eramos familia y teníamos la misma edad, había llegado con un castaño.

-Bien, Akemi, Daiki! -Él último nombrado era Akimichi Daiki, hijo de Akimichi Chocho. Me levanté y me puse mi banda de Konoha en la frente.

-Tengan cuidado...-Mencionó Hiro con preocupación, me apreté la banda y alce el pulgar mientras le daba la espalda.

-Si! Estaremos bien! -Miré hacia atrás mientras sonreía, luego los tres fuimos al ataque, corrimos a su dirección saliendo del escondite entre los escombros.

-Mira hermano, parece que esos enanos quieren morir -Dijo Koji mientras sonreía.

-No hables mucho...-Koji le miro confundido un segundo hasta que...

-Maldito! -Kenji sonrió de medio lado mientras que Koji se empezaba a quejar, a su hermano le gustaba fastidiarle y eso que lo había dicho en otro sentido, fruncí el ceño al ver que no nos paraban al venir así que decidí atacar primero.

- _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ (Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras) -Hice 30 clones que se lanzaron a atacarles con un ataque en la mano.

-Rasengan! -Gritaron todos a la ves, los dos hermanos miraron hacia el frente pero no se movieron y los clones le cayeron encima haciendo una nube de humo, paré mi corrida junto a Akemi y a Daiki.

-Es todo? -Escuche y me sorprendí levemente, el humo se empezó a esparcir y ninguno de los dos tenía ni un rasguño.

- _Nikunda Sensha!_ (Bola de Tanque Humano) -Daiki se abalanzo en una bola gigante hacia ellos después de realizar el Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu de Expansión), Kenji estiro la mano solamente y cuando impacto con ella Daiki rodaba pero no avanzaba más.

 _-Senbon Kumite_ (Kata de las Mil Hojas) -Akemi se lanzó con el estilo de Taijutsu Hyuga, Kenji paraa esquivarlo solo dio un salto dejando rodar al fin a Daiki, éste mas adelante da una vuelta aún rodando y se lanza a Koji pero este da un salto esquivando también, en el aire ve hacia bajo pero no encuentra a Akemi.

- _Hakke Kusho!_ (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío) -Koji mirá arriba y se da cuenta que Akemi está encima, ésta expulsa una onda de chakra de su plama y él oponente va hacia el suelo. En un acto de atacarle cuando cayera, fui corriendo hacia el mientras que en mi mano tenía cargado otro ataque, pero justo a centímetros del suelo el se da la vuelta y cae de pie.

- _Chidori!_ (Millar de Pájaros) -Estiré la mano para pegarle pero esté rápidamente paró mi mano con facilidad, me sonrió de manera malvada y me hace un llave para quedar en el suelo.

-Jaja, al parecer no son tan enanos, tienen buenos trucos niña -Me dijo con una voz irritable, fruncí el ceño- Pero no son rivales para nosotros.

Me di cuenta de la presencia del otro hombre, miré por donde estaba y vi cuando Akemi caía al suelo con el apretándole el cuello y estrellándola en el suelo, Akemi escupió sangre mientras intentaba salirse de agarre, Kenji aún con seriedad le dio un golpe en la mejilla con fuerza, miraba que no se podía escapar y yo no me podía zafar de Koji.

- _Cho Harite!_ (Empuje de Mega Palma) -Kenji subió su cabeza y vio una gigante palma que venía a aplastarle, elevo su mano y nuevamente paró su ataque con facilidad, Daiki no pudo mover mas su mano ya que no avanzaba. Kenji sonrió de medio lado y soltó a Akemi, para luego dar un salto a un lado, la mano de Daiki pudo seguir moviéndose pero termino aplastando a Akemi, escuché su grito de dolor hasta donde estaba yo y no pude evitar gritar.

-Akemi! -Exclamé, Daiki se sorprendió y aterró por lo que hizo y subió su mano rápidamente, Akemi seguía respirando pero se le notaba lo inconsciente además de posibilidades de unos huesos rotos.

Cuando Daiki volvió su mano no se dio cuenta de que a su lado apareció Kenji y le dio un golpe cargado de chakra que le mando a volar unos metros hasta chocar contra un edificio, cuando el humo se dispersó también había quedado medio inconsciente.

-No! Daiki! -Exclamé, Koji empezó a reír como si le encantará esté tipo de cosas. Me miro y se veía como mi cara era de sorpresa y furia.

-Ahora...es momento para ti -Me tomó de la camisa mientras me estaba ahorcando, intente zafarme pero no pude, tenía mucha fuerza ese chico, éste sonríe y me lanza en dirección a su hermano, cuando estuve cerca me dio una patada en la espalda mandándome hacia el cielo, luego Koji llega arriba y me da un golpe de martillo, yo caí al suelo dejando un cráter por el impacto, escupí sangre abriendo mis ojos ampliamente.

No me podía mover mucho y no entendía porque, no me habían golpeado mucho pero sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza, los dos hermanos se acercaron y empezaron a usarme como bolsa de boxeo, sangre salía de mi boa y heridas mientras que Koji reía a cada rato y Kenji matenía una sonrisa medio maléfica.

-Yuna-chan! -Exclamó de lejos Hiro, se levantó con la intención de ir a ayudarme pero le paró una persona con lentes oscuros y camisa que le cubría la boca.

-No vayas Hiro -Dijo con serenidad Aburame Shima, hija de Aburame Dante y nieta de Aburame Shino.

-Pero...!

-Hay muchos heridos, nuestros compañeros también están en peligro -Dijo con un desdén serio, Hiro dudo y con dolor fue corriendo a ayudar a los demás, Shima volteo hacia mí.- "No mueras...Yuna" -Fue su pensamiento y luego siguió a Hiro.

Por mi parte yo seguía recibiendo la paliza del día, llegó el momento que no podía sentir mi cuerpo, cada golpe me dejaba más débil y adolorida.

-No podrás vencernos! -Dijo Koji mientras me mandaba a volar estrellándome contra una piedra, cuando caí al piso sentí como se me empezaba a ir la consciencia.

-Después de ella iremos por los pergaminos...-Dijo Kenji serio.

-Esta bien -Aceptó su hermano mientras se acercaba a mi.

Mi mente empezó a vagar, no pensaba en nada concreto hasta que empecé a recordar mi asado...una vida horrible había llevado...mi sueño aún no lo había cumplido...mi propósito tampoco...todo lo que recuerdo es desde que estaba en aquel orfanato...

FLASHBACK

-Esas señoras no me quieren -Dije con una cara triste y una voz algo aguda de niña.

 **-No les des atención, las mujeres de aquí son todas iguales** -Escuche en mi mente esa voz ronca y profunda que llevaba escuchando desde hace meses, me atemorizó la primera vez que la escuché...pensaba que era algún fantasma o alguien malvado que me quería hacer daño...pero poco a poco fui encariñándome con esa voz.

-Lo se Kurama...pero no entiendo porque me tratan tan mal...-La voz no respondió, me acosté en la cama...aunque realmente, solo era una sabana en el suelo y una pequeña almohada, mi cuarto era sinceramente una porquería, era oscuro ya que no tenía luz, tenían varios meses sin limpiarlo, había una ventana rota que cada noche que hacía frío terminaba congelada. Di un suspiro- Espero mañana sea un mejor día...buenas noches Kurama...-Cerré mis ojos.

 **-Lo será...descansa mocosa -** Fue lo último que me dijo, aunque el mismo no creía que mejoraría, me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, estaba con media sonrisa mientras aún dormía, soñaba con fantasías y cosas inexistentes, tenía la mente de una niña...pero de repente recibí un golpe en el estómago que me hizo despertar, había perdido mi aire.

-Fuera de aquí demonio! -Me dijo una mujer de edad media, con arrugas y un tono muy molesto. Recupere mi aire tarde, ya ella me había tomado del cabello para elevarme y empezar a sacarme de la habitación.

-No! Suelteme! No haga eso! -Apenas decía pero con dolor, ella tenía el ceño fruncido con furia.

-Ya no te soportamos aquí! FUERA! -Justo me lanzó fuera del orfanato, me incorpore lentamente mientras empezaba a llorar.

-P-Porque?...yo no e hecho nada... -Dije en voz baja por el llanto, la mujer se molestó mucho por eso y me pateo alejándome mas del orfanato.

-No mientas demonio, espero te mueras pronto! -Dijo y cerró la puerta del orfanato, yo empecé a levantarme nuevamente y después comencé con mi corrida lejos de allí con lágrimas, llegué a un callejón y me escondí hasta lo mas profundo, estuve allí desahogando mi tristeza y confusión por varias horas hasta que se secaron mis lágrimas, me mantenía con la cabeza gacha y una mirada muy triste.

 **-Cachorra...** -Me habló esa voz de nuevo, no hice ningún movimiento.

-Kurama...-Apenas respondí estando en ese estado.

 **-Lo siento...todo es mi culpa...** -Pude distinguir una leve tristeza en su voz, me extrañe mucho cuando lo dijo y cambie mi expresión a confundida.

-Porque lo dices, Kurama? -Tuve que preguntar, el quedo en silencio un momento pero no quería dejarme confundida.

 **-No te puedo decir, no es el momento mocosa...pronto cuando tengas la edad te podrás enterar** -Dijo algo serio, yo suspire al no entender mucho pero solo asentí.

Pase cinco meses en la calle, me escondía en cajas de cartón y comía de la basura...a veces cuando en serio tenía hambre, tenía que hacer algo que no me gustaba hacer...robar comida...casi siempre lo lograba pero cuando no recibía algunos golpes de gravedad, pero así sobreviví. Hablaba siempre con Kurama, en realidad nos volvimos amigos...no me pasaba nada concreto por la cabeza teniendo solo 3 años, pero lo consideraba mi amigo aunque no supiese si existía o no. Un día que estaba dentro de la caja que consideraba mi casa apareció un hombre con apariencia algo vieja por la cara de estresado pero no pasaba de los 40, tenía una cara algo seria.

-Yuna -Miré al señor, lo reconocí rápidamente.

-Hokage-Sama...-Dije en voz baja y algo ronca, éste se acerca a mi y se agacha a mi altura.

-No me digas así, no soy merecedor de ese título -Dijo para sonreírme un poco, yo sentí que estaba en confianza en ese momento.

-B-Bien...Shikadai-Sama...-Este solo siguió con la pequeña sonrisa, la correspondí levemente.

-Te ves mal...ven, te sacaré de aquí -Dijo y yo asentí, este me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia la casa donde vivía el Hokage, supuse que él debía saber lo que pasó ya que no me había hecho ni mínima pregunta. Llegando a su casa me dejó dame un baño, me dio ropa y comida, también me curo mis heridas, me sentía muy feliz de que alguien me ofreciera tal ayuda...nadie se había apiadado de mí, yo conocía al Hokage porque había estado viniendo al orfanato donde residía antes.

-Mira..no puedes quedarte conmigo Yuna -Sentenció después de un silencio que se había formado- Pero te concederé una hogar, te daré dinero mensual, ropa y comida -Me empezó a explicar mientras me curaba un herida en la mejilla, cuando termino vio mi rostro triste.

-Pero estaré sola...-Éste suspiro un poco.

-Pienso en inscribirte a la Academia Ninja cuando cumplas 9 años, para recompensar los años que estarás algo sola, está bien? -Cambie mi expresión drásticamente, mis ojos se iluminaron y sonreí ampliamente.

-Si! Arigato Shikadai-Jiji! -Dije para abrazarle, este sonrió leve al escuchar que le nombre de una manera cariñosa y acaricio mi cabello, mi sonrisa se pareció a la de dos personas que éste Hokage no olvidaría nunca...después de lo que hizo por mi yo le respetaría y querría mucho, además de que alguna vez le hubiera pedido que me dejará entrar en la academia, ya que quería convertirme en una poderosa Kunoichi!

Después de eso, el Hokage me dio un apartamento en un pequeño edificio, tenía una habitación, una sala, una cocina y un baño, era pequeño ya que solo viviría una persona allí. Desde ese momento empecé a vivir sin ninguna incomodidad de parte de vivienda...solo que ahora si me sentía muy sola sino fuera por Kurama...además de que le temía al salir a la calle, los aldeanos me miraban con odio y desprecio, no entendía porque...eran iguales a esas mujeres en el orfanato...pero el día de mi cumpleaños era peor, ya que iban de "casería", me quería matar...tuve que aguantar 4 años, cada 19 de Noviembre era una pesadilla...nunca sentí mi cumpleaños como algo bueno...

Pero en esos años no todo fue malo, hubieron momentos que sentía cierta paz...como los días cuando venía Shikadai a mi casa para estar conmigo. Cuando cumplí 8 años hubo otra casería a la que no pude escapar...los aldeanos pudieron lastimarme gravemente, rompiéndome los huesos y cortándome...tanto que pensaron que estaba muerta, no me podía mover.

-Al fin está muerta -Dijo un hombre con una voz retorcida.

-Por fin llegó el día, la matamos!-Dijo un mujer con odio pronunciado. De tanto festejo no se dieron cuenta ni lo que pasaba en realidad.

-"Que...es esto?...quiero...matarles...pero...no soy yo" -Eran mis pensamiento en ese instante, sentía unas ganas intensas de matarles a esas personas que estaban allí...pero ese sentimiento no era mío...era de alguien...escupí sangre, poco a poco perdía fuerza, parecía que moriría...no quería...

 **-¡No lo permitiré!** -Escuché en mi mente antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y el control de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo se empezó a rodear de un chakra rojizo burbujeante, mis ojos que estaban perdidos y se hicieron color rojo sangre, mis uñas crecieron al igual que mis colmillos, un aldeano me miró y se congeló, los demás extrañados voltearon rápidamente y estuvieron igual que el primero. Me empecé a levantar y justo se mostro una cola, mis heridas empezaron a sanar...pero no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo...

 **-Despreciables humanos...me las pagarán imbéciles!** -El que controlaba mi cuerpo era nada más ni nada menos que Kurama, de un rugido mandó a volar a esas personas, las que quedaban mas cerca les atacaba con sus garras, las más lejanas con la cola, rompía sus huesos, descuartizaba, atravesaba...cuando terminó el acto, veíamos a Kurama parado en medio de un baño de sangre, peor estaba mi ropa, se lamió la comisura de sus labios donde le había caído algo de ese líquido rojizo y sonrió de una manera macabra, el chakra empezó a desaparecer pero no el control que obtuvo de mi cuerpo, dio unos saltos por los tejados y fue directamente al apartamento donde vivía.

Llegamos al piso del edificio y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió con la llave que llevaba de collar y entró al lugar, se acostó en la cama donde dormía y dejó el control de mi cuerpo...la casi muerte que tuve hizo que pudiera moldear su chakra fuera de mi cuerpo, mínimo para salvar mi vida...

-" **Que bajo he caído...maldito Naruto"** -Fue un pensamiento que tuvo Kurama dentro mío, cerró los ojos y quedo dormido al igual que estaba yo.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Historia de Yuna (Parte 2)

Hola amigos! Vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de este loco fic xD en esta ocasión se revelaran un par de cosas que deje en duda la ves anterior, léanlo y sabrán de que habló :3

Espero les guste éste segundo capítulo! :D

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica es mí propiedad y el chico es de mi querido Bisabuelo.

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de uno)

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando o recordando.

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 2: Historia de Yuna (Parte 2)

Empecé a abrir mis ojos con pesadez, sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado y algo adolorido, miré a un lado y me di cuenta de una ventana donde se veía el cielo oscuro lleno de nubes pero notando un poco de luz entre ellas, dando a entender que era de día. Voltee al otro lado y ya pude deducir que estaba de nuevo en mi apartamento.

\- Que...sucedió? -Me pregunté mientras empezaba a sentarme en la cama, aclaré mi vista un poco quedando la vista pegada al suelo, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior...pero deje de pensarlo cuando olí un aroma peculiar.

Ese aroma lo reconocía muy bien de tanto que lo había olido, no era mi culpa saber que ese olor era el de sangre y algo húmeda para poder olerla a la perfección. Cuando al fin decidí mover un musculo lo primero que hice fue voltear, mis ojos se abrieron mucho al ver que donde estaba acostada había mucha sangre, rápidamente miré mis manos que estaban peor al igual que mi ropa.

\- Q-Que significa esto? -Dije temblando, no entendía que había pasado.

\- **No te alarmes, mocosa** -Escuché la voz de Kurama en mi mente, no pude evitar preguntar.

\- Kurama que rayos paso?! P-Porque estoy llena de sangre?! -Sabía la respuesta de la segunda pregunta pero no podía creerlo, además de que no lo recordaba. Kurama quedo un momento en silencio pero no me quería dejar en duda...

\- **Llegó el momento de contarte algunas cosas** -Dicho esto quedó callado, me extrañe mucho pero empecé a sentir sueño de repente, caí a la cama a la cama y cerré mis ojos.

Un lugar oscuro pude presenciar al abrir mis ojos, escuché varias gotas de agua caer mientras hacían un pequeño eco, miré a mi alrededor algo confundida, estaba en un sótano alcantarillado? No podía ser posible...además parecía muy extenso, porque el eco era muy pronunciado.

Sentí un chakra cuando deje de mirar a todos lados, parecía lejano pero se sentía muy fuerte, sin pensarlo fui hacia donde lo sentía...cada vez que me acercaba se sentía más fuerte y espeluznante, pero no era tanto como para detener mi camino...no sé pero, se me hacía algo familiar ese chakra, como si fuera normal su sensación.

Caminé por varios pasillos siguiendo ese chakra, hasta que llegué a uno donde el chakra era notable...el ambiente se sentía pesado además que era rojo el final de ese pasillo, pero empecé a ir hacia él con intriga.

Había llegado a una habitación gigante, lo más que resaltaba no era eso sino las grandes rejas que se encontraban al fondo, sentía el poder maligno hasta en mis pies, era escalofriante...tenía algo de miedo pero decidí acercarme un poco a las rejas, estás eran unas color rojo con un sello en la parte donde se dividían éstas.

\- Hay...alguien allí? -Pregunté cómo a 10 metros de la celda, se veía todo negro detrás de ésta, me acerque un poco más pero justo unos dos grandes ojos rojos se vieron presentes, me quede congelada al observarles...

\- **Veo que al fin llegas, mocosa** -Esa voz me hizo sorprenderme, mire a los lados.

\- Kurama? -Los ojos rojos rodaron como órbitas, luego se escuchó un gruñido de impaciencia.

\- **Aquí inepta** -Me extrañe y miré de nuevo al frente, detrás de las rejas la oscuridad se empezó a ir y mínimo dejó ver la forma de un gran zorro de una 9 colas ondeantes, era demasiado grande pero dejaba algo de espacio en el techo.

\- E-El Kyubi...-Murmuré cuando lo vi, pero poco a poco caí en cuenta- Kurama?!

\- **A sí es** -Respondió él mientras se le formaba una sonrisa zorruna, yo quedé sorprendida.

\- E-Eres el gran Kyubi no Kitsune?! -Aún no me la creía, Kurama no pudo evitar una pequeña risa entre dientes, era idiota al igual que aquel rubio...

\- **Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo, Yuna, también a tu padre** -Escuche eso y dejé la sorpresa de lado a la duda y extrañes.

\- A mi padre? A mi abuelo?...Tu les conociste? -Pregunté seguidamente mientras le veía a los ojos.

\- **Si, uno de ellos fue mi Jinchuriki** -Arquee una ceja.

\- A quien te refieres? -Kurama dio un suspiro.

\- **Te explicaré varias cosas** -Asentí mientras me rascaba la nuca, Kurama se sentó y ondeo sus colas- **Te diré que...**

\- Kurama -Le interrumpí, este me miró con cierto ceño fruncido, yo jugué con mis dedos un momento antes de hablar- P-Puedo entrar? -Esa pregunta descolocó al kitsune, pero volvió rápido a la realidad aunque solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Sonreí de una manera amplia que lo hizo quedarse pensando un momento, no se percató de mí cuando entre por las rejas de la celda sino cuando me senté al frente de él.

\- Ya...lamento interrumpirte antes...-Dije mientras agachaba algo mi cabeza, Kurama solamente desvió la mirada levemente.

\- **No es nada...** -Me miró nuevamente- **Te quería contar sobre tu abuelo y tu padre...también el porque te tratan así los aldeanos.**

\- Bien Kurama -Dije mientras cruzaba mis piernas acomodadas, esté quedo callado unos segundos y empezó a hablar de manera seria.

\- **Hace unos 8 años, Konoha no había sido la misma que cuando acabo la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi...cambiaron mucho las cosas entre las aldeas** -Empezó mientras recordaba lo sucedido, no podía decírmelo todo ya que seguramente no entendería muchas cosas, además de que sería grande el impacto de algunas noticias- **Sabes quién era el Hokage, en ese momento?**

\- Si! Era el Séptimo Hokage Naranja de Konoha! -Dije con una sonrisa inocente-. Solo que nunca me dijeron su nombre, cuando le pregunto a Shikadai-Jiji no me responde...y no puedo ir a la biblioteca a buscarlo...pero si pudiera lo haría! Quiero llegar a ser Hokage como él y seguir sus pasos! -Kurama sabía a que me refería por los aldeanos, yo no sabía ninguna técnica Ninja ni siquiera moldear chakra ya que para entrar en la Academia tenía que tener 9 años, aún no sabía nada, pero las útimas palabras le dejó un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

\- **El Séptimo Hokage se llamaba Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto** -Eso lo dijo lento, mi rosto mostraba una gran sorpresa...no dije ni una sola palabra de lo que había oído, Kurama siguió- **Él era mi Jinchuriki...él era tu abuelo.**

Decir que estaba sorprendida ahora era poco, realmente estaba en shock...el Hokage que más admiro, el que no conozco mucho de él, el que es un desconocido para mí...era mi abuelo?!

\- E-Eso no... -Kurama sólo me miraba sin decir más, mi cabeza se empezó a llenar de dudas- Q-Que le paso?...Porque no sigue con vida?...-Fue las que formulé, Kurama seguía serio pero hablaría lento para prevenir algunas sorpresas inesperadas.

\- **Naruto murió asesinado por alguien de su familia...** -Quede confundida.

\- Quién?

\- **Pronto te enteraras...** -Eso fue lo que dijo, bajé mi cabeza algo frustrada, aun con varias dudas.

\- Q-Quien era mi padre? P-Porque estás sellado en mí? -Fue las otras dos preguntas que pude decir mientras volvía a mirarle los ojos.

\- **Tu padre era Uzumaki Boruto, hijo del mocoso y de Hyuga Hinata** -Eso fue otra sorpresa, pero en realidad mi cara no la demostró- **El por qué estoy sellado en ti...tiene dos razones**. -Eso lo puso algo pensativo, arquee una ceja un poco confundida.

\- Dos razones?...Kurama que pasó hace 8 años? -Le pregunté un poco seria, necesitaba entender lo que pasó, el me mira pensativo mientras recordaba, así mismo decidió hablar.

\- **Hace 8 años...unos días antes de tu nacimiento, la aldea fue atacada por una organización de ninjas poderosos, hubo una gran batalla en contra de ellos durante 2 días. Cuando la aldea iba ganando, tu madre sintió que ya ibas a nacer...tu padre fue con ella, su madre y Hinata para procesar el parto, Naruto le ordenó a Himawari que se escondiera y aunque con dolor ella se fue por otro lugar, mientras que tus dos abuelos combatían contra los dos más poderosos de los ninjas enemigos...hasta que ellos dijeron que él líder no le interesaba la aldea sino asesinar la amenaza** -Kurama paró allí un momento para dejarme pensar.

\- Quien era la amenaza? -Kurama me miró directo.

\- **Eras tú** -Me quede en un silencio, Kurama decidió seguir hablando- **Cuando tus abuelos escucharon eso, ambos decidieron ir a salvarte, pero los dos imbéciles les detenían el escape...tu otro abuelo le ordenó a Naruto ir, él se quedaría peleando contra ambos.**

\- Quien era mi otro abuelo? -Pregunté.

\- **Uchiha Sasuke...tu otra abuela era Haruno Sakura** -Me sorprendí de nuevo, ésta vez demostrándolo.

\- El Uchiha que quedó sólo de la masacre del clan...el consejero y mejor amigo del Séptimo...era mi otro abuelo?...-Kurama asintió levemente- Y la mejor Ninja Medico que ha existido...alumna de la Quinta Hokage...era mi otra abuela?...-Volvió a asentir el gran Kitsune, me quede algo ida...creo que no podría procesar todo eso- Mi madre...como se llamaba?

\- **Uchiha Sarada...esa chica luchó mucho para poder darte a luz, la recuerdo sufriendo en la sala de parto cuando llegó el mocoso...hasta que se escuchó un llanto** -Sonreí un poco, Kurama prosiguió- **La felicidad estaba en esa sala, Sarada te colocó el nombre de Yuna, pero muy pronto llegó ese maldito...** -Frunció el ceño, yo supuse a quien se refería.

\- Hablas del familiar de mi abuelo?

\- **Si...** -Calmó un poco su ceño y siguió hablando- **Naruto peleó en su contra utilizando mi chakra, pero no pudo hacerle algún daño...tú estabas en peligro y eso era lo único que a Naruto le motivaba pelear...pero tu padre se interpuso en la pelea y le dijo al mocoso que escapara con tu madre y tu...ya que en esos momentos...Sakura fue asesinada por "ÉL"** -Hizo énfasis cuando se refirió a aquella persona desconocida, cada vez me intrigaba más de quien se podía tratar, Kurama siguió hablando conteniendo la molestia- **Naruto sin más opción se llevó a tu madre contigo hacia otro lugar...pero no duró mucho el escondite cuando volvió a aparecer...** -Kurama volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- "Él"? S-Significa que...-Me di cuenta a lo que se refería pero Kurama no respondió sino siguió su historia.

\- **Naruto con ira peleo en su contra, olvidando su juicio y su postura, pero terminó en una paliza para él mocoso...Sarada llorando le pidió a "ÉL" que se detuviera, pero lo que hizo fue atacarla...** -Kurama paró allí de nuevo dando la verdad a lo que supuse antes, apreté mis puños un poco- **Estando satisfecho con lo que hizo, pero se dio cuenta de que él mocoso y tú ya no estaban cerca, furioso fue en su búsqueda por toda la aldea.**

\- Que pasó después? -Pregunté en voz algo baja, Kurama suspiró.

\- **Llegamos a un lugar más seguro y amplió, Naruto hizo una gran barrera que cubría el lugar, pero invisible para ojos humanos...él te miró y una lágrima bajó por su ojo, él y yo ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en lo que haríamos ahora** -Kurama cerró los ojos.

\- Que fue...lo que hicieron? -Sentía que algo no me gustaría de lo que diría, Kurama me miró de nuevo.

\- **Lo que Naruto me dijo jamás se me olvidará** -Estiró una de sus colas y tocó mi frente, mis ojos se pusieron blancos y luego aparecieron unas imágenes.

\- _"Kurama..."_ -Esa voz me hizo ver las imágenes, se trataba de un rubio de edad media, con ojos azules y tres marcas en más mejillas como las mías (esto no lo puse en la descripción de mi personaje ya que se me había olvidado) y una capa blanca con los Kanjis de "Séptimo Hokage" enfrente de él gran zorro que hace rato hablaba conmigo, sólo que no dentro de una celda sino fuera, las rejas estaban abierta.

\- **_"Que decidiste cachorro?"_** -Preguntó Kurama algo serio mientras veía a Naruto, el rubio sonrió de medio lado cerrando los ojos.

\- _"Pues creo que moriré aquí, amigo..."_ -Dijo con total tranquilidad, Kurama no dijo nada- _"Te doy gracias por todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, también por estar conmigo en la Guerra hasta ahora que soy Hokage...también gracias por él odio que me dirigiste de pequeño, sin eso no hubiera podido madurar...y"_

\- **_"Maldito Naruto!"_** -Exclamó Kurama cortando el habla al rubio, éste le miro mientras ponía una cara medio seria- **_"Como puedes decir eso?! Todos estos años...los tiraras a la basura?! Eres el Hokage! Tu sueño se ha cumplido! La paz la obtuviste!"_ ** -Kurama estaba histérico...no, estaba frustrado, pero Naruto pudo ver que había dolor incluido allí, Kurama apretó sus ojos con impotencia mientras que Naruto no decía nada...hubo un momento de silencio.

\- _"No lo estoy tirando todo..."_ -Kurama abrió sus ojos para mirar al rubio nuevamente, esté tenía la cabeza gacha de manera que se le hiciera una sombra en sus ojos- _"Conseguí por varios años la paz del mundo Ninja...conseguí convertirme en el Séptimo Hokage de ésta_ _aldea...pero...también pude formar una familia..."_ -Dijo el mientras que en las últimas palabras se le quebraba la voz, subió su cabeza un poco y las lágrimas se hicieron notar, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su típica sonrisa reluciente- _"Fui una persona muy feliz...no me arrepiento de morir aquí por lo último que queda de mi familia...Yuna...ella podrá renacer la familia, el clan..."_ -Dijo mientras botaba lágrimas, tenía los ojos entre abiertos para ver al kitsune. Kurama le miró consternado...sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse hasta que de su ojo derecho bajó una lágrima, Naruto seguía igual, su sonrisa radiante pero con lágrimas.

\- **_"Maldición..."_** -Kurama se limpió rápido la lágrima, no podía estar así...no quería verse tan débil...pero es que esto le estaba doliendo de manera indescriptible...algo peor que cuando Rikudou Sannin murió…

\- _"Espero me perdones Kurama...pero te quería pedir el último favor"_ -Le dijo Naruto mientras cubría sus ojos con un brazo, el kitsune miró al Uzumaki aún con una cara consternada y triste.

\- **_"Pídelo cachorro..."_** -Le concedió con voz diferente por el sentimiento, de una manera dolida.

\- _"Quédate con Yuna..."_ -Kurama abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa- _"Te haré su Bijuu...quiero que no la dejes sola...que la cuides y le ayudes...por favor..."_ -Le pidió Naruto aun cubriéndose los ojos. Kurama quedó callado un segundo pensativo hasta que asintió leve.

\- **" _Está bien...Naruto_ " **-Dijo viendo a rubio, éste después de quitarse el brazo de los ojos mira al demonio con sonrisa triste pero agradecida.

\- " _Arigato..._ " -Naruto extendió su puño derecho, donde tenía una venda que le llegaba al codo, Kurama puso una cara de tristeza y estiró su pata, ambos chocaron puños, Naruto volvió a poner su gran sonrisa. Kurama la miró por un momento para jamás olvidarla...luego él también sonrió de manera zorruna.

Terminó la escena y luego mi vista volvió al frente del gran zorro, Kurama retiró su cola lentamente de mi frente y quedó con la mirada gacha.

\- Kurama... -Apenas pude pronunciar su nombre, él decidió seguir pero cambiando a una manera seria.

\- **De eso, Naruto rompió el sello y me liberó, pude tocar tierra humana nuevamente, él mocoso aprovechó su sangre Uzumaki para no morir al dejarme salir de su cuerpo, rápidamente realizó el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) y me selló dentro de ti...quitó la barrera y con lo poco de vida que le quedaba fue a la torre Hokage, buscó a Shikadai, hijo de Shikamaru y te entregó a él, le dijo que no te dijeran nada sobre tu familia hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente y le dejó el puesto de Kage a Shikadai...Naruto murió después de decir esas palabras...** -Dijo todo serio pero algo sombrío.

\- Que...que pasó con "él"? -Me refería al desconocido, Kurama frunció levemente el ceño.

\- **Arrasó con muchas partes de la aldea por no encontrarte, pero no se esperó conseguir con Sasuke, había derrotado a los dos tipos y tenía pensado detenerle, sabiendo lo que había hecho Naruto cuando sintió mi chakra...tuvieron una pelea que no ganaría el Uchiha aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones...pero hizo algo que se la debó** -Dijo para después suspirar- **Usó un ataque con chakra masivo Raiton, el Kirin, con sus últimos recursos de chakra...pudo dejarle paralizado de manera que tuvo que pedir la retirada...había cumplido su objetivo, dejándose caer luego al no tener chakra, murió segundos después...** -Contó Kurama seriamente.

\- No puedo creerlo...-Dije ida, Kurama siguió algo más lento.

\- **La aldea se empezó a recuperar del ataque, Shikadai cuido de ti un año hasta que te pudo dejar en un orfanato, pero la gente te odiaba...porque se enteraron que eras a la persona que buscaba "él", y que por ti muchas personas murieron y la aldea quedó hecha pedazos. Además te creían demonio, solamente por tenerme dentro...no importaría que hiciera yo, a las personas de ésta aldea jamás les convencería, pero no me importa...solamente deseo cumplirle a Naruto...además, no quiero dejarte sola** -Dijo serio pero decidido, sin percatarse bien de sus últimas palabras, yo tenía la cabeza gacha que mi cabello tapaba mi cara, Kurama se extrañó un poco hasta que escuchó un sonido conocido.

\- A-Arigato...Kurama...-Yo estaba llorando, soltaba lágrimas por todo lo dicho, sabía que mi familia se había sacrificado por mí, Kurama estaba allí conmigo y me había hecho entender ya casi todo lo que pasaba, me cubrí mis ojos con un brazo para que no me viera...Kurama cuando me miró en esa pose y no pudo evitar sonreír melancólico.

\- **No te preocupes** -Me dijo, yo me limpie la cara y luego sonreí ampliamente- **" _Es muy parecida a ti, Naruto_ " **-Fue su pensamiento mientras que una imagen del rubio pasó por su mente.

\- Y Kurama...porque estaba llena de sangre? -Esa pregunta no me la había respondido, él solamente rio un poco entre dientes.

\- **Ayer me divertí un poco con unos aldeanos gracias a tu casi muerte, lo siento por la ropa, me pasé un poco** -Dijo mientras sonreía al estilo zorro aunque algo macabro, me pasó un escalofrío pero solamente reí un poco para encubrirlo.

\- Tranquilo, ahora...creo que me iré a dar un baño, debo oler a sangre -Dije poniéndome de pie.

\- **Yo dormiré, avisa si harás algo** -Cuando decía eso, se refería a salir de mi casa, siempre estaría al pendiente y ahora más que puede moldear algo de su chakra fuera de mi cuerpo, yo asentí.

\- Hai! Sayonara! -Me despedí y salí corriendo por el pasillo, Kurama me miró correr pero paré de repente- Nos veremos después amigo -Dije dándole la espalda pero volteando la cabeza levemente para verle, luego seguí mi camino.

Kurama se quedó sin expresión, estaba pensativo con la última palabra pronunciada de mi boca, bajó su cabeza siguiéndole el torso para recostarse, no hizo más nada que cerrar los ojos, pensaba que había dicho demás...pero yo merecía saber la verdad, aunque sea sólo una parte de ella.

En el exterior, abrí mis ojos nuevamente volviendo a mi habitación, al principio me extreñe un poco hasta que comprendí que Kurama se encontraba en mi subconsciente, sonreí levemente y me levanté para ir al baño, necesitaba una ducha de manera urgente. Mientras me mojaba con agua de la regadera pensaba algo seria todo lo sucedido anteriormente, mis padres, mis abuelos, el día de mi nacimiento...

\- "No me llames así, no soy merecedor de ese título" -Las palabras de Shikadai ahora tenían sentido, suspiré de manera pesada y me concentré en quitarme todo el líquido rojizo que se encontraba en mi cabello, definitivamente...Kurama se había pasado y no sólo con los aldeanos.

 **Continuará...**

Respuestas de los review!:

Minato Namikaze Uchiha: Muchas Gracias Bisabuelo! Me alegra que te allá gustado! También espero lo mismo de éste capítulo n.n saludos desde el futuro xD

Ely p: Pues en este capítulo te puede responder esa duda, aunque quizás te deje aún más xDD arigato Nee-chan! :3

mrcazadormaster2013: Aquí se responder eso también y hasta más n.n y la relación no se parece a la de Naruto y Kurama, en este caso es más como un amigo/cuidadorese kitsune xD arigato por leer :3

Alex-Rikudou-165: Arigato! Me alegra que te gustará :3 aquí está la continuación y espero te guste al igual que el primer cap n.n saludos!

 **Merezco review?:)**


	3. Historia de Yuna (Parte 3)

Hola amigos! Vuelvo con el tercer capítulo de este loco fianfic ewe aquí se contarán más lo sentimientos de Yuna, además de que la gran duda del capítulo anterior será medio respondida...pero aún falta para que se de a luz la verdad :3 léanlo y entiéndanlo!n-n

Espero les guste éste capítulo! c: como regalo, se los hice un poco más largo y lo actualicé más rápido! :D

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica es mí propiedad y el chico es de mi querido Bisabuelo.

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de uno)

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando o recordando.

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando o recordando.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 3: Historia de Yuna (Parte 3)

Salí despacio del baño y me vestí con tranquilidad pero algo pensativa aún, me imaginaba las cosas que habría hecho aquel demonio mientras controlaba mi cuerpo y tenía la sensación que si se enteraban que fui yo, los AMBU vinieran para castigarme gravemente por matar a personas inocentes, pero no le di mucha importancia al tema y solamente fui a cambiar las sabanas de mi cama que estaban muy sucias, no era mentira que antes estaba completamente llena de sangre, ya que la cama también me delataba, di un suspiro y quité las sabanas rápidamente para llevarlas a lavar.

Después de encender la lavadora volví a mi habitación, puse otra sabana y me recosté en la cama, miré el techo analizando un poco las cosas...mis padres eran hijos de Legendarios Ninjas de esta aldea, además que yo pertenecía a dos clanes poderosos según la información que había adquirido mientras preguntaba cosas al Hokage.

Ahora me daba cuenta...yo nunca había tenido un clan, ni siquiera un apellido, Shikadai nunca me lo nombró y tampoco Kurama hasta ahora, veía que era en serio lo de "no decirme nada" sobre mi familia….mínimo hubieran inventado una excusa para ocultarlo, pero ahora tenía más curiosidad...necesitaba saber más de mi familia y el pasado de esta aldea...hablando de mí familia, que habrá pasado con mi tía Himawari?

Kurama mencionó que ella había escapado de las batallas el día de mi nacimiento. Podría ser que sigue con vida? Y si es así…porque no ha venido a verme?...

Tal vez no sabía que estaba viva, o simplemente no me quería ver por ser "la amenaza" y la causante la aldea y toda nuestra familia muriera…en todo caso no sabía nada sobre su existencia, hasta cierto modo no me importaba.

No era que no quería saber de ella, al contrario…pero supongo que jamás vino porque no me quería ver cerca, era otra persona más que me odiaba…otra persona más que me podría matar si confió en ella…di un largo suspiro, no quería pensar más en esto tampoco y darme malas especulaciones, ahora lo que más me importaba era cuando entraría a la Academia.

Desde que se de ese lugar he querido estar allí, pero Shikadai me había mencionado que cambiaron varias cosas en ella y que la edad para entrar tenía que ser a los 9 años, fue cambiado por el Séptimo Hokage...porque habría sido?

Hace mucho espero el momento para poder entrar a la Academia, mi sueño era volverme una gran Kunoichi, además de querer convertirme en Hokage. Siempre tuve una extraña sensación cuando nombraban la palabra "Hokage", convertirse en uno debía ser muy genial y agotador...pero yo quería ser una, porque quería restaurar la paz rota de éste mundo, además de hacerle ver la verdad a esta aldea…aunque sabía que eso sería muy difícil, pero mi abuelo Naruto lo consiguió, porque yo no?

Paz…esa palabra era complicada en muchos sentidos, nunca había escuchado de ella o mejor dicho, no había escuchado que hubo de ella…solamente sé que en una pequeña etapa de la historia, Uzumaki Naruto pudo conseguirla ganándose la confianza de todos.

Kurama me lo había contado, pero por una extraña razón todo se rompió en pedazos...no me quiso aclarar porque, pero sólo me dijo que con eso, el Séptimo perdió la confianza reunida de la aldea y más de las otras, era como convertirse en el enemigo...supuse que algo malo debió haber hecho para que toda la confianza que tenía se desvaneciera tan fácil.

Pero creo que con él sacrificio que hizo hace 10 años pudo recuperar algo de esa confianza, mínimo la suficiente como para obedecer la última orden que declaro antes de morir...a pesar de que me hizo sufrir mucho, me ayudó también...di otro suspiro más, ya no quería darles muchas vueltas a esos asuntos, pero decidí que tenía que pedir un favor a alguien y esperaba que no lo rechazará.

\- Yuna -Se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta, me levante de la cama al reconocer la voz y fui rápidamente a atenderle, abrí la puerta y exactamente era la persona que me esperaba.

\- Shikadai-Jiji, tiempo sin verte, por favor pasa -Le dije con una sonrisa, la persona asintió y entró al apartamento, cerré la puerta detrás mío y fui con él a la sala.

Le ofrecí una de las cuatro sillas para sentarse, yo fui a la cocina y serví dos tazas de té de loto caliente y volví a la mesa entregándole una de las tazas.

\- Necesito hablar contigo seriamente -Habló mientras me sentaba, él podía hablar de una manera que con otros niños de mi edad no se podía….madurar de niña, algo muy triste. Yo asentí y le di un sorbo a mi té, éste miró el suyo un segundo y luego me miró- Ésta mañana me informaron sobre unos asesinatos en el área norte de la aldea...más o menos 10 muertos se encontraron.

Supuse que hablaría de ellos, algo obvio y esperado, volví a dar un sorbo a mi té mientras que él me miraba serio pero algo penetrante, cuando trague le miré.

\- Yo les asesine -Declaré con seriedad, él no cambio su expresión en nada.

\- Tu...o él Kyubi? -Me sorprendí.

\- Como...?

\- Algún día te iba a contar...pero como ayer me enteré de esos asesinatos, supe que él Kyubi había podido liberar algo de su chakra -Tomó un sorbo de su té, me daba cuenta que era más perceptivo de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Y cuando me ibas a contar? -Le pregunté con interés, él dejó la taza en la mesa nuevamente.

\- Te iba a contar antes de que entrarás a la academia, no quería que algo malo pasara si no sabías.

\- Igual murieron personas inocentes...

\- Era inevitable, el poder del Kyubi tenía que liberarse de alguna manera, aunque sea poco -Suspiré, podía tener mucha razón, éste me miró serio- Que sabes ahora?

\- Se de mis padres y mis abuelos, también lo que pasó el día de mi nacimiento...

\- No te contó de "él"?

\- No...-Dije mientras movía la cabeza en negación.

\- Bien, entonces... -Se levantó de su asiento mientras iba a dejar la taza en el fregadero, yo le seguí con la mirada- Te doy el permiso de entrar en la biblioteca, supongo que quieres saber más de ésta aldea, además de las demás. -Dijo y volteo a verme- Allí encontraras cualquier información que necesites, igual jutsus que puedes copiar hasta que puedas aprenderlos -Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- Pero como entraré a ella...sin que me lastimen?

\- Alguien te puede ayudar en ello, sólo debes pedirlo, no es algo tan problemático que buscar más soluciones. -Dijo mientras sonreía levemente, de allí empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Shikadai-Jiji…-Paró su caminata al escuchr mi llamado- Quien es "él"? Porque no me puedo enterar?

Shikadai no dijo nada al principio, tomó un cigarrillo y un encendedor, cuando tenía el cigarro en su boca con éste prendido, soltó humo de su boca.

\- Eres muy pequeña para entender algo de eso…

\- Pequeña?! –Exclamé con el ceño fruncido- Desde hace mucho dejé de ser una niña! Que tienen en contra de que me entere?! Aunque lo dijera mi abuelo, tengo derecho a saber! –Había quedado levantada de la silla mientras le respondía con molestia al Nara, éste no volteo en ningún momento a verme, hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos.

\- Esa persona….es un tabú, por actos que hizo en él pasado –Shikadai dejó escapar humo de nuevo de su boca- Llegará el día que lo conozcas…-Dijo con seriedad y luego salió de mi casa.

Me quede mirando hacia donde se fue, mi molestia se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco….si algún día sabría quién era, entonces era mejor esperar, di un largo suspiro y tomé las ambas tazas de té y las llevé al fregadero, pero justo sonó mi estómago.

\- Es verdad que aún no desayuno...que hambre tengo! -Fui a la cocina a cocinarme algo, después de un buen rato estaba en la mesa con un gran tazón de Ramen, tenía un largo tiempo sin comer uno y me provocó, también con un jugo de Naranja- Itadakimasu! -Comencé a comer como si no hubiera comido anoche...espera...es que no había comido, ahora tenía sentido.

* * *

\- Creo que ya es momento de atacar la aldea -Se escuchó una voz grave y seria, su sombra grande se veía arrodillada.

\- La Uzumaki ha liberado el poder de Kyubi, hay que destruirla antes de que aprenda a utilizarlo -Dijo una voz algo aguda e irritante, también se veía que estaba arrodillado al lado del otro pero éste era más pequeño.

\- No se precipiten, aún no es momento de atacarle...Koji, Kenji. -Las dos sombras miraron al frente, se vio un hombre mayor, con vestimenta gris de armadura y ropa de color negra, pero se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas y al parecer no podía mover sus extremidades, tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era negro con las puntas amarillas.

\- Pero señor, la chica se puede hacer fuerte, por eso mismo es la amenaza –Habló Kenji mirando a la persona en la silla de ruedas.

\- Si se llega a hacer fuerte, nuestros hombres estarán en peligro –Dijo seriamente Koji, algo que no lo caracterizaba mucho, Sasaki frunció el ceño y apareció frente a ellos pero muy cerca.

\- Ya dije…que no la atacaremos –Les dijo de manera amenazadora mientras que sus ojos mostraban un brillo, sus dos sirvientes quedaron callados, nunca debían contradecir a su jefe.

\- La estas subestimando, Sasaki-kun? –Se escuchó una voz medio seca y ronca pero con un deje de diversión y picardía, los tres miraron hacia la pared oscura y se vieron las cadenas de chakra amarrando a un hombre de cabello negro y lacio.

\- Cállate imbécil! No le hables así a nuestro amo! –Exclamó Koji con molestia mientras miraba al prisionero, Sasaki se voltio y miró a Koji de manera fría, esté calló de inmediato.

\- No la estoy subestimando…-Dijo Sasaki para ir con la silla de ruedas hacia al frente del prisionero de ojos jazmín casi al color oro- Solamente…que deseo diversión.

\- Ella te daría más que diversión –Volvió a hablar el prisionero mientras que su voz seguía con la misma sensación escalofriante.

\- O tal vez…será la primera en morir –Sonrió Sasaki de una manera muy retorcida y macabra- Kenji, Koji, vayan a descansar.

\- Hai Sasaki-Sama -Dijeron al unísono para después desaparecer, Sasaki se voltio y empezó a alejarse del prisionero.

\- No vayas a subestimar al Kyubi…la chica tiene potencial, puede domarle –Dijo el prisionero de una manera algo más seria.

\- Quizás pueda domarlo…pero aunque pasé, no me logrará vencerme, Orochimaru –Dijo seriamente hasta que dejó la sala, el nombrado frunció levemente él ceño y apretó un poco el agarre a las cadenas, tenía la esperanza que yo en alguno de éstos años pudiera vencer al jefe de ésta organización…ya a él no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero me había mandado una pequeña ayuda…

* * *

\- Que rico Ramen! –Dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi estómago lleno, me levante y fregué los trastes usados, en este caso el plato, los dos vasos de té y el de jugo de naranja.

Cuando terminé camine hacia mi habitación y miré por la ventana, él día no se había aclarado en nada, parecía que podría llover en cualquier momento pero al presenciar la tenue luz solar que traspasaba esas nubes grises se sabía que llover no era lo que pasaría ahora.

Miraba tan hermoso paisaje, como amaba la sensación fría cuando el sol no se notaba mucho, no pude evitar vagar por mi mente…que haría a partir de ahora? Faltaba un año completo para poder entrar en la academia y poder tener asegurado que saldría de mi casa algo más tranquila, sin tener que escapar de las persecuciones, pero estar aquí encerrada no me ayudaría en nada si quiero llegar a ser fuerte y descubrir cosas del pasado que nadie se había dignado a contarme hasta hoy.

Tenía un permiso para ir a la biblioteca, no iba a desperdiciarlo…necesitaba ir allí para averiguar o mínimo prepararme para él futuro, pero no era tan sencillo el caminar hasta allá y entrar sin mínimo unas heridas, suficiente con lo que había tenido ayer…pero necesitaba ir allí, así que me arme de valor y cerré mis ojos de manera lenta.

Llegué nuevamente a ese sótano alcantarillado, pero esta vez frente al pasillo que conducía a donde estaba el gran demonio, tomé aire y me encaminé hacia allí. Estuve en mitad de la sala cuando me percaté de la gran celda, no se veía absolutamente nada allá atrás, pero en realidad no estaba nerviosa por eso, sino por lo que me pudiera decir el ser cuando le preguntara.

Unos pasos de mi caminata y pude estar al lado de una de las reja rojas y gigantes, se empezó a aclarar un poco esa oscuridad y pude notar al kitsune recostado y con los ojos cerrados, supuse rápidamente que seguía dormido.

Me quedé un momento observándole sin ningún movimiento, miraba sus facciones en el rostro mientras éste ni percatado de mi presencia, a pesar de todo lo que había oído sobre él, no parecía nada malo…solamente al escuchar su voz lo supe, puede ser que hay veces que intenta sonar muy espeluznante, pero aunque lo logra igual no le encuentro ninguna maldad…mínimo no la dirige en nada hacia mí.

Sonreí de medio lado sin moverme aún, me di la vuelta para poder retirarme ya que no lo quería molestar, era mejor esperar a que despertara por sí sólo y no sólo despertarle por una pregunta que podía hacerle después. Pero de pronto vi por aquel pasillo una sombra de un hombre, se me erizó la piel al ver unos ojos rojos con tres aspas alrededor de éste, estando girando de una manera amenazadora.

\- Eres muy débil –Su voz me congeló, era tan secante y fría que hizo que de inmediato mi cara se llenara de temor. La sombra empezó a acercarse pero sin mover un pie, parecía levitando, yo intenté retroceder pero lo único que logré fue caerme al suelo pegando parte de la espalda en él.

Miré de nuevo sus ojos sin poder apartar la mirada, la sombra se había acercado de manera que quedara al frente de mí, a sólo un paso de poder atacarme.

\- Q-Quien…e-eres? –Pregunté con dificultad, tenía mucho miedo y estaba temblando en el suelo pero sin apartar la vista de él en ningún momento.

\- No vales la pena…-Dijo mientras que la sombra empezó a extenderse de manera que abarcara todo el lugar, mi miedo aumento pero no pude gritar al primer momento- Prepárate…o destruiré todo –Dicho eso, los ojos rojos se hicieron muy grandes frente a mí y se acercaron de manera que no pude evitarlo más…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mi grito fue lleno de terror, me había puesto en posición fetal con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuando paré mi grito escuché la voz de Kurama.

\- **Yuna!** –Me llamó con voz un poco alterada el kitsune de 9 colas, yo solamente al escucharlo pude salir de mi trance pero no abrí mis ojos- **Tranquila, no pasa nada!** –Volvió a hablar algo más firme, yo paré de temblar de a poco al darme cuenta que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Abrí mis ojos jade lentamente, observé mejor el lugar y si estaba como antes de que apareciera esa extraña sombra, empecé a sentarme con lentitud con cara algo ida.

\- **Estas bien Yuna?** –Me pregunta Kurama, voltee mi cabeza hacia la celda y miré a la cara de Kurama.

\- N-No…-Dije con voz temblorosa, bajé la mirada al piso.

\- **Que fue lo que sucedió**? –Me pregunta algo preocupado, haciéndose notar, yo no respondí al momento sino que tenía en la mente la imagen de esos ojos rojos.

\- Una sombra…a-apareció un sombra de ojos rojos…-Le respondí después de un silencio, Kurama quedó algo en blanco con mi respuesta pero no le dio tiempo de nada cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de mí.

Apreté mis puños mientras que varias lágrimas caían al piso, me levante de golpe y corrí hacia la celda y me adentré por las rejas, llegue hacia una de las patas de Kurama y me pegué a ésta.

\- Te-Tenía mucho miedo! Pensé que me mataría! –Le hable mientras lloraba aún llena de miedo, los temblores volvieron mientras que las lágrimas eran algo agónicas por el pánico que había sentido, Kurama nuevamente se había quedado descolocado pero esté no era momento para eso, se volvió a recostar y movió su pata de manera lenta hasta pegarla con su pecho teniéndome contra éste de manera suave.

\- **No te preocupes cachorra, todo está bien** –Me dijo de una manera muy lenta mientras me acogía en su pecho, yo sin hacer nada me empecé a calmar nuevamente aunque igual tenía algunas pequeñas compulsiones agónicas, cuando me calmé al completo me quedé dormida en su regazo.

Kurama no se movió ni un centímetro, solamente quería que descansara del susto que había sufrido. Mientras que estaba pensativo…ojos rojos? Eso sólo podría significar una cosa, pero no debía ser posible, él no había sentido ningún chakra ni presencia dentro de mí, pero por mis expresiones era obvio que todo era verdad, jamás le mentiría de esa manera.

Si estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, sólo significaba que a esta aldea no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas antes de que todo fuera tarde…pero, qué?

\- "Quiero llegar a ser Hokage como él y seguir sus pasos!" –Mis palabras le resonaron en la cabeza, de nuevo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…pero luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco al llegarle una idea, si aceptaba seguramente podría cumplir mi objetivo y más, pero de allí se dedicó a cuidarme mientras dormía, acurrucándome con una de sus colas sin despegarme de su pecho.

Al día siguiente…

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, pude apreciar un ambiente algo oscuro pero lo suficiente claro para poder observar, me moví un poco sintiendo un pelaje suave y caliente, quedando extrañada intente diferenciar que era hasta verle un color naranja muy definido, me moví otro poco hasta poder quedar pegada la espalda a ese pelaje, dándome cuenta que había como otro encima mío. Acaricie leve ese otro pelaje y este se movió un poco, me di cuenta que se trataba de una cola al llegar a diferenciar su tamaño.

\- **Despertaste cachorra?** –Escuché la voz de Kurama, al fin cayendo en cuenta que ese pelaje le pertenecía a él, acaricie un poco más pero acomodándome de manera que me sentaba.

\- Si…-Afirmé algo apagada, Kurama me tomó suavemente con su cola y me puso frente a él, dejándome levantada. Miré sus ojos rojos mientras éstos solo estaban tranquilos, sin ninguna otra expresión más esa haciéndome sonreír levemente- Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

\- **Un día entero** –Dijo de manera lenta, yo solamente lo analicé un poco mientras que los recuerdos anteriores pasaban por mi mente.

\- Ayer…

\- **No digas nada** –Me cortó el habla, di un suspiro, en realidad no quería recordar más de eso.

\- Vine porque…quería hablar contigo Kurama…-Le dije para verle a los ojos de manera más normal que antes pero con el desdén de perdida que tenía por lo sucedido.

\- **Que querías hablar?** –Me pregunta algo extrañado pero lento, estaba tratando de hablar con cuidado en estos momentos…sabía que no me encontraba nada bien.

\- Quiero pedirte un favor… -Le dije de manera algo más seria, él esperó a que hablara- Q-Quería…pedirte si…me podías entrenar –Le dije con la cabeza algo gacha por la pena, mis dedos jugaban entre ellos gracias al nerviosismo.

Kurama quedó sorprendido, de manera que sus ojos lo demostraba, se quedó callado un segundo analizando lo dicho…pero luego sonríe a su estilo zorruno.

\- **No te arrepientas de lo que me has pedido** –Dijo esas palabras y no pude evitar verle sorprendida para después sonreír de una manera amplia, la pregunta que le hice era relacionada a la idea que tuvo ese demonio, ahora no tenía que rebajarse tanto para decírmelo.

\- Por supuesto que no, Kurama! –Dije feliz, este rió entre dientes, a partir de ahora los días sería muy diferentes pero no me retractaría en ningún momento a lo pedido, sino que tendré mucho más entusiasmo que antes!

* * *

Pasaron los días y los meses, el entrenamiento se basó en las cosas básicas como aprender a moldear chakra y subir las reservas de éste, también el control del chakra con ejercicios simples, escalar arboles sin usar las manos, caminata en el agua, balancear kunai en un dedo y por tu cuerpo con chakra, subir una cascada y mantenerse en ella mientras hacía el ejercicio del kunai, ése era para mejorar la concentración y control de cuanto chakra transferir por el cuerpo.

No fue nada fácil teniendo a Kurama como Sensei, pero completaba cada ejercicio en tiempo veloz, en el transcurso de eso practique el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens logrando gran habilidad con ellos, hasta poder clavar una hoja que cae de un árbol en su tronco a lo lejos, también aprendí a hacer el Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sustitución) y el Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación), con este jutsu pude salir de mi casa a lograr los entrenamientos sin que me notaran, además pude llegar a la biblioteca.

Lo primero que intente buscar eran los archivos del clanes, especialmente el de Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuga, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al leerlos…estaban incompletos. Desde hacía 15 años no había nada de información nueva, mi frustración creció ante esto…acaso habían saboteado los archivos para que yo no pudiera leer nada?

Kurama tuvo que tranquilizarme, ya que había intentado ir a la oficina Hokage para un reclamo, pero no logré mi cometido ya que siempre me detenía. Dando a un lado ese tema, me dedique unos dos meses a estudiar sobre las aldeas ninja, también algo de política y moral, pude recopilar información de las naturalezas elementales de los ninjas y también información sobre el Fuuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) y él Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias). Con todo eso pude aprender varias cosas importantes, una cosa sería que el Clan Uzumaki se especializaba en el Fuuinjutsu y que el Clan Uchiha en el Genjutsu, pero el kitsune dentro mío me mencionó que no era momento de aprender cosas tan complicadas, aunque era buena idea tener información sobre ambos.

Cuando finalizó el año, se veía como yo estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la Academia Ninja, sobre la mirada de todo el mundo pero yo de manera serena les ignoraba. Mi vestimenta era un pantalón negro y zapatos ninja de ese color, una camisa naranja con un detalle color verde en el centró que marcaba una "Y", tenía mi cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, mis mejillas con marcas como las de un gato eran tapadas por mí mismo cabello.

\- **Estas preparada mocosa?** -Habló Kurama en mi mente, yo asentí un poco seria.

\- Es momento de empezar...te hablare después -Le dije mientras pasaba las puertas de la Academia.

\- **Bien** -Respondió quedándose callado después, iba a estar muy atento a todo lo que pasaría en este primer día de clases...

Llegamos al patio de la academia, se veían muchos chicos de mi edad, algunos con un año más y otros con dos años más que yo, mantuve mi seriedad por un buen tiempo hasta que me coloque más serena cuando vino el Octavo Hokage, Nara Shikadai. Después de que uno de los Senseis de la Academia nos diera la bienvenida fue que habló el Hokage, sinceramente no le paré al primer hombre sino que me concentré en las breves palabras del hombre.

\- Bienvenidos a la Academia Ninja de Konoha! En estos momentos ustedes son los siguientes candidatos a ser Ninjas leales de ésta aldea, les deseo mucho éxito en su carrera como Shinobis…unas palabras que hubiera dicho mi compañero si estuviera vivo…algo que hubiera dicho en éste mismo lugar sería: "Nunca se rindan y cumplan sus ideales"! –Terminó su breve discurso y todos le empezaron a aplaudir, yo sonreí de manera leve al saber de quien hablaba y aplaudía también pero mucho más tranquila.

De eso nos ubicaron en las aulas con nuestros respectivos Senseis, me senté a mitad del salón pegada al lado donde se encontraba cerca la gran ventana, me quede sentada mientras que todos los demás chicos se acomodaban, estaba algo seria en esos momentos al estar un poco bajo presión de las miradas, pero eso fue hasta que me hablaron.

\- Ohayo –Voltee mi cabeza y miré a un chico de cabello amarillo, tenía reflejos en éste además de que estaba algo parado, no era lacio, más bien ondulado pero hacia arriba, con ojos azules pero medio oscuros.

\- O-Ohayo…-Respondí con algo de timidez en mi voz, mirando con un poco de recelo al chico frente mío.

\- Soy Hiro, es un placer conocerte –Se presentó de manera agradable mientras estiraba la mano hacia mí.

\- Y-Yo me llamo Yuna…igual digo –Dije para extender mi mano y apretar la de él, esté me sonreía de manera cálida, yo le miré un poco para después corresponder la sonrisa.

\- "Su cara…me parece algo familiar…" –Eran los pensamientos de Hiro al estrechar mi mano con la de él.

\- Empezando él año y ya estás haciendo nuevas amigas, Hiro? –Ambos volteamos y miramos a una chica de cabello marrón largo, de ojos perla como si viéramos la luna en ella.

\- No molestes Akemi-chan, solamente la veía muy sola, quería ser su amigo –Respondió mientras le veía algo molesto, observe a la chica con algo de curiosidad.

\- "Reconozco esos ojos…" –Fue mi pensamiento, la chica volteo a verme.

\- Mi nombre es Akemi, encantada de conocerte –Dijo pero con un movimiento le quitó el asiento a Hiro alejándolo al de al lado.

\- Ey! Yo me iba a sentar a su lado!

\- Pues ya te quité el asiento –Dijo con una sonrisa ganadora, no pude evitar soltar una risa que les llamó la atención.

\- Es un placer Akemi, me llamo Yuna –Dije con una sonrisa sincera, ella la corresponde mientras estrechábamos manos, Hiro sonrió de medio lado y se terminó sentando en el tercer asiento.

Un rato después que varios chicos se acomodaran en los asientos entró un hombre de mediana edad aunque no tan notable, de estatura algo alta, cabello color blanco amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran negros pero se veían detrás de unos anteojos circulares.

\- Buenos días estudiantes, a partir de hoy seré su Sensei por estos 3 años que estarán en ésta Academia. Mi nombre Yakushi Kabuto –Se presentó de una manera seria pero mostrando una leve sonrisa de medio lado mientras- Ahora, irán pasando uno por uno para decir sus nombres a sus compañeros -La primera persona en pasar era una chica con lentes oscuros y un suéter que tapaba su boca.

\- Me llamo Shima del clan Aburame –Dijo con seriedad y luego volvió a su asiento.

\- Soy Kotaro! Del Clan Inuzuka! –Exclamó esté con emoción mientras que llevaba en su hombro un perrito de color blanco con manchas marrones.

\- Mi nombre es Daiki, soy del clan Akimichi –Dijo un chico algo relleno de masa corporal mientras abría una pequeña bolsa de papas fritas, tenía el cabello algo largo de color marrón castaño y sus ojos eran más oscuros pero seguían siendo marrones.

\- Yo soy Hozuki Mizuki –Habló un chico de cabello blanco azulado con los ojos color rojo, tenía colmillos al estilo tiburón, de tez algo bronceada pero aún más claro que yo.

\- Soy Rock Gai –Dijo un chico flaco, de vestimenta verde menos la camisa que de color blanca, lo más que resaltaba de él era que su cabello era negro pero al estilo poblado, al igual que sus cejas enormes, lo miré algo curiosa y éste igual hasta que se fue a sentar.

\- Me llamo Shiro, del Clan Nara…y les digo que esto es muy problemático –Dijo de una manera aburrida, reí entre dientes al reconocerle y más por sus palabras, yo lo conocí un día que estuve en casa de Shikadai, siendo él su padre tenía que estar con su hijo aunque sea unos días, no importaba él ser Hokage.

\- Soy Akemi, del clan Hyuga -Dijo seria y algo firme, yo me sorprendí un poco, así que ella era del clan de mi abuela? Los Hyugas se caracterizaban por sus ojos color perla sin pupila, según había leído, tenían una línea de sangre muy poderosa, el Byakugan.

\- Mi nombre es Hiro, del Clan Yamanaka –Dijo de manera cordial él chico de ojos azules, ahora me daba cuenta de un leve parecido que teníamos...pero no le presté mucha atención.

Ahora era mi turno, bajé hasta estar frente de todo el aula, varias caras que no conocía y que no se habían presentado me miraban con cierto desprecio, los demás chicos que sí se habían presentado me miraban algo curiosos, excepto Shiro, éste tenía su típica cara de fastidio. Di un suspiro leve antes de hablar y luego mi cara se volvió decidida.

\- Soy Yuna, del Clan Uzumaki, dattebayo! –Dije con una sonrisa grande, la última palabra hasta a mí me sorprendió un poco, se me debía estar acostumbrando al leer tantos artículos de mi abuelo, pero no era para nada una palabra mala…podía decirla de vez en cuando, ya que mi verdadero tic verbal era algo "no acto" para esto momentos.

Decir que la cara de Hiro no era de sorpresa sería una mentira, ya que sus ojos lo demostraron además de su boca, los chicos de clanes también se les notaba una sorpresa mientras que los demás chicos no hicieron algún cambio en sus rostros.

Kabuto me miró de reojo, mientras que se le hacía una pequeña sonrisa, yo subí nuevamente a mi asiento mientras que otros chicos pasaban.

\- "Así que tú eres la nieta del idiota Naruto? Orochimaru-Sama, ya la encontré" –Fueron los pensamientos del albino con lentes mientras me sentaba.

La clase empezó y dio su curso, a veces hablaba un poco con Akemi mientras que Hiro se mantenía callado, se le veía una cara algo circunstancial mientras estaba algo inquieto, no le mencioné nada ni siquiera cuando pudimos irnos de allí, Kurama me fue claro en que no me quedara en la Academia cuando termináramos clases, podría ser muy peligroso.

De allí pasó una semana, había podido establecer una amistad con Akemi, casi éramos las mejores amigas, pude tener contacto con Shima, siendo una persona algo interesante. De parte de los hombres, conocí más a Rock, tenía una gran voluntad ardiente, era muy atento, era un chico de gran corazón, también entable unas conversaciones con Daiki, me parecía divertidas las veces que hablábamos de comida, otro sería Hiro, era una gran persona, amable y muy delicado cuando se trataba de chicas, aunque por una extraña razón había veces que se veía algo pensativo mientras me observaba…él viernes, siendo el último día de clases de esa semana, salía de la Academia con una sonrisa, pero después sentí como me detuvo Hiro por el brazo suavemente.

\- Oye Yuna-Chan…podrías acompañarme a mi casa? –Esa pregunta me extraño, además de la sensación rara cuando me decía el "chan", nadie me llamaba con ese honorativo...estuve a punto de preguntarle a Kurama si era buena idea ir, pero había algo que me hacía confiar en él. Asentí de manera leve y éste de manera rápida me guio hacia su casa.

Llegamos a una floristería, la más famosa de Konoha y la más grande, entramos a ésta y me llevó hacia atrás de toda la tienda.

\- Ya llegaste Hiro? –Fueron las palabras que detuvieron nuestro camino, era un señor como de 30 años, con tez muy pálida con ojos azules y el cabello amarillo amarrado en una coleta baja, ese hombre era Yamanaka Inojin- Y al parecer trajiste a una amiga –Me miró, yo me le quedé viendo un segundo hasta que hice una reverencia leve.

\- Sí…Oto-san, donde ésta Oka-san? –Preguntó aún algo inquieto Hiro, Inojin quedó un momento pensando.

\- Ella está en el patio plantando el Árbol de Sakura –Dijo con tranquilad, Hiro asintió y me tomó de la muñeca jalándome aunque suave hacia donde nos dijo el señor.

No me resistí a la corrida, solamente que estaba muy extrañada con él comportamiento de Hiro, cuando traspasamos unas puertas de madera corrediza llegamos a un gran patio donde habían toda clases de flores. Me quedé algo sorprendida de lo hermoso de ese lugar, Hiro más bien de la costumbre del patio, buscó al primer momento con la mirada a la persona y la llegó a encontrar.

\- Oka-san! –Exclamó Hiro, la mujer que se encontraba agachada mientras plantaba un pequeño árbol se levantó.

\- Veo que al fin llegaste Hiro-kun –Dijo mientras se quitaba los guates, aún sin voltearse a verle.

\- Oka-san…-Volver a llamarle hizo que la mujer se extrañará, se levantó y volteo lentamente, le iba a preguntar un "Que sucede?", pero no llegó a hacer la pregunta al ver quien estaba cerca de su hijo.

Yo seguía mirando él hermoso patio con ojos soñadores, eso hasta que escuche un silencio algo incómodo, extrañada voltee a ver y tan grande fue mi sorpresa que no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran de manera desmesurada al igual que mi boca.

\- Y-Yuna…-Fue mi nombre los que salió de la boca de la mujer, aún con mucha sorpresa.

\- …Tía…Himawari...?

 **Continuará…**

Respuestas de los review:

Minato Namikaze Uchiha: Me alegra que estés emocionado, aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo para no dejarte esperando mucho :3

Ely p: Varias dudas fueron aclaradas en él anterior capítulo, aunque se quedó la gran duda xD y Yuna aunque se parezca a Naruto, no es igual...tienen sus diferencias como grandes personajes n,n pero si, la historia está algo tristona u.u y ejem...*Se va lentamente*

mrcazadormaster2013: Aquí traje el siguiente capítulo Oziel-kun n,n espero te guste también y arigato gosaimasu!:D

Ellectordelaluna: Gracias por tu ayuda, en realidad me falta mucha practica en redacción pero mínimo intento algo para éste fanfic, la practica hace al maestro n.n y muchas gracias por leer este fanfic! Me alegra que te gustara n.n y pues esa duda se responde en este cap :3 aunque aún sigue persistiendo pero de otra forma n.n

 **Merezco review?:)**


	4. Historia de Yuna (Parte 4)

Hola amigos! Después de casi una semana, vuelvo con el cuarto capítulo de este loco fanfic :) xD aquí se narrará un encuentro, además de unos momentos importantes para este Flashback que aún continúa, además de que la duda importante será respondida! Aunque de esa duda quedaría otra, ¿cual será?...léanlo y disfruten de este cap x3

Espero les guste éste capítulo! Se los hice un poco más largo que él anterior, espero les agrade n.n

Perdonen los errores ortográficos y mi mala manera de narrar u.u

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica es mí propiedad y el chico es de mi querido Bisabuelo.

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de uno)

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando o recordando (También sirve para conversaciones mentales).

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando o recordando.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 4: Historia de Yuna (Parte 4l)

Nuestras caras demostraban una sorpresa indescriptible, mis sentimientos estaban descontrolados con solamente ver a aquella mujer...felicidad, confusión, tristeza, frustración...todo eso me hacía estragos en mi mente, pero solamente mostraba la gran sorpresa que me había causado.

En mi interior, Kurama veía la escena algo sorprendido también, no se esperaba que me consiguiera a la mocosa de Naruto tan pronto, esto complicaría un poco las cosas a su parecer….aunque debía admitir que se sentía feliz de ver que mi tía estaba con vida, pero esa felicidad se esfumaba recordando a cierto paliducho con el cual terminó casándose. Gruño un poco al recordar el día de su boda, algo que jamás olvidaría, aunque exactamente no era por estar contento con ésta, sino cabreado por el chico de traje negro que la esperó en el altar.

Volviendo al exterior, Himawari no estaba diferente a mí, estaba hasta peor y se demostraba con un leve temblor corporal. Empezó a caminar de manera pausada hacia mí, yo no podía mover un musculo ante tal impacto, como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la nuca tan fuerte que quedara noqueada, aunque en éste caso, no era así…esa persona...estaba viva...pero...

– Yuna-chan...-Mi nombre volvió a salir de sus labios, la miré de manera consternada mientras la veía acercarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agacho un poco para abrazarme.

– T-Tía...-No pude corresponder el abrazo, aún estaba muy shokeada, más bien en un momento tuve que apartarla de mi para poder verla de igual consternada.

– No sabía que estabas con vida...-Me mencionó de manera casi inmediata mientras me acariciaba un poco mi cabello, pero nuevamente aparté su mano.

– N-No te me acerques...-Le dije para moverme unos dos pasos hacia atrás, estaba temblando, las emociones no me dejaban pensar muy bien, estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero sentí como alguien tras de mi me detuvo.

– Entonces ya se dio la verdad. -Dijo Inojin de manera serena.

– Querido...¿tu sabías que estaba viva? ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme nada? -Le preguntaba con tristeza Himawari mientras que su cabello negro azulado se movía con el viento. Yo me mantuve quieta sin moverme, Hiro no estaba entendiendo que sucedía pero no se movía de su lugar.

– Shikadai-san me pidió que no te lo mencionara, seguramente irías corriendo a ella...el Séptimo ordenó que no le dijéramos nada de su familia...-Dijo seriamente hasta algo inexpresivo, yo bajé mi cabeza un poco al escuchar esas palabras, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hiro, tampoco del zorro que veía todo desde mi interior sin decir nada.

– Pero separarme de mi propia sobrina?

– Era inevitable...

– Inevitable?! Acaso no ven que la dejamos sola toda su niñez?!

– De eso no se preocupen...-La manera en la que dije eso fue muy definida, los tres me vieron de repente- Ya no importa...han pasado nueve años, a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido, todo lo que he estado sola, no culpo de ninguna persona por eso -Dije seriamente, Himawari quedo sorprendida, Inojin seguía serio y Hiro confundido- Además…Kurama estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, él fue mi única compañía mientras que la gente intentaban matarme…

– Kurama-chan estuvo contigo? –Preguntó extrañada la mujer girasol, yo asentí levemente.

– Ella es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, querida –Himawari abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa, en cambio yo me mantenía…fría…era extraño estar así, pero mi mirada se había congelado, mientras que mis sentimientos seguían haciendo un desorden en mi cabeza.

– Oto-san debió sellar a Kurama-chan dentro de ella, no es así? –Inojin asitió- Todo por culpa de "él"…

– Quien es "él"? –Pregunté algo secante, sorprendiendo a los mayores, la mujer bajó un poco la mirada.

– Está prohibido decir su nombre…

– Porque? Quien demonios es "él"? Porque rayos nadie me quiere decir?! –Pregunté cerrando los ojos con fuerza estando muy frustrada, Himawari se sintió algo triste…

¿Estaba prohibido saber quién hizo que todo lo bueno del mundo diera un giro? Eso no tenía sentido…¿acaso era algo más? ¿Era yo la única que no se debía enterar?

– Su nombre…es Sasaki, un familiar nuestro…-Dijo en voz baja la girasol, pero pudimos escucharla claramente- La razón por la cual no te dicen…es porque él fue el culpable de que Oto-san perdiera toda la confianza de la aldea….no, del mundo.

Me quede callada ante su declaración…allí la respuesta que quería, aunque no completa…mínimo ahora tenía algo de sentido el por qué no querían decirme…mejor dicho, no podían, era una persona prohibida, aunque sea solamente para mí…

Pero ahora la gran pregunta, ¿que habrá hecho ese ser, Sasaki, para que mi abuelo perdiera toda la confianza del mundo? Y lo que no entendía, ¿quien rayos era ese tipo?

\- Las respuestas pueden venir muy pronto, ahora que eres más grande –Me extrañe por las palabras del adulto, tanto que me hizo mirarlo.

\- En serio? -Le llegue a preguntar.

\- Sí, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso aún –Me mencionó Inojin, yo le miraba curiosa- Estas en la Academia, donde aprenderás muchas cosas que te servirán si decides ser una Kunoichi.

\- Por supuesto que sí-dattebayo! Eso no se pregunta! –Le exclamé de manera impertinentica, con una sonrisa mezclada entre amplia y muy orgullosa.

\- Entonces, si quieres mejorar, tienes que concentrarte en el entrenamiento y tus estudios –Me indicó el rubio pálido, yo con mi mirada curiosa lo abarqué pero para luego asentir.

Himawari sonrió tristemente, "dattebayo", esa palabra le recordaba mucho a su padre…aunque también un poco a su hermano. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña manipulación que hizo su marido para dejar de lado aquel tema.

\- Yuna-chan –Alcé una ceja al escuchar a mi tía- Yo...bueno…podrías perdonarme?

Quede en blanco por un momento, miraba a esa mujer sin expresión clara en la cara…pero notaba el nerviosismo que tenía la mujer, pero guardando la esperanza. Cuando al fin reaccione, sorprendí a todos con una leve sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que sí-dattebayo, no puedo culparte por algo que no fue tu culpa –Le respondí sonriendo de manera que mis ojos quedaran cerrados.

No me esperé de nuevo esos brazos cálidos que me rodearon, llenos de cariño y calor….un abrazo verdadero…lentamente volví a cerrar los ojos que se habían abierto de la sorpresa, para luego rodearla con mis brazos para corresponderle.

Inojin y Hiro veían la escena, el mayor mantenía su serenidad pero se le notaba lo feliz en sus ojos a ver tal escena, Hiro en cambio, estaba algo confundido por todo lo sucedido, pero algo que si capto y que entendió fue que yo era sobrina de su madre, sólo significaba…

\- Oka-san, ¿ahora tengo una prima? –Preguntó el niño con una sonrisa, eso hizo que ambas no separáramos.

\- Así es Hiro-kun –Sonrió encantada la mujer, yo sonreí más amplio.

\- ¡Ahora tengo un primo-dattebayo! –Dije contenta, ambos nos sonreímos.

\- Pero no lo pueden hacer público –Dijo Inojin, de manera que a los tres se nos apagara la sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Pregunté extrañada viendo al hombre.

\- El secreto tiene que permanecer, si Shikadai-san se entera podría ser muy peligroso –Dijo serio él chico pálido, Hiro y yo bajamos la cabeza con tristeza mientras que Himawari estaba igual pero sin decir nada.

Kurama veía todo dentro de mí, frunció nuevamente el ceño al ver como los tres nos deprimimos de tal manera por culpa de Inojin.

\- **Cachorra, no te pongas así por algo que dijo esa alimaña** –Me sorprendió como Kurama me habló de repente, pero más la manera de hablarle al hombre con ese tono de molestia.

\- "S-Si…" –Respondí de manera mental, luego sonreí un poco y me voltee a ver a mi tía.

\- Tía Himawari, me puedes decir como Kurama y tú se conocieron? –Le pregunté feliz, quería escuchar una historia de parte de mi familia y quien mejor de mi tía? Además me daba curiosidad saberlo.

\- Bueno…-Se colocó un dedo en el mentón recordando- Pues cuando era pequeña, menor que tu, Boruto-oniisan y yo fuimos cuidados por Kurama-chan, además recuerdo que nos entrenó con algunos ejercicios básicos.

Todo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego quedó en blanco al mirar como mi mirada se volvió…distinta…

Himawari no fue la única en notarlo, Kurama también dejándolo muy confundido…aunque esa mirada le sonaba conocida…

\- **Oye cachorra, ¿te pasa algo?** –Me preguntó, yo en cambio, me quedé con la mirada igual sin siquiera responderle- **Yuna…?**

\- Estás bien? –Me preguntó mi tía, yo le sonreí de manera algo falsa pero disimulada, pero mi mirada seguía siendo la misma.

\- Si –Le dije, mientras que el zorro estaba descolocado, porque no le respondía?

\- Mm…-Himawari me miró algo extrañada, recordaba hace mucho ese comportamiento, aunque no entendía el porqué de éste.

\- **¿** **Cachorra?** –De nuevo hablo, pero no le respondí, quedó totalmente en blanco al no entender que me pasaba.

\- Es una buena historia, tía, ahora si me disculpan…creo que es hora de volver a mi hogar –Les dije a los tres presentes, Inojin asintió.

– Necesitas de una escolta? –Me pregunta el adulto.

– No, gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola –Le respondí, luego empecé a caminar a la tienda.

– ¡Nos veremos el lunes Yuna-chan! –Se despidió Hiro contento, yo solamente me despedí con la mano pasando por la tienda.

– Es una chica madura, al igual que su madre...pero es idéntica al padre -Dijo Inojin serio, Himawari asintió un poco al recordarlo.

– Si tienes razón querido…aunque, me trajo algunos recuerdos su mirada –Dijo pensativa Himawari sin saber la gravedad de sus palabras al contarme la pequeña historia. Inojin no respondió a eso.

– Oka-san, tengo hambre –Habló Hiro de manera inocente.

– ¡Oh cierto! Vamos a hacer la cena –Reaccionó la mujer sonriente, Hiro y Inojin asintieron y entraron los tres a la casa.

Por mi lado, yo estaba caminando hacia el apartamento, tenía una sonrisa fingida en el rostro mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados, eso fue hasta que llegue a mi casa y me tiré directamente en la cama.

\- **¡Ya deja de ignorarme!** –Escuché el gruñido de Kurama, cerré los ojos de inmediato para luego aparecer en medio de aquel lugar oscuro frente a las rejas rojas, no miré a Kurama pero sabía que su cara era de molestia.

\- Kurama…-Subía mi cabeza un poco hasta poder verle, Kurama quedó en blanco al ver mi rostro, mi sonrisa era completamente falsa y mis ojos demostraban un brillo extraño.

\- **S-Si?** –Respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

Lo miré un segundo y empecé a caminar hacia la celda hasta pasar las rejas, Kurama sin intención retrocedió un paso, la mirada que le estaba clavando era algo inusual en mí…

Pero algo que reconoció de inmediato y que lo hizo hasta palidecer un poco, fueron que mis ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, mi sonrisa algo macabra y que se me formó un aura color roja, mi cabello se alzó formando como si fueran nueve colas.

\- Escuchame claramente Ku-ra-ma –Su nombre lo dije sílaba por sílaba mientras me tronaba los nudillos- Eres MI compañero, eres MI amigo y nadie me lo puede arrebatar.

Kurama de golpe recordó la imagen de Kushina, luego la imagen de Sakura, para luego mirarme aún pálido.

\- ¿Está claro? –Le hablé eso casi amenazando, Kurama lo que hizo fue asentir de manera rápida, justo esa aura se fue y volví a la normalidad pero mi sonrisa demostraba una cosa.

Celos…

Definitivamente, había heredado el mal genio de mi abuela Sakura…

Kurama tragó algo de saliva, mientras que yo me daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia afuera, pero justo antes de salir de ella lo miré de nuevo.

\- Si algo como eso vuelve a pasar, te dejaré de hablar por un buen tiempo-dattebayo –La típica ley de hielo, seguí caminando después hasta que desaparecí de allí. Kurama estuvo unos momentos quietos pero luego gruño un poco.

\- **Hmp…no pensé que heredaría el genio de esa frentona cascarrabias** –Bufó Kurama para recostarse un poco en su celda, al parecer, su querida cachorra era algo celosa cuando se trataba de él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco, tenía algo de razón, nunca me había puesto de esa manera pero hoy lo acababa de demostrar.

Debía estar alucinando, pero no se dio cuenta que había sonreído levemente para luego cerrar sus parpados.

* * *

De allí fueron pasando las clases, cada semana iba a la Academia donde aprendía varias cosas sobre los Ninjas, aunque había cosas que ya sabía gracias a su año de estudio con Kurama, pero no era malo estar en ese lugar.

Había hecho varios amigos, me la pasaba con ellos entre semana, además que a veces me los encontraba en la calle. Si ignorábamos a los niños que me miraban con desprecio, a los adultos que cuando me veían se alejaban, además de los maltratos "no directos", podría decirse que mi vida se volvía cada vez mejor.

La Academia era muy divertida, no solo por haber podido hacer algunos amigos, hablaba todos los días con Kurama y extrañamente hasta en la Academia, también algunos fines de semana iba a Ichiraku's Ramen acompañada de Shikadai cuando no tenía una pila de documentos e su oficina, más fue mi sorpresa las primeras veces que Kabuto me había invitado.

Pero aún seguía dándole vueltas a los asuntos familiares, aunque no quisiera, seguía pensando que familiar mío era Sasaki? Cuando buscaba, me salían mis padres, mi tía, mis abuelos y mis bisabuelos, pero ninguno era ese hombre del que me habló mi tía Himawari…

Pero seguramente, habían quitado toda información de él gracias a que podría ir a investigarlo, cuando lo supuse no pude evitar molestarme, pero me dije a mi misma que jamás me rendiría y menos con algo tan sencillo como esto.

También había estado preguntándole a Kurama, pero la primera vez en realidad me hizo pensar que no era buena idea. La cara de odio que puso en ese momento, fue totalmente irreconocible, tanto que me asusté un poco al verla, me salvé que se calmó rápidamente, calmándome después, pero me aclaro muy serio que de él no quería hablar.

No quería oír su nombre…

Tal vez por la razón de que gracias a él, su Jinchuriki se había vuelto el enemigo del mundo entero, o tal vez tenía otras razones…de cualquier caso, no me quería decir nada.

Ya habiendo pasado dos años y medio en la Academia, estaba yo entrando a la clase normalmente y me senté donde siempre. No había cambiado mucho, solamente que mi cabello ahora era más largo, llegándome a mitad de la espalda, además era algo más alta de estatura, de resto seguía siendo igual…aunque debía contar mi cambio de apariencia, ahora cargaba pantalones color negro, una camisa blanca manga larga, pero llevaba puesto un suéter color naranja que tenía el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda al lado derecho y el Uchiha a la izquierda. También tenía que nombrar mi conocimientos, además de que en estos años había logrado superar a todos mis compañeros.

Era más perceptiva que Kotaro y Akemi, era inteligente al grado de Shiro hasta un poco más, tenía una gran puntería y un gran razonamiento, era muy rápida pensando y hasta veloz.

Me resaltaba en todo y hasta más, pero Kurama me dijo que para no llamar demasiado la atención tenía que fallar varias veces, eso pasó en el segundo año de Academia, ahora en éste tercero empecé a tener más cuidado con mis actos.

Pero había algo que no era muy buena…y eso era, el Taijutsu.

Cuando ganaba en los combates, era porque usaba mi velocidad para esquivar los ataques, pero cuando me enfrentaba a los más experimentados lo primero que hacía era perder.

Akemi tenía el estilo Hyuga, algo muy impresionante cuando lo ves claramente, Kurama me había mencionado que su estilo se parecía mucho a mi tía abuela, Hyuga Hanabi, me hizo pensar que ella podía ser como una prima también, pero algo más lejana comparando con Hiro.

También estaba Mizuki, no podría decir que era mejor que Akemi, pero su estilo sobrepasaba los movimientos, sabía dónde golpear para dejar indefenso al oponente unos momentos para después atacar, era un chico el cual temer.

Y la persona con mejor Taijutsu de nuestro grupo, era Rock Gai. Era impresionante como podía ganarle fácilmente a Akemi y a Mizuki, hasta pelearon juntos contra él pero no pudieron darle ni un golpe. Yo no me había atrevido a pelear contra él pero mi curiosidad llegaba al grado de que miraba cada combate que daba.

Apenas había hablado con él, solamente éramos amigos, nos la pasábamos juntos excepto cuando había más gente de por medio, siendo la razón por la cual no le conocía demasiado. Me extrañaba a veces esos comportamientos pero nunca había llegado a preguntarle.

\- Buenos días alumnos, hoy haremos un torneo de Taijutsu a ver sus mejorías –Kabuto interrumpió mis pensamientos, además hizo que me quejara al igual que varios chicos...justamente pensaba en que era mala en Taijutsu y él sensei llega para anunciar un torneo de este estilo.

\- ¡Hoy voy a ganarle a Rock! –Exclamó a mi lado Akemi con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Yo también me esforzaré para lograrlo –Dijo Mizuki, en el asiento de abajo.

\- Nadie puede ganarle chicos, no creo que sea buena idea…-Se preocupó un poco Hiro, ganándose una mirada molesta de Akemi.

\- ¡No vengas a lloriquear Hiro! Si tanto crees que es invencible ¿porque no lo compruebas tú mismo? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Hiro también se molestó un poco.

\- No pienso pelear contra él –Dijo molesto pero con la voz seria, Akemi bufó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ustedes son muy problemáticos…-Se escuchó en los asientos de más arriba, voltee a ver al igual que Hiro, mirando a Shiro con cara de aburrimiento al lado de Daiki quien comía unas galletas.

\- Shiro-kun, mejor no hables –Pidió Hiro mientras suspiraba.

\- Atención –Se escuchó de nuevo la voz del sensei, todos quedaron en silencio- El torneo será hoy mismo, así que salgan afuera –Dijo Kabuto, todos nos pusimos de pie y salimos al patio.

Mientras Kabuto buscaba el orden de los combates, todos nosotros estábamos sentados mientras hablábamos, aunque yo no estaba incluida en eso…solamente pedía a Kami que no me tocara pelear contra Rock.

En mi interior, estaba Kurama sentado moviendo sus colas un poco, veía mis intenciones y no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, era la primera Uchiha que no era muy buena en él Taijutsu, realmente un desastre, pero recordando a Naruto podría decirse que tenía una razón para no saber.

Cuando los combates dieron inicio, en realidad fue muy aburrido, los niños que no tenían clanes no siempre eran buenos y aquí estaba ese hecho, pero todo se puso interesante con los combates siguientes.

\- Los siguientes combates serían así: Hozuki Mizuki vs Aburame Shima. Yamanaka Hiro vs Inuzuka Kotaro. Akimichi Daiki vs Nara Shiro.

Rock Gai vs Hyuga Akemi. El ganador de éste combate pelearía contra Uzumaki Yuna en la segunda ronda. –Dijo Kabuto mientras que todos asentían.

Kurama al escuchar eso no pudo evitar preocuparse, ya que de los combates que había visto del chico podía decirse que él no tenía compasión por nadie, no como la del abuelo, Rock Lee.

Yo en cambio, no había escuchado ninguna tabla de combates, sino que andaba distraída pensando que lo más probable era que me pusieran contra Akemi o contra Daiki haciendo que Kurama negara con la cabeza.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que él combate empezó, prestando mucha atención me quede en silencio. Pero el resultado final era de esperarse, ganando Mizuki de manera fácil pero deteniendo la última caída de Shima para no lastimarla.

Después fueron Hiro contra Kotaro, esta batalla fue algo más larga, pero al final como ganador quedó Kotaro. Al terminar el Inuzuka ayudo al rubio y se disculpó por un golpe en el lateral dado en la batalla.

Después Daiki peleo contra Shiro, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos que Shiro se rindió, dejando que pasara su compañero a la siguiente ronda, me había quedado extrañada pero eso fue hasta que Shiro aclaró que no pelearía con Daiki en una pelea así, aunque no fuera real. Pero Daiki rápidamente se negó, si él se rendía, él también lo haría, ambos quedaron descalificados del torneo.

Después llegó la batalla de Rock contra Akemi, fue muy emocionante como se dirigían cada golpe a diestra y siniestra, pero terminó ganando Rock sin ningún rasguño, Hiro fue a ayudar a Akemi que se encontraba adolorida mientras que Rock se fue a sentar.

Miré emocionada la pelea pero después me preocupé por Akemi y fui con Hiro a ayudarla, miré al oponente con el ceño fruncido pero éste simplemente ignoró todo, me di cuenta de la seriedad que cargaba y me extrañe mucho ante eso, desde que lo conocí se notaba como era un chico lleno de emoción y felicidad pero ahora era todo lo contario.

\- P-Por qué? –Murmuró Akemi adolorida, yo fruncí más el ceño al escucharla y Hiro cargó a Akemi.

Luego de llevar a Akemi a la banca, Kabuto con su Ninjutsu Médico le curó las heridas provocadas por Rock, me dejó muy curiosa al ver como las heridas se curaban solamente con chakra, algo muy impresionante que no había visto antes.

Luego de eso, Kabuto arregló los siguientes combates dejándome extrañada.

\- Pero…y yo…? –

\- **Pelearás contra Rock en la siguiente ronda** –Escuché esa información y me congelé.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡No escuché eso! –Dije algo alterada pero respondiendo en voz alta, no solamente mental, no quería pelear contra Rock Gai por nada. Kurama rodó sus ojos y luego gruño.

\- **¡Eso te pasa por estar en las nubes, mocosa! ¡Espero eso no te pasé cuando estés en medio de alguna pelea porque terminaras asesinada!** –Me regañó mentalmente el Kitsune algo molesto, yo me quedé quieta ante tal acto y luego bajé la cabeza, ya sin la alteración anterior.

Kurama seguía algo molesto, pero luego se dio cuenta que me había dado un regaño…me había regañado por primera vez. Sin demostrarlo se había preocupado un poco, no sabía que reacción tendría.

\- **Yuna…yo…** -Se iba a disculpar conmigo antes de que pasara a peor, pero se dio cuenta que mi mirada era algo triste pero nada más.

\- Tienes razón…lo siento Kurama, por distraerme –Me disculpe con él con la cabeza gacha, a éste se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante mis disculpas.

\- **Tsch…solamente espero que lo recuerdes** –Me dijo disimulando molestia, pero en realidad se alegraba que mi reacción no fuera negativa, yo sonreí y asentí levemente, luego miré para los lados asegurando que nadie me escuchara ya que me había dado cuenta que hablé en voz alta, cuando lo comprobé me acerque a los demás chicos para los siguientes combates.

\- La segunda ronda es así…-Empezó a decir los combates, como siempre los primeros eran los de los chicos sin clan sino con sólo apellido, pero había prestado atención recordando que en las nubes no debía estar ahora- Después serían Hozuki Mizuki vs Inuzuka Kotaro y por último Rock Gai vs Uzumaki Yuna.

Los combates pasaron sin problemas, fueron algo más interesante ahora que toda mi atención estaba puesta en ellos, más fue mi concentración cuando la pelea entre Mizuki y Kotaro empezó.

Fue algo impresionante como ambos estilos se contraatacaban, pero él ganador terminó siendo Mizuki al lograr inmovilizar un pierna de Kotaro en un momento. Kotaro de orgulloso no aceptó la ayuda de Mizuki haciendo que riera algo nervioso.

Después vino la última batalla de la segunda ronda, di un largo suspiro al escuchar mi nombre para avanzar al centro del patio, miré como Rock caminaba y luego se paraba sperando a su oponente.

\- Intenta ganarla Yuna-chan, por Akemi-chan –Me susurró Hiro, miré de reojo a Akemi que se encontraba seria en la banca pero se notaba la molestia que tenía por haber perdido el combate, miré nuevamente a Hiro y asentí poniéndome de pie.

Camine hacia el centro algo seria poniéndome en frente de Rock, puse mi mano en la posición del tigre al igual que Rock, para empezar el combate había que acatarla como respeto al contrincante.

\- ¡Empiecen! –Exclamó Kabuto dando inició a la pelea, me coloque en una posición básica del Taijutsu, en cambio Rock colocó una mano estirada frente suyo con la palma mirándolo a él, mientras que el otro brazo estaba detrás de su cintura con la palma hacia afuera, mientras que estaba totalmente recto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estábamos los dos con total seriedad mientras que él silencio gobernaba el lugar, ambos esperábamos el momento para movernos.

Kurama estaba igual de serio dentro de mí, no sabía cómo terminaría esto…o mejor dicho, si sabía cómo terminaría, pero esperaba que no fuera tan malo como se imaginaba, además tenía la esperanza de aunque sea un empate.

Una hoja de árbol pasó en frente mío y de Rock, cuando justo picó el suelo con una gran velocidad ambos aparecimos dándonos golpes con alta velocidad.

Algunos chicos no veían con claridad lo que sucedía, otros apenas no seguían, pero los que podían estaban algo impresionados por la velocidad que luchábamos, pero Kabuto notaba que en realidad yo no estaba peleando sino parando los golpes y esquivándolos.

No se me era fácil, era demasiado fuerte y bueno para mí, sus golpes me atacaban de lugares que no sabía cómo alcanzaba en tan pocos segundos, pero intentaba bloquear y de milagro podía.

Eso fue hasta que sorpresivamente pudo romper mi defensa y dándome un ataque en la barbilla que me lanzó hacia arriba, cuando me mandó a volar abrí uno de mis ojos para ver si veía a Rock pero me sorprendí a no hacerlo, luego escuché un sonido arriba mío y cuando subí la cabeza lo único que recibí fue un golpe que me hizo estrellar contra un árbol, desde la copa de éste hasta que destruí el árbol con mi cuerpo por la fuerza en la que me había golpeado.

Varios abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa, otros sonrieron con algo de maldad siendo de parte de los chicos sin clan, Kabuto miraba todo de manera serena.

Me quejé ante el impacto, había sido golpeada de manera fuerte, no pude moverme en un principio teniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes, Yuna? –La voz de Rock sonó algo fría, sentí como se acercó un poco a mí quedando en frente.

Los demás chicos estaban sorprendidos y preocupados, ¡Esto se estaba yendo muy lejos! Pero si miraban a Kabuto se veía una cara demasiado tranquila. Hiro se estaba asustando, estaba de nada que salía a mi ayuda pero por algo no lo hizo…era el miedo que lo recorrió al ver como Rock miró hacia el pálido, casi como si le leyera la mente e hiciera que no viniera.

Se bajó un poco y me tomó del cuello, preparó su puño y me dio un golpe en el estómago haciéndome perder mi aire y más por él agarre que tenía a mi cuello.

\- Eres débil…pensé que me podía divertir un poco –Dijo al igual de frío, yo no había abierto mis ojos desde el tremendo choque que tuve contra el árbol.

En mi interior, cierto kitsune apretó los puños, se sentía tan impotente ver como yo no podía hacer nada en contra de ese miserable humano ni él tampoco…

Pero de pronto, una sensación extraña sintió en ese lugar, era mi chakra pero algo diferente, no estaba siendo moldeado, pero se dirigía sólo hacia un punto que cuando reconoció, evitar quedar en shock era algo imposible.

Rock me lanzó al suelo y él se colocó encima de mí, apretó su puño a punto de darme un golpe que me dejaría noqueada.

Abrí mis ojos…

Se escuchó un golpe seco en el lugar, todos quedaron quietos pensando que era el fin, pero eso fue hasta percatarse que sucedió dejándolos muy sorprendidos. Yo había parado ese golpe con mi palma izquierda, pero lo que más resaltaba era mis ojos que en vez de ser del hermoso color jade que caracterizaban, ahora eran unos rojos con dos aspas que giraron de manera amenazadora.

Empuje su mano con tal fuerza que pude levantarle un poco, me solté del agarre a mi cuello para luego darle una patada en su abdomen alejándolo de mí. Él se tomó del lugar habiendo recibido un golpe por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me miró pero ahora fui yo la que se perdió de su vista, aparecí detrás de él y le ataque nuevamente golpeándolo fuertemente y enviándolo unos metros más lejos.

Éste antes de tocar piso dio un mortal para quedar luego de pie, me miró que avanzaba con intención de volver a atacarle, frunció el ceño y se acercó corriendo hacia mí para luego lanzarme múltiples golpes que cada uno fue esquivado por mí de manera ágil e inmediata, como si ya lo hubiera visto venir.

Lo que más sorprendió fue como le golpee en un lugar donde no tenía defensa alguna, dejándolo si aire, para luego darle un golpe en la nuca que lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Suficiente! –Declaró el sensei mientras que Hiro salía corriendo hacia mí.

Me quedé seria viendo a mi oponente estaba inconsciente, di un pequeño suspiro pero para luego quejarme un poco, coloqué mi mano en mi frente mientras que mis ojos volvían a la normalidad. Justo llegaba Hiro a mi lado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Yuna-chan? –Me preguntó el rubio, yo le miré y asentí levemente.

\- Buena batalla –Dijo Kabuto mientras recogía a Rock y lo colgaba en su hombro- La batalla final se llevara a cabo la proxima semana, que ya es la hora de irse –Dijo con media sonrisa y efectivamente, justo sonaba el timbre que significaba que era la hora de salida.

Hiro y yo asentimos y fuimos por Akemi para ayudarla, ésta me felicitó por mi victoria y yo sonreí ante eso, aunque en realidad aún no entendía bien que había sucedido…

Ayudamos a la ojos perlados a salir de la Academia, pero luego Hiro me dijo qu se encargaría de llevarla a su hogar, yo se la encargue para luego irme por mi lado.

\- Lo despertó, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Akemi caminando apoyada de Hiro.

\- Eso parece… -Respondió el ojos de zafiro con media sonrisa llevándola, ambos pensaban que ahora iba a poder ser más fuerte…lo único que hacía era motivarlos, ya que ellos no querían estar atrás.

* * *

\- Lograste el objetivo, Rock-kun, pudiste hacer que despertara el Sharinga –Dijo Kabuto mientras limpiaba sus manos, estaban en una sala de enfermería, Rock sentado en la cama con la mirada gacha.

\- Lo se…pero se sintió mal tratar así a Yuna-chan –Le respondió el cejotas con tristeza.

\- Comprendo, te debo ese favor…pero recuerda que todo es por el bien de la aldea –Respondió Kabuto mientras se volteaba a mirarle.

\- Hai, Kabuto-sensei –Asintió algo mejor el chico, haciendo que Kabuto sonriera levemente.

* * *

Por mi lado yo llegue rápidamente a mi apartamento, me senté en mi cama algo cansada por la batalla que había tenido, pero aún tenía la gran duda de lo que en verdad pasó…

Había podido mirar todo en cámara lenta, los ataques de Rock eran demasiado fáciles de esquivar para mí, además que de lo poco que sabía de Taijutsu, pude darle con fuerza en lugares donde no se podía defender y menos con tanta rápidez que atacaba.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando de repente aparecí al frente de las conocidas rejas rojas, escuche un gota romper el silencio del lugar para luego caer en cuenta que fui a mi subconsciente donde estaba Kurama. Miré al kitsune que estaba viéndome seriamente, yo sonreí.

\- ¡Yho, Kurama! –Le saludé para luego caminar hacia su celda, éste no había respondido sino que me seguía con la mirada hasta que pasé las rejas- ¿Viste la pelea? ¡Pude ganarla a Rock!

\- **Si…**

\- ¡Fue genial! Aunque debo admitir que algo extraño…estuvo a punto de darme un buen golpe. -Dije con un dedo en el menton, recordando.

\- **Cachorra, ¿mínimo sabes lo que hiciste?** –Me preguntó justo después que terminara de hablar, yo me quede un momento pensando.

\- En realidad no…sólo sé que de un momento al otro todo se volvió muy lento, además que sentía que podía ver hasta el más pequeño punto vacío de donde no podría esquivar ni parar mis golpes –Dije mientras chocaba mi puño con mi palma, dando a entender sobre mi gran fuerza. Kuraa solamente quedo callado- ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

Me sorprendí al ver como Kurama no me respondió al principio, parecía algo ido pero en realidad se notaba que hacía poco había salido de un shock, me miró directamente.

\- **Despertaste tu Doujutsu, el Sharingan** –Me respondió serio, yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

¿Mi Doujutsu? Significaba que…¿había heredado él Doujutsu de mi madre?

Eso sí que no me los esperaba, había quedado tan sorprendida que no pude responder como tal, solamente decía palabras incoherentes como si balbuceara.

\- **Llegaba a pensar que no lo heredarías** –Gruño un poco el kitsune- **Pero me equivoque…**

\- Kurama… -Le hablé en tono bajo, extrañe al kitsune y me miró- Acaso…¿es malo que lo heredara?

Esa simple pregunta, hizo que Kurama quedara en blanco. No sabía que responderme….las palabras no lograban ordenarse para pronunciarlas.

Yo le miraba de manera algo triste para luego bajar la mirada…

\- Si es así…entonces…prometo no utilizarlo… -Le respondí bajando la cabeza- Es sólo que…

\- **No digas tonterías** –Me sorprendió lo que dijo, me hizo mirarlo, noté que su mirada no era dirigida a mi sino a otro lado.

\- Pero…hace poco…

\- **El Sharingan es un Doujutsu poderoso, te servirá de mucho si lo prendes a utilizar bien, cachorra** –Me cortó el habla, pero aún sin mirarme, yo no reclamé pero necesitaba saber algo asi wue justo cuandi termino su habla le hablo.

\- Pero ¿porque te pusiste así? –Le pregunté extrañada, el kitsune frunció levemente el ceño aún sin mirarme.

\- **Con las experiencias que he vivido por ese maldito Doujutsu, es de esperarse que me moleste que mi cachorra lo haya heredado** –Esas palabras me sorprendieron mucho, más cuando me nombró, pero luego quedé muy confundida.

¿Qué cosas habría pasado Kurama para odiar éste Doujutsu?

Él miró mi rostro, sabiendo que duda me pasaba por la mente, gruño un poco.

\- ¡ **No pienso contarte nada! Suficiente haré con entrenarte…**

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me entrenaras otra vez? –Pregunté aún más extrañada y confundida. Kurama sonrió de manera zorruna.

\- **¿Acaso crees que te dejaré entrenar sola?** –Sonrió algo burlón también, pero mis ojos brillaron mucho dándose cuenta de mi emoción, viendo que mas que molestarme lo que hice fue ponerme muy feliz.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Seré entrenada por Kurama de nuevo-dattebayo! –Sonreí ampliamente dando unos cuantos saltitos- ¡Arigato, Kurama! –Le dije con una sonrisa que se pareció demasiado a un rubio de pelos de piña…

Kurama sonrió un poco más al ver mi emoción, pero era lo mejor, ahora tenía que cuidarme más para que no fuera a caer en las garras del odio y de la arrogancia por tener trascendencia Uchiha.

Se percató algo tarde cuando corrí a su mano abrazándola, estaba demasiado feliz que no pude aguantarlo, él kitsune estuvo a poco de quitarme habiendo quedado sorprendido y algo descolocado pero al ver mi sonrisa y mi tremenda felicidad, rápidamente paró su acto…

Con suavidad se recostó y acercó una de sus colas a mí, yo la miré con un poco de curiosidad y la acaricie un poco de la punta, reí algo inocente y me abracé ahora a ella. Kurama me balanceó un poco con suma lentitud además de estar cerca del suelo, pero yo me abrazaba firme a su cola.

Kurama recordó en mi sonrisa a Naruto, los momento que había pasado con él, tanto los buenos como los malos, pero también recordó que, a mi edad, no había hecho lo mismo con Naruto…estuvo bien lejos de hacerle algo así…

Más bien fue tan distante que no le habló sino a los 12 años que moldeo su chakra, de resto, todo había sido ignorar al rubio. Dejando que las personas lo maltrataran, que casi lo mataran, que raspara varios exámenes, que se volviera algo idiota, que tuviera muchos conflictos y otras cosas que él habría podido intervenir si hubiera aceptado que todo había sido culpa de aquel enmascarado, Obito, de estar dentro de ese mocoso.

Pero no fue así…culpaba de haber nacido a ese niño, culpaba a Kushina de ser tan débil, culpaba a Minato de sellarlo en su hijo, culpaba a todos menos a la persona indicada…

Si tan solo hubiera aceptado que todo fue culpa de Obito….tal vez, se hubiera llegado a apiadar de aquel rubio que lloraba cada noche por no ser aceptado por los aldeanos. Pero tanto fue su orgullo y su odio que eso jamás le paso por la cabeza sino después de que ambos se hicieran amigos…

Que egoísta había podido llegar a ser.

Pero no sería así conmigo, era la persona que le encargó Naruto que cuidara y no me ejara sola…que me apoyara…y lo iba a cumplir, así teniendo que sacrificar hasta sus nueve colas, lo haría.

Se percató que me había quedado cuando paró de balancearme, dejándome recostada encima de la cola cuando esta se posó en el suelo.

El kitsune sonrió un poco, pero no duró mucho hasta darse cuenta de que el suéter naranja tenía un mancha pequeña, color roja.

Se notaba a distancia pero hasta ahora la veía, ese color tan conocido para ese kitsune no podía pasarle desapercibido, mucho menos su olor, pero así fue ésta vez…todo por estar en la nubes.

"Deja vü" como diríamos los humanos, al parecer las palabras que él me dijo no las tomó en cuenta, que mal ejemplo para mí.

Con delicadeza, acercó su garra y rompió el suéter naranja que tenía y notó como toda la parte de atrás de mi camisa blanca estaba cubierta de sangre, intento, con mucho cuidado, levantarla de manera que se viera toda mi espalda cubierta de sangre, con una herida abierta.

Era grave, o mínimo para mí, siendo que mi cuerpo era de una chica de once años, una herida así de grande que venía desde la mitad donde se encontraban los hombros hasta más debajo de mi cadera era algo sumamente inaudito.

Frunció el ceño claramente molesto, Rock se había sobrepasado con aquel golpe hacia el tronco de ese árbol que había terminado en las ramas, tanta había sido la fuerza del golpe que había roto el árbol pero pegando por completo la espalda.

Mi cuerpo fue rodeado de chakra rojo burbujeante, hice unos gestos de dolor cuando sentí que él chakra me estaba curando pero además se notaba como pequeños tóxicos evaporizaban algunas pequeñas ramas y hojas que quedaron dentro de la herida.

¿Cómo rayos había aguantado esa herida hasta llegar aquí?

Habría sido difícil, o eso pensaba el zorro, pero en realidad no parecía que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de ésta herida tan profunda…

Es verdad, ¿y si me hubiera desangrado?

Kurama gruño con algo de ira, como se notaba que ni siquiera Kabuto se había dado cuenta de algo tan grave, sabiendo que era un Ninja Médico habría hecho mucho en curarme antes…

Tal vez fue mi orgullo el que hizo que no mostrara gestos de dolor, ni siquiera quejas ni incomodidad.

Eso había sido muy a lo Uchiha…

Dio un suspiro, al parecer había cosas que no podía cambiar en mí, pero impediría que ese orgullo hiciera que cometería muchas tonterías, como mis antepasados.

Terminó de curarme y el chakra se desvaneció de mi cuerpo, bajó mi camisa nuevamente pero con mucho cuidado, no iba a cometer el error de volverme a lastimar.

Luego de eso se recostó un poco más, sus parpados le estaban pesando un poco y no supo cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

\- Al parecer ha despertado el Sharingan –Resonó la voz de Sasaki, muy seria mientras en frente suyo había una bola de cristal donde podía ver como yo y él Kyubi estábamos descansando en mi subconsciente. No había podido ver nada ya que para conectarse con mi mente tenía que concentrarse y aplicar mucho chakra….chakra que no tenía.

\- Era de esperarse, Sasaki-kun –Respondió él hombre de las serpientes atado con las cadenas a la pared- Desde que tenía seis años, habría podido despertarlo, es muy inteligente al igual que su tío abuelo, Itachi.

\- Igual no le ayudará en nada, Orochimaru.

\- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¿Acaso la seguirás subestimando? ¿Igual al Kyubi? –Le pregunta mientras sonreía burlón, Sasaki frunció el ceño.

\- Si los subestimo o no, no es tu problema…-Se acercó más a él con la silla de ruedas- Ahora, enséñame el jutsu, o me veré obligado a torturarte hasta que me lo digas. –Amenazó.

\- Nada saldrá de mi boca…y ¿por qué no me sacas la información con tu Sharingan? –Preguntó más burlón el pálido, Sasaki volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- No necesito utilizar semejante poder para algo que se puede averiguar a golpes –Dijo molesto Sasaki, pero luego sonrió con maldad- Además, si no me dices, tendré la total libertad de matar a tu sirvo.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos como platos, Sasaki hizo que la esfera mostrará la imagen de Kabuto que llegaba a su casa con una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que había logrado hacer aquel día. Orochimaru se le enmarcaron los ojos de ira sin el percatarse de eso, pero si le decía él jutsu, pondría en peligro mi vida, la de Kabuto, la existencia de la aldea y la de las demás…

\- Koji, Kenji, llévenselo a la tortura –Ambos nombrados aparecieron detrás de Sasaki arrodillados.

\- ¡Hai Sasaki-Sama! –Ambos tomaron las cuatro cadenas del prisionero y se lo llevaron a la sala de tortura.

Sasaki sonrió con maldad, luego volteo su mirada a una puerta que estaba sellada, se acercó a ésta y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

\- Pronto será hora…Kaneki-niisan –Dijo Sasaki para luego comenzar a reír como loco haciendo que resonara en todo aquel lugar oscuro y tenebroso.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Respuestas de los review:**

Ely p: Aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo Nee-chan!n.n aquí te aclarare tu duda, pero te formulare más, espero puedas comentar cuales fueron xD y Kurama poco a poco abrirá sus sentimientos! Pero nada será de un día para él otro, poco a poco ewe! Te mando saludos :333

TheZoe611: Zoe-Sama, me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto éste fanfic, aunque no se si al grado como me gustaron los tuyos, aquí te dejo ésta continuación que tal ves te responda preguntas, o quizás te deje aún más xD espero te guste este capitulo también! Besos :* ^^

* * *

 **\- Al fin terminé -Dije estirándome mientras que daba un bostezo.**

 **\- ¿Se te pegó lo de la mocosa de Zoe? -Preguntó Kurama a mi lado mientras me miraba.**

 **\- No es mi culpa que hablar con ella me lo pegara -Dije para luego suspirar- ¿Y que te pareció el capítulo Kurama?**

 **\- ¡Casi desangras a mi cachorra! ¡¿Cómo crees que me pareció?! -Me mira furico.**

 **\- K-Kurama...c-calmate...¡no fue mi intensión! -Retrocedía poco a poco.**

 **\- ¡Eres la que escribes! ¡Claro que fue tu intención! -Me miró con ira- ¡BIJUU DAMA!**

 **\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! -**

 **\- Oka-san es el nuevo blanco de Kurama...-Dijo Yuna acostada en una cama cansada, Kurama escuchó su voz y salió disparado a ver la niña.**

 **\- A-Auch...-Me quejé ante el impacto.**

 **\- Creo que nosotros daremos las despedidas -Dijo Himawari en su forma adulta junto a su hijo Hiro.**

 **\- S-Se los agradecería mucho...-Dije con ojos de remolino.**

 **\- Gracias a todos por seguir éste fanfic y dejar sus comentarios -Sonrió Himawari.**

 **\- ¡Y se les agradece el apoyo al fic! -Dijo feliz el niño Hiro.**

 **¡Arigato Minna! ¡Sayonara! ^^**


	5. Historia de Yuna (Parte 5)

Hola amigos! Ya vine con el quinto capítulo de este loco fanfic xDD aquí se narrará más a Yuna y a Kurama, también aparecerán más personajes conocidos y espero les agrade eso x3

Espero les guste éste capítulo! Se los hice un poco más largo aunque no tanto como hubiera querido, los estudios adsorben mi tiempo u-u

Perdonen los errores ortográficos y mi mala manera de narrar u.u

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica (Yuna) es mí propiedad y el chico (Kaneki) es de mi querido bisabuelo, Rock Gai pertenece a mi mejor amigo, Oziel Santana Ortiz.

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de dos)

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando (También sirve para conversaciones mentales de Jinchuriki y Bijuu).

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando.

 _\- "Mmmmmmm"_ -Recuerdo.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 5: Historia de Yuna (Parte 5)

Tranquilidad y comodidad...

Dormía plácidamente, descansando todos mis músculos y mente después de un gran batalla, sentía un pelaje suave debajo de mí, no pude evitar acomodarme en él para sentir la suavidad de éste.

Pretendía seguir durmiendo estando tan acurrucada, pero extrañamente no lograba volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo era mi cuerpo hacía que no me levantara, quería seguir allí debajo de aquel suave pelaje que ya sabía a quién le pertenecía.

Recordaba el combate contra Rock en la Academia en un pequeño torneo, en este ocurrió un hecho importante, había despertado mi Doujutsu heredado de mi segundo clan, el Sharingan. Después de llegar a mi casa había conversado con Kurama para luego quedar dormida abrazando una de sus nueve colas…

También recordé cierta herida en la espalda que causo ayer la pelea, no había querido preocupar a nadie con ésta por eso lo oculté, pero al haberme dormido…por poco pensaba que había muerto por desangrarme.

Pero sabía que estaba con vida al escuchar los latidos suaves de mi corazón además de poder manipular mi cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad, aunque no debía ser así, después de esa pelea...

Moví un poco mi torso, con la suposición de que me terminaría quejando del dolor o algo por él estilo, pero fue una sorpresa el no sentir nada en mi espalda. Tampoco sentí mi suéter por lo que me extrañe.

\- **Cachorra** –La voz de Kurama me hizo abrir un poco los ojos, busqué la mirada de éste y la conseguí fácilmente. Demostraba tranquila posada sobre mí, parecía que esperaba mi despertar.

Me moví de nuevo, pero con la intención de levantarme aunque sea un poco hasta que me senté, restregué mis ojos para despabilarme.

\- Ohayo…Kurama –Le respondí en medio de un bostezo, el kitsune me sonrió de manera leve.

\- **¿Cómo dormiste, Yuna?** –Me preguntó. Yo me bajé de su cola para luego quedar levantada en el suelo.

\- Cómoda en tu pelaje, amigo –Le respondí para estirarme, luego sonreí más despierta- Hoy no hay clases…creo que no hubiera estado mal dormir otro poco.

Kurama rio entre dientes, a veces olvidaba que podía llegar a ser muy dormilona…eso le recordaba mucho a su mocoso, hasta en cierto modo al él mismo.

\- **Dormir no te ayudará con él** **entrenamiento** –Me dice para luego ponerse serio- **Hoy empezaremos, cachorra...**

\- ¿Tan pronto? –Pregunté algo somnolienta aún, Kurama bufó.

\- **Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, será mucho mejor para mí** –Respondió algo fastidiado, yo le miré algo extrañada.

\- ¿Estas molesto, Kurama? –Pregunté, el kitsune me ve directo para después gruñir, sorprendiéndome.

\- **¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?** –Dijo mostrando algo de molestia, dejándome aún más extrañada y sorprendida por el cambio de humor repentino.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices-dattebayo? ¿Hice algo malo? –Volví a preguntar él zorro gruñía por lo bajo.

\- **¿Ocultar una herida grave no te parece lo suficiente malo para yo estar molesto?** –Me sorprendí nuevamente ante sus palabras, ¿se había dado cuenta?...entonces él había sido el que me curó. Mire de reojo detras de mi hombre y miré mi suéter cortado a la mitad, me comprobó que el fue el que me sanó esa herida. Reí algo nerviosa mientras que me rascaba la nuca, haciéndolo bufar pero algo más resignado- **Si lo vuelves a hacer, me veré obligado a regañarte de nuevo.**

\- Lo siento-dattebayo...sólo no quería preocupar –Respondí igual de nerviosa.

\- **No lo lograste** -Me responde algo fastidiado, volví a reír para luego volver a la normalidad sabiendo que no me iba a protestar más, aunque se le notó que había estado preocupado, sonreí levemente.

\- Entonces... ¿hoy empezamos el entrenamiento?

\- **Si cachorra, debemos hacer madurar tu Sharingan...además deberás aprender las técnicas sobre él** -Habló algo fastidiado, yo asentí levemente.

\- ¡Es hora de que él entrenamiento sea serio-dattebayo! Ya verás lo buena que puedo llegar a ser -Le dije con entusiasmo, éste bufó sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- **Pero tendremos un problema...** -Eso llamó mi atención, le miré insinuándole que explicara- **Desde aquí no será lo mismo él entrenamiento, además de que no te podré ayudar en él Taijutsu.**

\- ¿Taijutsu? ¿Por qué-dattebayo? -Le pregunté notablemente fastidiada, éste me gruño frunciendo el ceño.

\- **¡Eres pésima peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, mocosa!** -Eso me sorprendió, pero más su repentino reclamo.

\- P-Pero no es mi culpa que no sea mi fuerte...-Dije algo nerviosa por la reacción del Bijuu.

\- **¡Pues no sabes defenderte aún! ¡No te voy a durar para siempre! ¡Tienes que cuidarte por ti misma!** -Habló molesto el Kyubi, pero rápidamente se calló al ver mi rostro, quedándose sorprendido.

\- K-Kurama... ¿no estarás conmigo siempre?...¿te piensas marchar? -Le pregunté triste, bajando la cabeza mientras mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Kurama quedó sin movimiento, más al ver como mi rostro se empezaba a llenar de lágrimas, no supo porque sintió algo raro al ver esas gotas bajar por mi rostro...las veía por primera vez en frente suyo...porque se las estaba mostrando, ni la vez que me ataco aquella sombra le había dejado ver mi rostro lleno de lágrimas de miedo. No me gustaba mostrar mis debilidades...

\- **N-No es lo que quise decir...** -Dijo lentamente intentando tranquilizarme con sus palabras, yo subí mis rostro dejando al Kyubi sin habla.

No sólo estaba llorando, mis ojos mostraban una gran tristeza...era como si hubiera vivido un trauma o una pérdida. No pudo creer que con sólo unas palabras me pusiera así...a pesar que era madura en algunas cosas, podían herirme fácilmente de manera sentimental...pero se dio cuenta de algo más...

No quería perderle, menos si él mismo se quería ir...

Con mi brazo tape mis ojos, no me gustaba que me miraran así...pero tampoco quería que él se separara de mí a ninguna costa...

Kurama me miró algo preocupado, hasta pudo diferenciar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadió, siendo que me había hecho llorar...me había dejado tan triste...

\- ... **Cachorra no llores...** -Su tono era preocupado, me hizo ponerme atenta pero sin dejar de llorar- **Es sólo que no siempre podré ayudarte, estoy sellado dentro tuyo** -Me explicó mientras que acercaba su mano a mi rostro, quité mi brazo y miré que uno de sus dedos acariciaba una de mis mejillas, quitando el rastro de lágrimas con suma suavidad.

Ese acto me descoloco un poco, miré su rostro y me sorprendí levemente al ver culpa enmarcada en ésta. Era extraño, emociones así no las veía en él casi nunca...se sentía culpable con las palabras que hicieron que me pusiera así.

Con mi mano me limpie las lágrimas de mi otra mejilla, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, un poco menos triste.

\- Pensé...que querías irte de mi lado -Le aclaré aún triste, pero después sonreí levemente, demostrando que me alegraba que no fuera así, Kurama frunció un poco el ceño.

\- **No vuelvas a pensar algo así cachorra** -Dijo para volver a acariciar mi rostro- **No me apartaré de tu lado por nada del mundo...**

Me sorprendí nuevamente, pero esas palabras me hicieron sonreír claramente alegre, éste sonrió igual aunque más suave.

¿Cómo habría caído tan bajo como para hacer volver una sonrisa que él desvaneció?

En su existencia...había logrado entristecer a demasiados humanos, incontables, tanto por maltrato o por una muerte que él cometió sin ningún remordimiento o culpa.

Pero se había rebajado a poder alegrarme, aunque haya sido por unas simples palabras me había entristecido mucho, demostrando lo que en verdad me importaba...pero me pudo devolver la sonrisa que yo siempre llevaba.

Había caído muy bajo...je, que desesperante podía ser.

\- Kurama... ¿es un problema entrenarme si estas encerrado? -Le pregunté,volviendo al tema, mirándole algo confundida.

\- **Si...** -Admitió, poniéndose nuevamente serio pero algo más suave- **Para entrenarte en Taijutsu necesito corregirte físicamente.**

\- Mm...y ¿cómo podrías salir? ¿Para liberarte no tenemos que abrir esa reja? -Le pregunté con extrañes mientras veía por dentro las rejas rojas.

\- **Ese es el problema** -Kurama gruño- **Para abrir esa reja sólo hay dos opciones...o la abrimos con la llave o la destruyo.**

\- ¿Si puedes destruirla por qué no lo haces-dattebayo? -Le pregunté más extrañada, él kitsune me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Si la destruyo podrías morir** -Me congelé ante la respuesta- **Además no quiero salir a la fuerza...los humanos pensaran que me quería liberar para atacar Konoha.**

Tenía razón lo que decía. No pude evitar molestarme un poco al pensar que esas personas podían odiar tanto a un Bijuu...podían odiar tanto a alguien...

Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía razón para culparles, después de todo no sabía por qué odiaban a Kurama...di un largo suspiro, tenía que ponerme a pensar sobre cómo sacar a éste zorro de aquí para que me pudiera ayudar...además de que no le haría daño un poco de aire fresco, debía ser muy aburrido estar aquí.

Kurama me miró pensativa y se dio cuenta de varias cosas que pasaron por mi mente. Quedo callado un momento hasta que suspiró, llamando mi atención.

\- **Se me ocurre algo cachorra, pero será difícil** -Me menciono seriamente después de quedarme viendo, yo sonreí pero llena de confianza y decisión.

\- ¡Nada es difícil si le pones ganas! ¡Me esforzaré para sacarte de aquí-dattebayo! -Dije, mi mano se formó un puño pero con el pulgar extendido, Kurama rio entre dientes recordando esa pose.

\- **Entonces escúchame...** -Asentí, pero luego me sorprendo al ver como Kurama se arregla de manera que se sentó, sus piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos y sus colas ondeaban tras él, me senté igual que él aprovechando el momento- **Te hablaré del Fuuinjutsu, ¿qué recuerdas sobre él?**

\- Bueno...son técnicas de sellado, unos jutsus con el propósito de sellar cualquier objetos, chakra y hasta un ser vivo. Los Uzumakis se especializaban en éste tipo de técnicas pero demás personas pudieron aprender de ellos. -Le dije, él kitsune asintió dándome la razón.

\- **A pesar de eso, él Fuuijutsu era un estilo complicado, que solo los Uzumakis podían aprender como si leyeran un simple libro...** -Explico, recordando mucho a su primera Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito, yo me sorprendí un poco ante ese dato- **Naruto no tenía esa habilidad, pero pudo aprender varios sellos como su padre en poco tiempo...en cambio Boruto, tenía la habilidad de leerlos y memorizarlos, pero no los aprendió a realizar.**

\- Mm...eso me suena mal, seguramente era porque no eran Uzumakis puros -Mencione pensando un poco sobre eso, Kurama me miró directamente.

\- **Yuna, moldea algo de chakra en tu cuerpo.**

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? -Le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

\- **Sólo hazlo, además sube tu camisa hasta tu estómago** -Dijo serio, pero sus palabras me hicieron sonrojarme de sobremanera, en cambio Kurama no sabía la gravedad de sus palabras.

\- ¡K-KURAMA! -Le grito la chica que tenía la cara peor que un tomate...osea yo, Kurama se extrañó mucho de eso y me iba a responder hasta mirar mi cara completamente roja. Se quedó estático...poco a poco cayo en cuenta...

\- **¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIZE DECIR MOCOSA!** -Su pelaje se había puesto rojo, estábamos en las mismas condiciones.

\- ¡¿PERO ENTONCES QUE MÁS PUEDE SER?! ¡ESAS COSAS NO SE PIDEN-DATTEBAYO!

\- **¡SÓLO QUIERO QUE HAGAS APARECER EL SELLO EN TU ESTÓMAGO!** -Eso me dejó callada.

\- ¿E-Era por eso?...-Balbucee, en blanco.

\- **¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡NO CREAS QUE SOY UN ZORRO PERVERTIDO O ALGO ASÍ!** -Me seguía reclamando aún rojo tanto que le haría competencia al cabello de los Uzumaki, yo no respondí ante eso mientras miraba como Kurama jadeaba un poco ante sus gritos.

\- G-Gomen...pensé otra cosa... -Bajé la mirada aún sonrojada pero por la pena, Kurama se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada algo molesto pero aún con el pelaje algo rojo.

\- **Piensas muy mal mocosa** -Mencionó con un gruñido, yo reí algo nerviosa mientras me rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

\- B-Bueno...déjame intentarlo -Tomé mi camisa y la subí hasta dejar mi estómago descubierto, Kurama miró de reojo para no incomodarme.

Concentré chakra en mi cuerpo haciendo que una pequeña capa de color azul me rodeara, me sorprendí un poco al ver cómo un sello aparecía en mi estómago, formando un gran espiral y los kanjis arriba y abajo de éste.

Kurama miró normalmente, yo dejé de moldear mi chakra pero él sello no se había ido.

\- **Ese es el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki** (Estilo de Sellado de Ocho Trigramas) -Me dijo Kurama serio, yo le miré y después volví a mirar el sello. Kurama se extrañó al ver cómo me había puesto seria de repente.

\- Éste es un sello que consta con cuatro símbolos de los cuatro sellos alrededor de la cerradura que es el remolino, además de tener cuatro kanjis positivos arriba, y cuatro negativos abajo, cada uno después de la escritura...-Explique mirando el sello de mi estómago.

Ante mi explicación, Kurama se había quedado en estado de shock...con sólo ver el sello le había dicho cómo estaba formando, además de que fuera con tanta tranquilidad, como si no me costara.

\- Además parece un Fuuinjutsu de alto rango...S diría yo...-Dije, el sello desapareció y miré Kurama, éste salió de su estado para mirarme.

\- **O-Oye tu...**

\- ¿Qué? -Me extrañe ante su actitud, pero luego me di cuenta que acababa de leer un sello sin ninguna dificultad...

...Inaudito...

Eso era lo que pensaba Kurama, se quedó un buen rato así mientras veía como yo me rascaba la nuca algo nerviosa por su mirada. Dio un suspiro después de reaccionar...

\- **Superaste a tu abuelo en algo, cachorra** -Fue lo que atino a decir, yo reí un poco igual nerviosa- **Todo lo que dices es verdadero, pero algo de eso no debería ir en el sello** -Me confundí un poco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- **Los kanjis positivos y negativos, normalmente no van en el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki** (Estilo de Sellado de Ocho Trigramas) -Explico, pero sonrió ante mi confusión- **Eso fue añadido por Naruto para este caso.**

Me quede sorprendida, pero luego me puse a pensar... ¿sin esos kanjis pasaría algo distinto? Por lo que veía...parecía que sin eso el sello sería más débil, pero no entendía la razón de ponerlo más fuerte...solamente complicaba las cosas, o eso pensaba.

\- ¿Qué pasaría sin esos kanjis? -Le pregunté a Kurama sería- ¿Para que los colocó si hace el sello más fuerte?

\- **Porque tuvo miedo** -Eso sí que me descolocó, pedí explicación con sólo mirarle, suspiró antes que nada- **...Mi chakra le causo mucho daño en su niñez, varias veces él sello estuvo a punto de romperse ya que yo lo debilitaba...aunque no quisiera liberarme contigo, él tenía miedo de que con tus emociones pudieras hacer que él sello se rompa.**

\- ¿Mis emociones...?

\- **Así es...después de todo yo soy él Bijuu que siente el odio de los humanos. Naruto cuando estaba molesto...mi chakra salía por si sólo por reacción...**

\- Pero... ¿si lo quisieras controlar?

\- **Estaría jugando el "Tira y afloja" con el chakra...** -Gruño un poco, suspire al entender.

\- Pero...¿acaso pensó que me podría molestar?

\- **En realidad, no** -Quedé más confundida que antes- **Esa fue una razón...pero otra era prevenir que él día que dieras a luz se rompiera el sello.**

Quede extrañada ante sus palabras, ¿dar a luz? ¿qué tenía eso que ver con el sello? Mis pensamientos fueron leídos por Kurama, decidiendo hablar.

\- **Cuando una mujer Jinchuriki está en estado, el chakra que se aplicó al sello se empieza a dirigir al bebé. En el día de parto, la línea entre la ruptura del sello y la libertad era dar un paso** -Se quedó pensativo recordando un evento que sucedió hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ...Entonces... ¿mi abuelo pensó en sellarte con más poder para que no pudieras escapar durando él parto?

\- **Escapar no sería lo que quisiera voluntariamente** -Explico mientras fruncía él ceño- **Aunque él Bijuu quiera o no, sus instintos se descontrolan con él sólo hecho de que la libertad ésta tan cerca...pero igual no ha habido el caso de la negación de la libertad entre nosotros** -Dijo para reír entre dientes diciendo la verdad, pero me puso completamente pálida, imaginando algo así sería horrible para la Jinchuriki. Tragué saliva y le miré.

\- E-Eso no sería lindo pasarlo-dattebayo...

\- **Dile eso a tu bisabuela, ella te dirá con detalles** -Dije frunciendo el ceño aunque lo decía de broma, yo reí suavemente pero tenía razón, Uzumaki Kushina era mi bisabuela...ella podría decirme todo lo que sufrió el día del nacimiento de mi abuelo- **Igual no dejaría que nadie te dejará en ese estado.**

Al mencionar lo último, un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda, Kurama podía ser muy sobre protector a veces...reí nerviosa pero igual decidí volver al tema para no darle cuerda a éste.

\- Y Kurama... ¿qué es lo diferente del sello de mi abuelo al mío?

\- **Las rejas** -Miré hacia atrás, observando las rejas rojas con curiosidad.

\- ¿Esas rejas no son las que tenía mi abuelo? -Pregunté alzando una ceja.

\- **No, eran otras...pero esas rejas son especiales, ¿sabes?** -Me dijo para que yo le mirara- **Son las de Rikudou Sannin, mi padre.**

Kurama tenía el hermoso pasatiempo de dejarme en shock, ¿verdad?

Ahora tenía muchas más dudas que surgieron de golpe, pero no podía articular palabra en mi estado actual. Sabía quién era Rikudou Sennin, también que había separado al Juubi en nueve criaturas llamadas Bijuus, lo había leído en la biblioteca ésta semana y procuraba preguntarle al zorro para que me contara, pero ahora sabía que era cierto...Rikudou Sennin era el padre de Kurama y de otras ocho criaturas muy poderosas...pero ¿cómo rayos éstas rejas eran las de Rikudou Sennin? ¿No fue mi abuelo Naruto las que las colocó con él sello?

Kurama al ver que había quedado muy anonada, quedo algo fastidiado pero decidió responderme.

\- **Naruto podía invocar las rejas del Viejo cuando usaba mi chakra...el sello lo hizo con estas rejas siendo que son más resistentes, prevendrían mi intento de salir de aquí** -Me dijo algo aburrido, sentí cómo ese nudo se me deshizo ante la pequeña explicación del kitsune, pero luego me puse a pensar...esa era una genial idea a decir verdad.

\- Que inteligente...

\- **Fue mi idea** -Dijo gruñendo un poco para voltear su cabeza algo indignado- **Tu abuelo no pensaría algo así tan fácil, solamente dijo que quería poner algo más fuerte el sello. Él era un idiota...**

Una gota bajó por mi nuca, la relación entre mi abuelo y éste zorro a veces podía llegar a sonar muy extraña...

No le di importancia después de recordar el tema principal, miré al kitsune mas seria.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es tu idea? -Le pregunté, este me miro nuevamente.

\- **Ahora que puedes leer un sello, tendremos que verificar que puedas crear uno.**

\- ¿Crear uno? ¿Para qué?

\- **Si puedes crear uno, también podrás crear una llave** -Sonrió, mis ojos brillaron con emoción.

\- ¡Genial-dattebayo! ¡Entonces hay que comenzar! -Dije con clara emoción, Kurama rió un poco ante mi inocencia...

\- **Con los pergaminos que recolectaste, creo que te será suficiente para crear uno básico...uno de rango C.**

\- Suficiente con eso, ¡voy a intentarlo ahora mismo! -Dije para luego levantarme, me di la vuelta y empecé a correr para salir del sello.

\- **¿Necesitarás ayuda?** -Me preguntó, yo paré mi corrida justo al lado de un barrote y voltee a verle.

\- No Kurama, ¡quiero hacerlo por mí misma-dattebayo! -Dije para extender mi puño con el pulgar arriba con una gran sonrisa, luego seguí corriendo hasta que desaparecí de su vista.

El zorro se quedó viendo a donde me fui...tenía varios pensamientos en su cabeza, pero a pesar de todo lo bueno, estaba preocupado...

Había despertado el Sharingan, un Doujutsu que envenena al usuario con odio y desesperación...es el Doujutsu de la obscuridad, el que refleja los sentimientos.

No quería ver esos ojos llenos de odio...menos si era de mi parte, no iba a permitirlo a ninguna costa, le prometió a Naruto estar conmigo...pero con eso venia todo un paquete y él lo sabía...

No dejaría caerme en un abismo, tenía todo su poder para impedirlo...sería sólo sobre su cadáver que eso pasara.

* * *

\- Kazekage-Sama, me alegra recibirlo aquí en Konoha -Shikadai sonrió levemente sentado en su sillón teniendo al frente su gran escritorio con mucho papeleo.

\- Gracias por aceptar a reunión... -Respondió seriamente el pelirrojo, reconocido como Sabaku no Gaara, aunque éste estaba ya algo viejo, se sentó en otro sillón que fue traído para él

\- ¿De qué es el tema que quería hablarme con tanta urgencia? -Preguntó el pelinegro poniendo sus manos cruzadas y sus codos en el escritorio.

\- Creo que pronto será mi hora... -Habló igual serio el Kazekage, Shikadai no respondió en un principio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

\- Lo suficiente para que Naori tome mi lugar, pero no es eso d lo que quería hablar -Dijo un poco más directo, Shikadai seguía serio e imparcial.

\- Escucharé... -Dijo para luego dar un chasquido, haciendo que sus AMBUs dejaran el lugar, estaban bien escondidos pero al ver la actitud de Gaara sabía que esto era algo que no se podría enterar cualquiera.

\- Shukaku ha sentido un poder extraño desde hace un tiempo…dice que tiene un mal presentimiento -Respondió, Shikadai alzó una ceja, ¿un poder extraño?.

\- ¿Qué tipo de poder?

\- No sabe. Solamente se da cuenta de eso...-Dijo para luego mirarle directamente- Pensamos que podría ser "él"...

\- "Él"? -Se sorprendió levemente el Nara, Gaara asintió- ¿Cree que atacará las aldeas?

\- No estoy seguro...pero que Shukaku lo haya sentido, me da mal presentimiento -Dijo, Shikadai se cruzó de brazos pensando.

\- ¿Por qué no lo verificamos con Killer Bee-san? Si el Hachibi lo siente, deberíamos poner en alerta a todas las aldeas por un posible ataque.

\- Suena bien.

\- Enviaré un correo electrónico a Raikage-dono, para que hable con Killer Bee-san -Informó Shikadai mientras empezaba a redactar en una lapto un correo electrónico, Gaara asintió serio...luego se quedó pensando.

\- Shikadai, ¿cómo ésta ella? -Preguntó el pelirrojo, Shikadai paró su escritura un segundo meditando a respuesta pero luego sonrió.

\- Es fuerte, ha crecido bien gracias al Kyubi -Con sólo esas palabras el Kazekage se sintió satisfecho, no admitiría que desde la muerte de su amigo, había preguntado por mí varias veces...siendo que era el legado de aquel rubio.

\- Bien, ya está hecho, sólo hay que esperar respuesta... -Gaara asintió, para luego ponerse de pie lentamente.

\- Me quedaré en Konoha tres días, esperaré la respuesta de Darui-dono.

\- Muy bien -Gaara se voltio y empezó a caminar a la salida del despacho hasta cerrar la puerta. Shikadai quedó pensativo un momento para luego soltar un suspiro lleno de estrés.

\- Problemático... -Susurró para luego ver las dos grandes pilas de papeleo que tenía en frente, tomó el primero y se armó de toda paciencia posible para rellenarlos...

Fuera de la Torre Hokage...

\- Buscaras a la Uzumaki, Gaara? -Preguntó un hombre con un traje negro y marcas en la cara color morado, caminaba al lado del pelirrojo.

\- No...me la conseguiré, Kankuro -El reconocido ahora cómo el hermano de Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, rio un poco asintiendo a sus palabras mientras caminaban al hotel donde se hospedaron.

\- ¡Gaara! ¡Kankuro! -Los dos voltearon al escuchar su llamado de una voz femenina.

\- ¡Temari! -Saludó Kankuro con una sonrisa a su hermana, reconocida como Sabaku no Temari, ésta caminó hacia ellos.

\- Ustedes dos no cambian nada -Dijo con media sonrisa al estar frente de ellos.

\- No tanto cómo tu -Dijo Kankuro en tono burlón, aunque fuera algo cierto, viendo a Temari se le notaba el rostro cansado, con varias arrugas y algunas canas en tu cabello amarillo, algo más bajita de estatura de cuando era joven pero no había pedido mucho su figura.

\- ¡Urusai baka! ¡Tú igual éstas viejo! -Habló molesta la mujer, mientras que Kankuro fruncía el ceño, pero tampoco mentía al decir que estaba viejo...no se notaba mucho por su traje que le cubría todo, pero se notaban también arrugas en su rostro y que no tenía el mismo cuerpo que antes, estaba mucho más viejo que Gaara y Temari.

\- Ustedes dejen de pelear -Dijo serio el pelirrojo, ambos hermanos se vieron y se cruzaron de brazos- Me alegra verte, Temari.

\- Igual digo, Gaara -Dijo contenta la rubia mientras que Kankuro rodaba los ojos, de allí los tres siguieron caminando en dirección al hotel conversando entre sí...aunque Gaara solamente respondía cosas dirigidas a él, ya que estaba pensativo por el tema que había hablado con su sobrino.

* * *

En mi departamento, estaba yo sentada en la mesa con un pergamino al frente, tenía información sobre el Fuuinjutu y sus realizaciones, tenía un rato leyendo hasta que dejé el rollo.

\- Bien, ¡Empecemos! -Exclamé con entusiasmo, tomé aire y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme.

Kurama estaba callado en mi interior, quería ver que podía hacer...una de ellas era leer los sellos, pero ¿qué tal crear uno?

No sería de extrañarse si no lo lograba, ya que no tenía sangre pura Uzumaki, aunque complicaba un poco las cosas al no poder crear una llave, necesitaba salir para entrenarme aunque sea de la misma forma de hace muchos años.

Cuando cuidó a Boruto y a Himawari...

Esos dos años habían sido para recordarse, aunque se había ablandado mucho en aquel entonces. Que pudiera convivir fuera del sello sin temer de un ataque a su persona, cuidando de niños y cumpliendo misiones...no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

Fueron unos días conmemorativos, los recordaba perfectamente...los únicos días donde pudo saborear la paz por sus propios medios sin tener que enterarse sólo con palabras de su rubio Jinchuriki.

Pero desde un incidente...tuvo que volver a su sello por su seguridad, al igual que la de sus mocosos incluyendo a Naruto...todo por culpa de ese mal nacido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la manipulación de mi chakra, confundido me miró para quedar descolocado al ver como en un pergamino en blanco estaba escribiendo con mi dedo unos kanjis...pero no cualquiera.

\- **"Shikoku Fuuin** (Sello de Grabado con Dedo)" -Fue lo que le pasó por la mente a Kurama al ver como escribía los kanjis de manera sencilla.

\- Positivos...negativos...-Decía en voz baja al escribir, eso fue hasta que terminé.

Se veía el mismo sello que tenía en él estomago que encerraba a Kurama, había hecho la base, la escritura y los kanjis agregados, todo al pie de la letra.

\- ¡Lo logré Kurama! ¡Realicé un Fuuinjutsu y y hice tu sello-dattebayo! -Dije emocionada dando un pequeño salto, levantándome de la silla.

Kurama no respondió en un primer momento, estaba sorprendido al ver toda la facilidad que tuve al hacer mi primer Fuuinjutsu, además que representé el sello que había modificado Naruto al sellarlo de nuevo.

Tenía un grande talento Uzumaki.

\- **Felicidades Yuna, lo lograste** -Sonrió el kitsune de manera zurruna, yo igual sonreí al poder lograrlo.

\- Con este modelo...creo que puedo crear una llave -Dije para sonreír mucho más amplio, Kurama asintió solamente mientras pensaba...una chica de 11 años superó a su padre y a su abuelo en el Fuuinjutsu, era todo un orgullo, el lo sabía.

 _Toc, Toc..._

Me extrañe mucho al escuchar el sonido de la puerta,me pasó por la mente que podría ser Shikadai. Nerviosa, guarde los pergaminos debajo de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta.

\- Konnichiwa, Yuna-chan -Me quede quieta al ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Rock Gai?

* * *

Se escuchaban quejas y gritos de dolor, también algunas risas llenas de gozo y maldad.

\- Creo que Ryuto se está divirtiendo -Dijo en voz baja Kenji, arrodillado frente al trono oscuro.

\- Mientras que no lo mate, puede hacer lo que quiera -Sasaki dijo seriamente escuchando cada sonido de aquel cuarto de tortura.

\- ¿No cree que ya es suficiente? Ha estado un día allí... -Dijo Koji, su voz irritante estaba seria, demostrando el respeto que le tenía a su superior.

\- No -Sentenció Sasaki seriamente- Hay que obligarle a decir el jutsu.

\- Hai -Respondió Koji solamente.

\- ¿Cuándo será hora de la cacería? -Cuestionó serio Kenji.

\- Empiecen con ella -Ambos sirvientes se sorprendieron.

\- ¿En serio? -Preguntó algo emocionado Koji.

\- Intenten hacerlo discretamente...empiecen con los que están lejos de alguna aldea -Respondió sonriendo maliciosamente Sasaki- Dejen al Ichibi, al Hachibi y al Kyubi de últimos.

\- ¡Hai Sasaki-Sama! -Ambos desaparecieron en un sushin.

Sasaki sonrió mostrando sus dientes, esto sería algo muy divertido. Empezó a mover su silla de ruedas hasta que llegó frente a otra puerta, siendo ésta de hierro con varios sellos incrustados.

\- Kai (Liberar) -Susurró, los sellos brillaron de un color negro para luego liberar la puerta, éste empujó la puerta con ayuda de la silla y entró a la habitación.

Todo era muy oscuro con un silencio total, pero Sasaki pudo ver claramente al final de la habitación.

Era un hombre de su misma edad, cabello amarillo con las puntas negras, tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca manga larga, esta tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, también cargaba un guante negro en la mano derecha con un sello en la palma. Pero estaba atado con cadenas que absorben el chakra de la víctima.

\- ¿Cómodo, Nii-san? -Sasaki habló en tono burlón, él nombrado subió la cabeza para verle con el ceño fruncido- No te pongas así, pronto serás liberado de esas cadenas.

\- ¿Para formar parte de ti? Ni en sueños... -Respondió serio el hermano de Sasaki, éste rió, cruzando miradas con su hermano.

Los ojos negro de aquel hombre encadenado estaban algo molestos, mientras que los azules de Sasaki se miraban duvertidos ante la situación.

\- Quieras o no, me adueñaré de tu cuerpo y tu poderes -Respondió Sasaki sin dejar su sonrisa.

\- Sólo lo haces porque Sasuke-niisan te dejó paralitico -Mencionó algo burlón, pero se sorprendió y quejó de dolor por una descarga que recibió de las cadenas.

\- No nombres a ese imbécil...ya está muerto -Respondió Sasaki con molestia mientras se volteaba, veía de lado al hombre.

\- Ahg...-Se quejó- ¿No te duele la muerte de nuestro hermano?

\- No -Sentenció, dejando callado al otro- Era muy débil al igual que Itachi, no me arrepiento de haber matado a esa basura -Respondió y empezó a marcharse, eso hasta que llegó a la puerta- Tampoco me dolerá matar a la mocosa, Kaneki-niisan -Dijo y rio entre dientes, luego salió de allí.

El reconocido como Kaneki, se quedó viendo la puerta donde salió su hermano, frunció el ceño sintiéndose impotente.

\- "Naruto-niisan, Sasuke-niisan...lo siento, no creo poder salvar a su nieta" -Pensó para luego apretar los ojos y los puños. Mientras fuera de la habitación, Sasaki volvió a sellar la puerta pero con una cara muy seria, tenía un ideal y un objetivo, si había que matar a todo el mundo entero por lograrlo, él lo haría.

* * *

\- Si, ¿puedo pasar? -Me preguntó el pelinegro con una cara serena, yo me quedé pensando un segundo pero le cedí el paso a mi apartamento.

\- ¿Que deseas? -Le pregunté seriamente a un buen paso de él, tenía que tener cuidado, desde ayer decidí tener precaución con él aunque sea un poco.

\- Vine a disculparme por la batalla de ayer -Dijo para verme a los ojos, yo me sorprendí levemente, me quedé mirando sus ojos negros.

Estaban llenos de vida aunque en cierto modo también muertos, se veían llenos de culpa y eso sólo me hizo quedarme pensando...no tenía algún rencor contra él como para no perdonarlo.

\- Te perdono, no tienes de que preocuparte -Le respondí con media sonrisa- Pero también deberías disculparte con Akemi...ella se sintió mal por perder.

\- ¡Ire a disculparme enseguida! ¡Arigato por perdonarme Yuna-chan! -Me dijo, me quede algo quedada al ver cómo sus ojos literalmente volvieron a renacer, se habían vuelto entusiastas y felices, yo solamente asentí ante sus palabras.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Rock se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse de un salto por la ventana.

Quedé ida por un rato mientras que mi mano inconscientemente tocó el lugar de aquel tacto, no había entendido ese acto de aquel chico usuario del Taijutsu...realmente me descolocó.

En cambio, alguien dentro mío entendió un poco demás...sus colas se movieron algo alteradas mientras sus ojos mostraban más sorpresa que los míos.

\- ¡ **Mocosa ponte a trabajar y no andes en las nubes!** -El gruñido de Kurama me hizo bajar a tierra.

\- ¿E-Eh?... ¡Ah sí! -Fui a buscar los pergaminos para hacer la llave.

Kurama miró satisfecho que despertara de aquel trance, pero estaba molesto, algo que no permitiría de alguna manera sería que un chico se acercará a mí. Era SU cachorra, no iba a tolerar a un humano acercarse a mí.

* * *

\- Un mensaje llegó, Darui-Sama –Respondió una anciana, informando en frente de cierto moreno Raikage.

\- Arigato Mabui-san –Respondió el chico mientras abría su computadora, la mujer reconocida como Mabui asintió y espero alguna orden- Mm…llama a Killer Bee-san, es importante.

\- Hai –La mujer desapareció en un sushin, Darui quedó mirando en mensaje un buen rato.

\- "Entonces "él" ha vuelto…espero que el Hachibi negué esto" –Pensó el hombre mientras cruzaba los dedos frente a él.

\- ¡Aquí llego su servidor, el que habla con fervor, wiii~! –Darui salió de sus pensamientos y miró como el viejo Killer Bee llega haciendo movimientos de rapero, no había cambiado mucho sino que era más corpulento y moreno que hacía años.

\- No es momentos para rimas Bee-san, necesito que cambies con el Hachibi –Ordenó Darui con firmeza, el otró alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Para qué hablaras con Hat-chan? Eso es una falta, bakayaro, konnoyaro~ –Respondio cuestionando pero aún rapeando, Darui se quedó serio y más al ver como de repente Killer Bee dejó de rapear y de moverse extraño.

\- **¿Qué quieres Darui?** –Se escuchó la voz del Hachibi como si hablara Bee, ahora era reconocido cómo Gyuki desde hacía tiempo.

\- Hakage-dono mandó a preguntar si no has sentido un extraño poder –Le dijo directamente sin inmutarse de la voz profunda del Bijuu, éste más bien alzó un ceja extrañado pero no respondió al principio sino que quedó pensando.

\- **Pues…desde hace tiempo he sentido una extraño chakra, es maligno pero no muy fuerte, lo había estado ignorando** –Respondió el Bijuu, Darui frunció levemente el ceño.

\- ¿No se te hizo conocido? –Preguntó seriamente, Gyuki quedó pensando un segundo.

\- **Dentro de Bee no puedo sentirlo muy bien, pero ahora…** -Quedó callado mientras se concentraba, para luego quedar sorprendido- **¿Era él…? ¡Desde el incidente no lo había sentido!** –Respondió con leve molestia, Darui suspiró.

\- Al parecer ha vuelto, supongo que irá tras de ti y tus hermanos…

\- **¿Qué sabes del Kyubi?** –Preguntó casi de inmediato Hachibi sorprendiendo un poco a Darui.

\- N-No mucho…desde que esta sellado en la hija de Uzumaki Boruto no he sabido más –Respondió, Gyuki no dijo nada- Este mensaje lo mandaron diciendo que el Ichibi había sentido tal poder, del Kyubi no hablan...

\- **Responde el** **mensaje** -Habló seriamente el Bijuu, Darui le miró y supuso que era lo que quería decir, se colocó frente al computador y Gyuki le empezó a decir lo que quería comunicar.

* * *

\- Creo que ya lo terminé -Dije con media sonrisa mientras me sentaba nuevamente en la silla.

Pegado a la pared estaba otro pergamino, al lado de él del sello Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas), éste tenía varios kanjis y la escritura de un Fuuinjutsu.

Conformaba una gran columna con salientes, eran varias y se colocaban tanto arriba como abajo de la columna. Más a la derecha, separado de esas escrituras, se encontraba un tipo de estrella de ocho puntas, pero obviamente con escrituras, tenía en el centro un remolino cómo el de mi estómago pero con escrituras alrededor de éste. Adicionalmente tenía cuatro kanjis positivos arriba y cuatro kanjis negativos abajo, siendo lo diferente a la llave verdadera.

Kurama estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que veía la realización de la llave de éste sello, era simplemente increíble, más que una niña pudiera lograrlo y en una tarde! Pero había sido necesario ya que Naruto había dejado una llave, pero estaba siendo resguardada por el sapo Gamatora.

No era por nada, pero odiaba a esos sapos, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, tampoco quería que yo tuviera que ver con ellos.

Pero gracias a eso, yo pude dar a flote mis habilidades en el Fuuinjutsu, haciéndolo, aunque no lo demostrara, muy orgulloso.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos, Kurama? -Le hablé al kitsune con una sonrisa, éste por dentro asintió.

Me acerqué al sello y acerque cinco dedos, tocando dentro de un recuadro, tenían chakra aplicado y pude sentir cómo el sello se transfería a mi brazo. Al terminar me separé y apreté mi puño decidida, cerré mis ojos y aparecí dentro de mi subconsciente.

\- Es momento, amigo -Le dije sonriendo.

\- **Veamos si lo has logrado** -Mencionó, yo asentí y empecé a levitar.

Llegué a la altura donde estaba el sello que mantenía las rejas cerradas, lo quité rápidamente sin dificultades.

Agarré mi camisa y la subí hasta dejar descubierto mi estómago donde ya se veía el sello marcado, mordí mi camisa para tenerla sujetada y con mi mano recogí la manga de mi camisa hasta dejar en visto mi antebrazo, apliqué algo de chakra y se formó detalladamente la llave de aquel sello.

Esa imagen que vio Kurama, le recordó aquel mocoso que intentó controlarlo y que le quitó su chakra en aquel entonces...pero esta vez era diferente, lo hacía yo, la nieta de Naruto, sin intenciones de controlarle...solamente lo liberaba de ese encierro.

Aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía feliz al ver a su Jinchriki liberarle, se notaba en mis ojos que no era simplemente por el entrenamiento, lo hacía porque yo quería hacerlo.

Mi mano hizo rosca en el sello de mi estómago, cuando retiré mi mano se veía como el sello empezaba a dar vueltas para el lado de abrir el sello.

En la reja sucedía lo mismo de manera lenta, eso fue hasta que completamente se abrió.

Caí al suelo con algunas gotas de sudor, al aplicar el chakra me sentí muy cansada pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, le sonreí a kitsune.

\- Sal...Kurama -Le dije mientras sonreía al estilo Uzumaki, éste por un momento dudo pero luego se acercó a las rejas.

Estás se abrieron solas hasta dejar todo abierto, Kurama dio un paso fuera de allí para sonreír de una manera muy zorruna.

\- **Lo lograste Yuna** -Dijo el kitsune viéndome arrodillada en el suelo respirando algo agitado.

\- ¡Por supueso-dattebayo! No te iba a fallar así -Le mencioné con mi sonrisa aún, este no respondió a eso.

Sólo me dejó extrañada cuando mano derecha se hizo un puño y lo acercó a mí.

\- **Unamos nuestros chakras.** -Mencionó ondeando sus colas tras de él.

\- ¿Jugaremos...él "Tira y Afloja" con el chakra? -Pregunté extrañada, pero aún algo agitada.

\- **¡Claro que no mocosa! Aunque tengo tiempo, no me importa si quieres jugar** -Dijo algo sarcástico el kitsune, yo le miré seriamente hasta que sonreí.

Estiré mi puño y lo choque contra el de él, sentí como mi chakra y el de Kurama se empezaron a unir haciendo que me sorprendiera, pero sonreí cerrado mis ojos con felicidad y él también sonrió de igual manera.

\- Somos compañeros, ¿verdad Kurama? -Pregunté algo inocente cuando separamos puños.

Esa pregunta no la respondió en un principio el kitsune siendo que se sorprendió un poco.

\- _"¡Eres mi compañero de la Aldea de Konoha, Kurama!"_ -

Al recordar eso, había sentido como si Naruto le hubiera hablado a través de mí, sonrió de manera pequeña al fin dando a notar algo de felicidad y aceptación.

\- **Por supuesto, cachorra** -Me respondió, yo asentí feliz y me puse de pie ya sin ningún cansancio.

\- Ahora es momento de invocarte fuera -Le dije, Kurama asintió levemente.

\- **¿Sabes los sellos?** -Me preguntó con algo de extrañes.

\- Si, después de todo es una simple invocación pero con un sello más -Le respondí tranquilamente, el zorro no respondió a eso- ¡Iré a hacerlo-dattebayo!

Kurama reaconó tarde ya que había desaparecido, no era por nada pero...estaba algo preocupado.

Recordó que podría haber problemas si alguien se enterara de que había salido del sello, pero me diría para ir mañana a la Torre Hokage para hablar con Shikadai y tener asegurado que el supiera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir nuevamente la manipulación de mi chakra.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyubi no Kitsune! (Jutsu de Invocación: Zorro de Nueve Colas) -Exclamé para luego colocar mi mano en el suelo haciendo que una nube de humo se viera en la sala.

Miré eso rogando que haya salido bien, pero sonreí levemente al ver la sombra de un kitsune más o menos pequeño (Es como algo más pequeño que Akamaru en Shippuden), con nueve colas ondeantes detrás de él y ciertos ojos rojos con una raya negra a mitad de estos.

\- Kurama -Le llamé por precaución, aunque fuera obvio que era él, la nube de humo al fin se disipó mostrándolo completamente.

\- **Perfecto cachorra** -Dijo viendo su apariencia, la misma que tenía en aquel entonces cuando salió del sello de Naruto, no tenía todo su chakra porque había dejado más de la mitad dentro de mí, pero tenía lo suficiente como para pelear y entrenarme.

\- ¿Ves que si puedo hacerlo? -Le dije con felicidad al ver que lo había logrado.

Kurama me miró un segundo, pero luego se acercó a mí, le miré extrañada hasta que me rodeo con una de sus colas.

\- **Nunca dude, Yuna** -Me dijo para sonreír de medio lado, mis ojos brillaron para luego abrazarle descolocando al kitsune que al principio intento zafarse.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho Kurama! -Le respondí totalmente contenta, con esas palabras el Bijuu quedó algo ido y se dejó abrazar aunque mirando para otro lado.

Aun así me rodeo con sus colas, yo no le solté para nada en esos momentos, al fin pude lograrlo...no me había costado mucho pero tenía la meta de lograrlo sin ninguna distracción, y así mismo fue. En eso de mi boca salió un bostezo haciendo alertar a Kurama.

\- **Mejor descansa cachorra** -Me dijo mientras me cargaba en su espalda en dirección a mi habitación.

\- Pero...

\- **Tranquila** -Me dejó callada, sabía que Kurama no dejaría que entrenara ahora, me acurruqué un poco en su pelaje hasta que me colocó en mi cama- **Descansa...**

\- Kurama -Tomé su atención- Buenas noches, amigo...

Cerré mis ojos quedando completamente dormida, Kurama me miró un rato y luego me arropó con una sabana.

Se quedó allí un buen tiempo y luego miró a la ventana, estaba fuera nuevamente...se sentía genial sentir aire fresco, además de tranquilidad pura.

Volvió su mirada a mí y no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que me dedicó

\- **"Arigato cachorra..."**

* * *

\- Salió del sello -Fue la voz de Shikadai la que se escuchó en la habitación- Será entrenada por el Kyubi...

\- Es cómo predijimos -Kabuto estaba frente de él mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

\- ¿Crees que todos los Bijuus lo sentirán?

\- Lo más probable sea eso, ademas de a "él" -Dijo seriamente- También que fuera a cazar a los Bijuus, pero el Kyubi debe ser él último.

\- Igual hay que prevenir, mañana informaré a mi tío Gaara la respuesta de Raikage-dono….y llamaremos a Yuna. -Kabuto asintió.

\- La Quinta Guerra puede venir en camino...

\- Hay que evitarla -Respondió Shikadai, ambos se quedaron serios en esa habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, miré a todos lados y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación arropada, me extrañe un poco y empecé a recordar lo que pasó el día anterior, no sabía si había sido todo cierto pero no podía haber sido sólo un sueño, me levanté de la cama y fui en busca de cierto kitsune para comprobar mis dudas.

Cuando llegué a la sala me quede en blanco…

Kurama estaba siendo abrazado por una peliazulada, sin intensión de quitársela de encima, al lado veía todo Hiro con cara de extrañes.

\- Hace mucho no te veía así, Kurama-chan -Mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa aun dándole un "apapacho" al Bijuu.

\- Mocosa suéltame…-Le dijo en tono algo molesto, pero no se la zafaba al recordar que ella no era aquella mocosa que conoció antes, ahora era toda una mujer con familia, sonrió de manera leve-...También me alegra verte, Himawari.

Fue un lindo momento hasta que los tres presentes se dieron cuenta de una cuarta. Miraron hacia una puerta y me vieron con los ojos en blanco, con mis cabellos formando nueve colas ondeantes mientras que mi puño era extendido, tenía un aura color roja tras de mí. Kurama palideció quedándose inmóvil.

\- ¡KURAMA! –Mi grito resonó por casi todo el sector, desde lejos la gente escuchó eso muy extrañada y más cuando escuchaba varias cosas caerse y mucho escandalo.

Después de un rato...

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Hiro a un kitsune con los ojos cerrados y las orejas gachas mientras estaba tirado en el sofá.

\- **¿T-Tú que piensas?** –Preguntó el Kyubi aún en el mismo estado, Hiro rió algo nervioso y luego miró como yo ya me había calmado pero andaba de brazos cruzados hablando con mi tía.

\- Vine para saber tu estado, Hiro-kun me dijo sobre la pelea de ayer y me preocupé –Dijo la mujer de dos rayas en las mejillas, yo asentí levemente.

\- Estoy bien tía, me pude recuperar –Dije omitiendo completamente que Kurama me había curado las heridas.

\- Bien…eso me alegra –Dijo sonriendo- Oye ¿cómo lo lograste liberar?

\- ¿A quién? –Volví a ignorar al kitsune, este ya se había recuperado un poco y me miró algo en blanco.

\- **¡Pues a** **mí!** –Me gruño el kitsune, pero volvió a quedar pálido al ver cómo le sonreía de manera falsa pero macabra.

\- Perdón tía por lo de hoy, pero me gustaría que se retiraran ambos, estoy bien y necesito aclarar unos temas con MI compañero –Le dije lo más formal que se pudo, Himawari estaba que no entendía nada pero asintió lentamente.

\- Bueno…entonces nos vamos –Dijo dejando más pálido al kitsune, caminó y tomó a Hiro de la mano, caminaron hasta la puerta- Vendremos pronto, quisiera hablar más con Kurama-chan -Dicho eso, salieron despidiéndose de mi con la mano al final. Yo miré a Kurama y éste estaba caminando lentamente hacia atrás.

Fuera del departamento...

\- ¿Fue buena idea, Oka-san? –Preguntó algo preocupado el niño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Hiro? –Se extraño la mujer, ambos ya había salido del edificio. Hiro quedó en blanco al darse cuenta lo poco perceptiva de su madre.

\- No nada… -Luego ambos pararon el pasó al escuchar cómo nuevamente se escuchó un escándalo en el piso donde yo vivía dejando a Himawari extrañada y a Hiro rogando por la salud del kitsune.

En el departamento...

\- Eso es para que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿escuchaste? –Le dije algo molesta mientras veía al kitsune en medio de la sala tirado boca arriba mientras todo lo demás….estaba patas arriba.

\- **H-Hai…** -Respondió el kitsune con remolinos en lugar de ojos, recordó lo celosa que podía llegar a ser…además de recordar de quien era bisnieta y de quien era nieta.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Respuestas de los review:**

Minato Namikaze Uchiha: Aquí tu personaje sale un poco más bisabuelo, espero te guste el capitulo n.n

TheZoe611: No le dio un sermón como tal, sólo le demostró lo molesto y preocupado que se sintió uwu y si, Yuna despertó el Sharingan, esa chica será muy fuerte si te das cuenta nwn pero Kurama no será frío con ella, más bien tiene que ayudarle a que no se vuelva una Madara2 o un Sasuke2 e.e y aquí en este capítulo se medio responderán algunas cosas...pero los dejaré algo confundidos quizás xD y sip, Yuna puede llegar a ser muy celosa, pero no sólo se parece a su abuela sino también a su bisabuela e.e me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero lo mismo de este! :D

Ely p: Fue triste, pero igual agradable su reencuentro :3 y Kurama ya esta conociendo las consecuencias de poner a Yuna celosa...y si, tiene el Sharingan y en el próximo capítulo entrenara ese Doujutsu n.n y el bullyng manda Nee-chan Bl, y tranquila, nadie pensó que era Sasaki xDD

* * *

 **\- Y...listo -Dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba como se publicaba el capítulo.**

 **\- ¡Fue muy bueno el capítulo-dattebayo! -Exclamó Yuna a mi lado con una sonrisa.**

 **\- Me alegra que te gustara -Le acaricie su cabello.**

 **\- Si fue bueno... -Murmuró Kurama lejos de nosotros por precaución, me salió una gota en la nuca.**

 **\- Jeje...bueno, ¿que tal si ustedes dos dan la despedida? -Pregunté.**

 **\- ¡Sí!**

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- ¡Vamos Kurama! -Pidió la niña, Kurama la miró unos momentos para luego bufar y acercarse.**

 **\- Gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fanfic -Dijo Kurama con fastidio.**

 **\- ¡Y muchas gracias por sus review! -Respondió luego la niña abrazando al kitsune sorpresivamente.**

 **¡Sayonara Minna! ^^**


	6. Historia de Yuna (Parte 6)

¡Konban wa!¡Amigos...he revivido! :D

Se que tengo 2 semanas sin publicar, en serio les pido disculpas pero me tenían muy a borde los estudios. Igual estoy muy feliz de poder actualizar hoy, espero les guste este nuevo cap n.n

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica (Yuna) es mí propiedad y el chico (Kaneki) es de mi querido bisabuelo, Rock Gai pertenece a mi amigo, mrcazadormaster2013.

PD2: Quisiera darle unos créditos a una buena amiga mía, TheZoe611, ambas hablamos y acordamos que sus dos primeros fics de su trilogía sucedieron en mi historia. Les recomiendo pasarse por allí para que entiendan mucho mejor n.n

"Juega con Nosotros, Kurama-chan" y "Hagamos una visita, Kurama-chan" son los dos fics para mejor entendimiento de éste fic :)

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de dos)

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando (También sirve para conversaciones mentales de Jinchuriki y Bijuu).

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando.

 _\- "Mmmmmmm"_ -Recuerdo.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 6: Historia de Yuna (Parte 6)

\- ¡Yho! ¡Los niños tienen tanta energía que a la vez dolía, la Uzumaki me llenará de nervios cómo muchos riachuelos!

Se escuchó el rap de cierto hombre que caminaba por un sendero en el bosque, seguido por dos ninjas que venían un poco más atrás.

\- Esto es un fastidio –Mencionó el chico, teniendo en la boca una chupeta.

\- Omoi, Raikage-Sama nos ordenó ir con Killer Bee-sensei a Konoha –Habló seriamente la mujer rubia que se encontraba a su lado. El chico dio un suspiro.

\- Darui-Sama me rebajó de escolta, Samui-san... –Lloró al estilo anime, dándose cuenta lo bajo que había caído.

\- ¡Ustedes dejen las quejas y den más peleas! ¡Hat-chan ordenó a la hoja ir, no hay que reprimir, bakayaro, konoyaro! –Les corta la charla el rapero, ambos se le quedaron mirando y asintieron, aunque uno con mucho fastidio.

A pesar de todo, fue orden directa de Raikage dirigirse a Konoha, pero todo lo había dicho el Hachibi. Lo que tenían entendido era que nuevamente la amenaza de hace años volvió a moverse y no era nada bueno para nadie, ni siquiera los Bijuus, siendo impresionante que los seres más poderosos de éste mundo estarían corriendo riesgo gracias a "él"…

Mientras tanto en el interior de Killer Bee, se encontraba Gyuki cruzado de brazos totalmente serio, pero si lo mirabas bien…se veía muy pensativo.

Necesitaba hablar con Kurama antes de que le sucediera algo, y no sólo a él, sino a la Uzumaki que ahora era su Jinchuriki.

* * *

\- **Yuna, deberíamos ir a ver a Shikadai** –Mencionó Kurama mientras me veía comer mi desayuno.

\- Lo sé Kurama, tiene que saber que éstas suelto ahora –Le respondí para luego tomar algo de jugo, el no dijo nada por un momento.

Es que en realidad, no era solamente por eso…

Había sentido un extraño poder maligno combinado con unas malas intenciones, pero era demasiado lejano que si acaso lo distinguía. No admitía le preocupaba un poco... ¿qué tal si era "él"?

No, no podía ser. Sasuke lo había dejado en un estado deplorable, ni debería poder mover algún musculo.

Pero… ¿quién más podría tener ese poder tan maligno y tenebroso?

\- ¿Kurama? –El llamado hizo despertar al kitsune.

\- **¿Eh?**

\- ¿Qué paso? Te quedaste todo callado-dattebayo… -Mencioné con extrañes, Kurama me miró algo fastidiado.

\- **No pasa nada** –Arquee una ceja y me rasqué con un dedo mi mejilla igual de extrañada por su comportamiento- **¿Ya terminaste?**

\- Si, ¡me cambiaré-dattebayo! -El kitsune asintió, me levanté de la mesa y dejé los platos para fregar y luego fui a cambiarme.

El zorro se quedó en la sala esperándome aunque volviendo a estar pensativo, eso fue hasta que escuchó mis pasos y volteo su mirada.

\- Oi Kurama, ¿se me ve bien? -Pregunté de manera inocente.

Los ojos abiertos del kitsune no me decían nada sino que estaba sorprendido. Tenía puesto unos pantalones naranjas con una camisa de mallas, pero arriba una chaqueta color naranja con negro, aunque no amarrada sino abierta mostrando la camisa.

La figura le recordó de inmediato a Naruto.

\- ¿Kurama? -Le llamé nuevamente extrañada, hasta algo preocupada.

\- **T-Te ves...** -Voltio su cabeza algo apenado- **Te ves muy bien Yuna** -Mencionó suavemente. Yo cambie mi expresión, sonriendo muy amplio.

\- ¡Arigato! -Dije moviendo mi cabello como la propia _diva_ \- Pensé que me quedaría extraño el naranja…pero no sé, me gusta mucho –Expliqué rascándome la mejilla- Bueno, mejor vámonos-dattebayo -Corrí a la puerta y la abrí con la llave que la tenía de collar.

¿Color Naranja, eh?

Miró fuera del apartamento, donde se veía parte de la aldea desde el balcón, dio unos pasos y piso fuera de aquel hogar.

Había salido por primera vez en varios años al exterior, la sensación del aire fresco le recorrió por todo su pelaje, sonreí al ver cómo miraba por el balcón del edificio y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Estaba libre ahora, no le quitaría eso por nada.

* * *

\- Tenemos al Nibi y al Rokubi -Mencionó Kenji con seriedad.

\- ¿Dónde está Koji? -Pregunto Sasaki mientras miraba la bola de cristal, donde no se podía ver nada sino un simple vacío.

\- Fue por el Yonbi, nos quedan el Sanbi, el Gobi y Nanabi -Volvió a hablar seriamente Kenji, de brazos cruzados, Sasaki sonrió un poco.

\- Ahg...aún no quiere hablar Sasaki-Sama -Se escuchó la queja de una voz muy retorcida viniendo de la puerta del cuarto de tortura, pero lo que se veía era oscuridad, no podía diferenciarse nada màs que cierta figura corpulenta, además de los ojos negros que se notaban gracias a la parte blanca del ojo.

\- Ryuto...utiliza el Tsukuyomi en él, sino habla después de eso, mataremos a su siervo -Le dijo seriamente Sasaki, Ryuto empezó a reír como desquiciado.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente Sasaki-Sama! -Respondió aquella voz mientras que sus ojos cambiaban al Sharingan drásticamente pero luego se cerraron, la presencia desapareció de allí.

Sasaki dio un suspiro cansado, Kenji se le acercó un poco sin mostrar una leve preocupación que le surgió.

\- Sasaki-Sama, no debía hacer eso... -Le cuestionó Kenji- Le podíamos sacar la información a golpes.

\- Orochimaru no diría nada -Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- Si no le conviene...su boca permanece cerrada -Dio un pequeño jadeo, alertando a su sirviente- Es mejor de esta manera...

\- Todo es culpa de Uchiha Sasuke -Dijo serio el pelinegro, haciendo que Sasaki lo mirara penetrante haciéndole callar.

\- ¡No nombres a ese mal nacido! -Le ordenó Sasaki, Kenji solamente no respondió.

Sasaki miró nuevamente al cuarto de tortura y sonrió de manera cansada pero tan macabra que se podía confundir, mientras que detrás de su silla de ruedas se veían muchos tubos conectados a ese cuarto también. Sin percatarse, la bola de cristal estaba empezando a mostrar algunas imágenes retorcidas, era cierta Uzumaki caminando sola sin compañía por las calles de la aldea.

Dentro de la habitación de tortura, se veía a un hombre pelinegro amarrado con las cadenas de chakra a una pared llena de salientes puntiagudas, se veía su respiración muy leve pero apretando con fuerza su agarre para no terminar atravesado.

Una sombra se acercó a él, solamente se podía ver su sonrisa llena de crueldad e insuficiencia. Orochimaru subió un poco la mirada para verle.

\- ¿Seguirás…? -La voz ronca de aquel encadenado se escuchaba muy leve, gracias a la oscuridad no se podía ver con claridad como su cuerpo estaba lastimado, sangrado heridas que no se podía decir con certeza de que fueron hechas.

\- No -Agarró el cuello de Orochimaru, subiéndolo a su altura- Será algo peor.

Un escalofrió recorrió al pálido al ver cómo los ojos de aquel ser se habían vuelto un Sharingan, seguido de volverse un Mangekyo Sharingan. No tuvo más consciencia al caer dentro de un genjutsu muy fuerte, lo reconoció al escuchar el leve susurró de su agresor.

\- Tsukuyomi -La sonrisa macabra no ayudo a que la última imagen que vería el hebi fuera algo tranquila, más bien quedó algo impresionado al saber hasta dónde podía llegar Sasaki para que le dijera cierto jutsu.

El hombre soltó a su víctima pero liberándolo de su agarré, solamente empezó a reír como desquiciado sabiendo que en pocos momentos despertaría lleno de terror y angustia.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, iba serena al ver todas las caras que me dedicaban. No eran todas de odio, pero la gran mayoría me miraban sin aceptación, con miedo y hasta con asco, no le prestaba mucha atención siendo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada a éste tipo de tratos.

En cambio cierto kitsune observaba, desde lejos, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué se tuvo que repetir la historia?

En cierto modo estaba viendo a Naruto en mí y no era simplemente por la ropa, los aldeanos me miraban de la misma manera, yo les respondía de la misma forma, mis pensamientos eran los mismos comparados a los de aquel rubio.

Todo era culpa de _aquel humano_...

No, también él tenía un poco de culpa.

Daba saltos de tejado en tejado, de árbol el árbol, sin ser sentido por algún ninja. Iba a una velocidad comparada a la del _Kiiroi Senko_ (Relámpago Amarillo) si estuviera vivo, pero tan sigiloso cómo cierta serpiente...

¡Es cierto!

\- **"¿Qué le estarán haciendo al hebi-teme?"** -Ese pensamiento le pasó por la mente.

Hacía rato que había convencido de que aquel poder era de esa persona que causó tanto mal al mundo….la persona que odiaba escuchar nombre…

Pero al recordar que Orochimaru había sido capturado, pensaba en que le hubiera pasado a ese tipo.

Sabía que había alguien más que estaba capturado...pero en este momento no recordaba...más bien cuestionaba un poco eso, no era fácil para él olvidar, pero sentía un extraño bloqueo en sus recuerdos.

Faltaba alguien...

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba a un salto de la ventana principal de la Torre Hokage.

Varios recuerdos surcaron por su mente, cuando estuvo allí en distintas ocasiones, siendo enviado a alguna misión con Naruto o siendo regañado por alguna estupidez que causo él mismo mocoso...

 _Maldito Kakashi, maldito Naruto._

En otros momentos que Naruto lo había dejado salir cuando era Hokage, siendo para conversar con él o para pedirle ayuda.

Verdad, en esos tiempos había vuelto a estar dentro de Naruto por su protección...

 _Maldita seas Sasaki..._

\- ¡Ey Kurama! ¡Entremos-dattebayo! -Mi voz lo hizo volver a la realidad, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con mi rostro algo extrañado pero enojado, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

\- **Ya voy mocosa** -Dio un salto llegando a mi lado, en ese espacio no pasaba casi gente y ahora estaba vacío.

Caminé normalmente hacia la entrada, cuidando de todas las miradas que me llenaron en el momento, al entrar por la puerta de la instalación Kurama rápidamente entró sin que nadie pudiera captarlo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos arriba-dattebayo! -Salí corriendo por las escaleras, sino fuera porque varios ninjas venían por allí, Kurama no me hubiera copiado estando literalmente ahora al lado mío.

Llegamos al piso más alto sin toparnos con alguna persona, fuimos corriendo al igual para la oficina del Hokage, iba a entrar igual pero la puerta de ésta se abrió de repente.

Frené con un pequeño derrape al darme cuenta, pero Kurama no se fijó estando algo más atrás y terminó chocando contra mí espalda, ambos rodamos y terminamos enfrente de la puerta, Kurama debajo de mí siendo aplastado un poco, pero no me quitó de inmeiato al haberse mareado de tantas vueltas.

\- ¿Yuna-chan? –Seguía algo mareada pero abrí un ojos lentamente hasta que me conseguía frente mío a un peligris de lentes.

\- Ka-Kabuto-sensei… -Me sorprendí ante su presencia, pero también me asuste viendo cómo Kurama se empezaba a mover algo adolorido.

\- **¡M-Mocosa! ¡¿Por qué demonios frenaste?!** -Me cuestionó el kitsune molesto, pero no le respondí sino me le quedé viendo con horror.

\- ¿Kyubi...? -Kurama paró de inmediato sus gritos y miró al peligris lentamente, yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Yuna-chan, Kurama -Ambos miramos detrás del _cuatro ojos_ a un pelinegro _cabellos de piña._

\- ¡Shikadai-Jiji!

\- **Mocosos...** -Kurama les miró, ambos no mostraban las expresiones que debían tener al verle, al parecer, ya sabían que él se había liberado haciéndolo alzar levemente una ceja.

\- Bueno, nos ahorramos en llamarla –Mencionó Kabuto acomodándose los lentes, me extrañe un poco.

\- Por favor, pasen ambos –Shikadai habló seriamente para volver a pasar a la oficina seguido por Kabuto, Kurama y yo nos miramos para luego asentir y entrar también.

Kurama se puso serio al ver cómo la habitación estaba deshabitada, no se sentía ningún AMBU cuidando de manera escondida, sabía que cuando pasaba eso significaba que no se podía enterar cualquiera de la información o suceso que ocurriría.

\- **Mocoso, ¿sabías que yo estaba libre del sello?** –La pregunta de Kurama fue dirigida a Shikadai, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, quería averiguar de que se trataba todo esto.

\- Si, sentí tu chakra cuando sucedió, al igual que Kabuto-san –Explicó al igual de serio también- Necesitábamos comunicarnos con ambos lo antes posible, iba a enviar AMBU para su escolta…pero ustedes vinieron.

\- Pensábamos en hacerte saber que Kurama estaba libre, por eso vinimos –Mencioné al lado del kitsune.

\- Ya no es necesario –Shikadai suspiró- Kurama, ¿has sentido aquella presencia?

Kurama quedó quieto, esa pregunta no se la esperaba tan de pronto, pero si Shikadai sabía…significaba que sus sospechas eran asegurada.

\- **Es "él" ¿verdad?** –Habló el Bijuu frunciendo el ceño- **¿Cómo es posible que vuelva? ¡Sasuke le dejó en mal estado!** –Estaba molesto, no podía creerlo, ¡no podía serlo!.

\- Tampoco sabemos que como hizo, Kyubi –Habló Kabuto antes de que siguiera reclamando algo de la cual no tenían información- Pero antes, existía la posibilidad de que no era él…

\- Kazekage-Sama vino para hablar de eso con nosotros, el Ichibi fue el que lo sintió –Explicó Shikadai- Le enviamos un e-mail al Raikage-Sama para que le preguntará al Hachibi.

\- Respondió afirmativo –Volvió a hablar Kabuto, acomodándose los lentes- Todas las aldeas están en peligro, al igual que los Bijuus.

Kurama frunció el ceño, no pensaba que todo se pusiera mal tan pronto. Yo estaba algo confundida pero eso fue hasta que decidí preguntar…

\- ¿Hablan de Sasaki? –Los dos adultos se sorprendieron, Kurama gruño al escuchar ese nombre.

\- **Si, cachorra…** -Me respondió, dejando extrañados y sorprendidos a los dos hombres.

\- Kyubi, ¿tú le dijiste…?

\- **Fue la mocosa Himawari** –Explicó el kitsune, volviendo a sorprender a los adultos- **Su hijo llevó a Yuna a verla.**

\- Suponía que eso pasaría –Suspiró el Nara, caminó hasta sentarse detrás de su escritorio- Pues sí, Yuna-chan, Sasaki es la persona del cual hablamos…

\- Me podrían decir ¿quién es ese tipo-dattebayo? –Pregunté, colocando mis manos detrás de mi nuca con fastidio.

\- **¡Ya te dije que no, mocosa!** –Me replicó el kitsune molesto, asustándome- **¡Ese maldito no merece ser nombrado!**

\- Kurama –Le habló serio el Hokage- Es mejor contarle…¿no crees que le tenemos impaciente?

El kitsune me miró por un momento notando la intriga que tenía, dio un bufido algo fastidiado.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas a Himawari para que hablen? Tienen mucho que conversar –Le sugirió Shikadai.

Kurama se calmó un poco ante la idea, no era tan mala a decir verdad ya que desde ayer había tenido intensión de hablar con ella a ver como estaba con toda la situación.

Tenía varios años sin ver a esa mocosa, ahora que estaba libre, ¿por qué no aprovechaba?

\- **Bien…** -Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, sintió un aura conocida a su lado.

\- Kurama…más te vale volver rápido y no pase nada –Mi voz resonó en la habitación mientras que tronaba mi puño, solamente tenía el aura por la cual estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Kurama tragó fuerte y asintió para luego salir del despachó con suma rapidez.

Miré a los dos adultos, ambos tenía una tremenda gota en su nuca al ver la escena, pero cuando divisaron mi sonrisa macabra se pusieron pálidos.

\- Si no fueran ustedes, les daría una golpiza por darle esa idea –Les dije dedicándoles la sonrisa.

\- ¡Se la dio él! –Acusó Kabuto, sabiendo cómo era mi temperamento se propuso en acusar al culpable.

\- ¡E-Era lo mejor…! –Exclamó rápidamente, previniendo alguna agresión- Si Kurama se quedaba, posiblemente destruiría todo.

Me quedé callada, él tenía la razón en cierto modo.

\- Bueno… -Me calmé cruzándome de brazos, ambos adultos suspiraron más tranquilos- Pero ahora me tienen que explicar TO-DO.

Un escalofrío les recorrió, se dieron cuenta de la peor forma que era una celosa manipuladora, dieron un suspiro, no tenían escapatoria.

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo han estado mis sobrinos? –Preguntó divertida cierta mujer rubia que tomaba té.

\- Fastidiosos…pero me recuerdan a nosotros de jóvenes –Mencionó Kankuro, tomando también té.

\- Oi... ¡¿No me digas que Kenzo también se pinta?! –Exclamó asustada Temari.

\- ¡Ya dije que no me pinto! -Se molestó Kankuro.

\- No se pinta –Respondió seriamente el pelirrojo, Gaara.

\- Uff…ya me estaba asustando –Se alivió Temari, Kakuro echó humo por los oídos por la molestia.

\- ¡No me pinto! –Volvió a reclamar, pero Temari rodó los ojos como respuesta.

Gaara miró a sus hermanos discutir, sonrió muy leve al ver que no habían cambiado nada.

\- **"Gaara…"** –Él pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz en su mente.

\- "¿Qué sucede Shukaku?" –Preguntó mentalmente, se había quedado extrañado siendo que, como no era su jinchuriki, se estaban comunicando cómo si lo fuera. De igual forma estaba serio, ya que no se esperó el llamado.

\- **"No siento a tres de _mis hermanos_ …"** –Gaara abrió sus ojos, un poco sorprendido- **"Su movimiento empezó, ¡avísale al Hokage y al zorro!"**

\- "Shukaku…" –Llamó la atención del Bijuu- "…cuida la aldea" –Le pidió igual de serio.

\- **"Hmm…sabes que lo haré, mocoso"** –Respondió con un bufido de fastidio, Gaara sonrió levemente pero no respondió más.

\- Hay que ir a la Torre Hokage –Los dos hermanos dejaron las discusiones para ver al Kazekge.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Temari extrañada.

\- ¿Shukaku te dijo algo? –Kankuro se puso serio mientras que Gaara solamente asintió, los tres se levantaron y fueron con algo de rapidez a la Torre.

* * *

Una mujer ojos zafiro se veía regando unos girasoles en un gran patio, había tranquilidad y mucho silencio en el ambiente, perfecto para disfrutar del aroma de aquellas flores que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Pero su actividad fue interrumpida al sentir una presencia, se voltio hacia atrás y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kurama sentado en medio de aquel gran patio.

\- Kurama-chan –Himawari sonrió un poco, dejó la regadera en el suelo.

\- **Mocosa, tiempo sin verte** –El Kyubi la saludo sin contar que se vieron ésta mañana ya que en realidad no se pudieron hablar como tal gracias a cierta Uzumaki…teniendo mucho sin verse.

Himawari asintió levemente mientras caminaba hacia el zorro, se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

\- Que bien que vinieras a visitarme, Kurama-chan –Le dijo con una sonrisa, el kitsune asintió- Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

\- **Al parecer si…** -Se puso serio- **¿Cómo has estado?**

\- Un poco bien…cuidando de mi familia en estos tiempos de tranquilidad –Sonrió tristemente- Pero extraño a Boruto-niisan y a mis padres…

Kurama miró la tristeza en sus palabras, no demostró sentimiento ocultándolo con su seriedad.

\- Desde que Oto-san me mandó a escapar, supe que todo iba a acabar mal –Bajó levemente la cabeza-…pero tal vez si me quedaba, iba a morir también…

\- **No eran bonitas las escenas mocosa, me alegro que te hayas escapado** –Respondió el zorro- **Lo que más me molesta era que Shikadai no te habló de que Yuna estaba viva.**

Himawari bajó un poco más la cabeza.

\- Oto-san fue claro en la orden…pero me siento culpable, Yuna-chan debió vivir muchas cosas malas en su niñez –Habló tristemente, Kurama no dijo nada al principió- Aunque te tuviera a ti…creo que no podías detener los maltratos, ¿cierto?

Kurama sintió un nudo en su garganta, Himawari no tenía porque recordárselo…

Para su desgracia, tenía total razón…nunca pudo parar esos maltratos…si me apoyó de manera moral, pero nunca pudo hacer nada en contra.

La vez en que casi morí, mató a esos aldeanos por furia, pero fue gracias a que mi vida estuvo a punto de acabarse...

Frunció el ceño, Himawari sonrió de medio lado dándose cuenta de lo duro que podía ser para el kitsune.

\- No es tu culpa, Kurama-chan –Le mencionó, llamando su atención- Estabas dentro de ella, no podrías ayudarle de ninguna…

\- **Si fue mi culpa** –Le cortó, extrañándola- **Por mí la atacaban y la maltrataban hasta dejarla irreconocible…por mí la sacaron del orfanato…por mí es algo distante con las persona…**

Sentía culpa mientras decía aquellas palabras, al recordar cada golpe y cortada de mi cuerpo le provocaba buscar a cada persona culpable y hacerlos sufrir de sobremanera al ver que lo único que pudo hacer en ese tiempo era curarme, aunque no sirviera de nada siendo que después volvían a agredirme.

Pero no solamente eso, Naruto…je, ese era otro caso.

Nunca pudo ayudar a Naruto, pero tampoco tuvo intenciones de eso, para él…ese rubio le daba igual, no importaba que le pasara, nunca le ayudó ni se le dirigía para apoyarlo. Nunca quiso hacerlo y era de lo que más se arrepentía, ahora más que ya no estaba entre ellos…

\- Kurama-chan… -Himawari se puso algo triste al ver al zorro así- Puede ser que sea tu culpa en ese modo…pero lo que no fue tu culpa fue estar dentro de Yuna-chan –Eso dejó quieto al Kyubi- Todo viene siendo culpa de Sasaki…si no hubiera hecho eso, todo sería cómo antes…nuestra familia estaría completa…fuéramos felices todos juntos…

La tristeza invadió a la peliazulada nuevamente, Kurama la miró algo preocupado pero no lo hacía notar al completo, se levantó y se acercó a la mujer para luego abrazarla con suavidad, para poderla calmar.

Himawari se sorprendió ante ese acto, pero sin dudarlo le correspondió suavemente.

\- **Te prometo…que vengaremos a todos los caídos** –Le aseguró el zorro, ella sonrió un poco asintiendo.

Sus palabras decían claramente que no iba a hacerlo solamente él.

Porque sabía que cierta niña iba a ayudarle y no especulaba, ya ella misma fue la que lo propuso primero y me iba a entrenar para que ambos cómo equipo, podamos lograrlo.

Sí, hablaba de mí, Uzumaki Yuna.

* * *

\- ¡Achu! –Estornudé, cortando el habla de Shikadai- G-Gomen… alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

\- Sigue soñando –Me fastidió un poco Kabuto, yo inflé mis cachetes.

\- Bueno…como decía –Llamó mi atención el Hokage- Sasaki es un familiar cercano de tu abuelo, Naruto-Sama, pero no es solamente de él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Shikadai-jiji? –Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

\- Él….es también familiar de Uchiha Sasuke-san –Me quedé sorprendida, Kabuto miraba todo seriamente- Porque Sasaki es medio hermano de ambos…

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera! –Le paré nuevamente- ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! ¡Nada sale en el árbol genealógico Uzumaki ni el Uchiha!

\- Naruto-Sama y yo quitamos toda esa información cuando estaba con vida –Me tomó por sorpresa, había olvidado que fue apropósito el quitar parte de aquel árbol en los documentos de la biblioteca, di un suspiro.

\- Bien…-Me calmé un poco- Entonces ¿cómo pasó eso-dattebayo?

\- Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, antes de casarse con Uzumaki Kushina, tuvo relaciones con Uchiha Mikoto –Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par ante sus palabras.

Ósea… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Mi sorpresa abrumaba mi rostro siendo que era lo único que me dejó su declaración.

\- Ella estaba casada con Uchiha Fugaku, teniendo un hijo llamado Uchiha Itachi –Mencionó Kabuto- Pero ella sentía atracción por Minato y el Yondaime también por ella…pasó algo prohibido cuando Itachi tenía 3 años, dejando a la mujer embarazada.

Ya había llegado al shock, un GRAN shock, no creía que mis bisabuelos hayan hecho al así…no me la creía…

\- Pero no solamente tuvieron a Sasaki –Volvió a decir Shikadai- Sino que la dejó esperando unos gemelos…

\- ¿G-Gemelos…? –Tragué saliva, estaba aún en shock como para hablar, pero necesitaba saber más de lo que pasó- ¿D-Dónde está el otro? ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Fue capturado hace muchos años por su mismo hermano –Kabuto habló algo más serio- Al igual el Sannin de las serpientes, Orochimaru-Sama.

Me extrañé al escuchar ese nombre, ¿no debía estar muerto?, los tres legendarios Sannin habían sido ya leyenda de hace tres generaciones, pero recordé que él tenía un jutsu que podía cambiar de cuerpo muchas veces.

Habiendo aclarado eso en mi mente, solamente me quedaba la sorpresa que me produjo la información.

 _Toc, toc…_

\- Adelante –Accedió Shikadai, la puerta fue abierta y se vio entrar al principió dos personas.

\- Permiso, Hokage-Sama –Entraron los dos shinobis- Somos de Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes), escolta del Jinchuriki de Hachibi, Killer Bee-san. –Habló la chica reconocida como Samui, a su lado estaba Omoi que tenía una cara de fastidio pero igual estaba con seriedad frente al Hokage.

Yo me sorprendí un poco y miré que detrás de ellos empezó a entrar cierto hombre.

\- ¡Yho! Hemos llegado desde lejos, a la Uzumaki buscaremos –Rapeo el hombre de gafas oscuras, me quedé observándole con una ceja alzada.

\- Bienvenidos a Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas), veo que llegaron más rápido de los esperado –La escolta asintió.

\- Hokage-Sama, ¿nos puede indicar quien es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi? –Habló seriamente Omoi.

\- La tienen presente -Dijo de brazos cruzados el Nara, los tres presentes se sorprendieron y me miraron. Quedé algo quieta pero me aleje un paso, sintiéndome clavada por las miradas.

\- Ella es la Uzumaki claramente, pero su Bijuu no se presiente, bakayaro, konnoyaro -Volvió a rapear el moreno, yo me le quedé viendo algo desconfiada.

\- El Kyubi no se encuentra dentro de ella en éste momento, pudo liberarlo –Explicó Kabuto seriamente, las dos escoltas le vieron algo desconfiados al no acostumbrarse que estaba aquí con buenas intenciones.

\- ¡Uso el jutsu de aquel rubio, yo me anoto en este disturbio! –Exclamó Bee, haciendo varios serios- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hachibi no Ushi-oni (Jutsu de Invocación: Pulpo-buey de Ocho Colas) –Me quedé sorprendida al ver ese jutsu siendo que había sido el mismo que use yo cuando liberé a Kurama.

El humo que surgió de aquella técnica se empezó a disipar, haciendo ver a uno de los hermanos de Kurama, del mismo tamaño que aquel kitsune.

\- **¿Para que me invocas, Bee?** –Habló el Bijuu dirigiéndose a su Jinchuriki, pero de pronto me miró- **T** **ú…**

\- E-Eres un Bijuu-dattebayo…-Fue lo que pude articular, él me miró dándose cuenta que en verdad tenía que ser la hija de aquel mocoso hijo de Naruto, por las marcas en las mejillas como por el tic verbal.

\- **Mi nombre es Gyuki, soy _hermano_ de Kurama ** –Se presentó con toda tranquilidad, yo parpadee dos veces dándome cuenta que era muy cordial y no tan gruñón como Kurama, veía buenas intenciones en él haciéndome confiar.

\- Soy Uzumaki Yuna…un placer-dattebayo –Sonreí levemente, Gyuki igual sonrió.

\- Si gustan, pueden esperar a que regrese Kurama, fue a hablar con la hija de Naruto, Uzumaki Himawari –Mencionó Shikadai, Omoi y Samui se miraron y asintieron.

\- Arigato Hokage-Sama –Dijo Samui, ambos se sentaron en un sillón que había allí mismo.

Pero las palabras del Nara fueron escuchadas también por él Bijuu, haciéndolo sorprenderse.

\- **¡¿Sigue viva?!** –Miró al hombre que asintió levemente- **Entonces…escapó…**

\- ¡Sí! ¡Mi tía pudo escapar de aquel tipo-dattebayo! –Gyuki asintió levemente a mis palabras entusiastas, algo más tranquilo al saber que sobrevivió. Shikadai se me quedó viendo, ¿acaso no iba a decir que ya sabía sobre Sasaki? Si era así, estaría muy agradecido.

 _Toc, toc…_

\- Adelante –Volvió a decir Shikadai, fue abierta la puerta donde entraron otras tres personas.

\- Así que ya llegó, Killer Bee-san –Habló seriamente el pelirrojo.

\- Kazekage-Sama –Omoi y Samui se levantaron del sillón haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Yho! Tiempo sin comunicarnos, parece los años te están pensando bakayaro, konnoyaro –Rapeo Bee al ver a Gaara, él solamente saludo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Kazekage-Sama? –Murmuré al ver al hombre, éste me miró dándose cuenta de quién era rápidamente.

\- Un placer conocerte –Se acercó a mí, yo me le quedé mirando un poco viendo que tampoco tenía intenciones malas.

\- I-Igual digo…soy Uzumaki Yuna-dattebayo –Le dije con más confianza, el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

\- Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara –Se presentó también, yo de apoco sonreí para asentir.

\- **Así que el Kazekage está aún aquí, veo que todo era cierto** –Mencionó Gyuki seriamente llamando la atención de todos.

\- Supongo que si estás aquí, significa que también sentiste ese poder –Gyuki asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo.

\- **¿** **Shukaku no vino contigo?** -El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, Gyuki se quedó pensativo, tal vez era mejor siendo que podía proteger a Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre la Arena) si Sasaki decidía atacar.

\- ¿Dónde está Kurama? –Preguntó Gaara.

\- Fue a hablar con la hija de Naruto –Gaara se quedó recordando que ella seguía con vida, volvió a asentir.

\- Oka-san, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Shikadai a Temari, extrañado al verla aquí.

\- Estaba con tu tío hablando un poco de las cosas que han pasado en Suna, ¡tus primitos han crecido mucho! –Le mencionó la rubia con algo de entusiasmo, Shikadai asintió con media sonrisa.

Miré a todos los presentes, en cierto modo me sentía algo sofocada por tantas personas en la oficina del Hokage, empecé a caminar a paso lento para salir de allí y tomar un poco de aire y lo hubiera logrado sino fuera porque la puerta se abrió de repente justo frente mío…

Todos voltearon su mirada encontrándose con cierto zorro de nueve colas entrar junto a una peliazul de ojos zafiro.

\- Hola a todos –Saludó sonriendo la mujer.

\- **Al parecer me tardé un poco** –Dijo Kurama al ver que ya todos estaban allí- **Hola Hachibi.**

\- **Kyubi, cuanto tiempo** –Respondió el saludo sonriendo un poco, ambos recién llegados entraron a la habitación, Kurama recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

\- ¡Pulpo-chan! –Sonrió Himawari acercándose al Hachibi.

\- **Estas muy grande, Himawari, me alegra verte** –La mujer asintió feliz de ver al Bijuu. Hubieran sido interrumpidos por cierto kitsune, pero este estaba buscando algo con la mirada.

\- **¿Dónde está la cachorra?** -Preguntó al no verme, todos se extrañaron ante su pregunta y miraron a donde antes estaba.

\- Qué raro, antes estaba allí...-Mencionó Kankuro algo extrañado, Kurama alzó una ceja y empezó a olfatear el aire buscando mi olor.

\- A-Auch...-Mi quejido hizo que todos miraran detrás de la puerta. Himawari cerró la puerta algo sorprendida, para luego verme, sobándome la cabeza.

\- **Mocosa, ¿qué rayos haces allí? -** Me pregunta molesto al ver el pequeño chichón que se me formó.

\- ¡N-Nada-dattebayo! S-Solo...quería salir un momento...-Hablé con voz algo baja, sin querer que me escucharán. Kurama alzó otra vez su ceja extrañado, pero supuso la razón por la cual no me siguió regañando.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya llegó Kurama acompañado de Himawari-chan, podemos hablar de lo más importante -Shikadai llamó la atención de todos los presentes, me levanté lentamente aunque aún con el dolor en mi cabeza.

Gaara tomó asiento cerca del Hokage. Kankuro, Temari y Kabuto se recostaron cerca de la pared junto al sillón donde estaban sentados Himawari, Omoi y Samui, dejando a Killer Bee, Gyuki, Kurama y a mí de pie, pero extrañamente el kitsune y yo estábamos en el medio, siendo el centro de atención si nos atacaban con la mirada.

Shikadai se quedó serio, pensando bien sus palabras, todos le mirábamos esperando alguna palabra del Hokage.

\- ...Namikaze Sasaki volvió a aparecer, como recordarán, hace muchos años fue la amenaza más grande que tuvo éste planeta -Sentenció seriamente, varios asintieron pero manteniendo su postura- En aquel tiempo, su objetivo conocido era dominar el mundo con un gran ejercito comandando por el mismo, ahora no sabemos que puede estar planeando...-Subió su cabeza, más decidido- Está en alerta todas las Aldeas Shinobi, pero también los Bijuus se encuentras en gran peligro.

Todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras, Gyuki y Kurama fruncieron el ceño cuando escucharon "gran peligro", sus hermanos no eran débiles, pero Shikadai sabía eso, haciendo que la posibilidad de que mintiera fuera casi nula.

Me quedé pensativa de cierta manera, recordando lo que me habían mencionado antes, sabía que simplemente no era sólo peligro...había algo más detrás de todo esto.

Me quería a mí, ¿no era así?

Kurama iba a hablar, para decir algunas palabras, pero yo avancé un paso al frente llamando la atención de los presentes. El kitsune pensó que iba a decir mis típicas palabras, las que había dicho la vez que me contó cómo murió mi familia...

Pero se extrañó cuando miró en mis ojos el Sharingan activo, y quedó en blanco al sentir mi chakra...era maligno...

\- _Lamento decirles, que esos no son mis planes actualmente_ -Mi voz era algo distorsionada, pero fue reconocida al instante por los presentes.

\- ¡Sasaki! -Exclamó sorprendida Himawari, poniéndose de pie algo preocupada por mí. Kurama se alejó un poco de mí, siendo algo involuntario al sentir ese chakra, lo repelía sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- _Desde hace 11 años, no he podido mover mi cuerpo a voluntad propia gracias a mi difunto hermano_ -Habló desde mi boca, sonriendo con malicia- _Pero hace un tiempo, descubrí la manera para poder adueñarme del mundo..._

Miró desde mi cuerpo a Kabuto con cierta impotencia teniendo la intención de dejarlo muy mal herido, teniendo una buena excusa para que Orochimaru le dijera el jutsu, pero no podría hacer algo así tan fácil. Kabuto se extraño un poco, pero se imaginó de inmediato de que podía estar hablando..aunque no estuviera nada seguro...

\- _Pienso dominar el mundo, pero antes de tengo que recuperar todo mi poder...-_ Miró a Kurama y a Gyuki, para luego sonreír de manera retorcida, más de lo que podría aguantar mis facciones.

La imagen se le quedó grabada en la mente de Kurama, dejándolo muy callado, pero luego frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que en mis ojos podría notarse cierto dolor, parecía como si desde dentro peleara. Apretó su puño empezando a enojarse.

\- _Ustedes no están a salvo, ya varios de sus "hermanos" están en mi poder, es cuestión de tiempo para que sea su turno -_ Empezó a reír entre dientes mirando la cara de sorpresa que colocó Gyuki y más con la de odio que le dedicó el Kurama seguido de un gruñido. Miró hacia Shikadai nuevamente- No _podrán vencerme, esta chica morirá...aunque se vuelva fuerte, ¡no podrá superarme!_

El Hokage frunció el ceño, desde mi cuerpo Sasaki empezó a reír sin parar, Kurama gruñó molesto pero no se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento.

De pronto, mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad dejando ver mis ojos color verde, pero con la pupila muy dilatada cubriendo casi el ojo completo, empecé a caer perdiendo la consciencia.

Kurama se percató de inmediato y estuvo a punto de estirar su cola para tomarme, pero alguien llegó primero que él. Killer Bee me tomó en sus brazos ya habiendo caído inconsciente.

\- La chica está inconsciente, llévenla a que repose, ¡yho! -Por este caso no hizo una rima, siendo por mi estado, por preocupación...o que no se le ocurrió una rima para el momento.

\- ¡Me la llevaré rápidamente al hospital! -Exclamó Himawari estando de un momento al otro en frente del moreno, Kurama reaccionó cuando miró que ya Himawari me tenía en brazos.

\- **Colócala encima, mocosa** -Himawari asintió y me puso encima del kitsune, ambos no perdieron el tiempo y salieron de la oficina hacia el hospital.

\- ¿Qué acaba de suceder? –Preguntó algo descolocada Temari, pero con tono preocupado.

\- Sasaki tomó posesión del cuerpo de Yuna-chan –Habló pensativo el Nara…

No entendía… ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? Ni siquiera estaba a una distancia cercana cómo para hacerlo, además se miró en mis ojos el Sharingan, pero no me había visto a los ojos. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en...

\- "Que problemático..."

\- Iré con ellos, antes de que me dejen con los pelos –Mencionó Killer Bee para luego voltearse a la salida.

\- **Voy con él** –Gyuki lo siguió, se había quedado sorprendido por lo sucedido, pero al darse cuenta de los actos de aquel zorro, supo de inmediato que algo había entre el zorro y yo.

Lo más probable era que había vuelto a ablandarse. Era algo sorprendente, pensaba que después de la muerte de Boruto y al no ver más a Himawari le había afectado haciendo que volviera hacer algo distante y gruñón (aunque eso nunca se le quita), pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Ahora mismo no solamente quería conversar de eso con el Kyubi, sino también sobre el tema el cual estaba en esa aldea.

* * *

\- Sólo está inconsciente, tiene algunos disturbios en su chakra siendo que fue influida por otro diferente, pero con descanso se le pasará -Escuché esa voz sin poder reconocerla, intenté abrir mis ojos, pero los sentía muy pesados para abrirlos...

Los pasos de aquella persona se fueron alejando hasta cerrar alguna puerta.

Diferencié un suspiro cercano, acompañado de una caminata que se acercaba a mí.

\- ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto...? -La pregunta se notaba que era para ella misma, había supuesto de quien pertenecía...aunque no estaba reconociendo mucho las voces ahora.

\- **Ese maldito me las pagará... ¡nadie puede hacerle eso a mí cachorra!**

¿Kurama...?

Esperen un segundo, ¿qué rayos sucedió?

Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos, lográndolo esta vez, pero quedé algo cejada con las luces del lugar.

\- A-Ay... –Un quejido salió de mis labios, me dolía un poco la cabeza. No sabía si era por la luz o por la razón por la cual estaba en aquel sitio que supuse que era un hospital.

\- ¡Yuna-chan! –Feliz se escuchó la voz femenina, abrí más mis ojos para diferenciar cierto cabello negro azulado.

\- Tía… -Ella sonrió un poco, yo me intenté levantar pero sentí un tipo de aguja dentro de mí brazo, seguido por un tuvo que me traspasaba suero, haciendo que no me quisiera mover mucho.

\- **Mocosa** –Voltee mi cabeza al otro lado de la cama, miré al kitsune.

\- Kurama… -El no dijo nada, solamente podía sonreír un poco al verme despertar-… ¿Qué sucedió?

Himawari bajó un poco la cabeza, alcé un poco la ceja extrañada.

\- Sasaki se apoderó de tu cuerpo para comunicarse con nosotros –Me sorprendí de manera que mis ojos algo cansados se abrieran enormemente.

\- **No sabemos porque, cachorra** –Dijo justo después haciéndome verle, pero este desvió la mirada- **Pero me alegra que estés bien…**

No dije nada al respecto, solamente se dibujó una sonrisa suave en mi rostro feliz.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí? –Les pregunté.

\- Debes descansar, hasta mañana te darán de alta –Mencionó Himawari, yo me quede callada nuevamente…odiaba los hospitales como para estar un día allí…

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Himawari se levantó de la silla y fue a abrirla.

Kurama miró con fastidio aquel acto, reconoció los chakras rápidamente haciendo más fastidio para él.

Pero quedó estático al ver un gran ramo de flores entrar por la puerta y caminar hacia mí, dándomelo mientras que tenía una grande sorpresa. Himawari también estaba sorprendida pero no se movió de donde estaba

\- ¡Para la chica hermosa, unas flores le van jocosas! –Fue el rap de Killer Bee lo que escuché detrás del ramo, no veía nada más ya que ciertamente…era gigante.

\- **Qué bueno que ya despertaste** –Gyuki sonrió, estando cerca del moreno al traer las flores con él.

\- ¿Y-Y esto? –Pregunté extrañada y algo descolocada.

\- **Un simple detalle** –Mencionó el Hachibi.

\- ¡Oh, yeah! -Asintió el moreno, yo me quedé mirando el ramo para sonreír.

\- ¡Arigato-dattebayo! –El Jinchuriki sonrió al igual que el Bijuu, éste último miró después de su hermano.

\- **Kyubi, quería conversar con…** -Se calló al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el zorro.

\- **No me interesa** –Dijo secamente para bajar de su silla y salir caminando, Gyuki estaba en blanco claramente sorprendido.

¿El Kyubi podía llegar a ser tan celoso…?

\- **"Maldito Hachibi… ¿Qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza?"** –Pensaba Kurama mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital.

Pasó al lado de dos enfermeras, estas se alejaron un poco cediéndole el paso pero se les notaba el temor en sus facciones, Kurama bufó algo molesto ante su actitud.

¿Las personas de esa aldea no cambiaban?

Estaba molesto, ahora no solamente por lo que hizo su _querido hermano,_ sino con los aldeanos de esa maldita aldea.

Y después preguntaban que por qué no confiaba en los humanos. ¡Ja! Ni que se los merecieran.

\- _"Eres mi compañero de la aldea de Konoha, ¡Kurama!"_

Detuvo su caminata de pronto, dio un largo suspiro…

Ese mocoso de Naruto…a pesar de todo, hizo que pudiera confiar en los humanos por un buen tiempo, que viviera en la aldea, fue reconocido.

Pero volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿de quién había sido la culpa de que todo terminara así?

¡Cierto! _Namikaze Sasaki…_

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Iba saliendo del hospital acompañada por Killer Bee, Gyuki y Kurama, mi tía Himawari tuvo que irse ayer en la noche al recordar que no avisó que iba a salir, debiendo dejar extrañados y preocupados a su esposo e hijo.

Dormí mucho el día anterior, los dolores de cabeza me terminaban tumbando en aquella cama tan cómoda que disfruté ayer, pero no era fácil dormir bien con las discusiones que tenían ciertos _hermanos._

Pero había entablado conversación con Killer Bee, sus rimas me fascinaban y al mismo tiempo confundían, pero me hacía reír mucho.

Todo sucedió ayer, mientras que hoy, un domingo en la mañana, me dieron de alta para poderme ir a mi hogar.

Kurama no se despegaba de mi lado, aún me veía de cierto modo débil y mi chakra no estaba totalmente estabilizado, pero no era nada comparado a lo que le pasó a Himawari…

Lo admitía…eso jamás se le olvidaría.

El chakra del _viejo_ había dejado muy mal a la mocosa, dejándole varios meses en el mismo estado tan pálido.

Todo por no creer en Rikudou Sannin…

Pero ya no importaba, después de todo, no quiso arriesgar a sus nueve hermanos a ir a una trampa, por eso ya la culpabilidad era mucho menos.

Sólo que al mirarme a mí, recordó eso de repente, haciendo que desde esta mañana, no se separara ni un momento de mí lado.

Para él, era un alivio que no se repitiera la historia...pero debía decir que se sorprendió que no me pasara algo peor, al recordar el chakra maligno de aquel tipo podía compararse con lo que le pasó a Himawari cuano tenía solo cinco años.

\- H **ay que volver** –Mencionó el zorro algo serio, yo me le quedé viendo para luego sonreír un poco.

\- No –El kitsune se extrañó y me miró- ¡Recuerda que me tienes que entrenar-dattebayo!

Kurama quedó en blanco…

\- **¡No te pienso entrenar en ese estado, mocosa!** –Me replicó, molesto, los otros dos acompañantes pararon su caminata mirando hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Pero si estoy bien! ¡No me pasó nada malo-dattebayo! –Le respondí algo sorprendida y alterada.

\- **¡Eso no es cierto, mocosa!**

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- **¡Que no!**

\- ¡Que sí!

\- **¡Eres débil y ahora estas peor! ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes entrenar así?!** –Me contradijo, apreté mis puños con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI PUEDO-DATTEBAKA!

Kurama no respondió, quedándose muy sorprendido, yo le miraba enojada pero luego calmé un poco mi expresión…

\- Yo sí puedo… ¡no quiero que me consideres como débil! –Volví a hablar, pero era más triste que enojada.

Empecé a correr en dirección a mi apartamento pasando de largo entre Killer Bee y Gyuki, estos me siguieron con la mirada para luego mirar nuevamente al zorro que estaba estático.

Me había hecho molestar mucho si había sido capaz de decir mi verdadero tic verbal…

Pero es que me había dicho que estaba débil…que era débil.

¿Qué diablos le pasó por la mente?

\- Una pelea separa amigos, ¿ellos superaran los dichos? –Rapeo el moreno de lentes oscuros, Kurama empezó a reaccionar.

\- **Kyubi…eres un _idiota_** –Gyuki negaba con la cabeza, Kurama gruño por lo bajo, pero tenía razón, la había arruinado.

* * *

Oscuridad se veía en aquel apartamento, solamente se veía cierta luz que entraba por la ventana que no cubría la cortina.

Estaba sentada en mi cama abrazando mis piernas, tenía enterrado mi rostro entre ellas estando en total silencio.

\- Diablos… -Me limpie las lágrimas al darme cuenta que había empezado a llorar, me quedé pensando un momento… ¿de verdad era tan débil?

Me recosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos, pensando lo mismo y más, era débil... ¿Por qué siempre tenían que restregármelo en cara?

Pero había otro sentimiento que me abarcaba….ese era, la culpa.

¿Por qué le hablé así a Kurama?

Nunca le había dirigido mi verdadero tic verbal, era algo con el cual no lo aplicaba a nadie siendo que me parecía muy vulgar.

Aunque esta vez, fue de impulso que se lo dije. Sus sentimientos…la molestia…el rechazo…

\- _"Eres muy débil"_

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, ¿qué rayos…?

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, solamente podía sentir a alguien frente de mí, mientras que yo estaba en el suelo.

\- _"No vales la pena"_

\- "¿Por qué...? Basta, detente…" –Me tomé la cabeza cerrando los ojos, esas palabras me atormentaban.

\- _"Prepárate…o destruiré la aldea"_

Abrí mis ojos levantándome de golpe, empecé a respirar agitado.

\- Fue… ¿una pesadilla? –Me di cuenta de que mis rodillas estaban algo húmedas, recordé que había estado llorando…significa que no había pasado mucho tiempo.

Entonces… ¿no había sido una pesadilla?

Me quedé mirando mis manos un segundo, luego apreté mis puños. Esa sombra había dicho que me preparara… ¡no iba a rendirme hasta llegar a ser fuerte!

Podía admitir que ahora mismo era débil en muchas categorías, pero jamás dije que me rendiría.

Me levanté de mi cama, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con rapidez, pero me sorprendí al ver a mi tía allí, con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

\- Yuna-chan, que bueno que estés mejor.

* * *

Cierto kitsune de nueve colas saltaba de techo en techo, algo molesto.

¿Dónde me habría escondido que no sentía mi chakra?

\- **¡Oye Kyubi! Ya te dije que su chakra esta descontrolado, no podrás sentirla** –La voz de Gyuki llamó su atención, estaba tras él junto con Killer Bee.

\- **Grr… ¡de todas maneras no la presiento**! –Kurama frunció el ceño mientras seguía saltando con rapidez.

\- ¡Debes encontrar a la niña, para que calmen su riña, bakayaro, konnoyaro! –Rapeo Bee pero siguiéndoles el ritmo a ambos Bijuus, al Hachibi le salió una gota en la nuca.

Kurama volvió a gruñir, necesitaba encontrarme de inmediato.

Gyuki le miró un poco serio, dio un salto más largo para luego darle una tacleada a su hermano, lanzándolo hacia un campo.

Killer Bee se sorprendió ante el acto de su compañero, pero no hizo nada más que seguir al pulpo hacia donde cayó el zorro.

\- **Ma-Maldito seas Hachibi…** -Se quejó Kurama al haberse estrellado contra un árbol en un campo de entrenamiento, cercano a las instalaciones de la aldea pero vacío, era rodeado de verios arboles, arbustos, rocas y un pequeño lago.

Varios metros atrás, cayeron Bee y Gyuki de pie, estando cerca del zorro adolorido.

\- **¿Qué demonios…? ¡Hachibi! ¡¿Qué se te vino a la mente cuando me golpeaste?!** –Le exigió saber con molestia, Gyuki le miró seriamente.

\- **Tranquilizate** –Le ordenó, sorprendiéndolo- **No vas a encontrarla ni arreglar nada en ese estado.**

Kurama se quedó quieto con su oración, en cierto caso…tenía razón la verdad. Dio un bufido, Gyuki sonrió levemente.

\- **La cachorra debe estar molesta…** -Murmuró el Kyubi, llamando la atención de los presentes- **… ¿Qué diablos le dije?...**

\- **No lo está** –Volvió a sorprender a su _hermano-_ **Yo pienso, que ella quiere hablar contigo.**

¿Sería cierto lo que decía?

\- No te andes lamentando y ve tomando cargo, busca a la chica sin amargo o espera que llegue a tu lado -Sonrió Bee.

Kurama se extrañó con su rima.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, tía? –Pregunté con una ceja alzada.

\- Vine para saber de ti… ¿Dónde está Kurama-chan? –Se dio cuenta de que el apartamento estaba oscuro y sin alguna otra presencia, yo solamente me coloqué algo seria.

\- No se…

\- ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes? –Me miró con curiosidad, yo bajé la mirada.

\- …Podría ser…

\- ¿Discutieron?

\- Si…bueno…-Suspiré- Pues...el me dijo que era débil, me sentí mal…pero más cuando le dije…algo que no digo nunca.

Himawari se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió tristemente, Kurama al parecer no había cambiado en nada.

\- No creo que lo haya dicho sincero –Llamó mi atención, haciéndome que la mirara- Solamente debe estar preocupado…

\- ¿Preocupado? –Me quede pensativa…posiblemente hubiera sido así…tal vez había malinterpretado las cosas.

Ahora me sentía más culpable.

\- ¡Debo hablar con él! –Mencioné preocupada- No quiero que éste molesto conmigo…le dije algo malo y no quiero que se aleje de mí…

Bajé mi cabeza, es que, debía estar enojado, lo había insultado sin quererlo en realidad…

Pero sentía cómo mi tía se acercó un poco a mí y se agacho para quedar algo más bajó de mi altura, para ver mi rostro.

\- No te lamentes, no creo que esté enojado –Mi ceja se alzó con extrañez- Ve con él…y dale esto ¿sí?

Ella me extendió la caja que llevaba en manos, la tomé con suavidad pero teniendo curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lo abra –Me sonrió, yo le miré hasta que sonreí igual.

No necesité palabras para decir que estaba agradecida, salí corriendo hacia donde sentí el chakra de aquel zorro, siendo que no estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Himawari sonrió todo el tiempo que me veía irme, cerró la puerta de mi apartamento mientras pensaba lo que podría pasar cuando Kurama lo viera.

Je, seguramente se alegraría de alguna forma.

* * *

Kurama vio cómo Killer Bee y Gyuki se retiraban de un salto, dejándolo solo. De pronto sintió una presencia entrando al campo de entrenamiento.

Voltio su cabeza suponiendo que era cualquier ninja que quisiera practicar en ese lugar, de todas formas lo echaría, no tenía ganas de lidiar con humanos con su estado de ánimo.

Pero se sorprendió al ver como yo llegaba algo cansada al lugar, se notaba por mi respiración que había corrido de camino aquí.

Miré a Kurama que me miraba a mí, me quedé sin movimiento por un segundo.

Había venido hasta aquí para hablar con él, era momento para hacerlo...

Ya más calmada, caminé a paso lento hacía donde el zorro, este se mantenía en el mismo lugar pero no apartaba la vista de mi rostro. Ambos quedamos a un metro de distancia, peleamos con la mirada a ver quien hablaba primero…

\- Kurama/ **Yuna** –Nos callamos, dándonos cuenta que hablamos al mismo tiempo. Yo me armé de valor nuevamente para hablar.

\- Kurama…yo…quería hablar contigo...-Tomé aire-…Quiero disculparme…no quise hablarte de esa manera…no te quise ofender.

Bajé la mirada algo apenada, él se sorprendió un poco con mis palabras, pero desvió un poco la cabeza.

\- **No tienes por qué disculparte…** -Me quedé quieta- **…mira…no soy sentimentalista, pero se reconocer cuando me equivoco…yo soy el que debe pedir…disculpas…**

Mi rostro quedó con más sorpresa que la de él cuando me disculpé, pero lentamente sonreí.

\- Tampoco tienes por qué disculparte… -Le respondí, tomando su atención-…Después de todo tienes algo de razón en lo que decías…

Kurama me miró de repente, frunció el ceño y gruño.

\- **No es verdad** –Me extrañe un poco- **Tú no eres débil Yuna…eres muy fuerte…viene de generación** –Desvió la mirada.

Empecé a formar una sonrisa en mi rostro muy agradecida por sus palabras, di unos pasos que no fueron notados por el kitsune y me le abalancé encima dejándolo descolocado.

\- Arigato Kurama… -El kitsune no se movió de su sitio, más bien sonrió para luego corresponder el abrazo suavemente, dejándome un poco sorprendida pero más feliz que antes.

Estuve así un rato disfrutando del abrazo, Kurama no pudo negar que también lo disfruto hasta que de repente lo corté. Me miró extrañado pero al ver mi cara de terror se preocupó.

\- ¡No está…! –Empecé a buscar en mis bolsillos- ¡No está!

\- **¿De qué hablas?** –Preguntó, confundido.

\- ¡La cajita! –Busqué un poco más y no lo conseguí, Kurama arqueó una ceja pero luego se dio cuenta de cierto objeto unos metros lejanos. Se levantó y caminó hasta allá tomándolo entre su mano, miré a donde fue y me sorprendí a ver que había conseguido la caja.

\- **¿Es éste?** –Preguntó, yo fui hacia él y lo miré.

\- ¡Sí, lo es! –Le miré- Ábrelo Kurama.

Se extrañó por la petición, pero con su garra rompió el papel de regalo que lo envolvía, dejando ver una caja roja con detalles negros de remolinos. La abrió seguidamente quedando muy quieto.

Era una banda con él símbolo de Konoha, se notaba que no era nueva, tenía algunas marcas de uso, pero fue reconocida por ese zorro.

\- Eso es… -Yo también me sorprendí, pero luego miré a Kurama con una sonrisa, viendo como su rostro mostraba sorpresa e incredibilidad.

Kurama la tomó entre su mano sacándola de la caja y la miró, de una manera lenta se le formó una sonrisa zorruna, eso debía ser obra de Himawari.

\- **Te la dio la mocosa, ¿verdad?** –Preguntó, aunque sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si, dijo que te la entregara –Mencioné con media sonrisa.

Kurama se la puso en la frente de manera pausada, recordando aquella sensación que tenía con ella puesta, mantuvo su sonrisa en cada momento.

Al parecer si formaba, de alguna forma, parte de la aldea…

Pero no de cualquier aldea, sino la aldea de Konoha, junto a su querida cachorra.

Ninguno se percató que desde lejos, tres presencias miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Esos eran Killer Bee, Gyuki y la que más sonreía, Himawari.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Respuestas de los review:**

mrcazadormaster2013: Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, me alegro que en el anterior te pudiera hacer reir aunque sea un poco n.n xD ¡espero te agrade la actualización Oziel-kun!

Nyu-enaiviV: No exageres comadre, no creo que este fic merezca tanto xD Kishimoto le daría igual al lerlo :'v pero me pusiste muy feliz cuando leí tu review :3 te lo agradezco mucho x3 y mis personajes saldrán nuevamente en el siguen capítulo n.n espero sigas leyendo :3

TheZoe611: ¡Arigato! Me alaga escuchar que te gustó mi cap anterior, espero que este sea lo mismo ^^. En este cap pasaron algunas cosas...además que revelé algo de Sasaki, quisiera ver las caras de todos :3, no puse el entrenamiento en este capítulo, pero en el otro si además de la graduación de la academia n.n o eso espero poner xD además quería darte nuevamente las gracias por poder poner que tus dos fics de tu trilogía puedan relacionarse con mi fic, me siento muy feliz ^/^

Minato Namikaze Uchiha: ¡No seas así! Ya te dije que publicaría e-e y lo hice :3 pero por estarme apurando no te puse en este cap e,e recuerda que aunque seas prota, eres prota secundario xD

Fin de los review.

* * *

 **\- ¡Kurama tiene nuevamente su banda-dattebayo! -Sonrió Yuna entusiasmada.**

 **\- Si, si...-La ignoro mirando la misma banda.**

 **\- Al fin actualice, ¿que les pareció? -Les pregunté mientras comia unas tostadas.**

 **\- ¡Genial! -Kurama simplemente asintió, yo fruncí el ceño y le tiré un balde de agua fría haciendo que diera un salto al techo, clavándose en el con sus garras.**

 **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO, MOCOSA?! -Me reclamó furioso opero empapado.**

 **\- Eso es por no actuar como se debe ¬¬ llevas toda esta semana pidiendo que actualice y cuando al fin lo hago, pareciera que no te importara -Me queje cruzándome de brazos. El zorro me miró molesto.**

 **\- ¡SOLO ESTABA VIENDO NUEVAMENTE MI BANDA! ¡ME PAGARÁS LO QUE HICISTE! -Le miré pero para erizarme viendo cómo cargaba una Bijuu Dama.**

 **\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **\- Creo que esta vez daré sola las despedidas... -Bajó la mirada la Uzumaki.**

 **\- Claro que no -Apareció a mi lado un serio Gaara.**

 **\- ¡Aquí estamos para despedirnos, hasta el otro capítulo mis amigos! -Empezó a decir Killer Bee que salió a mi otro lado, yo sonreí.**

 **\- ¡Bien! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y les agradecemos que sigan esta historia-dattebayo -Dijo Yuna sonriente.**

 **\- No se olviden de comentar, es un gran apoyo para Andrea -Habló seriamente Gaara- Ayudenla si pueden...-Dijo al escuchar varias explosiones de Bijuu Damas.**

 **¡Nos veremos!^^**


	7. Historia de Yuna (Parte 7)

¡Konban wa! ¡Ya volví! :D

Este capítulo es muy especial, siendo que lo hice cómo regalo dedicatorio a TheZoe611, un gran amiga que cumplió años n.n este cap es más largo que mis 6 caps anteriores, espero les guste y más a ti Zoe-chan :3

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica (Yuna) es mí propiedad y el chico (Kaneki) es de Minato Namikaze Uchiha, Rock Gai pertenece a mi amigo, mrcazadormaster2013.

PD2: Quisiera darle unos créditos a una buena amiga mía, TheZoe611, ambas hablamos y acordamos que sus dos primeros fics de su trilogía sucedieron en mi historia. Les recomiendo pasarse por allí para que entiendan mucho mejor n.n

"Juega con Nosotros, Kurama-chan" y "Hagamos una visita, Kurama-chan" son los dos fics para mejor entendimiento de éste fic :)

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión(?) Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de dos).

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando (También sirve para conversaciones mentales de Jinchuriki y Bijuu).

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando.

 _\- "Mmmmmmm"_ -Recuerdo.

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 7: Historia de Yuna (Parte 7)

Después de un gran almuerzo en la casa de mi tía Himawari, había ido con Kurama al mismo campo de entrenamiento donde nos reconciliamos unas horas antes. Pero me había dado un tiempo de cambiarme, esta vez llevaba unos pantalones azul marino con una camisa negra manga larga, pero esta llevaba el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento? -Pregunté sentada en la grama, frente al kitsune que estaba igual sólo que moviendo sus nueve colas.

\- **Comenzaremos** **con** **tu** **cuerpo,** **tienes** **que** **fortalecerlo** **para** **que** **tu** **Taijutsu** **sea** **eficaz,** **después** **crearemos** **un** **estilo** **para** **ti** **misma.** -Kurama estaba serio, pero calculando de manera fría todo el entrenamiento que debía durar unos meses, hasta finales de la academia.

\- ¿Y cuándo entrenaré mi Doujutsu? -Pregunté, rascándome la mejilla.

\- **Lo** **practicaras** **con** **tu** **estilo** **para** **que** **tengas** **mejor** **vista** **de** **tu** **alrededor,** **allí** **estarías** **acostumbrándote** **a** **él** -Mencionó, cruzándose de brazos- **Después** **hay** **que** **hacerlo** **madurar** **con** **la** **práctica** **y** **con** **la** **adquisición** **de** **nuevas** **técnicas.**

\- ¿Nuevas técnicas? -Me extrañe, el kitsune solamente asintió- Bueno...entonces, ¿empezamos-dattebayo? -Sonreí, Kurama volvió a asentir levantándose.

De ese momentos me había dedicado todos los días a entrenar con Kurama, cuando me tocaba ir a clases llegaba justo a entrenar, pero de vez en cuando íbamos a visitar a mi tía, o también a cierto moreno rapero que se había quedado en la aldea.

Eso había dejado extrañados no solamente a mí sino a Kurama también, ya que Gaara se había ido a su aldea junto a Kankuro por susdeberes en ella, pero la única respuesta que nos daba el moreno era:

\- _"_ _La_ _aldea_ _de_ _Kumo_ _no_ _se_ _quedará_ _sin_ _humo,_ _arriesgarla_ _no_ _es_ _mi_ _opción,_ _protegerte_ _es_ _mi_ _elección_ _"_

Hasta ahora no entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero Kurama había más bien entendió demás dejándole fastidiado un buen rato.

Pero volviendo al entrenamiento, había trabajado físicamente mi cuerpo pero no al extremo, siempre tuve mis límites y Kurama no me hacía pasar de ellos.

Sólo que la condición era que tendría que estar cada día con Sellos de Gravedad, los había diseñado especialmente para modular el peso que cargaba además de que los llevaba como si fueran simples pulseras en mis tobillos y muñecas.

Cuando empecé con el Taijutsu oficialmente, definitivamente era un asco peleando, pero con mucha pero MUCHA paciencia del Kyubi, pude crear un estilo que cuadraba conmigo.

Pasaron los meses hasta que pude dominar perfectamente mi estilo, llamándolo Densetsu no Kitsune (Zorro Legendario), se basaba en la rapidez y agilidad que poseía dando golpes certeros en los huecos del enemigo, viéndolo con el Sharingan, pero si este, se dedicaba a dar golpes fuertes y la facilidad de esquivar sin problemas.

Con varios meses me refería a 3, dejando unos pocos para la graduación de la Academia.

Daba tiempo para dominar mi Doujutsu, pero había sido un problema el practicar con el…

Desde que Sasaki me controló, no había podido establecer mi chakra, a pesar que los doctores dijeron que era algo leve, me tomo el tiempo de mi entrenamiento para volver a moldear fácilmente chakra.

\- **Es** **hora** **de** **practicarlo** **con** **el** **Sharingan,** **cachorra** -Asentí, mirando al kitsune.

\- ¡Será muy poderoso mi estilo de batalla! ¡Mi Doujutsu hará que mejore! -Entusiasmada y decidida subí mi puño, Kurama se fastidio un poco.

\- **Si,** **si...hazlo** **y** **ya** -Inflé mis mejillas haciendo un puchero- **Si** **logras** **progresar** **hoy,** **iremos** **donde** **quieras...** -Dijo sin verme, yo me sorprendí pero sonreí con más entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hai! ¡Empezaré-dattebayo! -Kurama volvió a verme, cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí, tenía el Sharingan activo.

\- **Bien,** **entonces...** -Se levantó y se acercó a mí- **Crea** **un** **clon** **para** **combatir.**

Siempre creaba un clon para que Kurama lo controlara, el me ayudaba con mi entrenamiento de esa manera siendo que veía todos mis errores cuando peleábamos cuerpo a cuerpo, además que podía enseñar a mi clon algún movimiento siendo que su experiencia seria la mía.

Pero se quedó un poco quieto al ver mis ojos, le miraba quedada...de cierta manera como sorprendida.

\- **¿...Qué** **pasa?** -Preguntó extrañado.

\- Te ves...oscuro... -Kurama quedó descolocado por lo dicho.

\- **¿Cómo** **dices?** -Volvió a preguntar, sin entender exactamente lo que había dicho.

\- Te...rodea un aura oscura-dattebayo...-Expliqué mientras me alejaba un paso, él kitsune estaba confundido pero se quedó en blanco al ver mi retroceso- Se ve tenebroso...

\- **¿Qué** **rayos...?** -Dio un paso hacia mí pero volví a retroceder, quedó quieto con mi reacción.

Estaba empezando asustarme, no sabía pero esa aura me daba muy mala espina. De pronto escuché varias voces, voltee la mirada para anticipar su llegada.

Era bueno ver que no venían al campo de entrenamiento sino que al parecer solo pasaban por allí por unos frutos de los árboles, después de todo eso quedaba como en el bosque dentro de la aldea como cada campo. Pero cuando las miré, me quedé igual de asustada al ver que todas tenían también un aura oscura, retrocedí otro poco.

Kurama se había dado cuenta de esas mujeres de la aldea, frunciendo levemente el ceño aunque agradeciendo que eran simples civiles y no ninjas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que también retrocedí al verlas, se preocupó.

\- Kurama...a ellas también... -El kitsune volvió a fruncir el ceño pero más notable, yo estaba a punto de salir del lugar...

\- **Mocosa** **no** **entres** **en** **pánico,** **no** **estoy** **seguro** **de** **que** **pasa** **pero...** -Dijo en un intento de parar mi huida, pero yo me quedé quieta por otra razón.

\- ...Nos vieron... -Mi acompañante abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a las mujeres que tenían caras de sorpresa y miedo.

\- **Mierda...**

\- ¡Corre-dattebayo! -Salí disparada, Kurama gruñó pero me siguió mientras que las mujeres estaban temblando en su lugar.

\- ¿Q-Qué fue...? -Una de ellas estaba abrazando a otra.

\- ¿No era...Kurama-Sama? -Dijo la que más seria estaba aunque igual de sorprendida.

\- S-Se...l-liberó...-Medio balbuceo la que parecía la menor de todas y era la que era abrazada.

\- No se liberó, lo liberaron -Se escuchó la voz femenina y seria, las tres mujeres miraron hacia atrás pero no encontraron el proveniente de esa voz- Pero ustedes no deben saber nada...

Las mujeres volvieron a voltear y se consiguieron con cierto aparato que cuando se presionó un botón les deslumbró con un flash, desmayándolas luego.

Una figura tomó a una de las mujeres mientras mostraba una cara de molestia.

\- Deberían ser más cuidadosos esos dos... –Murmuró una mujer de mascara mientras miraba a donde nos fuimos, de pronto un ave se posó en su hombro- Lo se Neji-niisan...parece que despertó el poder especial que me habló Onee-sama.

El ave pio, la mujer dio un suspiro mientras recordaba cierto suceso...

\- _"_ _¿Eh?_ _¿Boruto-kun_ _tiene_ _chakra_ _de_ _Kurama-Sama?_ _"_ -Preguntó cierta chica de más o menos 18 o más.

\- _"_ _Si,_ _pero_ _desde_ _el_ _incidente_ _de_ _la_ _aldea,_ _nos_ _dimos_ _cuenta_ _que_ _tiene_ _más_ _de_ _lo_ _esperado..._ _"_ _-_ Dijo una mujer de cabellos azules y de ojos perla, claramente preocupada.

\- _"_ _¿Eso_ _no_ _es_ _bueno,_ _Hinata-oneesama?_ _¡Boruto-kun_ _se_ _puede_ _volver_ _muy_ _fuerte!_ _¡Necesitamos_ _ninjas_ _para_ _cuidar_ _la_ _aldea_ _de..._ _"_ _-_ Fue cortada.

\- _"_ _No_ _es_ _eso,_ _Hanabi-chan,_ _me_ _preocupa_ _un_ _poco_ _que_ _cuando_ _reacciona_ _de_ _manera_ _negativa,_ _su_ _personalidad_ _cambia...se_ _vuelve_ _agresivo..._ _"_ -Le mencionó la reconocida como Hinata, la otra reconocida fue Hanabi, la hermana menor de cabello marrón largo amarrado en una cola baja, también con los ojos perla.

\- _"_ _Bueno_ _es_ _verdad...pero...Kurama-san_ _puede_ _ayudarle_ _¿cierto?_ _"_ _-_ Alzó una ceja la menor.

\- " _Dijo_ _que_ _lo_ _haría,_ _pero_ _anda_ _preocupado_ _por_ _otra_ _cosa..._ _"_

\- _"_ _¿Sobre_ _qué,_ _Hinata-oneesama?_ _"_

\- _"_ _Piensa_ _que_ _cuando_ _Boruto-kun_ _de_ _hijos,_ _podrían_ _desarrollar_ _algún_ _poder_ _especial_ _gracias_ _a_ _su_ _chakra..._ _"_ _-_ Hanabi se sorprendió.

\- " _¡Eso_ _es_ _genial!_ _¡Qué_ _buena_ _noticia!_ _"_

\- _"_ _No...Hanabi-chan,_ _espera..._ _"_

\- _"_ _¡Ya_ _quiero_ _saber_ _cómo_ _serán!_ _¡Además_ _debe_ _ser_ _más_ _genial_ _si_ _también_ _son_ _hijos_ _de_ _Sarada-chan!_ _"_ _-_ Hinata se quedó quieta ante lo dicho.

\- _"_ _¡H-Hanabi-chan!_ _"_

\- _"_ _¿Qué?_ _Sabes_ _que_ _ambos_ _quedaran_ _juntos~_ _"_ _-_ Sonrió Hanabi mientras que Hinata estaba sonrojada y apenada al escuchar eso, pero negó con una leve sonrisa al ver que su hermana seguía siendo la misma a pesar de todos estos años.

Hanabi se quedó pensando un poco sobre ese recuerdo...debía ser de esto que hablaba aquella vez el kitsune, pero al parecer apenas lo despertaba... ¿sería por lo ocurrido hace unos dos meses?

El accidente que pasó en la oficina Hokage se había hecho rumor en la aldea, le llegó a sus oídos gracias a su hija, Akemi.

Un plan que tenía era ir a verme, ya que a ella tampoco la habían dejado acercarse a mí aunque sea mi tía abuela por dos razones, pero como sabía que en algún momento su sobrina, Himawari, se encontraría conmigo, iba a ser el otro encuentro familiar para mí, aunque fuera algo lejana.

Pero al saber lo que pasó, supo que su "medio cuñado" estaba volviendo a sus andadas y no era nada bueno, por lo que quería acercarse a mi...solo que al mirar esta escena, se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho su hermana hace mucho había sido cumplido.

\- Llevaré a estas civiles a la aldea -Avisó, el ave en su hombro pió en asentimiento y voló para seguirme a mí y a Kurama.

* * *

Había corrido mucho, se notaba en mi respiración.

¿Dónde llegue? A un lugar donde no había nadie, pero yo podía ver a todos de muy lejos.

\- ¿...P-Por qué?...todos tenían esa aura...

\- **Cachorra...** -Miré a un lado encontrándome con el kitsune que me había seguido, aunque apenas llegaba.

\- Aún tienes...esa aura... ¿qué es lo que les pasa a todos? -Pregunté sentada en la roca, Kurama no respondió mientras veía la aldea donde atardecía, se veía todo muy hermoso...ese lugar, eran los Monumentos Hokage.

\- **Desactiva** **el** **Sharingan** -Me sorprendí, haciendo que lo viera al instante- **Sólo** **es** **una** **teoría** **pero...hazlo.**

Lo pensé un poco, intentando hallar alguna razón aunque no lo logré, sin más asentí y cerré mis ojos. El Bijuu me miró cuando abrí mis ojos ya sin el Doujutsu, sólo notando mis ojos verdes.

\- **¿Y** **bien?**

Cuando le mire ya no tenía esa extraña aura, sonreí mucho más tranquila pero de pronto sentí como me desvanecía, mis reservas de chakras habían caído de manera épica. Lo único que sentí fue un pelaje suave debajo de mí en vez de la dura roca en la que antes estaba de pie.

\- K-Kurama...

\- **Como** **lo** **supuse** -Me acomodó con sus colas- **Te** **llevaré** **a** **casa,** **cachorra...**

No sabía de qué hablaba, pero sabía que debía tener una buena razón para ello, simplemente quedé recostada sobre de el donde aún podía acomodarme con mi tamaño.

El kitsune dio unos saltos por los tejados de la aldea procurando no ser captado, eso hasta que entró por la ventana de mi habitación. Me tomó con sus colas y me acostó en la cama mientras que yo estaba algo adormilada.

\- **Descansa.** -Yo no pensé mucho más y caí del cansancio.

Kurama se quedó mirándome mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

Su suposición de hace mucho era correcta, aunque no se la imaginó de esta forma...

\- _"_ _¡Sarada_ _está_ _embarazada!_ _Que_ _felicidad-dattebayo~_ _"_ _-Naruto_ _exclamaba_ _feliz,_ _al_ _lado_ _de_ _cierto_ _pelinegro_ _que_ _fruncía_ _el_ _ceño._

\- _"_ _No_ _seas_ _sentimental..._ _"_

\- **_"_** ** _Grr...apoyo_** **_al_** **_Uchiha_** ** _"_** _-Kurama_ _estaba_ _sentado_ _mientras_ _veía_ _como_ _el_ _rubio_ _cabeza_ _hueca_ _abrazaba_ _a_ _su_ _suegra._

\- _"_ _¡No_ _seas_ _así_ _Kurama!_ _¡Al_ _fin_ _seré_ _padre-dattebasa!_ _"_ _-El_ _hombre_ _alrededor_ _de_ _los_ _30_ _de_ _dos_ _rayas_ _en_ _la_ _mejilla_ _estaba_ _sonriéndole_ _al_ _kitsune._

\- **_"_** ** _Pobre_** **_de_** **_la_** **_cría_** **_por_** **_el_** **_padre..._** ** _"_**

\- _"_ _¡EY!_ _"_ _-Se_ _molestó_ _Boruto._

\- _"_ _Kurama-san,_ _¿es_ _bueno_ _que_ _usted_ _esté_ _fuera_ _del_ _sello...?_ _"_ _-Kurama_ _volteo_ _a_ _ver_ _a_ _una_ _Hyuga._

\- **_"_** ** _Ese_** **_maldito_** **_no_** **_vendrá_** **_ahora,_** **_además,_** **_es_** **_sólo_** **_por_** **_un_** **_momento..._** ** _"_** _-_ Hinata asintió algo preocupada aún, Kurama había vuelto al sello en el tiempo donde Boruto era Chunnin, por ciertos sucesos de esa época...salía muy de vez en cuando.

\- _"_ _Kurama-san...etto..._ _"_ -El kitsune miró a la mujer- _"_ _¿Usted_ _sigue_ _creyendo_ _que...el_ _bebé_ _tenga_ _algún_ _poder_ _especial?_ _¿No_ _será_ _peligroso?"_

 _El_ _kitsune_ _quedó_ _pensando_ _un_ _poco_ _esas_ _dos_ _preguntas._

\- **_"_** ** _No_** **_lo_** **_sé_** **_mujer,_** **_pero_** **_dudo_** **_que_** **_sea_** **_peligroso,_** **_sólo_** **_que_** **_puede_** **_afectar_** **_un_** **_pocos_** **_sus_** **_genes,_** **_como_** **_a_** **_esos_** **_mocosos._** ** _"_** _-Dijo_ _mirando_ _como_ _Naruto_ _abrazaba_ _a_ _Boruto,_ _ambos_ _con_ _mucha_ _felicidad_ _mientras_ _que_ _Sarada_ _se_ _recuperaba_ _del_ _acto_ _"_ _suave_ _"_ _que_ _le_ _dio_ _el_ _séptimo._

\- _"_ _¿Sus_ _mejillas?_ _"_

\- **_"_** ** _No_** **_eres_** **_idiota_** **_para_** **_preguntarme_** **_algo_** **_así..._** ** _"_** _-Hinata_ _se_ _quedó_ _callada,_ _Kurama_ _bufó-_ _**"**_ ** _Si,_** **_sus_** **_mejillas...también_** **_un_** **_alto_** **_control_** **_de_** **_mi_** **_chakra_** ** _"_**

\- _"_ _Comprendo...espero_ _todo_ _salga_ _bien._ _"_

\- **_"_** ** _No_** **_te_** **_preocupes_** **_por_** **_eso._** ** _"_**

Kurama frunció el ceño nuevamente acompañado de un gruñido.

Al parecer, mi poder especial era de alguna manera...ver, los pensamientos malignos, o en sí, el poder oscuro. Pero era extraño que sólo fuera con el Sharingan activo...

¿Será que el suceso de hace unos meses ayudará a que el poder se desarrollara?

Porque...no había otra razón para que sucediera con mi Doujutsu.

\- Tú no cambias, zorro viejo.

Kurama se enderezó de golpe y miró por la ventana encontrándose con una silueta que tenía una máscara blanca de conejo, se notaba por la figura que era una mujer, pero por su vestimenta y la oscuridad del lugar no le pudo diferenciar.

\- **¿Quién** **eres?** -Preguntó desconfiado mientras se ponía en guardia, eso hasta que olió su aroma quedándose quieto.

\- No puedo creer que me olvide, Kurama-Sama -La mujer se quitó la máscara mientras daba a ver sus ojos perlados que se podían confundir con la luna misma.

\- **Así** **que** **eres** **tu** **mocosa** -Gruñó- **¿A** **qué** **vienes** **aquí?**

\- Vaya, al parecer estás molesto conmigo... -Suspiró- ¿Es por no haber venido antes?

\- **No** **me** **interesa** -Se voltio hacia mí, dándole la espalda a la mujer- **Vete...**

\- Kurama-Sama, a mí también me obligaron a no acercarme a ella -Una se las orejas de Kurama se movió- Y no solamente por ser su tía abuela...sino que no querían que la alojara con los Hyuga.

Hubo un silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba el crujir de unos dientes, nueves colas ondearon fuertemente.

\- **¡Odio** **esa** **maldita** **orden!** -Gruñó más fuerte apretando sus puños, Hanabi bajó levemente la mirada- **¡¿Qué** **acaso** **nadie** **se** **da** **cuenta** **cómo** **ha** **sufrido** **Yuna?!** **¡Son** **todos** **unos** **hipócritas!**

La ojiperla no respondió, solamente apretó los puños de importancia, Kurama estaba molesto, miraba mi rostro...siempre tenía que pasarme algo...

\- Lo siento...

Ese murmulló hizo que Kurama mirara de reojo a Hanabi, se dio cuenta de un olor conocido que hizo que se fastidiara un poco.

\- **No** **tienes** **la** **culpa** -Hanabi subió su rostro, dando a ver las leves lágrimas que recorrían su rostro- **El** **mocoso** **Naruto** **fue** **el** **que** **hizo** **que** **todos** **actuaran** **así...**

No era que se arrepentía de lo dicho, para él, todos los aldeanos de esta _querida_ _aldea_ eran unos hipócritas, siempre lo fueron, tanto como para Naruto, como para Yuna. Hasta se podía decir que a Sasuke después de la masacre del clan Uchiha o de la misma Sarada por ser hija del _vengador._

Frunció el ceño y se voltio nuevamente a mí, para su fortuna lo que vio fue tranquilidad en mi rostro, simplemente descansando en esa suave cama, dejándolo más calmado, alojando un poco sus facciones...

Hanabi se sorprendió un poco al ver el cambio que tuvo el kitsune solamente al verme, una sonrisa algo pícara se le formo para luego acercarse lentamente.

No sintió cuando la Hyuga se le abalanzó encima asfixiándolo por el aprieto.

\- No puedo creer todo lo que te has ablandado~ -Sonreía Hanabi, mientras que Kurama intentaba respirar.

\- **¡N-No...m-me** **he...ablandado!** -Aseguró, intentando guardar paciencia para no lanzar volando a la hermana menor de cierta Hyuga peliazulada.

\- Eso no es verdad~ -Se separó un poco haciendo que Kurama recuperara aire- Se te nota cuanto quieres a la hija de Boruto-kun y Sarada-chan

Kurama la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada sincera que le dedicaba la ojiperla se quedó quieto.

No podía negarse a que me quería, pero no admitiría nunca que se había ablandado, era ilógico que un Bijuu se ablandara por unos mocosos...

Mocosos...si, él sabía que todo comenzó cuando hizo de niñera para los hijos del mocoso rubio.

De esos dos años fue que se había ablandado a tal punto de querer hasta la hija del hombre que casi les mata a él y a sus hermanos...el hombre que le quitó el brazo derecho a Naruto.

Aunque ya no estuviera resentido, de todas maneras se había caído muy bajo al querer de igual forma a su hija, teniendo tres mocosos que tanto quería.

Aunque allá vuelto al sello, el seguía queriéndolos desde allí, le había dolido su separación pero los niños a esa edad pudieron entender más fácil por qué _Kurama-chan_ se tenía que quedar en el interior del sello.

Pero lo que más le dolía ahora...era que de esos tres mocosos, solo quedara una...solamente el recuerdo de la muerte de Boruto y Sarada le atormentaba.

Nada era lo mismo desde que cierto Namikaze jugó en contra de la aldea...

Sola que un día, pudo comunicarse conmigo, para tranquilizarme de los ataque que me daban y de los maltratos en el orfanato.

Fue peor cuando me echaron de allí, tuve que vivir sola en un apartamento vacío, sino fuera por la única compañía que me dio...hubiera vivido hasta peor que Naruto...

Se había encariñado de una manera especial conmigo, era cierto. No podía explicarlo...pero era más fuerte que el sentimiento que le tenía a Himawari aún estado viva...pero siendo así o no, me cuidaba mucho, ahora más en estos tiempos, pero se molestaba cada vez que recordaba a los aldeanos de esta aldea.

Era sentir odio hacia ellos, pero sólo había una razón para no matarlos:

Yo, Uzumaki Yuna.

En ese aspecto me parecía a mi abuelo, no sentía odio ni rencor contra esos aldeanos, solamente buscaba la aceptación de estos y sabía que algún día lo lograría.

Hanabi se dio cuenta de cómo Kurama se había quedado algo ido, sonrió nuevamente pero más dulce.

\- Kurama-Sama, no tiene por qué negar que la quiere y se ha ablandado, nadie lo juzgará por eso -El kitsune volvió a tierra y se dio cuenta que Hanabi caminaba hacia la ventana- Vendré después, nos vemos.

\- **¡Mocosa** **…** **!** –No pudo pararla, ya se había marchado, Kurama frunció el ceño notablemente fastidiado.

¿Ablandarse? No…no se había ablandado nuevamente…eso solo trae malas consecuencias para todos…

Apretó sus puños, recuerdos y más recuerdos…a veces odiaba que eso existiera…

Voltio su mirada cuando sintió un pequeño jalón, había sacado mi mano de la cama tomando levemente una de las colas naranjas cercanas, pero estaba completamente dormida.

Kurama quedo quieto, había sido simple coincidencia…pero hizo que una sonrisa muy suave surcara por su rostro. Intentó separar mi mano pero no le sirvió, dejándolo extrañado, el agarre era fuerte pero seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Suspiró, subiéndose a la cama justo a mi lado, quedándose allí sin moverse…sólo viéndome…se había quedado muy ido pero parecía como si pensara en algo. Se recostó sin dejar de verme, de analizarme.

Pero de cierta manera no podía despegar su vista, simplemente estaba como hipnotizado…volvió a sonreír, quedándose así toda la noche hasta que concilio el sueño.

* * *

\- Aquí está, Sasaki-Sama –La voz de Ryuto se escuchó cuando colocó a Orochimaru colgado con las cadenas de chakra, tenía apariencia de un moribundo de primera, se notaba que aún tenía el efecto del Tsukuyomi (Dios de la Luna). Sasaki se acercó al hebi mientras que Ryuto se retiraba.

\- Hasta que hablarás… -Orochimaru tenía la vista en blanco, había salido de un fuerte Genjutsu dejándole sin defensa…él sabía que había caído muy bajo, pero no podía liberarse de esa cadenas de chakra.

\- La posesión de cuerpo…todo está en la guarida… -Le dijo, aun resistiendo los efectos del Tsukuyomi en el, además seguía con la cabeza baja.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa de nuevo! ¡En tu guarida no hay nada! –La serpiente sonrió leve, descolocando a pelinegro.

\- Tengo…más guaridas…-Ya estaba perdiendo resistencia…

\- Las registramos todas.

\- ¿S…seguro…? –Sasaki quedó callado, Orochimaru rio entre dientes leve, dándose por vencido- Tengo muchas…guaridas…

\- Dime donde esta –Se molestó Sasaki, Orochimaru volvió a reír entre dientes pero dijo sólo una palabra, sorprendiendo al Namikaze- ¿Allí? Pensé que no había nada.

\- K-Kabuto a…estado mucho allí…-Orochimaru frunció el ceño- Pero…aunque lo consigas…ella…

\- Ella no me hará nada, imbécil –Dijo Sasaki mientras volteaba la silla de ruedas decidido a partir.

\- L-Lo hará…-Orochimaru subió la cabeza para verle, aunque fuera un poco- No…no está sola…

\- Aunque tenga a esa bola de pelos a su lado, yo seré el gobernador de todo… ¡Nadie me puede superar! ¡Ni siquiera mi estúpido hermano! –Se alejó completamente por la oscuridad, Orochimaru quedó en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño…cerró los ojos cuando le empezaron a pesar.

\- "Sasuke-kun…lo siento…" –Pensó, dándose cuenta que ya no podría hacer más…le quedaban pocos días con este cuerpo y sabía que nadie le podría salvar, sonrió levemente, tal vez al fin era hora de morir ¿o no?

Le pasaron varios recuerdos por su mente, pero ninguno fue tan importante como los que pasó con cierto Uchiha vengador y con cierto peligris de lentes.

Así que esto es sentir tristeza….no, se sentía muy tranquilo.

Solo deseaba ser perdonado.

* * *

\- Con que eso pasó…

\- Hai, Hokage-Sama.

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina donde trabajaba el Hokage, este estaba cruzado de brazos con una cara de fastidio mientras tenía al frente a un "AMBU". El pelinegro dio un largo suspiro.

\- Puede ser problemático…esa clase de poder puede ser malo para ella.

\- No lo veas así –Le contradijo la otra persona- Le servirá de mucho, además puede madurar…

\- ¿Lo dices por…?

\- Oh vamos –Se molestó- Sabes que ella le teme a los aldeanos, con este tipo de poder se acostumbrará a la oscuridad que existe con todos…además le ayudará, podrá diferenciar quien tiene malas intenciones y prevenirlo.

\- Sé que tiene esa clase de trauma, pero no creo que sea tan exagerado…

\- Salió corriendo al ver los malos pensamientos de tres civiles –Calló a Shikadai- No inventes más, ya me voy a casa.

\- Ahh…aunque seas mayor no me tienes que hablar así, Hanabi-san –Se quejó Shikadai, la reconocida como Hanabi suspiró.

\- Bueno…-Se cruzó de brazos- Debería decirle a Killer Bee-san, recuerde que él tiene más experiencia.

\- Si, si…-Hanabi se empezó a ir- Oye, Hanabi-san –La Hyuga paró su caminata- ¿Tú no sabes, o si?

\- Mi sobrino le dijo a todo el mundo, ¿cómo no lo sabré? –Preguntó, Shikadai volvió a suspirar- Pero supongo que tampoco le pueden decir a Yuna-chan…

\- Como todos ahora se revelan ante la orden de Naruto-Sama, ya hagan lo que quieran –Dijo Shikadai con fastidio, Hanabi sonrió de medio lado y simplemente se marchó.

Dejando al Nara sólo, dio un largo suspiro recostándose de la silla mientras la volteaba, pudiendo apreciar la aldea a casi media noche.

\- "Yuna-chan no merece más maltratos ni secretos…pero a pesar de ser Hokage, no puedo hacer nada más que confiar que todos la aceptaran…al igual que a Kurama" –Pensó para luego bostezar, era tarde así que se levantó tomando su capa que marcaba "Hachidaime Hokage" (Octava Sombra de Fuego) en letras rojas.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea de Konoha, había relativamente mucha paz en esta.

\- ¡¿Cómo que la maldad de la gente-dattebayo?!

Sólo que eso no aplicaba con un apartamento, en un edificio donde gracias al cielo estaban todos fuera haciendo sus labores…

\- **Mocosa,** **tu** **no** **estas** **sorda** **…** -El fastidiado kitsune le tocaba la peor tarea, hacerme entender lo que pasó ayer. Estábamos en mi habitación a un par de minutos de habernos despertado.

\- Kurama, ¿Cómo rayos tengo ese poder? ¡¿Y por qué demonios en mi Sharingan-dattebayo?! –Le preguntaba exigiendo toda clase de respuesta y explicación.

\- **Sobre** **el** **poder,** **es** **por** **mi** **chakra,** **pero** **no** **sé** **porque** **carajos** **sólo** **se** **puede** **con** **esos** **ojos** –Respondió cruzándose de brazos, yo alcé una ceja.

\- ¿No sabes?

\- **Vuelvo** **a** **decirlo,** **tu** **no** **estas** **sorda.** –Inflé mis cachetes para cruzarme también de brazos- **Pero** **de** **verdad,** **no** **tengo** **idea.**

\- Hmm…-Me volví a recostar en mi cama- No entiendo…-El kitsune volvió a bufar- Kurama, explícame un poco mejor, no seas así-dattebayo.

\- **¿Qué** **diablos** **no** **entiendes?** –Preguntó ya algo molesto.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu chakra me dio este poder? No entiendo la relación de uno con lo otro-dattebayo…-Le dije mientras abrazaba mi almohada. Kurama se me quedó viendo.

\- **Yo** **nunca** **te** **he** **hablado** **de** **mí,** **¿cierto?**

\- ¡Nunca me quieres decir nada sobre ti! –Le acusé, dejándolo quieto- Desde hace mucho deje de preguntarte, igual….si no responderías, ¿para qué me esforzaba? Aunque quisiera con todas mis fuerzas…si no hay esperanzas, no se puede seguir…

El Kyubi se había quedado muy quieto, sintiendo como esas palabras le habían dado más duro que un golpe en el estómago.

Gruñó por lo bajo, a veces odiaba que sonara tanto a Naruto…

\- **Soy** **un** **Bijuu,** **cada** **uno** **de** **nosotros** **posee** **unas** **características** **que** **nos** **identifican** –Empezó, yo me levanté rápidamente de la impresión ya que hablaría, aunque su mirada estuviera desviada a un lado- **No** **es** **solamente** **por** **nuestras** **colas** **…** **el** **Ichibi** **puede** **usar** **la** **arena,** **la** **Nibi** **y** **la** **Gobi** **son** **ágiles,** **el** **Yonbi** **y** **el** **Hachibi** **tienen** **fuerza** **bruta,** **el** **Sanbi** **puede** **nadar,** **la** **Rokubi** **es** **pegajosa** **y** **usa** **el** **ácido,** **el** **Nanabi** **puede** **volar** **…**

\- ¿Y tú que tienes Kurama? –Le pregunté muy curiosa, Kurama se quedó callado un rato.

\- **P-Puedo** **…** **sentir** **las** **emociones** **negativas** **de** **cada** **ser** **…** -Dijo bajo, casi sin que quisiera que escuchara, pero rápido me miró- **¡No** **vayas** **a** **decir** **que** **es** **un** **poder** **inútil** **que** **ya** **yo** **lo** **…** **!**

\- ¡Eso es muy genial! –Le corté de la emoción, Kurama quedó en _mute_ \- ¡Ese poder es muy útil! ¡Veo que tus hermanos y tú son muy geniales-dattebayo!

De cierto modo eso le recordó algo…

\- **¿L-Lo** **dices** **en** **serio** **…** **?** –Preguntó sin creerlo.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Tú poder es muy útil!… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu poder?

No respondió, sino que se quedó sorprendido…cierto recuerdo muy lejano vino a su mente, algo que recordó también en un sueño.

\- _"_ _Kurama,_ _es_ _verdad_ _que_ _tus_ _hermanos_ _tienen_ _otras_ _cualidades,_ _pero_ _tú_ _también_ _tienes_ _unas_ _muy_ _buenas_ _" –_ _Aseguró_ _Hagomoro._

\- **_"_** ** _¿Cuáles?_** ** _"_** _–_ _Preguntó_ _curioso_ _el_ _zorrito._

\- _"_ _Sientes_ _las_ _emociones_ _negativas_ _" –_ _Sonrió_ _el_ _anciano,_ _y,_ _para_ _sorpresa_ _suya,_ _el_ _pequeño_ _bufó,_ _mirando_ _para_ _otro_ _lado-_ _"_ _¿Qué_ _pasa?_ _¿No_ _te_ _gusta_ _tu_ _poder?_ _"_

\- **_"_** ** _Es_** **_que_** **_es_** **_un_** **_poder_** **_inútil._** **_A_** **_nadie_** **_le_** **_sirve_** **_sentir_** **_lo_** **_malo_** **_de_** **_otros._** **_Solo_** **_necesito_** **_ver_** **_si_** **_alguien_** **_me_** **_ataca_** **_para_** **_saber_** **_que_** **_es_** **_malo_** ** _"_** _–_ _Murmuró_ _amurado_ _Kurama._

 _Hagomoro_ _se_ _rio_ _por_ _lo_ _bajo_ _a_ _causa_ _de_ _la_ _inocencia_ _del_ _pequeño._

\- _"_ _Con_ _el_ _tiempo_ _verás_ _que_ _es_ _un_ _poder_ _útil_ _" –_ _Le_ _aseguró._

Ese pequeño fragmento de ese día fue cuando era un pequeño kitsune, vivía junto a sus ocho _hermanos_ , había pasado como una semana de su nacimiento y estaban en entrenamiento para poder vivir en cualquier terreno.

Sus hermanos pudieron completar ese entrenamiento el mismo día, pero Kurama no había podido lograrlo…aunque fuera el Bijuu más fuerte, en realidad no lo era tanto en ese tiempo, no podía escalar un simple árbol con sus atributos.

Era un árbol madre de ese bosque, para él era lo mismo que cuando los Gennin subían uno como entrenamiento.

Había estado quejándose, se rendía fácil ya que había intentado mucho y no podía, pero su _padre,_ el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, le dio aliento y pudo subir a la cima, así completando su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Kurama? ¿Pasa algo-dattebayo? –Le pregunté con leve preocupación, pero me extrañó su leve sonrisa.

\- **No** **cachorra** **…** **sólo** **me** **hiciste** **recordar** **algo** **…** -Alcé un ceja mientras me rascaba mi mejilla, encima de una marca.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué? –Pregunté curiosa, el kitsune rodó los ojos.

\- **Nada** **…**

\- ¡Dimeee-dattebayo!

\- **¡No** **seas** **terca!** –Inflé mis cachetes haciendo un puchero- **¡Igual** **ya** **sabes** **por** **qué** **tienes** **ese** **poder!** **¡Suficiente** **cuento** **de** **mí!**

\- ¿Eh? Pues no…no me has dicho –Dije colocando un dedo en el mentón pensativa, Kurama quedó en blanco un segundo…

\- **La** **idiotez** **se** **hereda** **…**

\- ¡EY!

* * *

\- **No** **sabía** **sobre** **eso,** **pero** **conociendo** **al** **Kyubi** **no** **debió** **agradarle** **mucho** **que** **sea** **en** **el** **Sharingan** **…** -Seriamente de brazos cruzados se hallaba Gyuki.

\- No lo creo, pero de todas maneras creo que deberían ir a verles. -Dijo Shikadai mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

\- ¡Yho! El zorro pulgoso no le agradan los osos, ¿será un tramposo? –Gyuki se pegó una mano contra la frente mientras Shikadai reía algo nervioso.

\- **Sólo** **vamos,** **Bee** –Dijo empezando a salir de la oficina, fue seguido por un rapero mientras este escribía esa rima.

\- Un momento –Ambos voltearon antes de irse- Recuerden…aun no le pueden decir.

\- ¡No desesperes, _cabello_ _piña_! La niña no sabrá, así suspenso otorgará –Gyuki simplemente asintió, ambos salieron de allí

Shikadai se quedó algo serio pero cuando miró que a un lado estaba una gran pila de papeleos no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "problemático".

* * *

En un campo de entrenamiento, se veía cierta rubia ojijade practicando un poco de Taijutsu con varios clones de chakra, mientras era vigilado por un kitsune que estaba debajo de un árbol, bajo la sombra de éste. El lugar era lejano al que antes usábamos, para prevenir alguna interrupción o descubrimiento de alguien no deseado.

\- **Kyubi** –El llamado lo hizo voltear, encontrándose a su hermano viniendo junto a un moreno, les miró fastidiado.

\- **¿Qué** **demonios** **hacen** **aquí?**

\- Vinimos cuando pudimos, declarando temas importantísimos, ¡oh yeah! –Rimo en moreno sentándose al lado del kitsune, haciéndolo bufar.

\- **Lo** **que** **dice** **Bee** **es** **cierto** –Llamó la atención de su hermano- **¿Lo** **que** **le** **pasó** **a** **Yuna** **es** **correcto?** **¿Tiene** **un** **poder** **adicional** **en** **su** **Sharingan?**

\- **No** **nombres** **ese** **ojo** –Gyuki le miró serio, haciendo que Kurama rodara los ojos- **Si,** **es** **verdad** **…**

\- **Es** **sorprendente** **…**

\- **Ni siquiera un poco** –Gruñó molesto el kitsune.

\- Algo preocupado me encuentro, ya sabes por qué y no lo demuestro.

\- **¿De** **qué** **hablas** **mocoso?** –Le preguntó alzando una ceja, mientras que el moreno se quedaba callado- **Ahora** **si** **no** **hablas,** **¿** **quién** **entiende** **…?**

\- **Oi Kurama** -El zorro miró a su hermano con fastidio- **¿Tú no sabes?**

\- **¿Qué?** -Preguntó tomando atención.

\- **Lo de Bee...eehh... ¡Eso pues!**

\- **¿Ah...?**

\- **¡Tú sabes hasta más que yo, viviste con los Uzumakis!**

\- **No sé de qué me hablas** -Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que a Gyuki le salieran una gota en la cabeza.

\- Mejor silencio -Ordenó serio el rapero sorprendiendo levemente a los Bijuus, pero justo venía yo.

\- ¡Killer Bee-osan! ¡Gyuki! -Saludé a los dos con una sonrisa- Kurama, ya terminé-dattebayo.

\- **¿Vas a intentarlo?** -Bajé la mirada, algo nerviosa y tímida, Kurama suspiró- **Vamos, recuerda que aquí no estará más nadie.**

Lo miré preocupada, no quería volver a ver esas auras...era algo espeluznante y daba una sensación maligna.

Pero sentí como una mano fue colocada en mi hombro.

\- ¡Yho! No tengas miedo niña, así nadie te hará riña. No hay nada que temer, así no podrás perder -Rapeo con una sonrisa, sentí cierta confianza que me hizo asentir.

Kurama miró al moreno con fastidio, en cambio Gyuki sonrió satisfecho al ver el papel que tomaba el Jinchuriki.

Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos pude observar nuevamente esa aura rodeando a Kurama, pero además a Gyuki.

Guarde la calma, sabía que ambos eran de confianza y no me haría nada, simplemente era que su masa de chakra era oscuro.

Pero al mirar a Bee, estaba normal, aunque obviamente más nítido. Sonreí, ya veía de qué se trataba este poder.

\- **¿Estás bien?** -Asentí a las palabras del pulpo.

\- **Entonces empecemos...** -Cree un clon, que no tenía activado en Sharingan, Kurama cerró los ojos recostándose suavemente.

Los ojos del clon se hicieron rojos con una raya negra atravesándolos, las marcas de las mejillas se acentuaron más y crecieron mis colmillos y uñas.

Desde ese momento, practico mi Taijutsu con el Sharingan cada día, podía mencionar que varias veces me había dado cuenta de que los aldeanos tenían esa aura, solo era la excepción de mis amigos y conocidos, además de alguno que otro niño y los bebés.

Me había puesto muy molesta, no podía creerlo…mejor dicho, lo creía, tanto que dolía ver cómo podían odiar a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero simplemente ignoré ese punto cuando sólo faltaba una semana para mi graduación de la Academia.

\- ¡Ya falta poco! ¡Seremos ninjas! -Dijo contenta una castaña ojiperla.

\- Yo...solo quiero...comer...-Mencionó entrecortado Daiki ya que comía una papás saladas con saber a puerco.

\- Es muy problemático...además estaremos en equipos, será lo peor -El fastidio de Shiro se hizo notar.

\- Chicos no sean pesimistas -Sonrió nervioso Hiro.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Será muy genial ser Gennin-dattebayo! -Exclamé entusiasmada.

\- Apoyo lo dicho -Mizuki estaba sereno.

\- Ya lo dije, es problemático -Volvió aburrirse el Nara, yo negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan quejumbroso?

\- Bueno alumnos, cómo esta es la última semana, saldrán al mediodía -Kabuto habló. Se escucharon victoreos de algunos civiles, haciendo que el sensei negara con la cabeza- Pero el viernes será su examen de graduación, prepárense.

\- "No creo que tenga que entrenar mucho..." -Pensé, mientras miraba de reojo a alguien- "Solamente...quisiera volver a pelear contra él..."

De casualidad o destino, la persona que veía me miró, para luego sonreírme de medio lado. Yo me quedé quieta y voltee rápidamente muy apenada con un leve sonrojo.

Sonó el timbre de receso, me levanté rápidamente con intenciones de irme pero fui detenida.

\- ¿Quisiera comer conmigo, Yuna-chan? -Me sorprendí al ver a la persona.

\- P-Pues...sí, claro Rock... -Acepté algo nerviosa, el chico reconocido sonrió.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos! -Me tomó de la mano desprevenida y me llevó con el afuera, mi sonrojo aumentó pero me deje llevar, sin entender muy bien el calor que sentía en mis mejillas.

Ambos nos sentamos en una banca del patio, era algo apartada del campo donde jugaban varios chicos pero igual podíamos estar tranquilos para comer.

No decíamos nada, por lo que el silencio poco a poco se volvía incomodo...pero para mí, él se notaba muy tranquilo.

Estaba arrepintiéndome de haberlo acompañado, estuve a punto de levantarme si no fuera porque me habló.

\- Yuna-chan, gracias por estar aquí...

\- N-No hay por qué -Sonreí de medio lado, sin dejar lo nerviosa, ¡Diablos! ¡Quería salir de allí!

\- Oye...sé que hay pocas posibilidades de que quedemos juntos en los equipos, pero si lo estuviéramos, te juró que te protegería con mi vida -Me aseguró, mirándome a los ojos con decisión. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa...pero poco a poco me sonroje.

\- ¿H-Hablas en serio-dattebayo? -Pregunté sin creerlo, el chico sólo asintió, haciendo que bajara la mirada- No es necesario...

\- Si lo es, ¡ya que es mi camino ninja! Proteger a mis amigos...protegerte a ti -Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Era mucho para mí...

Simplemente asentí con una cara algo ida, el chico siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras que yo...seguía en las nubes...

\- **¡Ese maldito mocoso...!** -Kurama estaba desde un árbol, apretaba fuertemente una rama que crujía al enterrarle las garras- **Se cree muy listo... ¡Ya verá que...!**

\- **No seas exagerado** -Le habló Gyuki, antes de que Kurama se lanzará a masacrar- **Sólo son niños, no pienses cosas indebidas...**

\- **¡No son indebidas al ver las intenciones de ese mocoso!**

\- **Vuelvo y repito, no exageres...**

\- **Odio el día que tuviste que entrometerte en mis asuntos** -Le gruñó Kurama al rostro, Gyuki sólo suspiró.

\- **Sólo no quiero que cometas un error** -Kurama bufó molesto.

\- **¿A ti que te importa lo que haga o no?** -Se cruzó de brazos.

\- **Mucho, tanto a mi cómo a Bee**

\- **¡Que ese mocoso tampoco se meta!** -Gyuki se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba, Kurama volvió a fijar la mirada en mí y vio que ya nos estábamos yendo de nuevo al salón- **Hmp, se salvó por esta vez...**

\- **Eres muy celoso, Kyubi…**

\- **¡No soy celoso!**

* * *

\- Vendrá solamente Koji –Habló un pelinegro, que parecía prepararse, mientras que detrás estaban sus tres fieles sirvientes.

\- Hai, Sasaki-Sama. –Sonrió Koji, Kenji se cruzó de brazos mientras Ryuto fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haremos nosotros? –Preguntó el corpulento, este era más pequeño que Kenji pero más alto que Koji, su ropa era igual a la de esos dos solo que su cabello era color gris de ojos negros al igual que sus uñas. Los tres eran muy similares a decir verdad.

\- Ryuto, tú te quedarás con los dos prisioneros –El nombrado hizo una mueca de fastidio- Podrás hacer lo que quieras mientras que no los mates…

El ojinegro pensó un momento y luego sonrió, iba a pasar unos buenos ratos.

\- Kenji, tu buscarás al Nanabi y así completaremos a los seis –El ojirojo asintió serio, Sasaki tomó un pergamino.

\- Sasaki-Sama, ¿no sería bueno hacerle una visita a la Uzumaki? –Propuso Koji, Sasaki empezó a dirigirse a la salida seriamente.

\- Nadie nos puede notar, pero si nos la conseguimos... –Rio malévolo, Koji asintió entendiendo y le siguió, saliendo ambos de ese lugar.

* * *

\- Gaara, me avisaron que falta poco para la graduación de la Uzumaki -Mencionó Kankuro mientras caminaba al lado de Garra, pasando por las calles de la aldea.

\- Lo sé -Aseguró el pelirrojo- También de mi sobrinieto.

\- ¿Mi? Recuerda que también es MÍ sobrinieto -Sonrió Kankuro, Gaara le ignoró esa parte.

\- Pero no podemos salir de la Aldea...-El hermano se extrañó- Hay que tener cuidado...pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

\- No pienses en eso Gaara -El pelirrojo cerró los ojos.

\- Sólo me preocupo por la aldea -Admitió, Kankuro sonrió de medio lado.

Siguieron caminando hasta pasar por la entrada a Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Arena), caminaron un poco más encontrándose con un montículo de Arena con marcas moradas.

\- Shukaku -El montículo se movió y se formó un gran mapache de una cola, dio un bostezo.

\- **¿Qué** **sucede,** **mocoso?** **Estaba** **durmiendo...** -Se quejó, Gaara la miró serio.

\- ¿Sientes a tus hermanos? -Shukaku se descolocó, pero luego miró a ambos.

\- **Mmm...** -Se concentró un poco, habiendo un silencio que fue roto por un pequeño sonido que salió de la boca del Bijuu, obviamente sorprendido- **¡Sólo** **siento** **al** **Hachibi** **y** **al** **zorro** **apestoso!** **¡¿Ese** **maldito** **es** **tan** **rápido?!**

\- Lo que temía...-Gaara miró a Kankuro- Dile a los concejales la información -El hombre asintió y desapareció en un sushin.

\- **Supongo** **que** **vendrán** **aquí,** **¡no** **me** **dejaré** **vencer** **tan** **fácil!** -Aseguró el mapache, Gaara le miró y asintió.

\- Lo se Shukaku, pero también hay que proteger a Suna -Respondió mientras se sentaba en la arena.

\- **Nada** **le** **pasará** **a** **la** **aldea,** **Gaara.**

\- Confío en eso -Sonrió levemente, luego se elevó con una porción de arena que levitó hacia la aldea.

Shukaku se quedó mirando a Gaara hasta que lo perdió de vista, aunque supiera que estaba en alerta se iba recostar nuevamente sino no fuera por cierto ruido que escuchó.

\- ¡Shukaku! -El nombrado miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño.

\- **Tu** **padre** **se** **acaba** **de** **ir,** **deberías** **volver** **antes** **que** **se** **preocupe,** **mocosa** -Dijo mientras se recostaba en la arena, la chica infló los cachetes.

\- En casa mi mamá está ocupada con mis hermanos, no me prestan atención... ¡Y papá está trabajando siempre y llega tarde a casa! -Declaró molesta la chica de ojos turquesa claros, cruzada de brazos.

\- **No** **me** **importa...**

\- ¡Shukaku! -Lloriqueó, Shukaku rodó los ojos. La chica de repente fue rodeada por un poco de arena y acercada al Bijuu, haciéndola sonreír- Arigato Shukaku.

\- **Sólo** **no** **hagas** **escándalo,** **quiero** **dormir...**

\- Oi -Le llamó, el Bijuu la miró- ¿Tú me quieres, Shukaku?

El mapache no respondió, solamente cerró los ojos.

\- **No** **preguntes** **esas** **cosas,** **Naori** -La chica rio un poco, en el idioma del mapache eso era afirmativo, simplemente se quedó recostada en la arena junto al Bijuu, quedándose dormida al poco rato.

Shukaku no se había dormido, solamente esperó hasta que Naori se durmiera...

\- **"** **No** **puedo** **creer** **que** **me** **haya** **ablandado...tsk,** **maldito** **zorro,** **me** **pegó** **esa** **maña** **"** -Se quejó mentalmente antes de caer dormido.

* * *

\- Es momento de empezar el examen de graduación -Avisó Kabuto a toda la clase- Cada año se hace algo distinto, sólo para ver quiénes son los merecedores de ser Gennin de Konoha, por favor acompáñenme.

Toda la clase se puso de pie y seguimos al sensei al patio, me sorprendí levemente al ver a los padres de mis compañeros, reconocí a Himawari que estaba con Inojin más alejados, simplemente les salude con la mano. También estaban Killer Bee y Shikadai, pero el Jinchuriki también algo alejado de la gente.

Intenté buscar con la mirada a Kurama, pero no fue posible encontrarlo. En cierto momento pensé que no estaba presente, haciendo que mi mirada se pusiera algo triste.

\- Bueno, la prueba se basará en tres partes: lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens a los bancos, control de chakra y el Bushin no jutsu. Depende de su desempeño en cada parte decidirá si se convierten en shinobis…o seguirán otro año aquí –Dijo Kabuto seriamente, varios asintieron mientras se preparaban para esto.

Pero yo tomé el momento para ir hacia Killer Bee.

\- Bee-osan, que bien que estas aquí-dattebayo –Le sonreí.

\- No me lo perdería ni que me matara en una vía –Yo reí un poco. En un momento vi que nadie nos prestaba atención y me acerqué a su oído.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están Kurama y Gyuki? –El moreno sonrió asintiendo, solamente apuntó hacia atrás y miré el árbol señalado.

Me di cuenta de ciertas hojas que caían de vez en cuanto y algunos ruidos menores, pero por un breve segundo vi una cola mostrarse y volverse a esconder.

Volví a reír, al parecer Kurama y Gyuki estaban discutiendo allí escondidos…ya se hacía costumbre.

\- Es hora de comenzar –Escuché a Kabuto que nos llamaba a todos.

\- ¡Deséeme suerte, Bee-osan!

\- No es necesario, eres muy fuerte ¡yho! –Cuando no rimaba, la cosa iba aún más enserio que cuando rapeaba, sonreí ampliamente y fui con mis compañeros.

Dando inicio a la prueba, iban pasando uno por uno. Al principio fueron los civiles aspirantes a ninjas, estos acertaban d kunais y shurikens.

Dejando a ellos de lado, pasó Kotaro al centro y dirigió los kunais, marcando 5/10. De shurikens fueron 6/10. Después fue Shiro, aunque tuviera una cara de fastidio atinó 7/10 kunais y 5/10 shurikens. Reí al darme cuenta que no quería quedar mal frente a su padre y su abuela.

Después fue Daiki, dando un 5/10 en kunais y shurikens. Hiro dio 7/10 en cada una, por ahora el mejor puntaje que se había tenido hasta ahora. Shima logró un par de 6/10.

Rock Gai logró un 7/10 en kunai y 8/10 en shuriken, superando en uno a Hiro. Después vino Akemi obteniendo un 8/10 de kunai y un 9/10 de shurikens. Mizuki hizo lo mismo pero al revés.

Cuando me tocó, pensé un segundo mis movimientos…las tres pruebas podía destacarme muy bien, pero recordaba cierta regla que me había dicho Kurama y estaba dudando un poco de que hacer…

\- **"** **Cachorra** **"** –Me sorprendí levemente al escuchar a Kurama dentro de mi mente, pero no me dio tiempo de responderle- **"** **¿Recuerdas** **lo** **que** **te** **dije?** **Olvídalo,** **aprovecha** **que** **ahora** **hay** **algunos** **civiles,** **demuéstrales** **lo** **fuerte** **que** **puede** **ser** **"**

Sentí que de cierta manera algún pesa se me quitara de los hombros, sonreí confiada asintiendo y lancé los kunais y shurikens a la vez.

Para sorpresa de muchos y orgullo de otros, había acertado cada uno perfectamente, ganando un par 10/10.

Culminó el ejercicio y Kabuto nos dios cinco minutos de descanso, rápidamente fui donde Killer Bee.

\- ¿Lo vio-dattebayo? –Le pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí Yuna-chan, superaste a los demás con un gran compás –Me sonrió, yo sonreí más ya que eran pocas las veces que escuchaba a ese viejo decir mi nombre.

\- ¡Ya verá en las siguientes partes! ¡Seré una gran Gennin y se lo demostraré-dattebayo! –Killer Bee asintió, yo sonreí un rato y luego miré al árbol- "Arigato Kurama…"

Entre las hojas del árbol, encima de una grama gruesa se veían Kurama y Gyuki, sonriendo levemente.

\- **Yuna** **es** **fuerte,** **apuesto** **que** **la** **entrenaste** **de** **niña** –Mencionó el pulpo mirando al zorro.

\- **Por** **supuesto,** **no** **podía** **dejar** **que** **entrara** **en** **la** **Academia** **con** **la** **cabeza** **hueca** –Gyuki se quedó en blanco.

\- **A** **veces** **me** **pregunto** **si** **la** **quieres** **igual** **que** **a** **Naruto** **…**

\- **¡No** **es** **mi** **culpa** **que** **la** **idiotez** **se** **herede!** –Gyuki negó con la cabeza viendo a Kurama cruzarse de brazos.

Fueron sacados de su mundo cuando todos los chicos de doce años de edad volvieron a acercarse al sensei para la siguiente parte de la prueba.

* * *

\- Que mala vigilancia, ya recuerdo por qué destruimos todo tan fácil.

\- Hay que buscar el jutsu, Koji, el Hokage y Kabuto están en la graduación de la Academia –Mencionó serio el pelinegro de ojos azules, buscando en los cajones y estantes aquel jutsu que buscaba.

\- ¿Academia? Significa que la niña será Gennin –Sasaki no respondió algo tan obvio- Si es así, las cosas serán interesantes -Dijo para reír como desquiciado.

\- No me hagas arrepentir de haberte traído –Le regañó como si fuera un niño, pero en un tono fuerte, Koji se quedó callado y asintió para luego ponerse a buscar el jutsu.

Sasaki volvió hacia donde buscaba mientras recordaba las veces que había estado allí, si mal no recordaba habían sido pocas pero conocía bien el sitio, teniendo cada vez más cerca aquel jutsu...

* * *

Mientras tanto se veía cómo la segunda parte de la prueba se realizaba, era una competencia sobre el control que se le tenía al chakra y además de concentración en el ejercicio.

Había que balancear un kunai por todo nuestro cuerpo, se tomaría la cuenta de 10 minutos en el cual si te detenías o equivocabas lo anotaban dando un resultado sin ser revelado.

Ya habían pasado 4 minutos y pocos civiles se habían retirado del ejercicio, quedando los hijos herederos de clanes.

Sólo había un participante especial, siendo Rock Gai. Él no sabía utilizar chakra, sólo era especialista en Taijutsu, así que estaba levantando un piedra pesada y tenía que estar así con el mismo tiempo.

Pasando los minutos fueron cayendo varios...Daiki fue el primero que detuvo el kunai antes de cortarse por dejar de utilizar chakra.

Después paró Hiro, habiéndose desconcentrado por un momento, dio un suspiro derrotado y se acercó a su madre mientras esperaba el culminar de ésta parte. Kotaro también paró pero un minuto después.

Hubo un rato en que nadie se detuvo, siendo ya 7 minutos, pero Shima paró por agotamiento, después Shiro que se había desconcentrado. Quedábamos los _tres mejores_ del aula, compitiendo a ver quién se detenía...o eso decían los civíles, ya que en realidad los tres estábamos muy concentrado en pasar la prueba.

Al final Mizuki perdió la concentración por una sensación extraña, se quedó pensativo hasta para irse a sentar muy cerca de Kabuto para mencionarle algo.

Sólo quedaban dos chicas, entre ellas estaba Akemi y yo, era el minuto 9 y quedaba poco para que acabara, ambas intentábamos concentrarnos muy bien pero Akemi perdió el control de su chakra, haciendo que el kunai cayera.

Yo sonreí y paré mi kunai justo cuando la campana de los 10 minutos dio su final, todos mis amigos se acercaron y comentaron sobre todo lo que duré, mientras que Shiro decía que era problemático.

Rock Gai al terminar, destruyó la roca en pedazos y se acercó al grupo también.

Pero Mizuki no se acercó a nosotros ya que conversaba de un tema serio con el hombre de lentes, poniéndolo serio pero parecía preocupado.

\- Bueno...terminemos la prueba y iré de inmediato -Mizuki asintió y ambos se levantaron, caminando hacia nosotros- Es momento de la tercera y última parte de la prueba.

\- ¡Hai!

Dada las instrucciones, realmente era fácil, hacer unos simples clones pero no solamente uno o dos, tenían que ser los que alcanzara nuestro chakra.

Los civiles comenzaron, lo que más hacían eran 2 3 clones. Dejando a ellos de lado empezamos los herederos de clanes.

Kotaro y Shiro hicieron 5 clones.

Daiki 6 clones.

Shima hizo 7 clones.

Hiro hizo 8 clones.

Mizuki y Akemi hicieron 10 clones.

Yo logré hacer 20 clones de sombras, siendo sorpresa el hacerlos con el Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)

Teniendo esos resultados, Kabuto nos dio un rato para descansar, mientras el verificaba los resultados junto a Shikadai.

Volví a ir con Killer Bee, éste me felicitó siendo que estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de control que tenía, sólo le dije que la clave estaba en mucha concentración y el buen uso del chakra. El Jinchuriki me miró de cierta manera _orgulloso_ al igual que ciertos Bijuus que se jalaban las mechas de nuevo...

Eso hasta que se acercó una mujer junto a Akemi.

\- Yuna-chan -Mi nombre salió de su boca, miré a la mujer dándome cuenta el parecido entre ella y mi amiga, suponiendo que era la madre.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Desea algo?

\- Quisiera preguntarte...podrías decirme, ¿quién soy?-Le preguntó, tomando mi altura. Yo me extrañe ante lo dicho, colocando un dedo en el mentón empecé a pensar.

Su cara se me hacía familiar, de alguna parte la había visto...pero no sabía exactamente.

\- ...¿Eres la líder del Clan Hyuga? -Atiné sin estar segura, la mujer asintió suavemente dejándome en el sitio más pensativa.

Eso fue hasta que recordé.

\- La líder del Clan Hyuga era la hermana de...-La miré con sorpresa- ¿Hyuga Hanabi?

\- Te tardaste un poco -Rio entre dientes, yo seguía sorprendida.

\- Tú eres...

\- Tu tía abuela, por así decirlo.

Quedé mirándola un buen rato, nada concreto pasaba por mi mente, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas...no dije nada.

Kurama miró eso con el ceño fruncido, quería acercarse pero no podía salir de allí, no andaba con ganas de enfrentarse a los humanos pero...

\- Me alegra que alguien más este bien de la familia...

La lista de personas que se sorprendieron fueron: Hanabi, Killer Bee, Gyuki, Kurama y Shikadai que escuchaba.

Tenía una leve sonrisa, había tomado todo tranquilamente, analizando...debí hacer eso mismo con mi tía Himawari, pero en aquel entonces sólo tenía nueve años y no pensaba muy bien, por así decirlo.

La mujer estaba sorprendida, había pensado de que le había podido salir con gritos y quejas pero allí estaba con una sonrisa...de apoco sonrió.

\- Arigato, Yuna-chan...

\- No tiene por qué, solamente pienso bien las cosas -Sonreí con los ojos cerrados, ella asintió dándose cuenta de lo madura que soy en éste tema...

\- **Piensa cuando quiere** -Murmuró Kurama mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **O-Oi...¿esa no es la hermana de Hinata?** -Preguntó Gyuki sorprendido, el kitsune asintió- **¿Sabías que estaba viva?**

\- **Si, vino hace meses cuando pasó lo del maldito ojo** -Explicó sin mirarla, Gyuki se le quedó viendo.

\- **¿Tanto odias el Sharingan?**

\- **Te he dicho que no hables de ese Doujutsu.**

\- **Responde Kyubi** -Le fulminó con la mirada, el kitsune rodó los ojos y bufó.

\- **Claro que lo odio, imbécil...** -Respondió de mala gana- **Además no quería que la cachorra lo despertara...**

\- **Que yo recuerde, cuando Sarada lo despertó, tu jamás te quejaste** -Kurama gruñó- **¿Te importa tanto Yuna?**

Esa pregunta lo dejó en blanco, ¿cómo podía preguntarle aquello?

Pero fue tan fuerte que, para gran sorpresa de Gyuki, Kurama se quedó pensativo...

No sabía cómo responder, ya que nunca admitiría que le importaba y se preocupaba por mí, era un zorro muy orgulloso.

Gyuki después de salir de la sorpresa, sonrió levemente.

\- **…Yo…**

\- **No respondas, se lo que dirás...** -Kurama le miró y gruñó por lo bajo, Gyuki rio al ver cómo Kurama volteaba algo apenado.

Todos los aspirantes a ser Gennin se reunieron nuevamente, Kabuto estaba frente a una mesa donde había varias bandas con el símbolo de Konoha.

No estaba ningún civil involucrado, ya habiendo sido aplazados, lo supuse al ver algunos niños que lloraban o se quejaban, además de algunos comentarios sobre "¿El demonio de Konoha se hará Gennin? Vaya estupidez" o cosas relacionadas.

A pesar de eso era sólo los civiles, además de que no todos, así que hice _oído sordo_ ante eso.

\- A partir de hoy, todos ustedes se convertirán en shinobis oficiales, aunque sean Gennin, pueden lograr muchas cosas para el bien de la aldea –Empezó a decir Shikadai mientras miraba cómo Kabuto nos entregaba a cada uno un banda de Konoha.

\- ¡Ya somos ninjas! –Sonrió feliz la nueva kunoichi Hyuga, teniendo la banda en su cuello.

\- Gracias, Hokage-Sama –Le agradeció Hiro teniendo la banda en la frente.

\- Es un fastidio…-Mencionó Shiro con la banda en el brazo, Shikadai negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Ya…podré…comer…en paz –Dijo entrecortado el Akimichi ya que se comí unas bolas de queso, tenía la banda en su frente.

\- Si –Le asintió con una gota en la nuca cierto peliazulado, teniendo la banda pierna, este era Mizuki.

\- ¡Ahora nadie nos podrá vencer! ¿No es así Akita? –Kotaro le sonrió a su perro que ladro afirmativo, teniendo la banda en la frente.

\- Digo lo mismo –Sonrió Rock Gai teniendo la banda en la cadera.

\- Algo recordativo –Murmuró Shima teniendo la banda en brazo.

\- P-Pero…-Miré a Shikadai- ¡Falto yo!

Todo se detuvo por un momento.

\- Eso no es posible –Shikadai volteo a la mesa y era verdad, no habían más bandas- Estaban contadas…

\- Esto es un dilema, pero el chico se la quema –Rimo llamando mi atención, voltee hacia donde veía moreno y me sorprendí al ver a uno de nuestros "compañeros" detrás de un árbol teniendo una banda, pero siendo quemada lentamente.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Deja la banda! –Exclamé corriendo hacia él, el chico no se esperó que yo apareciera de repente y le quitara la banda, dejándolo quieto.

El chico se empezó a alejar lentamente pero tras él le salió Kabuto con una cara muy seria.

\- Eso que acabas de hacer es una gran falta –Dijo tomándolo de la camisa y acercándoselo a su madre que estaba algo anonada, no habiendo entendido por que su hijo hizo eso.

Mientras, yo intentaba para la quemadura pero soplando no hacía nada, eso fue hasta que Rock Gai llegó con un vaso de agua y mojó rápido el objeto.

Miré como estaba la banda, quedando triste al ver todo lo que sufrió, bajé la miraba sin siquiera decir algo.

\- Lo siento Yuna…pero te prometo buscar otra banda para ti –Me animó Shikadai, pero yo mantenía mi cabeza gacha, no estaba totalmente triste por la banda sino por otra cosa…

No podía creer la maldad de las personas, ¿Qué ganaban con eso? No entendía…pero sentía una opresión en mi pecho…

\- **No será necesario, mocoso.**

Para alerta de todos, se vio como de aquel árbol donde yacía un columpio salía cierto kitsune de nueve colas, con una cara muy seria.

Varios palidecieron mientras que otros se sorprendieron, el ser camino con lentitud hacia donde estaba yo, mirándole algo quieta.

\- ¿K-Kurama? –El kitsune se posicionó en frente mío.

De pronto, la banda que tenía en la frente fue soltada, dejándola en sus manos. Me sorprendí al ver como él se acercaba a mi frente y me la colocaba sin lastimarme.

\- **Consérvala…** -Me dijo para luego darse la vuelta- **A todos ustedes** –Miró a los adultos, algunos seguían pálidos- **Le doy mi banda a Yuna, sabiendo que esta aldea jamás cambiará su forma de pensar…y también porque se la merece más que nada** –Sorprendió a todos dejándolos quietos, el kitsune empezó a caminar hacia la salida ondeando sus colas suavemente.

\- ¡Kurama! –El nombrado se detuvo- Arigato... –Murmuré mientras sonreía con total sinceridad.

El Bijuu más poderoso, hizo algo que casi no hacía: Sonreír sinceramente.

Siguió su camino para luego desaparecer, yo me quedé sonriendo mientas mi banda ondeaba con el viento que surcaba la aldea.

* * *

\- Lo encontramos… -Tenía en frente un pergamino que escrituras que hablaba de cierto jutsu, muy importante para él y siendo lo que buscaba desde hace años.

\- Es hora de partir Sasaki-Sama –Le mencionó Koji, Sasaki cerró el gran pergamino y ambos salieron de la guarida.

Poco después pudieron llegar a la puerta de Konoha sin ser vistos, salvándose que la aldea estaba sin vigilancia efectiva.

\- **¿A dónde creen que van?**

Ambos pararon su caminata, Koji volteo encontrándose con cierto kitsune que tenía una mirada llena de odio, ero sonriendo al descubrirles.

\- Kyubi…o debo decir –Sasaki volteo la mirada- Kurama.

\- **No mereces nombrar mi nombre, maldito** –Rugió molesto mientras ponía en posición de ataque.

\- Sasaki-Sama, ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Koji también en posición de batalla, pero Sasaki sólo le hizo una señal de alto.

\- **¿A qué viniste a la aldea?** –Preguntó Kurama guardando la ira que le producía ese ser, ahora se daba cuenta que de verdad Sasuke lo había dejado crítico, pero aún mantenía esa sensación maligna.

\- Nada importante –Dijo Sasaki volteando al completo para verle- Sólo buscábamos cierto jutsu…

\- **¿Qué jutsu?**

\- Si te digo no tendrá gracia cuando lo veas.

\- **¡No juegues conmigo mocoso!** –Volvió a rugir Kurama, preparado para masacrar si era necesario, en cambio Sasaki rio.

\- Es un jutsu que me dio Orochimaru –Le admitió, sorprendiendo al zorro- Sólo te digo que pronto se acerca la muerte de Kaneki-niisan…

\- **¿Kaneki?** Kurama alzó una ceja, recordaba ese hombre pero muy borroso, nada concreto a decir la verdad.

\- Parece que el Genjutsu te sigue afectando –Rio nuevamente Sasaki mientras que Kurama se quedaba quieto.

¿Qué Genjutsu?

Sasaki negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

\- Debemos irnos, Sasaki-Sama –Le recordó Koji, Sasaki simplemente asintió para voltearse.

\- **¡Oi mocoso! ¿De qué Genjutsu hablas? –Pregunto con mucha intriga y exasperación, Sasaki paró nuevamente su ida.**

\- El mismo que tiene la Uzumaki…-Dijo para luego hacer un sello- Pero ya no vale la pena.

Kurama se extrañó ante el comentario, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que lo hizo tirarse al suelo. Sasaki siguió su camino junto a Koji y ambos desaparecieron en una brisa.

\- _"Soy Namikaze Kaneki"_

Varios recuerdos surcaron sin piedad por su mente, había sentido como si un sello se rompiera en su cabeza y todo saliera de golpe.

Cuando pararon sintió aún más dolor ya que no asimilaba lo sucedido, parpadeo varias veces antes de caer en un estado como inconsciente.

\- **Tranquilo Kurama…** -El kitsune apretaba el ceño si despertar- **Demonios…debí llegar más deprisa.**

\- No hay que lamentar, nos lo tenemos que llevar, ¡oh yeaaah!

\- **¡Bee! ¡Ayúdame y deja las rimas!** –Killer Bee asintió cargando ahora el a Kurama mientras que su compañero, Gyuki, aseguraba que nadie estuviera por allí.

Era de noche, hacía horas terminó la graduación de la Academia, pero no había señales de Kurama. Iba a ir a buscarle pero Gyuki y Killer Bee se adelantaron y fueron en su búsqueda,yo me había ido con Himawari que había invitado a Akemi y a su madre para cenar y a mi igual junto a los dos Bijuus y el rapero.

Pero no se esperaron encontrar a Kurama tirado en el suelo mientras que dos personas que fueron desconocidas a primera vista, desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro, se escuchaba ciertos ruidos de choques de cadenas y gritos de dolor y frustración.

\- Maldita sea… ¡no puedo! –Se quejó un rubio de puntas negras, muy sudado y sin la mitad de su camisa.

Había estado mucho tiempo intentándose safar, pero simplemente no podía con esas cadenas de chakra, veía de lejos una espada metida en una caja transparente, dio un largo suspiro.

Podía gustarle recordar, pero no precisamente lo que sucedió antes de estar encadenado.

 _Kaneki y Sasaki se encontraban frente a frente, separándolos una cascada. El lugar se reconocía por dos grandes estatuas de piedra, siendo una de Hashirama y otra de Madara. Kaneki estaba sobre la del Senju y Sasaki sobre la del Uchiha._

\- _"Tienes que parar con todo esto, Sasaki-nii-san" -Dijo Kaneki con una mirada sería en su cara._

\- _"¡Jamás lo haré! ¡El mundo será mío!" -Exclamó Sasaki con una sonrisa malévola- "Únete a mi nii-san, únete a mí y ¡seremos invencibles!" -Grito el ojiazul con completa locura. Kaneki sólo desenfundo su espada como respuesta- "Bien...así serán las cosas" -Susurro mientras el también desenfundaba su espada._

 _Ambos hermanos saltaron el uno al otro con su katana en mano dando inicio a una gran batalla. La katana de hielo de Kaneki chocó contra la katana oscura de Sasaki, los hermanos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, rápidamente se separaron y realizaron sellos de mano a una velocidad inhumana._

\- _"Suiton: Suiryoku Taiho (Elemento Agua: Hidro cañón)" -Grito Kaneki lanzando su poderosa técnica contra su hermano._

\- _"Katon: Fenikkuso no Buresu (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Fénix)" -Sasaki contrarresto el ataque de su hermano causando que ambos se evaporaran._

 _Sasaki aprovechó el vapor generado por la técnica para pasar desapercibido y dar un ataque sorpresa a su hermano, logró golpear a Kaneki en el estómago sacándole el aire, dio varios puñetazos más en el mismo lugar para terminar con una patada en cabeza que fue bloqueada por el brazo derecho de Kaneki. Kaneki se agacho y dio una patada en el pie de su hermano causando que se cayera, se puso arriba de el con su katana apuntado en el cuello de Sasaki._

\- _"¿Te rindes, nii-san?" -Dijo Kaneki con la espada en el cuello de su hermano, en respuesta Sasaki activo su Mangekyo Sharingan- "Que lastima que pare obtener esos ojos hayas tenido que matar a tú mejor amigo" -Dijo Kaneki con tristeza en sus ojos._

\- _\- "¡Pero valió la pena!" -Grito Sasaki- "¡Amaterasu!" -Exclamó dirigiendo sus llamas a Kaneki. Este desapareció en un destello blanco._

\- _"Hiraishin (Dios Trueno Volador)...como odio ese jutsu" -Susurró el pelinegro. Kaneki apareció arriba de Sasaki tomando el Kunai que anteriormente había lanzado, tomó más de su porta Kunais y los lanzó por todo el campo._

 _Cayó al suelo y tomo firmemente su espada, apareció atrás de su hermano que ya estaba levantado, pues ahí había lanzado uno de sus Kunai._

 _Dirigió una estocada en contra de su hermano que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y sí no fuera por que Kaneki estaba a un metro de distancia nunca hubiera podido bloquear el ataque. Kaneki dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su hermano, al que vio haciendo sellos de mano._

\- _"Meiton: Kage Okami (Elemento Obscuridad: Lobos de las sombras)" -Varios lobos salían de la sombra de Sasaki y se dirigían a Kaneki que reaccionó rápidamente trazando sellos de mano._

 _Kaneki aplicó algo de chakra en su katana y esta parecía enfriarse aún más, una vez los lobos estaban cerca Kaneki simplemente los atravesó con su espada y estos parecían quedarse quietos. El rubio salto hacia su hermano y comenzaron una batalla de Taijutsu, Kaneki daba varios golpes al rostro de Sasaki y a su estómago y abdomen. Sasaki también golpeaba el rostro de Kaneki y le daba varios cortes, no mortales, con su Kunai. Sasaki dio un salto hacia atrás trazando sellos rápidamente._

 _-"Raiton: Gian (Elemento Rayo: Falsa Oscuridad)" -Dijo Sasaki mientras el ataque daba directamente a Kaneki dejándolo paralizado por un momento, rompiendo su chaqueta negra, dejándolo sólo con su camisa blanca._

 _Kaneki se levantó del suelo cuando se recuperó y trazo sellos a una rápida velocidad._

\- _"Hyoton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Dragón de hielo)" -El ataque casi le da a Sasaki pero este lo consiguió esquivar saltando, Kaneki aprovechó esto y volvió a trazar sellos- "Hyoton: Tenkeiteki Kori (Elemento Hielo: Estacas de hielo)" -El dragón se rompió en varios pedazos formando las estacas en el suelo pero el ataque de Kaneki no había acabado ahí- "Suiton: Mizu Sembon (Elemento Agua: Agujas de agua)" -El agua bajo los pies de Kaneki salió disparada en forma de agujas hacia Sasaki que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo estando en el aire._ _El ataque le dio de lleno lastimando gran parte de su cuerpo, afortunadamente el ataque lo empujo fuera del lugar donde estaban las estacas. Sasaki trazo sellos rápidamente._

 _\- "Katon: Hono no Kabe (Elemento Fuego: Muro de Fuego)" -Dijo Sasaki mientras de su boca salía un gran muro de fuego que se dirigía hacia Kaneki. Éste hizo varios sellos de mano pero no alcanzó a terminar porque entre el fuego salió Sasaki trazando sellos- "Katon:_ _Gōryūka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de fuego)" -Lanzó el poderoso jutsu hacia Kaneki que alcanzó a estudiarlo de desapareciendo en un destello blanco._

 _Sasaki se dio cuentan que Kaneki estaba atrás de él, justo al momento de voltear noto un Kunai se dirigía hacia su cabeza haciendo que de reflejo se hiciera a un lado esquivando el Kunai lanzado por su hermano, pero después sintió un poderoso golpe helado en su espalda volteó y noto que era Kaneki._

 _\- "Maldito sea el Hiraishin" -Sasaki se levantó del suelo y fue directo a su hermano. Kaneki lanzaba Kunai y jutsu pero todos atravesaban a Sasaki._

 _\- "Kamui... (Autoridad de los Dioses)" -Susurro Kaneki al ver la poderosa técnica, Sasaki estaba en frente e intento absorberlo pero Kaneki fue más rápido que él y lo golpeó con su palma derecha en el estómago, aprovechó para marcarlo con el sello del Hiraishin que tenía en el guante._

 _Sasaki desapareció en el Kamui pero Kaneki usó su técnica apareciendo al lado de pelinegro en su dimensión del Kamui. El ojiazul se sorprendió de que su hermano estuviera allí pero el ojinegro no le dejó pensar ya que comenzó a atacarlos con varios golpes en el rostro y patadas a las costillas, Sasaki paraba con dificultad los golpes de su hermano._

 _Al no encontrar oportunidad, Sasaki lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y se alejó para volver a utilizar el Kamui para devolverse al Valle del Fin. Kaneki no perdió tiempo y apareció al lado de Sasaki nuevamente mandándolo a volar contra la pared al impactarle un Rasengan de color Blanco._

 _Kaneki concentró mucho chakra en su espada mientras cerraba los ojos._

\- _"Kenjutsu no Kori no Megami: Kinjutsu Anidria (Técnica de Espada de la Diosa de Hielo: Jutsu Prohibido de Anidria)" –Levantó su espada hacia arriba mientras su cabello cambiaba a un color blanco pero manteniendo las puntas negras- "Congelate…tiempo…" –Susurró Kaneki, instantáneamente todo el ambiente se volvió más frío y todo se detuvo._

 _Jadeo un poco frunciendo el ceño, aún no dominaba bien esa técnica por lo cual sólo eran 7 segundos lo que le otorgaba, rápidamente trazó sellos._

\- _"_ _Hyoton:_ _Hyōryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo:_ _Dragón de hielo)" –Logró hacer el jutsu y se lo lanzó a su hermano, afortunadamente fue justo antes de que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad. Sasaki miró que de repente un dragón de hielo estaba a centímetros de él sin poder hacer nada para esquivarlo._

 _Sasaki se levantó con dificultad, el anterior ataque le había dado de lleno y no podía negar que le había dolido mucho. Kaneki se encontraba frente a él con una mirada tranquila esperando el siguiente movimiento de su adversario._

 _El pelinegro tomó su espada concentrando chakra en ella, mientras la hoja oscura de ésta parecía brillar._

\- _"Kenjutsu Kare Kaga Kinshi: Akarui Kurayami o Katto (Técnica de Espada: Corte de la Oscuridad Resplandeciente)" –Sasaki corrió directamente hacia Kaneki._

 _Kaneki vio las intenciones de su hermano y rápidamente concentró chakra en su espada, el ambiente se hizo más frío más al mismo tiempo la hoja de la su katana era rodeaba por su chakra blanco, siendo el portador de Anidria, su chakra había cambiado al obtenerla._

\- _"Kenjutsu no Kori no Megami: Reito Ha (Técnica de Espada de la Diosa de Hielo: Hoja Helada de Anidria)" –Activo la técnica justo antes que las dos katanas chocaran._

 _Una onda de energía se disparó, teniendo como epicentro a ambos hermanos que hace un momento habían chocado técnicas poderosas._

\- _"Es momento de ponerse serios…" –Se acomodó su cabello blanco mientras que en sus ojos aparecía el legendario Doujutsu, el Rinnegan- "Esta vez lucharé al máximo" –Le dijo mientras que su cabello tomó la tonalidad más helada con toques azulados en las puntas cambiando el negro, cada paso que dio hizo que el agua se congelara- "Te mostraré el verdadero poder de Anidria" –Desenfundó su katana nuevamente y la hoja celeste de ésta resplandecía- "Este es mi modo sabio de la diosa del hielo"._

\- _"Así que al fin lucharás en serio, entonces también lo haré" –Los ojos de Sasaki se volvieron el Mangekyo Sharingan nuevamente, el negro de su cabello se acentuó más y las punas amarillas cambiaban a ser rojas, desenfundó su espada que también había sufrido un pequeño cambio en la hoja siendo que ahora tenía detalles en rojo- "Tú no eres el único con un modo sabio, el mío es… ¡el modo sabio del demonio oscuro del infierno!" –Exclamó con locura._

 _Se lanzó hacia Kaneki dirigiendo un corte hacia el cuello de este que rápidamente fue bloqueado y contrarrestado con una patada en el abdomen que mando a volar a Sasaki._

 _Kaneki apareció atrás de él e impactó un Rasengan blanco en la espalda de Sasaki pero fue bloqueado por el Susanoo (Dios del Mar) de color negro que poseía. Kaneki desapareció en un destello blanco y apareció al lado donde había dejado clavada su espada._

 _Sasaki cayó de pie, miró a Kaneki con furia y en su mano cargó el mismo ataque de su hermano pero de color negro siendo que su chakra era oscuro. Se dirigió hacia su hermano para impactar la esfera pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros…_

\- _"¡Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)" –Gritó Kaneki y Sasaki salió volando y estrelló su técnica contra el agua haciendo una explosión- "Bansho Ten'in (Atracción Universal)" –El pelibanco estiró la mano hacia su hermano._

 _Sasaki sintió que una fuerza extraña lo atraía hacia su hermano, rápidamente reconoció la técnica y con una sonrisa maliciosa preparó su técnica en su mano._

 _Kaneki lo agarró del cuello, pero su hermano no dejaba de sonreír dejándolo extrañado._

\- _"¿De qué te ríes?" –Preguntó seriamente a lo que su hermano rio malévolo._

\- _"Kaneki-niisan, ¡es hora de que mueras!" –De repente le impactó la técnica en el hombro, el chico intentó esquivarlo pero no lo logró soltando a Sasaki mientras que éste sonreía victorioso._

\- _"!Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)" –Se escuchó el grito de Kaneki y al instante apareció un lobo blanco del tamaño de Gamabunta, entrando perfectamente en el Valle del Fin- "Wairudo, ocupo tú ayuda" –Kaneki estaba arriba de la cabeza del gran lobo mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo que se encontraba sangrando, completamente roto , sino hubiera usado hielo para protegerlo seguramente no lo tendría ahora mismo._

\- _"Con gusto Kaneki, ¿quién es el oponente?" –Preguntó el enorme lobo identificado como Wairudo, Kaneki señaló a Sasaki que los miraba a ambos con ira- "Sabía que esto iba a pasar" –Susurró el lobo._

\- _"Ya…¡Estoy harto de ti!" –Hizo aparecer su Susanoo perfecto, aunque haciéndolo sangrar de los ojos, era de color negro mientras que le cubría una capucha con capa, pero se notaba una armadura samurái que lo adornaba. El ser sacó una espada larga pero gruesa mientras abundaba de poder oscuro._

\- _"Descuida Kaneki, lo venceré en un momento" –Habló el enorme lobo mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra el Susanoo, dando mordidas y rasguños al guerrero mientras hacia todo lo posible para esquivar los golpes y espadazos del ser._

 _Kaneki lanzó un dragón de hielo que se dirigía a la cabeza del Susanoo que era donde se encontraba Sasaki, el ataqué explotó antes de llegar a su destino revelando delante un enorme fénix de fuego lanzado por Sasaki, rápidamente hizo un jutsu de agua para contrarrestarlo para no ser afectados ni él ni Wairudo._

 _Después de un rato Sasaki había perdido mucho chakra haciendo que su Susanoo desapareciera, Wairudo, victorioso, desapareció sin antes darle suerte a su único invocador._

 _Los dos hermanos se encontraban nuevamente frente a frente, sólo que Kaneki ya no tenía su chaqueta ni parte izquierda de su camisa destrozada, tenía varios cortes por su rostro y cuerpo mientras le corría algo de sangre por la boca. Sasaki ya no tenía su camisa estando la parte superior de su cuerpo sin ropa, con cortes en su pecho, abdomen y espalda, así como sangre corriendo por su boca y ambos ojos._

 _Ambos estaban sin chakra, sólo les quedaba preparar su último ataque para definir al ganador. De parte de Kaneki era un Rasengan Blanco mientras que Sasaki era un Chidori negro._

\- _"Esto no terminará como la pelea de Naruto-niisan y Sasuke-niisan…" –Murmuró Kaneki para el mismo._

 _Los dos corrieron hacia su oponente, dispuestos a acabar con la batalla._

\- _"¡Rasengan!/¡Chidori!"_

 _El grito de ambas técnicas fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que impactaran sus técnicas entre sí, cada uno luchaba para obtener el control e impactar a su contrincante. Una esfera se formó alrededor de ellos, la mitad era blanca y la otra negra, ambos colores luchaban para obtener terreno._

\- _"Esto es un fin…Sasaki-niisan" –Dijo Kaneki antes de que el color blanco ganara terreno hasta que la esfera se volvió completamente blanca. Segundos después, la esfera explotó mandando a volar a ambos hermanos por el lado que habían venido, una pared detuvo el avance de ambos._

 _Kaneki fue el primero en levantarse y se dirigió a su hermano que seguía tirado en el suelo pero mirando su pecho._

\- _¿Qué es esta fría sensación que siento?" –Pensó Sasaki mientras tocaba el lugar._

\- _"Te estoy congelando por dentro, ya no te queda esperanza…has perdido" –Dijo Kaneki viéndolo con tristeza siendo la manera que asesinaría a su hermano._

\- _"Cancela el jutsu, por favor…" –Susurró Sakaki sintiendo algo de dolor- "Volveré a la aldea…a casa…dejaré mis planes, pero cancela el jutsu" –Dijo casi rogando el pelinegro que había vuelto a tener sus puntas amarillas._

\- _"¿Lo juras?" –Preguntó Kaneki con esperanza, en su cara apareció una sonrisa al ver como su hermano asentía- "Entonces volvamos…" –Dijo mientras hacía un sello de mano cancelando el jutsu y dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _Kaneki dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Konoha empezando a caminar, mientras que Sasaki lo veía sin moverse._

\- _"Nii-san…" –Kaneki paró y volteo a mirar a su hermano- "¡Tsukuyomi!" –Kaneki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero no pudo detenerlo, cayendo en el Genjutsu._

 _Sasaki se acercó a su hermano y sonrió con malicia._

\- _"Duerme bien, nii-san" –Le dijo con voz burlona- "Te dije que tu exceso de confianza te haría mal…"_

 _Cargó a su hermano en su hombro y volvió a tomar el camino que había empezado a tomar, nada que ver con Konoha…_

Apretó fuertemente las cadenas ante el recuerdo de su batalla contra su hermano, se había confiado y estaba arrepentido de no haber matado a Sasaki cuando tuvo la oportunidad…las cosas que está haciendo… ¡está muy mal!

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, miró que entraba uno de los sirvientes de Sasaki que lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? –Preguntó el Namikaze mirándolo, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos eran distintos.

\- Liberarte, Kaneki-kun –Dijo el corpulento mientras rompía las cadenas con la fuerza que ahora poseía.

\- Esa voz…-Se acarició las muñecas que estaban adoloridas, miró nuevamente al hombre- ¿Orochimaru?

\- En efecto –Sonrió- Debemos salir de aquí antes de que vuelva Sasaki-kun…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se encuentra? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada el rubio.

\- Fue por mi jutsu…de todas formas hay que irnos –Kaneki asintió y fue rápidamente por su estaba, rompiendo la caja de vidrio.

\- Ya estamos juntos de nuevo, Anidria…-Susurró mientras la colocaba en su cintura, de allí ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación seguidamente del castillo de oscuro.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Respuestas de los review:**

TheZoe611: Me alegra que te gustara tanto mi fic, tus comentarios me sirvieron de mucho apoyo y espero que este capítulo te guste igual :3 y vuelvo y repito...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AUNQUE SEA DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS! :D este cap esta totalmente dedicado a ti n.n

J. : Me alegra que te pasaras por mi fic y que te gustara, aquí está la actualización que querías ^^ espero os guste :3

Ely p: Veo que te inspiraste a comentar, lamento que yo no te respondaigual...y a todos xd ando ya sin gaas de escribir más, este es el cap más largo que he hecho x.x espero te agrade Nee-chan!

mrcazadormaster2013: Aquí sale tu querido Rock, me alegro que te entretuvieras con mi anterior cap.

Fin de los review. (Lamento comentar poco, estoy muerta x-x)

* * *

 **\- ¡Que lindo se siente salir a escena! -Sonrió Hanabi.**

 **\- No eres la única que salió, mocosa Hyuga.**

 **\- Mapache, pensé que no saldrías nunca -Se burló Kurama, Shukaku frunció el ceño.**

 **\- ¡ANDREA NO ME QUERÍA PONER!**

 **\- Ey ey ey, a mi no me metan ¬¬**

 **\- Lo dicen porque eres la que escribe -Me mencionó Gyuki, yo suspiré.**

 **\- Estoy rodeada de Bijuu -Se sorprendió Hanabi, los tres la miraron pero se sorprendieron cuando ella les calló y les abrazó.**

 **\- ¡MOCOSA SUELTANOS!**

 **\- ¡NO NOS ABRACES!**

 **\- M-Me asfixió...**

 **\- Son muy moes :3**

 **\- ¡Me uniré-dattebayo! -Kurama miró con horror como Yuna les caía igual como hizo Hanabi.**

 **\- Bueno...yo me alejo...-Me fui lentamente dejando a los condenados Bijuus con un rubia y una castaña.**

 **¡Nos veremos!^^ y nuevamente (tercera vez) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Zoe-chan! :3**


	8. Historia de Yuna (Parte 8)

****¡Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!****

He revivido :'D gracias Rikudou Sennin que estas en el cielo(?)

Volví con un cap largo, como medio de disculpa por tanta tardanza en actualizar. Igual espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi en escribirlo ^^

Quería mencionar que me costó un poco hacer este cap, había estado "Bloqueada" por un tiempo, pero al fin pude volver a la normalidad y poder hacerlo ^^ si ven que tardo tanto, es que me he bloqueado...o que destruí mi pc :v

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica (Yuna) es mí propiedad y el chico (Kaneki) es de Minato Namikaze Uchiha, Rock Gai pertenece a un amigo, mrcazadormaster2013.

PD2: Quisiera darle unos créditos a una buena amiga mía, TheZoe611, ambas hablamos y acordamos que sus dos primeros fics de su trilogía, además de un extra, sucedieron en mi historia. Les recomiendo pasarse por allí para que entiendan mucho mejor n.n

"Juega con Nosotros, Kurama-chan", "Hagamos una visita, Kurama-chan" y "Cuidando a Kurama-chan" son los tres fics para mejor entendimiento de éste fic :)

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los pido prestados por esta ocasión para joderles la vida(?) Okno no XD Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de dos).

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando (También sirve para conversaciones mentales de Jinchuriki y Bijuu).

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando.

\- [Mmmmmmm] -Jinchuriki hablando con su Bijuu (Cortesía de Zoe-chan)

\- **[Mmmmmmm]** -Bijuu hablando con su Jinchuriki (Igual cortesía)

 _\- "Mmmmmmm"_ -Recuerdo.

NOTA: "Oba-san" significa "Tía" ^^

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 8: Historia de Yuna (Parte 8)

\- ¡No está! –La alteración en la voz de Kabuto era obvia, pero nadie lo podía escuchar.

Se hallaba en un lugar pequeño, pero suficiente grande como para tener varios estantes, y maquinas experimentales. Estaba algo oscuro pero con unas luces se podía ver lo suficiente, aunque la vista no era muy agradable reconociendo el lugar.  
Era una sala de experimentos, y una conocida, aunque no muchos sabían de su existencia.

El cuatro ojos estaba buscando cierta información, era crucial su encuentro al escuchar que en la noche anterior varios ninjas habían sido asesinados en la entrada de la aldea, de una manera muy fácil, tratando sólo de un golpe certero en alguna parte débil del cuerpo.

Además, había varios rumores corriendo por la aldea, uno se trataba de la liberación del Kyubi nuevamente, pero lo que más perturbaba para la sociedad era que éste mismo se hallaba en el Hospital de Konoha, al parecer por un atentado contra él, pero no se sabía mucho más.

Eso sólo había generado las dudas del peligris, suponiendo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Para comprobarlo, había ido al lugar que predecía que fue esa persona, para su horror, pudo acertar.

No encontraba un jutsu, uno muy valioso.

\- Esto es malo… ¿Qué querrá con ese jutsu? –Eran los murmullos de Kabuto, muy pensativo, no lograba entender las razones para robar ese jutsu…además…

¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?

Pero sólo basto un rato de procesarlo para que su respuesta se aclarara, haciendo que apretara los puños. ¿Acaso…él…?  
No, era imposible…él sabía muy bien que su amo no moriría tan fácil, pero que le diera su jutsu, significaba que ya no lo necesitaban…

Dio un suspiro frustrado, no sabía, y no tenía a nadie para comprobarlo. Se voltio y empezó a retirarse del lugar por una puerta algo dañada, pero aún servía para el uso que se le daba. La cerró detrás suyo, para seguir su camino para hablar con el Hokage lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 _Hospital de Konoha..._

Cuatro personas conversaban alrededor de una camilla de hospital, donde se encontraba cierto kitsune totalmente inconsciente desde hacía buen tiempo. De un lado estaban Killer Bee y Gyuki mientras que en el otro estábamos Himawari y yo.

\- No despierta-dattebayo… -Estaba preocupada, desde la noche anterior había estado al lado del Kyubi pero en ningún momento se había despertado o mínimo movido de su lugar.  
\- Sé paciente, Kurama-chan es fuerte, logrará despertar pronto. -Me apoyó la Uzumaki, colocando una mano en mi hombro.  
\- Sí, pero…  
 **\- No se preocupen, sólo está inconsciente, no es para alarmarse** -El pulpo-buey se mantenía serio, mirándonos.  
\- ¡Aun así! ¡No puedo estar calmada hasta que despierte-dattebayo! -Exclamé algo molesta, pero haciendo notar mi preocupación.  
\- No se desesperen, él le gusta que lo esperen, ¡oh yeah! -Miré al moreno un momento, pero volví a ver a ambos algo molesta.  
\- ¡Estoy segura de que algo le hicieron! ¡Lo debieron atacar o algo peor-dattebayo! –No era que estaba molesta con ellos por lo sucedido...sino que simplemente no podía evitar molestarme conmigo mismo por no estar allí para impedir la caída del kitsune.  
\- Estamos de acuerdo –Suspiró Himawari- Pero estoy segura que fue la misma persona que asesinó a los guardias de la entrada a la aldea.  
\- ¡Necesitan un aliento, a que se los aviento, no hay ningún atento!  
\- **Bee, ¿podrías callarte por un momento?** –Le preguntó mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Eso no lo respondo, ya que no lo reconozco, no quiero y soy tosco –Gyuki suspiró, ya sabía la respuesta pero igual estaba en una de querer callarlo un rato.

No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba igual de preocupado que yo, no todos los días se veía al gran Kyubi tirado en el suelo inconsciente, además de que de anoche hasta ahora, mitad del día, no despertara.

Sin darnos cuenta, Kurama había empezado a dar algunos gestos de incomodidad y dolor que no fueron percibidos a primer momento sino fuera por un quejido casi inaudible que captó cierto pulpo.

Volteo a verle, haciendo que me extrañara y también mirara de inmediato, preocupándome de pronto al ver que su pelaje anaranjado se veía tenuemente rojizo. Al acercarme pude sentir que su temperatura subía, dejándome sorprendida.

\- Himawari-obasan...-La nombrada voltio extrañada, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
\- Esto es malo -Se levantó y fue por agua y un trapo, no pasó mucho que había traído un pequeño pote circular que traía agua en su interior, en su hombro un trapo blanco fino y suave pero algo absorbente para la ocasión.

Le colocó en su frente el objeto húmedo, parecía tener fiebre aunque solamente se sentía su cabeza de esta manera, siendo diferente a la primera vez que había sucedido esto.

\- **No creo que se haya enfermado otra vez.** -Declaró Gyuki al ver de esa manera a su hermano-  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? -Arquee una ceja, extrañada.  
\- Tiempo atrás, Kurama-chan se enfermó de gripe –Mencionó la Uzumaki mientras miraba preocupada al kitsune.  
\- ¿Los Bijuus se enferman-dattebayo? –Pregunté algo sorprendida viendo a Himawari y luego ver a Gyuki.  
\- **Aunque no lo creas…** -Dio un suspiro, no andaba con ganas de explicarme, tal sea mejor en otra ocasión- **Creo que esto es parte de lo que pasó con "él"...**  
\- ¿"Él"? Esperen…entonces...-Himawari se sorprendió.  
\- Namikaze Sasaki -Aseguró el moreno de lentes, llamando la atención de los presentes- Estoy seguro que fue él quien entró en la aldea y atacó al Kyubi, no cabe duda alguna.

Podría decirse que estábamos sorprendidos a la explicación, aunque Gyuki lo estaba por la falta de rima de la oración, además de la seriedad que se le impuso de repente al Jinchuriki.

Fruncí el ceño, más molesta pero conmigo.

¿Cómo era posible que de un momento al otro haya pasado todo esto?

Podría definir que todo fue planeado, tal vez...se podía decir que aprovecharon la debilidad que se veía ahora en la aldea. Además, si hubieran venido por mí, pasarían por la Academia Ninja.

Era obvio pensar que ellos sabían mi posición, entonces no habían venido por mí, pero... ¿a que vinieron? No creía que fuera sólo a dejar a Kurama en éste estado...había otra cosa...

Y lo comprobaba cuando me decían donde se había encontrado los muertos y al mismo kitsune, siendo que él había ido allá...si él no hubiera ido, no estaría así...

\- "Maldición..." -Apreté mis puños, ya no podía hacer nada...pero no podía evitar la impotencia que sentía, además de cierta punzada que dolía...solamente ver a Kurama así me ponía de los nervios y muy preocupada, y molesta, ya que no podía ayudarlo.

Miré nuevamente al kitsune que mostraba gestos de incomodidad y dolor, lo miré con cierta tristeza dando un suspiro leve, con delicadeza acerque mi mano a su pelaje y lo acaricie un poco, convenciéndome de que tomaría algún efecto, aunque para mi sorpresa, pareció relajar un poco sus facciones.

Seguí acariciándolo por su torso, pero después un poco más arriba como por su cuello hasta que seguía a su cabeza, todo era con suavidad y de manera pausada, pero quería hacerle saber que estaba allí con él.

Me había metido en un trance de repente, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Himawari y Killer Bee se habían retirado de la sala, pero cierto pulpo se quedó un momento más, apreciando lo que sus ojos veían.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, sabía que estaba dejando al kitsune en buenas manos, por lo cual se retiró junto a su Jinchuriki y mi tía Himawari.

Sinceramente no había notado cuando se fueron todos al estar entretenida acariciando el pelaje anaranjado que estaba frente mío, se sentía muy suave y sedoso...a pesar de que no se lo cuidaba, no daba la impresión de eso.

Mientras que el kitsune inconsciente parecía disfrutar la caricia, aunque no mostraba señales de que despertaría aún...me preguntaba si estaba soñando algo, pero lo dudaba, su mente no debería estar trabajando en estos momentos al estar inconsciente.

Que equivocada estaba...

* * *

Un bosque frondoso adornaba la nueva escena, donde se notaban dos personas corriendo por el único sendero que había a la vista. Si los notaban bien, parecía que estaban huyendo de algún lugar, siendo que no era una persecución por la forma de correr.

Uno iba más rápido que el otro. El más bajo aunque de estatura normal se le podía ver la pequeña vacilación en las piernas del otro, notando el esfuerzo al correr.

\- Orochimaru, ¿falta mucho para llegar a Konoha?

El hombre corpulento de cabello gris, bajó un poco la velocidad, estando a la par con el otro hombre.

\- No, estamos a un par de días -Habló el tipo, haciendo que el acompañante asintiera.  
\- Oi…aún no me has dicho cómo lograste robar el cuerpo de uno de los sirvientes de Sasaki-niisan -El hombre hebi seguía serio, miró de reojo al otro.  
\- Con el mismo jutsu que quiere tú hermano, Kaneki-kun -El reconocido ahora como Kaneki arqueó una ceja, pero casi de inmediato frunció el ceño, al parecer se había movido a Konoha por eso...y ahora que no tenía todo su poder era una presa fácil, para su desgracia.

Dejó de ver al hombre, no parecía ser Orochimaru pero el mismo podía sentir que la presencia del subordinado de Sasaki era distinto, además que sus ojos eran un color diferente al negro habitual, dándole todas las señales de quien era.

Pero esta situación no le sentaba nada bien, por lo que su opción era advertir los planes de Sasaki ahora que habían escapado. Además, sentía mucha emoción...

Una sonrisa fogosa surgió por su rostro, la sensación de volver a su hogar era tan ardiente y desesperante que no hallaba la hora de llegar allí.

Aunque no solamente eso, tenía muchas ansias de ver a la media sobrinieta que no conocía...

No tenía ni idea de cómo era, sólo sabía de mi existencia gracias a las palabras de su hermano...ni siquiera supo cuando Sarada quedo embarazada...tampoco cuando se casaron ella y Boruto...

Dio un suspiro leve, dándose cuenta de todas las cosas que se había perdido, sólo recordaba ver a esos dos cuando eran unos niños, además de recordar a su media cuñada embarazada del siguiente integrante de la familia Uzumaki, la familia de su medio hermano, Naruto.

Pero no podía verlos de nuevo, tanto a Naruto y Sasuke como a la familia de ellos…sabía exactamente todo lo que pasó, ninguno había sobrevivido a la masacre que hizo su hermano en la aldea.

Esperaba que al menos ésta estuviera recuperada, porque al darse cuenta que casi todos los Bijuus estaban en la guarida de Sasaki, sabía que pronto irían por el Kyubi.

¡Ah sí! Él también sabía unas cosas sobre mí, después de todo, no era tan difícil cuando tu hermano habla de eso a cada momento.

Tenía unos cuantos presentimientos en cuanto a mi persona, pero no podía asegurarlos hasta que me viera a los ojos, y esperaba que eso fuera pronto para no seguir en duda.

* * *

 _\- "Oi Kurama, en serio no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, Naruto-niisan va a despertar pronto" –Habló molesto a la vez un rubio de puntas negras, estaba cruzado de brazos impaciente._  
 _- **"No me interesa, mocoso"** –El zorro estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, la celda que lo mantenía encerrado estaba abierta desde hacía muchos años, por lo que se acomodaba de manera placentera para él._  
 _Aunque parecía que en este momento no estaba muy cómodo…_  
 _\- "¡Pero Kurama…! ¡Quiero saber que es! ¡Dímelo!" –Exigió, queriendo una respuesta, aunque recibió un gruñido mientras lo ignoraba- "¡Sé que tú sabes! ¡No seas tacaño y dime!"_  
 _- **"¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Tendrás que esperar los meses que faltan!"** –Kurama le rugió cuando le colmó la paciencia, Kaneki infló los cachetes como el propio niño._

 _\- "Zorro apestoso..."_

 _- **"¿Dijiste algo, Namikaze del demonio?"** -Gruñó molesto el Kyubi._  
 _\- "¿Pero que pasa aquí-dattebayo?"_

 _Ambos presentes miraron a otro rubio que había aparecido en el lugar, pero este tenía tres marcas en las mejillas y unos hermosos ojos zafiros relucientes._

 _\- "¿Kaneki-niisan? ¿Qué haces aquí?" –Cuestionó extrañado el recién llegado._  
 _\- "¡H-Hola Naruto-niisan! ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!" –Kaneki empezó a reír nervioso, haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja._  
 _- **"Éste mocoso quiere que le diga el sexo de tu nueva cría"** –Y salió la verdad, dejando a Kaneki nervioso por lo que diría su medio hermano._  
 _\- "B-Bueno…s-si pero… ¡no me mates!" –Pidió clemencia mientras juntaba ambas palmas frente suya, como si rezara._  
 _\- "¿El sexo de mi bebé?" –Naruto quedó quieto un momento- "¡Eso es genial! ¡Kurama, dinos que es-dattebayo!"_

 _Kaneki se sorprendió al ver a Naruto con el entusiasmo de saber también que iba a ser su nuevo integrante de su familia, en cambio Kurama, se molestó._

 _ **\- "¡No voy a decir nada, malditos idiotas! ¡Esperen hasta que nazca y sabrán!"**_  
 _\- "¡Pero no hará daño el saber-dattebayo!" –Le resopló, con esperanza de que dijera, pero no fue el caso._  
 _- **"¡He dicho que NO!"** –Se enfureció, haciendo retroceder a ambos, mientras él se hacía ver su tamaño y sus nueve colas ondeando._  
 _\- "¡Eres muy gruñón-dattebayo!" –Infló los cachetes con un puchero, definitivamente, ambos medio hermanos se parecían mucho._  
 _\- "¡Es verdad!" –Añadió Kaneki, pero de pronto quedó callado, extrañando a Naruto y a Kurama- "Un momento…Kurama sabe ¿no es así?"_  
 _\- "Pues sí, o eso parece-dattebayo…" -Asintió, aunque confundido por la pregunta._  
 _\- "Pero entonces… ¿cómo lo sabe?"_

 _El silencio cayó de golpe en el lugar, cuatro ojos se vieron entre sí, pensativos, mientras que el gran zorro se había quedado pasmado, con la esperanza que no se dieran cuenta, pero…_

 _\- "Naruto-niisan, ¿Kurama no lo habrá visto por qué está dentro tuyo?"_

 _Y todo se disolvió como un arrollo…_

 _\- "¡Kurama! ¡Eres un pervertido-dattebayo!" –Le acusó, señalándolo con el dedo, molesto._  
 _- **"¡No vengas con esa! ¡Estoy en tu interior así que no me culpes!"** –Se cruzó de brazos el kitsune._  
 _\- "¡Pero podías dormirte o simplemente no ver!" –La acusación de Kaneki dejó callado al kitsune._  
 _\- "¡Es verdad! ¡¿Cómo respondes a esa-dattebayo?!"_  
 _\- " **Tsk, no pienso participar en peleas estúpidas"** –Se recostó, para dar un bostezo._  
 _\- "¡Kurama no te duermas-dattebayo!"_  
 _\- "¡Responde!"_  
 _- **"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!"** –De un rugido los mandó a volar, fuera del subconsciente del mocoso Jinchuriki._

 _Se acomodó para estar cómodo, para luego volver a bostezar, esos dos eran un tremendo dolor de cabeza para él._  
 _A veces se preguntaba ¿cómo podía aguantar a esos dos?_

 _Pero peor era la Hyuga que tenía de esposa su Jinchuriki, mínimo él estaba resguardado aquí y de vez en cuando aparecían esos dos, pero no Hinata, ella los aguantaba todos los días…_

 _Dio un bufido, fastidiado, no tenía ganas ni de pensar en eso. Cerró los ojos y decidió quedarse dormido…_

 **\- "Ese recuerdo…es lo último que hay de ese mocoso…"**

 _"Ya no es necesario que lo recuerden, después de todo, morirá, al igual que ustedes…"_

\- **"Desde esa voz…no recordaba lo que había pasado después de eso…todo desde allí era borroso, no había más hasta que…"**

 _\- "¡Papá!" –Bolt, que había estado jugando con un kunai de juguete, al lado de su hermana que jugaba con unos peluches de sapo, levantó la mirada- "¡Papá!" –Se le abalanzó junto a Himawari, botándolo al suelo- "¡Llévame a tu misión-dattebasa!"_  
 _\- "¡A mí también papi!" –Pidió sonriendo Himawari._  
 _\- "Vamos, niños" -Sonrió Naruto, sentándose- "Saben que es una misión que sólo papi y mami pueden hacer" –A eso, los pequeños se deprimieron- "¡Adivinen! ¡Ya tienen niñera!"_  
 _\- "¡Ah! ¡¿Es Konohamaru-oniichan?!" –Se alegró Himawari._  
 _\- "No" –Sonrió el rubio mayor._  
 _\- ¡¿Cejas Grandes-Oniisan?!" –Sonrió entusiasmado Bolt._  
 _\- "No."_  
 _\- "¿Eh…?" –Ambos hermanos se miraron- "¿Sakura-san?"_  
 _\- "No" –Naruto se levantó- "Sólo observen, niños" –Se separó un poco, se mordió el pulgar, hizo los símbolos de invocación, y golpeo el piso- "¡Jutsu de Invocación!"_

 _Se creó una estela de humo que impresionó a los pequeños. Empezó a serse visible, y, emocionados, vieron una figura de varias colas._

 _Naruto, satisfecho, vió a Kurama chibi que le llegaba hasta la cintura._

 _El zorro de nueves colas abrió los ojos, para ver a los dos pequeños mirándolo fijamente. Se miró a sí mismo. Realmente, tenía la apariencia de un cachorro, pero no era tan chico, más bien, era más alto que los retoños del mocoso, así que no andaba mal la cosa._

 _\- "¡Niños, él es Kurama, un buen amigo mío…!" –Empezó a explicar Naruto, pero los pequeños ya se habían abalanzado a un sobresaltado Kurama._  
 _\- "¡Que tierno~!" –Himawari abrazaba al zorro como si fuera un peluche de verdad, ahogándolo._  
 _\- "¡Papi te invocó! ¡Genial!" –Bolt empezó a tirarle los bigotes- "¡Una invocación real-dattebasa!"_  
 _\- "Eh… Niños…"-Intentó llamarlos Naruto, algo en blanco porque sus retoños lo ignoraran- "Niños…"_  
 _\- "¡Tiene muchas colas!" –Bolt intentó contarlas- "¡Quedate quieto!" –Y, para horror de su padre, le tiró una._  
 _- **"¡SUFICIENTE, MOCOSOS!"** –Rugió el pequeño Kurama, sobresaltando a los niños, haciendo que estos se escondieran detrás del padre- **"¡No soy ni un peluche ni una mascosa! ¡Y tampoco tierno!"** –Miró molesto a Himawari._  
 _\- "…Habla…" -Murmuró la pequeña, asomándose por la rodilla del rubio adulto._  
 _\- "¡Genial!" –Sonrió Bolt._  
 _\- " **¡Nada de genial!"** –Lo calló Kurama- **"¡Escuchen ustedes dos! ¡Si voy a cuidarlos, no aceptare nada de cariños, gritos, tirones, suciedad o rebeldía! ¡¿Escucharon?!"**_  
 _\- "¿Ah? –Bolt y su hermanita parpadearon sorprendidos- Papi ¿el perro nos va a cuidar?"_  
 _- **"¡¿Perro?!"** –Se shokeo Kurama._  
 _\- "No es un perro, Bolt. Es Kurama, un zorro. Él los cuidará mientras papi y mami no están" –Sonrió Naruto, rascándose su cabello rubio- "Él es algo…enojón" –Admitió, sintiendo los ojos rojos del zorro encima- "Pero muy leal. Así que no tienen de que preocuparse, él los cuidará tanto como papi lo hace" –Aseguró._

 _Kurama miró para otro lado, no queriendo demostrar lo agradecido al ser llamado "leal"._

 _Ambos niños miraron al zorro, al parecer algo nerviosos._

 _\- "Más parece gato" –Murmuró Himawari, descolocando al zorro y al adulto._  
 _\- " **¡Mocosa! ¡¿No prestaste atención?! ¡Soy un zorro!"** –Le recordó enojado Kurama._  
 _\- "¡Te llamaremos Kurama-chan-dattebasa!" –Sonrió Bolt._  
 _- **"…¿Chan…?"** –Kurama se quedó en blanco, y miró asesinamente a Naruto, quién tragó saliva- **"¡Mocoso!"** –Se le abalanzó._  
 _\- "¡ESPERA-DATTEBAYO!" –El zorro empezó a morderle la cabeza- ¡KURAMA! –Lloriqueó._  
 _Ambos pequeños observaron la pelea divertidos. En eso, Hinata salió al patio al escuchar tanto alboroto. Al verla, Jinchuriki y Bijuu dejaron de jalarse los mechones._  
 _\- "¿Sucedió algo?" –Se preocupó la mujer, mirando a su marido con su mano tirándole una de las colas al chibi Kurama, y éste mordiéndole a cabeza al rubio._  
 _\- "¡N-Nada, de nada!" –Aseguró Naruto- "¡Es sólo que Kurama está tan entusiasmado...!" –Pero no pudo terminar porque el zorro clavó sus colmillos con más fuerza- "¡AAAYYY!"_  
 _Los dos niños se rieron divertidos._  
 _\- "Niños, vayan a jugar" –Pidió sonriendo Hinata. Los pequeños asintieron contentos y fueron corriendo hacia los juguetes- "Este…Kurama-san" –La mujer se sentó para estar a la altura de su marido y el zorro, quien aún no lo soltaba. El Bijuu, al ser llamado por "san", quedó algo sorprendido- "Entiendo que no quieras cuidar a Himawari-chan y a Bolt-kun" –Le sonrió- "Es verdad que es muy malo de nuestra parte pedirle algo así, pero, como dijo Naruto-kun, sería bueno para ti interactuar con los niños. Tal vez, así, podrías aprender algo más de nosotros, ya que solo has podido ver la obscuriad…" -Sonrió tristemente, mientras que Naruto la miraba sorprendido, aunque más sorprendido estaba el zorro de nueve colas- "Grcias de todas formas, Kurama-san" –Agradeció, levantándose- "Naruto-kun, voy a ver si mi padre podrá cuidar a los niños."_  
 _\- "S-Sí…" –Asintó Naruto, mientras el zorro bajaba de su cabeza. Siempre le sorprendía lo sabía que era su esposa- "¿Eh? ¿Kurama?" –Se extrañó que el zorro caminara hacía Hinata, y más encima, se sentará frente de ella._  
 _\- "¿Kurama-san? –Hinata lo miró extrañada._  
 _- **"…"** –El zorro hizo una mueca, como si hubiera comido algo desagradable- **"…Sólo por ésta vez"** –Miró para otro lado, como si no le diera importancia._

 _Hinata le sonrió, agradecida. Se agachó, y abrazó al zorro, sorprendiéndolo._

 _\- "Gracias. Ahora sé que estarán en buenas manos" –Le dijo, aliviada. El zorro miró para otro lado._  
 _\- "Querrás decir patas" –Murmuró celoso Naruto. Y se molestó de verdad cuando el zorro le dedicó una sonrisa burlona en los brazos del Hinata- ¡KURAMA…!"_  
 _\- "¡Papi!" –Bolt se le abalanzó por detrás, contento- "¿Puedo jugar con Kurama-chan-dattebasa?"_  
 _\- "¡¿Yo también?!" –Himawari se acercó a Hinata, que se separó del zorro- "¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?!"_  
 _ **\- "¡Escuchen, mocosos!"** –Los calló Kurama sobresaltándolos- **"No soy un juguete ni tampoco una mascota"** –Les recordó, caminando hacia los niños- **"Voy a cuidarlos hasta que sus padres regresen de su misión. Ya les dije que no aceptaré cariños, tirones, gritos ni nada por el estilo. Más le vale hacerme caso en todo lo que les diga, si es que quieren seguir vivos para el día de mañana."**_

 _Los niños se quedaron extrañados por lo último._

 _Naruto se golpeó la cara con su mano, mientras Hinata reía nerviosa._

\- **"La vez que conocí a los mocosos, la recuerdo claramente…pero…"**  
¿Dónde estaba Kaneki…?

\- …Kurama…

Un zorro de nueve colas empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, dio un gruñido bajó ante la ceguera que le dio en un primer momento al adaptarse a la luz del lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta lograr su cometido.

Se intentó levantar, pero no lo consiguió por un dolor que sintió en su cabeza, por lo cual prefirió quedarse recostado mientras miraba donde se encontraba.

Un hospital, específicamente, el Hospital de Konoha.

Se quedó un poco en blanco, no entendía… ¿por qué se encontraba así?. Aunque sus dudas fueron aclaradas al momento que su mente asimiló información…bueno, parte de ella.

\- **¡Sasaki…!** -Nuevamente se intentó levantar, pero otra vez se detuvo, aunque no fue exactamente por otro dolor de cabeza…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado. Era yo, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, pero con la mitad del cuerpo recostado en un pedazo de la cama donde estaba el mismo kitsune. Se había quedado quieto, sin procesar mi estadía en el lugar, menos así…

\- Kurama…despierta pronto…

Mi cara se volvió algo triste mientras apretaba un poco los puños, el sorprendido Kurama ahora estaba descolocado, pero su cara se suavizó un poco y bufó algo incómodo.

Pero para su misma sorpresa, acercó una de sus manos a mi cabeza y la acarició suavemente, arreglando uno de los nueve heredados mechones de cabello, levemente una sonrisa salió de su rostro algo enternecido.

\- **"Naruto…Boruto…"** –Ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, viendo en mí a esos dos mocosos que ya no estaban entre ellos.

Se quedó un poco más haciendo eso, pero esta vez, su mente vagó un poco más, intentando asimilar todo lo que recordó cuando estaba inconsciente.

\- **"¿Dónde estará ese mocoso?"**  
\- **Hasta que despiertas, Kyubi** –Quedó quieto al escuchar esa voz, para que mecánicamente mirara a un lado, donde estaba la ventana. Se encontró con cierto pulpo de ocho colas que estaba en el árbol, a un salto de la ventana abierta.  
 **\- Hachibi** –Frunció el ceño con fastidio, Gyuki solamente entró por la ventana, manteniendo su serenidad.  
 **\- Supongo que no debo preguntar que hacías** –El zorro le regalo un gruñido, haciéndolo sonreír- **Vaya Kyubi, y aún niegas que le tienes cariño, me está recordando a Himawari y a Boruto.**

Eso lo más blanco que _el pan_. Mientras que él Hachibi sonreía cada vez más.

\- **¡Maldito!** –Se le abalanza sino fuera por otro dolor, que le hizo caer de nuevo en la almohada- **De…monios…**

Gyuki rió, debía hacer molestar al kitsune aunque será un poco. Pero volvió a su seriedad de repente, extrañando al otro.

\- **Sasaki fue él que te atacó ¿cierto?**

Kurama se sorprendió, pero frunció el ceño molesto al recordarlo. Voltio su rostro para no mirarle, sino más bien a la pared. Eso fue suficiente respuesta para el mayor.

\- **Si hubiera llegado antes…** -Murmuró bajando la cabeza levemente, aunque fue escuchado por el kitsune, haciendo que le mirara seriamente.  
 **\- De nada hubiera servido, Hachibi** –Le respondió, haciendo que otro le mirara de nueva cuenta- **Tsk, ese desgraciado lo tenía todo previsto.**

El pulpo sólo se le quedó mirando, sin siquiera responder. Kurama se acomodó en la cama de manera que pudiera verle directamente a su hermano, estando al otro lado de la cama.

\- **¿Conoces a Kaneki?** –El Hachibi le miró extrañado, pero no respondió mientras lo pensaba.  
\- **Mm…siento que lo he escuchado antes…**  
 **\- Es el hermano del Namikaze** –Sentenció con el ceño fruncido pero directo, Gyuki quedó quieto ante la declaración.

Pero de pronto, el mismo Bijuu sintió un dolor de cabeza que lo dejó sin movimiento, mientras que Kurama se alertaba. El Hachibi cayó al suelo mientras respiraba agotado mientras se tomaba la cabeza, algo mareado.

\- **¿Qué…rayos…?**  
\- **Cómo lo supuse** –Kurama dio un suspiro fastidiado, hasta algo resignado, intentando dejar de lado la leve preocupación ante el dolor del otro, sabiendo perfectamente como dolía- **No fui el único imbécil al que le sellaron los recuerdos…**  
\- **¿Sellaron…?** –Se empezó a reincorporar el Bijuu de ocho colas- **¿Quién fue?**

Kurama le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego miró por la ventana.

\- **El mismo desgraciado que me dejó en cama** –Apretó la mandíbula con molestia, Gyuki le miró un segundo para luego suspirar- **Oi Hachibi, ¿Cuántos días han pasado?**  
\- **Sólo dos días, pero la aldea sigue alerta por el atentado**.–Mencionó cruzado de brazos, Kurama no respondió sino que se quedó viéndome un poco más, Gyuki ignoró eso- **Aún no han elegido los equipos, están esperando a averiguar lo que ha hecho Sasaki.**  
 **\- Se robó un jutsu del Hebi-teme** –Eso dejó en blanco al otro Bijuu- **No sé de qué se trata, pero se relaciona con su hermano…**  
\- ¿Mmm?...¿Kurama?

Ambos Bijuus pararon la conversación para mirar cuando me levanté de la cama, restregando mis ojos de manera algo infantil.

\- **Yuna-chan** –Saludó el pulpo. Yo abrí mis ojos dando un bostezo, luego miré al Bijuu de ocho colas.  
\- ¡Ohayo~! -Saludé al Bijuu con una sonrisa, que éste correspondió levemente.  
\- **Cachorra** -Al escuchar esa voz me sorprendí, no me había dado cuenta de que al fin Kurama había despertado.  
\- Kurama... ¡despertaste! -Con alegría, me tiré a él dándole un gran abrazo llena de emoción. Este sólo miró a otro lado fastidiado- Te extrañé mucho, me tenías preocupada-dattebayo...

El zorro me miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de la tristeza que volvió a aparecer en mi rostro.

\- Pensé que...te había hecho algo muy malo... -Empecé a bajar la mirada, el kitsune sólo suspiró.  
\- **Ya estoy mejor, Yuna** -Murmuró bajo, aunque le había escuchado claramente- **No puede hacerme nada ese bastardo...-** Frunció el ceño, pero igual me hizo sacar una sonrisa.  
-¡Me alegro mucho que estés de vuelta! -Le abracé con más fuerza, como si abrazara a un peluche de felpa, ahorcándolo sin saberlo.  
\- **Yuna-chan...está azul...** -Gyuki miraba la escena con cierta gota al estilo anime, me extrañé un poco pero al separarme, Kurama dio bocanadas de aire.  
\- ¡Ups! ¡Gomen! -Me rasqué la nuca apenada, sólo recibí un bufido de un más recuperado kitsune. Gyuki negó con media sonrisa y se levantó.  
\- **Iré a avisar que despertaste, tal ves el Hokage quiere hablar contigo** -Kurama volvió a bufar, Gyuki sólo empezó a caminar hacia la salida.  
\- ¡Nos vemos después, Gyuki-chan! -Me despedí, el Bijuu se detuvo y me sonrió, pero de pronto quedó en blanco, haciéndome extrañar.  
\- **...¿Chan...?** -La voz me dejó quieta a mí, voltee la mirada para encontrarme a un zorro shokeado.

Le había llamado con el "chan" a su hermano

Muchos se preguntaran ¿qué tiene de malo eso?...pues yo no lo llamaba a él así.

De pronto su mirada se volvió una molesta, dedicándomela mecánicamente, haciendo que quedara aún más quieta de lo que estaba.

- **Oi, Kyubi...** -Habló algo nervioso, sabía que ese honorifico le importaba mucho, pero recibió un gruñido enojado- **C-Calmate...**  
\- **¡Tú te callas, maldito!** -Gyuki quedó paralizado al ver una mirada que demostraba muchas cosas, aunque la más notable era la molestia a sólo un paso del "odio". Por poco y hace el típico "Sube las manos o disparo", pero no sucedió.

El zorro me miró nuevamente unos segundos para luego bufar y levantarse, pero sin que ninguno le pudiera decir nada, salió de un salto por la ventana.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación la cual pronto se llenó de cierta incomodidad, yo aún no había entendido... ¿qué demonios pasó?  
Gyuki dio un largo suspiro, ¿que acaso el Kyubi no podía ser menos celoso?

* * *

 _Torre Hokage..._

\- ¿Para que él querría ese jutsu, Kabuto? -Pregunta un Nara algo serio, notablemente le habían dicho malas noticias, pero no se había preocupado, ya que lo que le entró fue un gran fastidio ante la información.  
\- No estoy muy seguro, pero con él, puede robar cualquier cuerpo y hacerlo suyo propio -Explicó serio el hombre de lentes, algo preocupado sin ser notable.  
\- Maldición...-Se quejó el Hokage para luego mirar por la ventana- ¿Qué estará pensando Sasaki...?  
Un silencio se hizo presente, hasta que uno pregunto, con cierta curiosidad.  
\- ¿Dónde está el Kyubi?  
\- En el hospital, aún no despier...-Se calló de pronto, extrañando a su inferior- Retiro lo dicho...  
Kabuto alzó una ceja, más extrañado. Se acercó a la gran ventana donde se veía toda la aldea, como se debería en cada torre Kage y buscó con la mirada. Efectivamente, se vio al kitsune de nueve colas nuevamente de pie, aunque saliendo de una manera algo brusca del Hospital de Konoha.  
\- Podría apostar por qué está así, pero no quiero tener los hábitos de la Godaime -Se encogió de hombros el Nara, Kabuto le miró y rió nervioso con la declaración.

* * *

 _Calles de Konoha..._

Se veía una hermosa noche en la aldea, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad de cierta forma, aunque aún se veía presión en la aldea...pero era nada más al ver a cierto zorro de nueve colas que había pasado a sólo unas horas por las calles.  
Pero lo peor no llegaba allí.

Otro nuevo caso era el mismo comportamiento, aunque más leve, hacía el Bijuu de ocho colas, dejando a este mismo descolocado al sólo oír los rumores, ahora era peor estando caminando entre la gente al lado de su Jinchuriki que traía un pequeño reproductor de donde salía su música para sus raps.

\- **Ahora sé lo que se siente... ¿así vivió Naruto toda su niñez?** -Murmuró aquel pulpo-buey, sin querer ver a las personas.  
\- El rubio lo sintió, dos veces y no mintió, pero la niña también, ¿acaso esto es un revés? Me doy cuenta recién. -La música de fondo le había más toque a las rimas, Gyuki sólo suspiró.  
\- **Primero Naruto, luego Yuna-chan...ésta aldea no cambia** -Mencionó, algo pensativo con sus mismas palabras- **De todas formas hay que ver cómo están esos dos. Desde el ataque de celos, creo que no va a ser fácil que se reconcilien.**  
\- ¿Ataque de celos dijiste? -Se extrañó el rapero- Dime dime, la duda me comprime, ¿qué pasó en ese time?  
\- **¿No es obvio?** -Bee negó al par de la música, haciendo que a Gyuki le saliera una gota en la nuca- **El Kyubi y sus celos, Bee. Creo que debo echarle una mano a la chica.**

* * *

 _En mi apartamento..._

\- Kuramaaaaa, ¿qué te pasaaaaa? -Pregunté con algo de fastidio y curiosidad, desde hacía horas que aquel kitsune estaba en mi hogar y justo entré, se había encerrado en mi habitación.

Pero lo peor no quedaba allí, ya que aquel ser ni siquiera respondía a mis preguntas, haciéndome enojar cada vez más.

\- ¡Espero no me estés ignorando-dattebayo! -Le reclamé, pero nuevamente hubo silencio- ¡Kurama!  
\- **Deja el escándalo** -Se escuchó al fin con el tono de voz algo frío y molesto, en cual me dejó quieta.  
\- ¿Kurama...? -Otra vez quedó todo en silencio, poco a poco mi mirada fue bajando hasta que quedó clavada en el suelo- ¿Hice algo malo?

El Kyubi ya no sabía si era exceso de inocencia o de idiotez, pero la pregunta lo hizo enojar más.

¡¿Cómo demonios podía llamar a su hermano de esa manera y a él no?!

Soltó inconscientemente un gruñido hecho furia, haciendo que diera un suspiro triste.

\- Mañana volverá todo a la normalidad...tengo que ir a la academia para los equipos...-Mencioné, con leve intención de que respondiera, pero no funcionó-...Nos veremos después...

Di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta, di un vistazo a la habitación pero en nada cambio, haciendo que estuviera más triste. Salí de allí cerrando con llave y sin mirar a atrás.

En la habitación, Kurama se quedó un momento pegado en la puerta...pudo sentir claramente como me había entristecido, pero ahora estaba muy molesto conmigo.

No iba a admitir a cuenta propia que se había puesto celoso, muy celoso, tanto que se había molestado. Pero ahora se había quedado algo dudoso...

\- **"¿Cuál es la relación que tenemos...?"** -Si, ese pensamiento llegó a surcarle por la mente, sin poder evitar seguirle dando cuerda- **"Somos amigos ¿o no...?"**

No se la creería nadie, pero el kitsune estaba dudando mucho de eso.

\- _"Somos compañeros, ¿verdad Kurama?"_

Ese recuerdo lo golpeo de guardia baja.

¿Compañeros...?

Si lo eran, pero... ¿no eran amigos?

Kurama se quedó quieto, su propia mente le estaba traicionando, podía aferrarse a la idea de que eran amigos pero le había agarrado mucho cariño al Hachibi como para llamarlo con el "chan". Ni siquiera Boruto y Himawari lo hicieron, ya que le pusieron un apodo por delante, pero en cambio yo...

\- **Dudas...no me lo esperaba.**

Interrumpió sus pensamientos y lanzó un gruñido hacia el Bijuu el cual entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, estando a un metro de su adversario, de cierta forma.

\- **Lárgate de aquí Hachibi, no quiero ver tu repugnante cara** -Le lanzaba ataques verbales llenos de molestia, pero Gyuki no retrocedió.  
\- **A ver Kyubi... ¿tengo una razón para robar la atención de Yuna?** -Le preguntó sin rodeos, al parecer también se encontraba algo molesto, pero recibió un gruñido- **Si fuera así, te aseguro que la estaría consolando en casa de Himawari. La dejaste mal, sólo por tus celos.**

El Kyubi se le quedó mirando, al parecer intentando una pizca de duda o mentira en sus palabras, pero eso no lo logró, dejándolo callado.

\- **¿Estás dudando de su relación?** -Preguntó, serio y directo. Kurama miró para otro lado- **¿No se te pasa por la mente que eres especial para ella?**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Especial?

Pero si fuera especial, entonces ¿por qué...?

\- **Tendrá sus razones para llamarme así, pero es notable de la manera que te trata, eres importante para ella** -Decía mientras miraba al otro Bijuu como si leyera su mente, necesitaba ser directo con ese zorro. Éste no respondió, Gyuki suavizo el gesto estando más tranquilo- **Eres el único que estuvo siempre con ella, no le mostraste odio... ¿aun así dudas?**

Gyuki debería recibir unas felicitaciones, siendo que, o supo exactamente que decir o fue que acertó, pero ahora el kitsune se encontraba sorprendido con sus palabras, dejándolo mudo. Dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

\- **A pesar de que deben conversar, creo que será mejor que la dejes sola esta noche** -Mencionó, serio a nueva cuenta- **Aunque mañana deberías verla, _Kurama_.**

Después de decir el nombre de su hermano (algo que no siempre hace), volvió a pegar un salto para salir de ese lugar, dejando nuevamente al zorro sólo.

Éste se quedó unos momentos mirando el lugar donde se había ido el Hachibi para luego gruñir por lo bajo.

¿Tan bajo había caído para ser sermoneado por su _hermano_?

Pero de pronto sintió cierto alivio, de cierta manera, sus palabras pudieron hacerle ver mejor las cosas.

\- **"Debo trabajar contra mis celos..."** -A final lo admitió, quedándose un rato más sin mover un musculo para luego recostarse y cerrar los ojos para quedar dormido.

* * *

 _Academia Ninja..._

\- Equipo siete: Uzumaki Yuna, Hozuki Mizuki y Rock Gai -Sentenció Kabuto, dejándome un poco sorprendida.

Había estado algo decaída por lo de ayer, pero desde que llegué a la Academia empecé a recobrar los ánimos, además me sentía aliviada que ninguno de mis amigos preguntara por ese zorro que me había concedido su banda de la aldea.

Pero ahora que empezaron a formar los grupos me había puesto algo nerviosa, no sabía el orden en que quedaron todos y sinceramente me preocupaba un poco mis compañeros de equipo.

Eso, hasta que nos dijeron a nosotros.

\- ¿Quedamos juntos? -Se sorprendió Rock que estaba a mi lado, tenía unos pantalones color negro y una camisa manga media de un fuerte tono verde. Tenía en sus brazos y cintura un tipo de calentador color naranja claro, haciendo una orprende ombinación entre los colores. Yo asentí con la cabeza a sus palabras, igual de sorprendida.  
\- Es un placer trabajar con los dos -Sonrió Mizuki sacándonos a ambos de la sorpresa, los miramos que estaba sentado a mi otro lado y ambos asentimos. El peliazulado tenía unos pantalones de color gris algo oscuros, mientras su camisa manga corta era color blanca, pero con una raya en diagonal morada.  
\- Igual digo-dattebayo -También sonreí. Mi vestuario se basaba en antalones negros, teniendo los tobillos vendados al igual que mis muñecas, la camisa era de color naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki junto al Uchiha, pero era tapado por un sueter medio cerrado color azul, que tenía el kanji en la espalda de "Nueve" con letras rojas.  
\- Equipo ocho: Inuzuka Kotaro, Aburame Shima y Hyuga Akemi -Declaró el último equipo guardando su planilla.  
\- ¡Ja! Al parecer me tocaron dos hermosas chicas -Sonrió algo arrogante mientras miraba a Shima y a Akemi, aunque las dos lo ignoraron olímpicamente.  
\- Equipo diez: Yamanaka Hiro, Nara Shiro y Akimichi Daiki -El siguiente equipo fue nombrado, haciendo que Shiro diera un bufido aburrido.  
\- El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho ha vuelto, aunque algo diferente al parecer -Sonrió algo nervioso el rubio ojiazul, Daiki asintió.  
\- Oka-san se va...a emocionar -Se entrecortó el Akimichi cuando comió unos chicharrones de ultra grasa.  
\- Que fastidio...-Murmuró el Nara, Hiro dio un suspiro ante el declaro de éste último.  
\- Fuimos separadas, pero eso no significa que no nos reencontremos -Me dijo Akemi con entusiasmo, yo le sonreí al estilo Uzumaki.  
\- Por supuesto, ¡nos veremos en el examen Chuunin-dattebayo! -La chica asintió a mis palabras.  
\- "Estos chicos...ya hasta piensan en el examen Chuunin" -Pensó con una gota al estilo anime Kabuto, para luego toser y llamar la atención- Bueno chicos, dentro de poco van a venir sus respectivos Senseis, espérenlos aquí -Les dijo a todos mientras se marchaba.

De allí se fueron lentamente los equipos, antes habían venticiete chcos y ahora quedaban nueve en el aula.

Al rato llegó una mujer cabello negro, tenía los ojos de color rojo, tenía su banda de Konoha en la frente y la vestimenta estándar de la aldea.

\- Equipo diez, vengan conmigo -Sonrió la chica algo amable, los de ese equipo se levantaron y luego se retiraron. Hiro antes me dedicó una sonrisa que correspondí.

Un rato después, llegó otro sensei, éste era uno de cabello gris oscuro, tenía una cara seria pero con cierta serenidad, pero lo más relevante eran sus ojos amarillos oro, que a pesar del color no eran expresivos, sino algo misteriosos. Vestía de pantalones Jounin pero una camisa azul clara abajo del chaleco estándar.

\- Equipo ocho, síganme -Su voz grave alertó al equipo, Akemi sonrió con entusiasmo al ver que su sensei parecía una persona fuerte. Ésta fue otra que me dedicó una sonrisa y nuevamente la correspondí.

Ahora sólo quedaba un sólo equipo en el aula que esperaba paciente a su sensei, pero así pasó un buen rato que...no aparecía, era mitad de la mañana, a punto de vísperas del medio día, y no llegaba.

\- Demonios, ¿por qué tarda tanto? -Me quejé de brazos cruzados, Rock estaba haciendo algunos abdominales para matar tiempo.  
\- No lo sé, pero veo que es impuntual -Mizuki estaba recostado encima de una mesa mientras le daba vueltas a un kunai en su dedo índice.  
\- ¡Lamento la espera!  
\- Y de pronto entró un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello era algo largo de color marrón, llegándole a media espalda. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía una bufanda color blanca con azul en su cuello.  
\- Al fin -Dio un salto Rock, volviendo a estar de pie.  
\- Se ha tardado mucho, sensei -Me quejé de brazos cruzados, este se rascó la nuca.  
\- Bueno, vamos arriba de la Torre Hokage -Dijo y todos asentimos para luego seguir al hombre.

 _En un árbol de la Academia..._

\- **Al parecer ya saldrán** -Gyuki miró como los tres nuevos Genin seguíamos a ese hombre que, en realidad, no reconocía. Estuvo a punto de dar un salto para adelantarse hacia donde escuchó que íbamos, pero de pronto sintió cierto chakra que lo dejó quieto en su sitio- **Te habías tardado, Kurama.**  
\- **Hmp** -El kitsune apareció al lado del Hachibi, estando en la misma rama.  
\- **¿Dónde estabas?** -Preguntó alzando una ceja, el zorro se quedó en silencio mirando a otro lado, se había quedado dormido.  
\- **Tuve contratiempos...** -Miró hacia el salón, viendo que estaba vacío voltio hacia su hermano- **¿Ya hicieron los equipos?**  
\- **Si, quedó en el equipo siete** -Le sonrió, aunque el otro Bijuu lo que quedó fue con cierto _faceplam_ macado.  
¿Era en serio...?  
\- **Esto no puede ser verdad...** -Murmuró negando con la cabeza, para luego mirar al ocho colas que tenía una ceja alzada- **¿Y con que mocosos quedó?**  
\- **Bueno, con el chico llamado Mizuki** –Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras recordaba los nombres- **Y con...**  
\- ¡Llegaré primero allá!  
\- ¡No me quedaré atrás-dattebayo!  
\- ¡E-Espérenme!

Ambos Bijuus miraron como los tres Gennin que antes estaban en el salón, salían ahora por la entrada a la Academia mientras echaban una carrera, dos de ellos iban a la par mientras uno los intentaba alcanzar ya que habían salido ambos de improviso, mientras el sensei sonrió de medio lado y se fue en un sushin.

Gyuki miró pasar a los tres cerca del árbol mientras salían por las calles de Konoha, pero al mirar nuevamente a Kurama para decir quién era el otro integrante del equipo que acababan de ver, quedó quieto al ver un aura negra que rodeaba al Bijuu. Estaba hecho ira.

¿Trabajar sus celos? Nah, ya eso no lo contaba ahora.

\- **¡Maldito mocoso!** -Desapareció, dejando a Gyuki en total blanco, pero pronto se dio un golpe con palma abierta a su frente. Sin más, persiguió al otro Bijuu antes de que pasara algo en la cual se pudiera arrepentir.

* * *

 _Torre Hokage..._

\- Los exámenes Chuunin –El nombre del expediente que tenía en mano lo hizo quedarse algo pensativo, eso hasta que bufó- Aún faltan algunos meses, ¿quién será que se postule?  
\- Seguramente los nuevos Genin lo vayan a intentar, Shikadai-san –El nombrado subió la cabeza para encontrarse con un Kabuto entrando a su oficina.  
\- ¿Los Genin? Pero apenas se acaban de graduar –Cuestionó Shikadai serio, Kabuto sonrió.  
\- Puede ser, pero estos Genin tienen mucho potencial escondido, podría decirse que es la generación más cercana a la tuya, ¿o me equivoco?

El Hokage encendió un cigarrillo con cierto encendedor que se veía muy desgastado, además que estaba llegando a sus últimas reservas, se levantó mientras se recostaba de la ventana abierta y miró el paisaje que le regalaba el puesto.

\- Sólo los Jounin dirán si son actos para inscribirse, cómo Hokage, no tengo ninguna objeción al caso –Mencionó, para luego llevarse el cigarro a la boca. Kabuto sonrió de medio lado.  
\- Por cierto, Shikadai-san –El Nara miró de reojo al Yakushi- Sobre los Jounin sensei…veo que Sarutobi Mirai es la sensei del equipo diez, ¿esto se debe a la repetición en las generaciones?  
Soltó el humo por la ventana sin responder, pero luego le volvió a mirar.  
\- Realmente no, los Jounin sensei fueron que eligieron a sus Genin, calibrándolos ellos mismos… -Se encogió de hombros- No se debería, pero no tenía otra opción, el tiempo que me dieron para elegir era poco y no había leído su informes.  
\- Ya veo –Sonrió Kabuto a nueva cuenta- "El equipo ocho también tiene un sensei desconocido…veamos si lo investigo" –Pensó, no era por nada malo, pero le intrigaba ese hombre- El único equipo que más me intriga es el siete –Admitió, tomando la atención del otro- Están dirigidos por un Hyuga… ¿quién es?

Kabuto se había colocado serio, algo muy extraño, aunque Shikadai notó cierta preocupación y supo rápidamente el por qué, aunque no la mencionó.

\- Es el hijo mayor de Sarutobi Konohamaru y Hyuga Hanabi, hermano mayor de Hyuga Akemi –Sonrió de medio lado, mientras que Kabuto abría los ojos con sorpresa.

 _Mientras tanto, arriba de la misma torre…_

\- Quisiera que nos presentáramos, además de decir lo que les gusta y lo que no, sus hobbys…también sus sueños o metas –Decía tranquilamente el ninja que estaba pegado al barandal, mientras que nosotros tres estábamos sentados en el suelo.  
\- ¿Por qué no empieza usted, sensei? –Pregunté con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Yo? –El ninja sonrió- Mi nombre es Hyuga Narumaru, me gusta….creo que tengo muchas cosas…nada me desagrada específicamente…hay muchos hobbys que puedo decir…mientas que mis sueños y metas….deseo convertirme en un Shinobi muy fuerte, mejor que mi Oto-san y su _hermano_.

La aclaración nos sorprendió, aunque la más aludida fui yo. Miré detenidamente al hombre cómo si lo hubiera visto antes de algún lado…pero sinceramente no parecía Hyuga, aunque su cabello era lo único que lo asemejaba.

\- Sólo nos dijo dos cosas de usted –Se quejó un poco Rock Gai, el reconocido Hyuga se encogió de hombros.  
\- Irán averiguando más de mí al pasar del tiempo –Los tres asentimos, aunque no tan convencidos.  
\- **Hum, tenía mucho sin ver a ese mocoso** –Gyuki miró a su hermano que estaba al lado de él, estando en otro árbol cercano a la Torre.  
\- **No conozco a ese tipo, ¿lo he visto antes?** –Preguntó, mientras estaba más tranquilo que hace rato.

Ese zorro había estuvo a punto de cometer una gran estupidez, pero milagrosamente cuando lo retuvo, él mismo se había calmado un poco dejando descolocado al pulpo. Lo peor es que la respuesta que daba era un simple gruñido, sencillamente, no queriendo responder.

\- **No lo creo, es unos años menor que Himawari. Recuerdo a la Hyuga embarazada…fue un tiempo antes de que volviera al sello del mocoso** –Explicó serio, de brazos cruzados y sin dejar de apartar la vista del chico de bufanda. El Hachibi pensó sus palabras.  
\- **¿Fue cuando Boruto y Sarada eran Chuunin, verdad?** –Meditativo, Kurama gruñó como asentimiento. Ambos no dijeron más sino que se quedaron viendo y escuchando la escena.

\- Empieza tú –Narumaru miró a Mizuki y éste asintió.  
\- Me llamo Hozuki Mizuki, me gusta leer libros sobre espadachines y me desagrada las venganzas envenenadas de odio…no tengo ningún hobby en especial…mientras que mi sueño, es poder obtener una espada de los Shinobigatana de Kirigakure, para superar a mi Oto-san –Dijo todo con tranquilidad, mientras que Rock y yo mirábamos al chico peliazulado algo interesados.  
\- "Este debe ser el hijo del miembro de Taka que recuerdo de las historias de mi Oto-san…interesante" –Pensó mirando al ojirojo.  
\- **Ese niño…** -Murmuró Gyuki- **Se me hace conocido…**  
\- **Es hijo de un mocoso del grupito de Sasuke, un tal Suigetsu** –Decía sin darle importancia, sinceramente no le interesaba el chico, solamente prestaba atención a ver quiénes eran mis compañeros de equipo.

En cambio Gyuki se sorprendió aunque no lo demostrara, si su memoria no fallaba, había luchado contra él junto a Bee hace ya muchos años… ¿había tenido un hijo?

\- **¿Quién es la madre?** –Preguntó algo intrigado, Kurama bufo fastidiado.  
\- **No tengo ni una maldita idea, tampoco me importa** –Declaró, Gyuki simplemente se resignó y siguieron mirando.  
\- Ahora tú –Miró a Rock Gai que asintió.  
\- Soy Rock Gai, me gusta entrenar todo el día, no me gusta que la llama de la juventud de mi generación se vea apagada. Y ¡mi meta es poder superar los límites del Taijutsu! –Exclamó decidido, lo miré de reojo algo entretenida.

Los Bijuus escondidos no opinaron nada, uno porque no le interesó en lo más mínimo, hasta se quitaba la cerilla de oído. Mientras que él otro no quiso sacar tema del pelinegro para no molestar a Kurama nuevamente.

\- Bueno, por último tu –Me miró a mí, yo estuve callada un segundo.  
\- Yo…soy Uzumaki Yuna, me gusta mucho el Ramen de Ichiraku's y sinceramente odio a la gente hipócrita, mi hobby es pasar tiempo con mis amigos y Himawari-obasan, también estar siempre con Kurama –Allí paré un segundo, triste, pero pronto sonreí nuevamente- Mi meta es poder restaurar mis dos clanes y mi sueño es ¡convertirme en Hokage-dattebayo!

Las tres personas presentes allí se sorprendieron levemente, aunque cada uno fue por diferentes razones. Rock, a pesar de ser cercano a mí en la Academia, no conocía mis verdaderas metas. Mizuki estaba igual, aunque también era por lo de "gente hipócrita", no me conocía tan abiertamente como Hiro o Akemi, pero no estaba muy seguro de las razones por la cua decía eso.

En cambio el sensei se sorprendió al reconocerme, a pesar de todo, los tres Genin presentes fueron juntos, ya que por fuimos los últimos que quedaban para escoger. Lo cual, no había ni leído los informes de alguno…pero que yo fuera la nieta de Uzumaki Naruto e hija de "Boruto-niichan", le había sacado de su lugar.

Pero no quedaba sólo allí, cierto Bijuu de nueve colas había quedado pasmado…sólo por el simple hecho de que le nombrara, que nombrara que le gustaba pasarla siempre con él. Pero no pasó desapercibida la tristeza en mi voz, haciendo que gruñera y que mirara hacia otro lado, sintiendo culpa por ser el causante.

Algo bueno de todo fue que ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada sobre él. Se extrañó en un principio, pero podría decir que se sintió mejor al ser ignorado...o mínimo no tomarlo en cuenta como algo llamativo. Je, empezaba a agradarle a cosa.

\- Bien –Sonrió de medio lado el chico Hyuga, después de tragar la información- Ya nos presentamos, ahora les diré que después del medio día tendrán una prueba, quiero calificar que tan buenos son.  
\- ¿Que tipo de prueba? -Preguntó Mizuki.  
\- Una de supervivencia, por así decirlo -Se puso recto- Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete a las dos de la tarde.

Dicho eso, desapareció en un sushin de hojas. Al irse, nosotros tres nos miramos entre nosotros.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Yo iré a prepararme! -Dice Rock Gai poniéndose de pie. Mizuki le siguió y después yo.  
\- Nos vemos allá-dattebayo -Sonreí, ambos asintieron. Luego estos se fueron caminando en sus direcciones.

Me quedé un segundo en el mismo lugar y luego suspiré.

\- Oi...¿creen que no los sentí? -Hablé al aire, pero voltee la mirada hacia un árbol cercano- Bajen acá.

El primero en bajar fue un pulpo, pero pronto fue seguido por un kitsune que no intentó verme a los ojos, haciendo que me entristeciera un poco.

\- **Tienes unas horas, ¿irás a casa de Himawari?** -Preguntó Gyuki, haciendo que lo mirara.  
\- Sí, también quiero saldar a Bee-osan -Le sonreí, el asintió.  
\- **Cachorra...** -Kurama me llamó, sorprendiéndome- **Hachibi, desaparece de aquí.**

Gyuki frunció el ceño, pero no chistó y simplemente se fue, era mejor dejarnos solos para que aclaráramos las cosas, no quería que todo empeorara.

Estando ya solos, ambos intentamos coincidir con la mirada pero no fue posible, Kurama se harto del silencio y suspiró con resignación.

\- **Lamento lo de ayer** -Aclaró de una, haciendo que observara su rostro que miraba hacia otro lado- **Me molesté...con algo que dijiste** -Admitió, aunque a la fuerza, odiaba disculparse pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo si no quería que siguieramos así.  
\- ¿Por lo de Gyuki-chan? -El contrario se tensó, yo bajé la cabeza- Kurama...yo...  
\- **¿Somos amigos?** -Quedé en blanco, Kurama me miró directamente, al fin ambos chocando miradas.

Sentí que un nudo en mi garganta se hizo ante la pregunta...no, ante su mirada, ya que se veía desconfiado ante la respuesta...pero me coloqué seria, llamando su atención.

\- Si Kurama, somos amigos...-Aclaré, pero no deje que hablara sino que continué- Pero eres más que eso...eres mi compañero, mi amigo...eres mi familia...fuiste antes y eres ahora como un padre para mi...siempre me cuidaste y me ayudaste de más niña, siempre has estado allí para mi-dattebayo.

Le decía con una sonrisa pequeña en mis rostro, mientras que Kurama cada vez se quedaba más quieto.

\- Te tengo un cariño especial, amigo...pero también te tengo mucho respeto -Le mencioné, haciendo que su mirara desorbitada me mirara de cierta forma algo confundido- Eres un Bijuu, un ser muy fuerte y impotente...pero además eres muy leal y una persona que puedo confiar...no te llamo por el "chan" por esa razón...en cambio, a Gyuki es diferente...sólo es alguien que le tengo cariño, no se compara a nuestra relación.

Kurama apretó los puños, llamando mi atención, pero más me sorprendió al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa considerable en su rostro.

Había sido muy idiota, dudando de algo tan obvio...abrió los ojos lentamente, pero se sorprendió al verme de repente frente de él, agachada de su tamaño, sobresaltándolo.

\- **¡¿Q-Que haces...?!** -Se alejó un paso, yo inflé los cachetes.  
\- Te habías quedado callado-dattebayo -Le mencioné sentándome en el suelo cruzada de piernas y de brazos, Kurama se quedó quieto y soltó una risa, extrañándome.  
\- **Eres única, cachorra** -Sonrió para luego abrazarme sin previo aviso, dejándome fuera de lugar- **Promete que nunca vas a cambiar...**  
\- Kurama... -Me quedé callada, pero de pronto una sonrisa llena de felicidad se marco en mi rostro, haciendo que lo abrazara también- Prometo no hacerlo, Kura-chan.

El Bijuu se sorprendió levemente, pero de cierta manera se sintió agradecido, yo sonreí un poco más.

Ese zorro no admitiría que sólo quería ser llamado cariñosamente.

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo que se escaparon?!  
\- Mis disculpas, Sasaki-Sama, no pude encontrarlos -Kenji estaba arrodillado frente a un pelinegro que si pudiera mover los brazos ya hubiera agarrado el cuerpo del hombre grande para matarlo.  
\- Maldita sea... -Con su silla empezó a alejarse hacia donde estaba aquella puerta que estaba abierta, con los sellos desactivados- He subestimado al Sannin...  
\- Ryuto fue el que se confió, por su estupidez lo perdimos -Murmuró algo molesto Koji, luego se puso más serio- ¿Que hacemos señor?  
\- Permitame arreglar mi error, los buscaré y...-Decía Kenji, pero fue interrumpido con una seña de mano del Namikaze.  
\- No, dejémolos -Ordenó, sorprendiendo a los dos sirvientes- Kaneki-niisan tiene casi todos sus poderes sellados, no puede hacer nada contra mí.  
\- ¿Cuales son sus ordenes? -Preguntó Koji al lado del hombre alto.  
\- Sigamos con la caza...tengo un plan. -Su sonrisa malvada volvió a su rostro, haciendo que sus sirvientes se miraran entre sí algo extrañados.

Sasaki siguió moviéndose hasta estar enfrente de un potro encima de un pilar roto que tenía agarrado una katana. La vaina era color negra, con detalles en color rojo fuerte además de un dragón grabado.

Con esfuerzo, Sasaki empezó a mover su brazo en dirección a ésta. Se notaba a distancia ciertos espasmos musculares en la extremidad movida, pero al final pudo tomarla firmemente para atraerla a él.

La otra tomó el mango del arma, para luego desenfundarla hasta la mitad, mostrando su hoja negra con el filo de un color acero, mostrando lo afilada que se encontraba.

Koji y Kenji quedaron en su lugar, serios, sabían muy bien que si su amo tomaba aquel arma...era que la cosa era seria.

Venía algo muy importante...

* * *

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, para mi sorpresa, era el mismo que yo usaba siempre para entrenar con Kurama, por lo cual conocía muy bien el terreno.

Sabía que era un poco más lejos de lo normal, donde se encontraban tres troncos cerca a un lago, ademas a unos metros se observaba la Piedra de las Memorias, donde se escribían los nombres de los shinobis de Konoha que morían en batalla.  
Me acerqué a esta y quedé mirándola un segundo, aunque especialmente a ciertos nombres que estaban muy cerca, siendo todos de la misma fecha.

 _Uchiha Sasuke..._  
 _Uzumaki Boruto..._  
 _...Uzumaki Naruto._

Apreté mis puños, odiaba ver esos nombres allí, ya que no deberían estarlo...deberían estar con vida...  
Podría decirse que era masoquista al acercarme allí, pero no podía evitarlo con sólo ver esa piedra cerca.  
Di un largo suspiro y me di la vuelta para caminar hacia un tronco, me senté apoyada en el y quedé mirando un rato a la nada, recordando...

- _"¿Piedra de los Héroes?"_  
 _- **"Es un monumento en honor a los ninjas que mueren en combate, Yuna"** -Kurama estaba recostado en una sombra bajo un árbol, yo le miré aún en el suelo._  
 _\- "¿Allí esta Oto-san y Oka-san?" -Pregunté nuevamente, el zorro movió una de sus orejas._  
 _- **"Creo que Sarada no, pero el mocoso si"** -Me respondió para dar un bostezo, yo le miré otro rato y después a esa piedra._

 _La curiosidad era mi peor enemigo, ya que me levanté y fui hacia aquella piedra. Kurama se percató de eso pero se quedó allí, sin moverse._

 _Al llegar a la piedra busqué por todos lados pero no me tardé tanto en encontrar cercano a ciertos nombres que reconocí._  
 _No estaba mi madre, tampoco mis abuelas, pero si estaban mis dos abuelos y mi padre...mi mirada se volvió deprimida un poco, recordando muy bien la historia que me había contado hace mucho Kurama...la muerte de mi familia..._

 _Pero de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, haciendo que volteara y me encontrara con los ojos rojizos de aquel kitsune anaranjado. Estaban firmes, haciendo que me pusiera atenta a las palabras que no llegaron, sino que se hicieron trasmitir que una sola mirada._

 _Levemente asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, el kitsune sólo dejó caer la mano y empezó a volver a la gran área, diciendo un claro "Sigamos con el entrenamiento", haciendo que fuera con él._

Sonreí melancólica con ese recuerdo, recordando claro a ese zorro que había estado siempre para mi, aunque en ese momento no estaba...

 _ **"Demuestra todo tu poder y no pares, te apoyo de lejos"**_

¿De lejos?

No me dio tiempo de más nada cuando escuché como venía de un lado Mizuki con tranquilidad, ambos sonreímos al vernos.

\- ¿Preparada?  
\- Siempre lo estoy -Mizuki sólo se sentó a mi lado- ¿Rock Gai?  
\- Debe venir de camino.

Y como si lo invocáramos, éste venía lanzando puñetazos al aire y patadas voladoras y combinando, luego simplemente llegó frente a nosotros y nos sonrió.

\- Creo que no me tardé tanto.  
\- ¿Donde estabas? -Pregunté algo curiosa, éste cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.  
\- Entrenaba, hace rato di doscientas vueltas a la aldea mientras hacia cien lagartijas cada vez que pasaba por la entrada -Decía orgulloso, mientras Mizuki y yo nos sorprendíamos.  
\- Genial -Elogió Mizuki.  
\- ¿N-No te cansas-dattebayo? -Pregunté igual sorprendida.  
\- Para proteger a mis amigos me tengo que hacer fuerte, el cansancio se queda corto con mis metas -Estiró su dedo pulgar hacia mi mientras me picaba un ojo, yo me sonrojé levemente pero sus palabras me procesaron en la cabeza con cierta emoción.

De allí nos quedamos esperando un buen rato, sólo faltaba el sensei para poder hacer la prueba, pero éste no llegaba.  
Se estaba haciendo tarde, en cualquier momento el cielo azul se podría convertir en un muy bonito naranja...y el sensei no llegaba.

\- ¡¿Dónde estará metido-dattebayo?! -Me molesté cruzada de brazos, Mizuki estaba empezando a dormitar.  
\- No debe tardar, tranquila Yuna-chan -Me intentó calmar el pelinegro, yo resoplé fastidiada.  
\- Sino viene, juro que lo voy a buscar y hacer que la prueba la haga él -Amenacé mientras tronaba mis puños, a Rock le bajó una gota por la nuca.  
\- He llegado.

Un sushin se vio frente a nosotros, haciendo que nos alertáramos y que Mizuki despertara. Narumaru apareció y nos miraba a todos.

\- ¡Hasta que llega sensei! -Le miré con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Gomen, estaba perdido por el sendero de la vida -Decía dándole un énfasis tenue al sendero. En realidad había estado hablando con él Hokage todo éste tiempo, diciendo que sólo por hoy no iba a cumplir muchos horarios que digamos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso que significa? -Arqueó una ceja Mizuki, Narumaru sólo negó con la cabeza.  
\- Nada, nada...-Nuevamente volvió a su seriedad- Es momento de la prueba.  
\- ¿De que tratará? -Preguntó Rock Gai, haciéndonos el favor a Mizuki y a mi para aclarar la duda.  
\- Bueno, ustedes deben derrotarme -Los tres nos sorprendimos- Si logran hacerme daños considerables, pasaran. Esta pelea será seria, así que no se confíen que iré con todo.  
\- Conque de eso trata...-Sonreí entusiasmada y hasta retadora- ¡Entonces adelante-dattebayo!  
\- Bien... -Caminó hacia uno de los tronco y colocó encima un reloj, lo modificó un poco y le dio a un botón- Tienen hasta las seis de la tarde para lograrlo -Nos miró desafiante- Bueno...¡comiencen!

Todos de inmediato desaparecimos, Narumaru sonrió mientras se daba cuenta que estábamos escondiéndonos bien. Pero sus sentidos hicieron que diera un saltó a un lado para esquivar una bola de fuego.

\- Mierda, tiene reflejos -Murmuré desde mi lugar, para luego lanzarme al ataque.  
\- Atacar directamente...interesante -Esquivó con facilidad cada golpe que le proporcionaba, pero sonreí de pronto extrañándolo.  
\- ¡Konoha Senpu! (Remolino de la Hoja) -Rock Gai llegó tras el Hyuga y lanzó una patada baja, Narumaru dio un salto para esquivarlo pero él otro dio otra patada pero ahora alta, pudiendo darle.

De pronto el sensei explotó en un Puff, demostrando que era un clon.

\- Ataque por la espalda mientras pelea con otro, muy bien -El sensei apareció a una distancia de Rock y yo, ambos nos miramos y corrimos a su dirección para atacarlo de manera simultanea, mientras que él nos paraba con facilidad o esquivaba.  
\- Suiton: Mizu Shooku (Elemento Agua: Chorro de Agua) -Rock Gai y yo saltamos en direcciones contrarias dejando pasar un chorro de agua que salía de la garganta de Mizuki, pero Narumaru no lo esquivó.  
\- Katon: Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala en Llamas) -Contraatacó con una bola de fuego también salida de su boca, ambos jutsus chocaron haciendo que una gran estela de vapor se creara en el ambiente, quitando un perímetro de visión.

Rápidamente hice varios sellos de mano mientras que tenía el Sharingan activo.

\- Fuuton: Atsukai (Elemento Viento: Presión de Baño) -Una ráfaga de viento salió de mi boca haciendo que todo el vapor se esparciera, aunque el ataque fue dirigido a Narumaru que estaba a punto de atacar a Mizuki, haciendo que sus reflejos le ayudaran para esquivar antes el jutsu.

Un kunai fue lanzado hacia la cabeza del sensei, haciendo que esté la echara para atrás viendo perfectamente el arma agresora, pero no se dio cuenta en cuando fue golpeado directamente al cuello con una patada potente.

\- ¡Dainamikku Entori! (Entrada Dinámica) -Sonrió Rock volviendo al suelo, Mizuki y yo nos colocamos a cada lado de éste.  
\- Vaya vaya, nada mal -Se escuchó tras nosotros la voz del sensei, volteamos y allí estaba sin ningún rasguño. Otro sonido fue otro puff, siendo el Narumaru que le dio Rock una buena patada.  
\- ¡Deje de huir! -Le reclamé apretando los puños.  
\- No huyo, simplemente soy más rápido que ustedes y hago clones antes de que se den cuenta -Explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Rock frunció el ceño y Mizuki lo miró seria.  
\- Je, ¿rápido? -Mis dos compañeros me miraron, yo sonreí mientras mis ojos se tapaban con mi alborotado cabello de enfrente- Si quiere ver rapidez, se la mostraré.

De un momento al otro desaparecí para sorpresa de los tres presentes, y nuevamente el sensei agradeció sus reflejos, ya que saltó a un lado cuando yo aparecí en el aire y estampe con un puñetazo el suelo que causo un gran agujero con el piso despedazado, retiré mi puño de allí y miré al Hyuga.

\- Si se trata de rapidez, nadie puede superarme-dattebayo -Arrogancia se diferenció en mi voz, Narumaru frunció el ceño ante eso.  
\- Bueno, también me uniré a la fiesta -Rock Gai se quitó del sus piernas unas pesas que cuando justo cayeron al suelo, todo el lugar tembló un poco- Yo también tengo mucha velocidad.

Narumaru se puso firme y nos miró a ambos pensando muchas cosas con una sonrisa, mientras que Mizuki estaba algo sorprendido.

\- Wow... -Lo que pudo murmurar, al parecer sus dos compañeros eran algo más fuertes de lo que el pensaba. Él sabía de antemano que no superaba nuestra rapidez pero el tenía los mejores reflejos que se podía haber.  
\- ¡Mizuki! -El chico despertó de golpe y vio como Rock y yo estábamos a punto de correr en su dirección, y supo el por qué cuando recibió un golpe directo en su nuca.

Ambos miramos sorprendido eso, pero nos quedamos algo quietos cuando la cabeza de Mizuki se volvió agua, para breve volverse todo el cuerpo agua.

\- No me subestimen -Mizuki de pronto salió tras Narumaru y con un kunai rodeado de chakra atravesó el corazón del sensei, haciéndolo caer al piso.  
\- ¡Oi! ¡¿Que rayos has hecho?! -Preguntó Rock entre molesto e impactado mientras se acercaba a él.  
\- No es el verdadero -Declaró serio, haciendo que el usuario del Taijutsu se sorprendiera y mirara a su "sensei" para que breve desapareciera.  
\- Así que el Suika no Jutsu (Jutsu de Hidratación), típico de un Hozuki -Miramos a nuestro sensei apoyado de un árbol- "Ese niño...ataca a sangre fría..." -Pensó al ver como su clon fue atravesado, pero se colocó recto.  
\- Creo que es mejor terminar con esto -Mencioné mientras que mi Sharigan, maduro de tres aspas, saba algunas vueltas como amenaza.  
\- Bien -El sensei sonrió, nosotros tres nos pusimos en alertas y de allí Rock Gai se lanzó al ataque en Taijutsu, demostrando su velocidad que podía oponerse a la del sensei.

Mizuki también se unió a la pelea, dando golpes en lugares donde le sería difícil esquivarlos para Narumaru, este sólo se dedicó a esquivar o bloquear hasta que también empezó a atacar con Taijutsu, haciéndolos retroceder.

\- Katon:Goryuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego) -Rock Gai y Mizuki saltaron para alejarse, Narumaru miró como de pronto venía hacia él varios proyectiles de fuego que al juntarse se asemeja la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.  
\- Doton: Doryu Heki (Elemento Tierra: Muralla de Corriente de Tierra) -Con rápidos sellos, coloca sus manos en el suelo y hace que una gran muralla de tierra salga delante de él, al principio funcionando contra mi ataque.  
\- Fuuton: Rekuudan (Elemento Aire: Ráfaga de Aire Comprimido) -Mizuki, que había llegado a mi lado, había hecho rápido unos sellos de mano para luego inhalar un poco de aire, luego de ésto, lo disparar de su boca boca a gran potencia.

Lo que lograba éste jutsu fue hacer que él mió aumentara en poder y grandeza, haciendo que poco a poco la muralla de tierra se rompiera, pero ya el sensei no estaba detrás.

\- "¿Donde se metió?" -Fue un pensamiento combinado que tuvimos Mizuki y yo, lo busqué con mi Sharingan pero no lo logré captar, haciendo que me pusiera alerta.

No nos fijamos que había salido desde el suelo, detrás de nosotros, pero a pesar de que nos tenía en sus manos, recibió cierto ataque desde arriba con una velocidad inhumana.

\- ¡Ura Renge! (Loto Escondido) -Exclamó el usuario del Taijutsu con la piel enrojecida, mandando a Narumaru al cielo, éste se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo.  
\- "Seimon (Puerta de la Vida)" -Pensó, pero arriba llegó el shinobi del Taijutsu para luego hacer una patada que, a pesar de que bloqueo, lo mando hacia el suelo.

Y nadie se espero a que yo estuviera abajo con el ceño fruncido, mientras tronaba los puños.

\- ¡Toma esto-dattebaka! -El sensei no pudo esquivar el golpe de chakra que recibió por la espalda mientras venía a gran velocidad, salió volando unos metros hasta que cayó sin poder pararse.

Los tres Genin nos juntamos, para luego que ambos camináramos hacia Narumaru que se ponía de pie con lentitud.

\- Le hemos ganado, sensei -Mizuki se miraba serio, aunque con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos. Narumaru subió la cabeza para mirarnos y sonrió levemente.  
\- Si...han pasado la prueba -Dijo éste, para que justo sonara el pequeño reloj. Subí la cabeza y me sorprendí al ver como el cielo era naranja rojizo con un color morado, ya sabiendo que se volvía de noche.  
\- ¿En serio? -Narumaru asintió- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora somos Genin de verdad! -Sonrió triunfante Rock Gai.  
\- Hai -Asintió con media sonrisa Mizuki.  
\- Bueno, ya para mañana empezaremos las misiones -Mencionó el sensei asiendo que todos asintiéramos.  
\- "Kura-chan...¿habrás visto?" -Pensé con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a la nada.  
\- **[Felicidades, cachorra]** -Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, primero miré a todos lados intentando encontrar al Bijuu que me habló, pero no lo logré. Me resigne pero sonreí en respuesta, sabiendo que si estaba por allí, me viera.

Y no me equivoqué...

En una copa de un árbol se veía al kitsune mirando a el nuevo equipo siete caminar hacia la aldea. Sonrió, para luego mirar al cielo.

\- **"Es muy fuerte..."** -Pensó, cerrando los ojos- **"¿Están orgullosos...Boruto, Sarada, Naruto?** -Abrió los ojos nuevamente para luego desaparecer de un salto.

* * *

 _Torre Hokage, al día siguiente..._

\- Tonta gata... -Me quejé mientras me sobaba la mejilla con suavidad, esta tenía un buen rasguño que tardaría un poco en sanar...excepto si eres Jinchuriki- Mínimo la cazamos y la salvamos de peligros.  
\- Podría decirse..pero de verdad ¿la salvamos? -Murmuró Mizuki en mi oído mientras veía la escena.  
\- ¡Oooh mi querida Sora! ¡Más nunca te escapes! -Habló una mujer algo rellena, abrazando fuertemente a un gato de color marrón, aunque este tenía una mancha negra en su oreja izquierda donde tenía un lazo rosa. La gata...lloraba a lágrima viva ante el afecto.  
\- "Deja vu..." -Shikadai se rascó la nuca ante los recuerdos de la gata Tora y su dueña, la esposa del Daimyo. La mujer presente era la hija de ésta, además del hermano del actual Daimyo.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias mis niños! -Nos sonrió la mujer ya dejando el pago de la misión en el escritorio del Kage que estaba sentado junto a Kabuto. Luego se fue tranquilamente abrazando a una gata condenada al destino de su madre.  
\- Pobre animal -Lloró al estilo anime el usuario del Taijutsu.  
\- En fin, ya completamos esta misión, Hokage-sama -Shikadai asintió a las palabras del Jounin sensei.  
\- Bueno, hay otra misión de Rango D que pueden hacer, se trata de...-Empezó a decir Kabuto, pero se cayó cuando había golpeado el escritorio.  
\- ¡No de nuevo! Llevamos desde la mañana haciendo estas misiones -Les miré molesta- ¡Manden algo bueno-dattebaka!  
\- ¡Tranquila Yuna! -Me intentó calmar Narumaru, yo gruñí fastidiada.  
\- No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en estas tonterías -Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir- Prefiero entrenar a hacer esto...  
\- Bien, tenemos una misión de Rango C, ¿les interesa? -Habló Shikadai, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Kabuto que suspiró.  
\- ¿En serio? -Se emocionó Rock Gai, el Hokage asintió haciendo que sonriera.  
\- Siempre te sales con la tuya -Mencionó Kabuto, yo voltee la cabeza con las mejillas infladas.

Shikadai nos explicó la misión de Rango C, era relativamente fácil pero lo aceptamos con la intención de salir de la aldea y hacer algo diferente...a pesar de que sólo habíamos hecho unas cincos fáciles misiones de Rango D ese mismo día, ya nos tenían hartas...o realmente, sólo a mí.

Fuimos por nuestro equipo ninja y en una hora nos veríamos en la puerta de la aldea. Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la hoja un poco tranquila...si,tranquila, sentía un poco menos de presión de las miradas de los aldeanos, haciéndome sentir en calma por un momento.

Aunque todo eso se fue rápido cuando cierto kitsune llegó a mi lado, las miradas fueron a ambos como si las hubiéramos llamado, mirándonos como...engendros...

Kurama estaba totalmente indiferente, ya le empezaba a valer berenjenas los aldeanos de la aldea, pero yo no era así...sentía como si me estuvieran asesinando con la mirada y no era muy agradable, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrada.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo, Kura-chan? -Le pregunté, intentando dejar de lado lo demás.  
\- **No me perderé tu primera misión fuera de la aldea** -Habló aburrido, pero me hizo soltar una pequeña risa divertida.  
\- No es la gran cosa, la terminaremos antes de que anochezca-dattebayo -Indiqué mientras andaba más rápido, el kitsune asintió y me siguió el paso hasta que llegamos a la puerta.  
\- ¡Ya es hora de irnos, Yuna-chan! -Me sonrió Rock, yo correspondí la sonrisa haciendo que Kurama se fastidiara.  
\- Si -Asentí, llegando todos ellos.  
\- Kurama-Sama, es un placer -Sonrió levemente Mizuki, el zorro lo miró y simplemente movió la cabeza en gesto de saludo, por dentro estaba extrañado por el comportamiento del niño.  
\- ¿K-Kurama-Sama? -Los cuatro miramos hacia los tres señores que llevarían la carreta de provisiones.  
\- El Gran Kyubi-Sama nos va a llevar, ¡esto es un honor! -Otro se alegro, haciendo que Kurama quedara en blanco.  
\- Junto a su Jinchuriki y su equipo, todo saldrá a la perfección -El tercero se alivio, haciendo que fuera la siguiente en quedarme en blanco.  
\- ¿...Ah? -Él único sonido que salió de mi boca.  
\- Los protegeremos, no se preocupen -Intervino Mizuki.  
\- Déjenlo en nuestras manos -También interfirió Rock, mientras que Kurama y yo nos mirábamos, extrañados y confundidos por lo que dijeron esos tres hombres...¿no nos odiaban?

Eso sólo dejó un mal sabor, a pesar de que era bueno, nos daba sólo una cosa a entender...¿acaso sólo era Konoha que nos trataban mal?

Kurama gruñó por lo bajo, más al recordar que no solamente era a nosotros dos sino también al Hachibi, en serio esta aldea era tan hipócrita...

Poco después llegó Narumaru, para luego dar inicio a la misión. Íbamos con rapidez hacia el pueblo indicado para dejar esa carreta llena de comida y medicinas, era importante para ese lugar que caía en ruinas.

A unas horas, pudimos llegar al lugar, dejándolo todo en manos del jefe del pueblo.

\- Muchas gracias, shinobis de Konoha -Sonreía el anciano, tenía el pelo blanco y se le notaba la edad avanzada que cargaba.  
\- No lo agradezca, es nuestro deber -Correspondió la sonrisa Narumaru. Pero antes de otro movimiento se escuchó un grito de una mujer, haciendo que muchas personas voltearan alertadas.  
\- ¡Venimos a robar este pueblo! ¡Entregenlo todo o van a morir! -Decía un hombre frente a otros veinte, todos parecían vándalos poderosos.  
\- Ja, ni de coño -Troné mis puños mientras me acercaba a ellos junto a mis compañeros.  
\- Esto se sale de la misión, pero no se puede permitir alguna perdida -Mencionó Narumaru más atrás junto a Kurama.  
\- **Los mocosos podrán con esos desgraciados** -Sentenció el Bijuu mientras nos miraba, aunque estaba un poco preocupado al verme en una batalla real contra gente de no fiar.

Unos enemigos se lanzaron al ataque, pero no los dejé avanzar cuando golpee el piso con mi gran fuerza, haciendo que el suelo se reventara hacia ellos.

Mizuki se lanzó al ataque, haciendo lo que más podía para no matarlos, había primero que interrogarlos bien y encargarse de otra forma. En cambio Rock Gai con su Taijutsu peleaba poco antes de noquearlos con cierta facilidad.

Yo fui directamente con el, al parecer, líder del grupo. Éste era algo más fuerte que los demás haciendo que tuviera una buena batalla de Taijutsu, pero pronto lo hice retroceder.

\- Estas vencido -Sonreí con cierta arrogancia, en cambio el otro sonrió.  
\- Eso no lo creo -De repente tras de mi salió un clon, yo me di cuenta antes y esquivé el golpe para luego yo cortarlo, haciendo que desapareciera. Sólo que en ese breve momento, el verdadero tomó su katana y la llenó de Raiton lanzando una estocada hacia mi...  
\- ¡YUNA! -El grito de Rock me alerto, para luego voltear y ver en cámara lenta como se acercaba el arma para impactarme. No pude moverme ni un centímetro, haciendo que cierto miedo se viera en mis ojos.  
\- **¡CACHORRA!** -Pero el sonido de la katana chocando sonó justo después.

Tenía abierto fuertemente los ojos al igual que los espectadores, pero no precisamente por el miedo o dolor...más bien sorpresa.

\- Creo que llegue justo a tiempo.

La katana de Raiton estaba chocando con otra katana de Hyoton, mientras que el usuario de ésta última sonreía mientras su cabello rubio de puntas negras se movía con el aire.

\- ¿Qui...en? -Murmuré bajo, sorprendida.  
\- **¿K-Kaneki?** -El rubio recién llegado miró de reojo a mi primero, luego a Kurama.  
\- Tiempo sin verte, _zorro apestoso._

Para más sorpresa de los que veían, la espada del contrincante cayó al suelo, mientras que se veía una cortada en la misma espalda del vándalo, pero no era profunda, igual era suficiente para que se empezara a volver hielo todo su cuerpo lentamente hasta dejarlo inmovilizado.

Me quedé impresionada por esa presencia que me había salvado, de cierto modo no sabía quien era pero...era como si lo conociera...

\- ¿Namikaze Kaneki...?  
\- Un placer conocerte, Uzumaki Yuna -Me sonrió de una manera muy cálida a pesar de todo el frío que se sentía en el ambiente, yo quedé en mi lugar sin mover un musculo.

Y no era la única, ya cierto kitsune no daba crédito a quien veía.

Estaba con vida...y sólo verlo, hizo que su cabeza doliera otro poco...haciendo sabe que aún no recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, pero no esperaría mucho...ahora le preguntaría a él mismo.

Cierto corpulento veía la escena desde un árbol algo serio, pero una sonrisa a su manera surcó por sus labios al ver que si podría ayudar a la nieta de su alumno.

* * *

 _Afueras de Suna..._

El día se volvió rápidamente noche, Shukaku veía las estrellas como lo más interesante del mundo de una manera tranquila, pero sabía que eso pronto acabaría.

¡Y no mentía!

\- Hola Ichibi...o debo decir, Shukaku.

La voz le sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que mirara de inmediato al humano que lo llamaba, haciendo que se sorprendiera al reconocerlo.

\- **¡Namikaze Sasaki...!** -Estuvo apunto de lanzarse al ataque pero ya era tarde, solamente al mirar sus ojos ya no pudo moverse.  
-Es hora de la acción -Sonrió de manera espeluznante el pelinegro mientras que Shukaku veía hacia la aldea de Suna, pero sus ojos no eran los amarillos de siempre, sino unos rojos con tres aspas marcadas.

* * *

 _Sunagakure no Sato..._

En en techo de una torre de forma algo extraña, Gaara miraba la luna que estaba sobre la aldea, no pudo evitar apretar los puños con cierto dolor en su corazón.

Podía sentirlo, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

Caminó nuevamente dentro de la Torre Kazekage y se preparó con cierto traje rojo que hacía muchos años no utilizaba por la paz que había estado unos años.

Se quedó mirando una foto que la dejó puesta en un lugar seguro. Era una muy especial, donde estaba con su familia...con su esposa Matsuri, sus tres hijos, sus hermanos y también con cierto rubio que se había colado en la foto por ser el _padrino_ de su hija menor, Naori.

Salió de aquel lugar mientras su mirada se volvía totalmente decidida, ya sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaría...sabiendo lo que decía hacer...y fue comprobado cuando un sonido de rugido se escuchó en toda Suna.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Respuestas de los review:**

Azul es un color: Me alegra que te gustara mi historia ^^ también que te encantara la pelea, es algo muy importante para la historia y me gustó que quedara bien :3 y que a la gente le gustara 3. La espada de Sasaki es un tema aparte que falta por explicar, pero sigue leyendo si quieres saber x3. Y si, recordaré esa frase e.e ¡un saludo!

Ely p: Seguramente me mates Nee-chan, pero creo que éste cap es más largo que el anterior xD espero puedas leerlo todo QnQ. Y sobre las peleas...creo que el Google se convertirá en tu mejor amigo e-e ya que habrá muchas peleas XD pero recuerda que los personajes OC no tienen imagen...por ahora es solo Yuna. Y hablando de ella, si, ella es parecida a mi :'3 okno ene pero entre los celos...Kurama-chan y ella van a matarse si siguen así XDD. Por cierto, felicidades, conoces a Hanabi-chan (y) (?) y Killer Bee es rapero de por vida, así que un golpe...no le vendría mal xd

TheZoe611: Arigato, me alegra que te gustara tu regalo Zoe-chan ^^ en cuanto a lo que dices, si, Yuna-chan tiene un poder interesante en su Sharingan, todo gracias al chakra que tenía Boruto de Kurama-chan :3. A decir verdad, la parte de que Kurama hablara de los poderes d sus hermanos era importante, muy pronto se verá por que (y) al igual de lo que se referían Gyuki y Killer Bee sobre lo que Kurama debía saber, espero tengas paciencia x3. Los Bijuus...tema aparte TT-TT. Aquí te darás cuenta que hay más jalones de mechas, esos dos se aman pero se odian xDDD. Sobre los celos, creeme, aún yo siendo la escritora no se como sobreviven entre ellos :v. También mi parte favorita fue esa, debía poner algo así para que surta algo de efecto...en el otro cap verás xD. Aquí se ve cual es el jutsu, lo nombraron, es demasiado importante para Sasaki...si lo entiendes, bien, sino te esperas XD. Bueno sin más, aquí te dejó el siguiente cap (AL FIIIIIN).

* * *

 **\- ¡Terminado! -Me colocó un gorrito de fiesta y empiezo a bailar como loca.  
**

 **\- Cada vez estas más inútil, ¡casi tardas un mes en subir! -Se molestó Kurama, yo paré mi baile y...quedé en el rincón depresivo.**

 **\- Gomeeeeeen~ TTT_TTT ¡No me mates Kura-chan!**

 **\- ¡Tu no me llames así! -Se quejó el Bijuu.**

 **\- Tranquila Andrea-chan, todo el mundo se puede bloquear -Me consoló Yuna, haciendo que Kurama bufara.**

 **\- Gracias Yuna-chan -Sonreí volviendo a la normalidad.**

 **\- ¿Ya puedo estar aquí? -Kaneki apareció.**

 **\- Si ^^ por ahora... -Murmuré lo último, igual no fui escuchada- Bueno, da tu la despedida n.n**

 **\- ¡Bien~! -Sonrió el Namikaze- A todos los lectores, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, ¡espero les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Por favor dejen un review si se lo merece!**

 **\- Vaya, alguien lo hace bien -Sonreí feliz.**

 **\- Kura-chan, di adiós~**

 **\- No me despediré -Se cruzó de brazos.**

 **\- Hazlo -Kurama se iba a negar, pero al ver que Yuna se tronaba el puño con su cabello en nueve mechones hacia arriba aparentando ser colas, haciéndolo quedar pálido.**

 **\- ¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, mocosos! -Dicho esto...salió corriendo.**

 **\- Jeje -Reí algo nerviosa- Bueno...quería mencionar algo, sobre la narración -Tomé la atención de los lectores- Yo narró en POV de Yuna-chan, pero si alguno le incomoda o quisiera que cambiara a una manera de narrador común, lo puedo hacer sin problemas ^^ por favor dejen su respuesta en el review~**

 **¡Sayonara! ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^**


	9. Historia de Yuna (Parte 9)

¡Hola amigos! Aquí les traigo el 9no capítulo de esta loca historia xD

Lamento tardarme casi dos meses, la inspiración se fue al caño y no sabía que escribir, pero espero les agrade este cap que a mi parecer, esta bueno, aunque no se que pensaran vosotros.

En fin, sólo quería decir que esta es mi primera historia larga y se que no lo manejo muy bien, pero espero puedan aguantar dos capítulos más así de largos. Después de eso serán más cortos, siendo que se acaba el flashback y también mi falta de tiempo, ya que este lunes empiezo clases.

De todas formas nunca abandonaré el fic, puede que me tarde, pero tengan por seguro que llegaran las actualizaciones tarde o temprano n.n

Otra cosa que quería decir era lo de responder reviews, lo haré directamente para no crear conflicto en lo que leen, espero no importe u3u

PD: Los dos protagonistas son creados, la chica (Yuna) es mí propiedad y el chico (Kaneki) es de Minato Namikaze Uchiha. Rock Gai pertenece a un amigo, mrcazadormaster2013.

PD2: Quisiera darle unos créditos a una buena amiga mía, TheZoe611, ambas hablamos y acordamos que sus dos primeros fics de su trilogía, además de un extra y unos One-shots, sucedieron en mi historia. Les recomiendo pasarse por allí para que entiendan mucho mejor n.n

"Juega con Nosotros, Kurama-chan", "Hagamos una visita, Kurama-chan", "Cuidando a Kurama-chan", "Diente de Leche", "¡Mi súper técnica-dattebasa!", "Kurama-san, ¿está celoso?", "T-Tus deseos son órdenes -'" y "Kyubi al rescate" son los fics para mejor entendimiento de ésta historia, además ayudarían mucho a la autora al leerlos :)

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al magnifico creador, Kishimoto Masashi, pero nadie dijo que no los podìa usar para entretener con sus desgracias(?) Okno, eso ya es maldad XD Los personajes inventados son mi propiedad (A excepción de dos).

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmmm" -Personaje pensando.

\- **Mmmmmmm** -Bijuu hablando.

- **"Mmmmmmm"** -Bijuu pensando.

\- [Mmmmmmm] -Jinchuriki hablando con su Bijuu (Cortesía de Zoe-chan)

\- **[Mmmmmmm]** -Bijuu hablando con su Jinchuriki (Igual cortesía)

 _\- "Mmmmmmm"_ -Recuerdo.

NOTA: "Itoko" significa "Prima" ^^

 **Un Pasado Diferente**

Capítulo 9: Historia de Yuna (Parte 9)

\- _"Eres Kurama, mi compañero de Konoha -Naruto lo miró, serio- Ya no eres ese zorro demonio, y lo sabes-dattebayo"_

\- **"¿No soy ese zorro demonio...? Entonces, ¿por qué me tratan así aún...?"**

\- _"Kurama, acaso tú... ¿le tienes miedo a la soledad-dattebasa?"_

\- **"...Si...al fin de cuentas estoy sólo...todos ustedes se fueron..."**

\- _"¿Somos compañeros, verdad Kurama?"_

\- **"..."**

Un zorro anaranjado caminaba de noche por las calles de Konoha, sin saber porque se sumergió en sus recuerdos tan de pronto...sentía una furia inmensa, dirigida a cada habitante de la aldea de Konoha, por hipócritas que fueron con él hace años. Aunque no era la única razón de su molestia.

Pero en sí, no estaba muy seguro de porque había sido...eso hasta que habló con Kaneki hace unas horas.

Fue repentino, casi un _flash_...pero pudo ver claramente su propio ser atacando sin racionalidad, sin un punto claro.

Eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza...no recordaba ese pequeño detalle...al igual que muchos otros.

\- **Maldición, ¿en qué momento me confié para que el maldito Namikaze me aplicara un Genjutsu tan fuerte...?** -Se preguntó así mismo, fastidiado, él había creído que sabía todo lo sucedido en el atentado.

Pero para su grata sorpresa, no era así. Ya hasta había dudado de sus mismos recuerdos, pero no a tal extremo sabiendo que Shikadai y otros habían confirmado saber lo mismo.

¿O estarían también bajo el mismo Genjutsu? Claro…eso dijo Kaneki.

Si ese era el caso, ¿qué significaba? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de Sasaki con eso? Posiblemente quería seguirle arruinando a vida como TODOS los malditos Uchihas que querían su poder... ¿Qué acaso tenían la cabeza hueca? Bueno, habría que pensar eso seriamente...

Suspiró un poco molesto, no estaba llegando a nada, ansiaba poder recordar todo claramente...aunque le habían aclarado, sólo seguía recordando imágenes…

Además de molesto, estaba preocupado por la simple razón que se les estaba acabando el tiempo y aún no estaban preparados, y se refería a cierta Uzumaki de ojos verdes...no me quería arriesgar, de eso estaba seguro, pero la venganza no era sólo de él.

\- ¡Kura-chaaaaaaaan~! -Mi grito hizo reaccionar al _noveno Bijuu,_ de golpe sin haberse percatado que había llegado a la _Residencia Yamanaka._

\- Kurama-Sama, le estábamos esperando -Habló a mi lado un chico pálido de ojos azules, que sonreía levemente. El Bijuu dio un bufido, aún más fastidiado.

\- ¡Si~! -Corrí a él para quedar frente a él- ¿Hablaste con Kaneki-san? -Le pregunté curiosa, no respondió sino que sólo asintió- Ah...¿y sobre que hablaron-dattebayo?

\- **No es de tu incumbencia** -Inflé los cachetes, molesta, pero el kitsune ignoró el acto haciendo que yo bufara para cruzarme de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero saber-dattebayo!

\- **No es necesario que sepas** -Alcé una ceja aún molesta, pero miré a otro lado con fastidio.

\- Si no me dirás, entonces creo que no tengo opción...-Murmuré, haciendo aliviar al Bijuu de cierta forma...aunque se extrañó por la falta de tanta terquedad, pero en serio creía que no era buena idea indagar.

\- Kurama-chan -Ambos miramos a la puerta de la Floristeria, que estaba ya estaba cerrada por la hora, a una mujer pelinegra con un tono azulado, que sonreía tiernamente como lo había hecho siempre.

\- Himawari-obasan –Sonreí, pero luego cambio levemente, Kurama la miró un momento serio sin mucho saludo pero no se esperó una jalada de una de sus colas hacia la casa- ¡Vamos Kura-chan, hace frío fuera!

\- **¡Ahg! ¡Cachorra deja mi cola!** -Esté intento zafarse, pero se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa de maldad ingenua que adornaba mi rostro, lo que hizo asustarse pero no fue tan rápido que yo de un sólo jalón lo había tirado dentro de la casa. Himawari que si lo previno, se movió a un lado dejando que el kitsune se estrellara contra el mostrador de la floristería- **A-Auch...**

\- ¡Eso por no decirme que hablaban-dattebayo! -Exclamé con un puño en alto y sonrisa victoriosa. Himawari vio la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa...de cierta forma eso le recordó a _Sakura-san._

\- ¿N-No te pasaste un poco, Yuna-chan? -Me pregunta el niño con una gota en la nuca, yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida que rápido se esfumó cuando fui atrapada y elevada por una de las colas naranjas del Bijuu.

\- ¿Eh...? -Miré al dueño de la _cola esponjosa_ que me veía con un tic en el ojo- ¡Oye! ¡Bajame Kura-chan!

\- **Cachorra, esta me la debes** -Murmuró molesto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera un poco al suelo, soltándome.

\- **No seas idiota, Kyubi** -Estaba detrás el Hachibi con una cola estirada, que volvió después de darle su golpe asentado al pobre zorro.

\- **D-Demonios...** -Miró de reojo a su _querido hermano_ y gruñó por lo bajo, negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento del kitsune.

\- La familia está reunida haciendo una buena partida, el zorro que sale ileso ahora lo tratan como queso~ ¡yo me uno a este festejo! -Intencionalmente le pasó encima caminando al zorro, aplastando su lomo seguido de su cabeza.

El Kyubi gimió un poco de dolor ante el peso del rapero que le había aplastado desprevenido, frunció el ceño con ira y gruñó para agarrarle con sus colas pero fue esquivado, haciendo que se cabreara.

\- **Joder... ¡¿Ahora todos me usan como muñeco de golpear?!** -Se quejó mientras que Killer Bee y Gyuki reían por lo bajo, por lo que se dio cuenta de que todo fue culpa de ellos.

\- Etto...disculpen...-Llegó a la tienda el dueño, pero llevaba cargando una planta frondosa en una gran maceta, pero se notaba que no veía adelante por lo que le dimos el permiso solicitado...pero no vio al Kyubi que se recuperaba y tropezó con éste.

Lo que pasó después hizo que el zorro demonio aullara de dolor...

* * *

\- **A-Ay...** -Quejas llenas de dolor venían de una habitación, precisamente la del pequeño _Hiro._ En la cama individual de sabanas grises con la funda de la almohada amarilla, se encontraba un kitsune tirado con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Duele mucho, Kurama-chan? -Preguntó la mujer algo preocupada, el Bijuu bufó fastidiado, después de todo le había caído encima no sólo el cuerpo de un hombre..sino además una gran planta que le hizo un chichón en la cabeza, haciendo que quedara inconsciente, aunque ya se había ido el golpe, el dolor seguía.

\- **¿T-Tu qué piensas...?** -Preguntó, fastidiado y adolorido aún, ella sonrió nerviosa- **Tsk...todos se pusieron de acuerdo en golpearme.**

\- No es verdad, fue pura coincidencia -Habló en contra, aun sonriendo algo nerviosa, Kurama volvió a bufar.

\- **Si claro** -La miró con fastidio y luego miró al frente- **Tsk, podría ser peor...** -Frunció el ceño molesto- **Todo por el estúpido de tu...é-él, el Yamanaka.** -Miró para otro lado sin querer decir que era ese pálido para la Uzumaki, se recostó un poco en sus brazos pegando la barbilla en ellos.

\- Inojin-kun no lo quiso hacerlo apropósito, Kurama-chan -Le aseguró, recordando como era su _esposo_ , el Kyubi bufó fastidiado.

\- **Sí, si...pero siempre pasa lo mismo** -Dijo, sin querer recordando algunas escenas del pasado, especialmente la boda de la Uzumaki, terminó en un desastre, cuando el Yamanaka iba con la girasol a dirigirse a la fiesta cuando de pronto este se tropezó con una silla de los invitados...y terminó cayendo sobre el kitsune que discutía con su hermano, Gyuki, que también fue invitado junto a los demás Bijuus.

Prácticamente fue toda una larga noche de disculpas de parte del pálido al Kyubi que recibía burlas agraciadas de sus _hermanos_ y Jinchuriki.

Himawari sonrió nerviosa, a veces su marido le entraba lo torpe pero de todas maneras no le molestaba mucho...excepto a cierto Bijuu que siempre era la víctima, una vez casi se le abalanza porque lo hacía apropósito pero no llegó a eso al ser cayado con la madre de la ojiazul, _Hinata_.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una rubia con las puntas negras, algo preocupada, eso hizo que Kurama, que estaba ya planeando su venganza contra el pálido y también contra su _hermano que tanto quería_ y a su Jinchuriki, dejará de hacerlo al verme.

\- **¿Cachorra?** -Me llamó, yo voltee un poco la vista para no verle directamente pero entré a la habitación completamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Yuna-chan? -Preguntó mi _tía_ , extrañada.

\- Etto...Kura-chan...-Le miré al fin, notando la cara de confusión del Bijuu.

\- **Sueltalo ya, cachorra** -Me acerqué a la cama y le miré a los ojos.

\- Lamento lo de hace rato-dattebayo...no pensé que de lo que hice, todo lo demás pasara -Le dije algo apenada, Himawari sonrió levemente.

\- **Ah, eso** -Bufó y desvió la mirada- **Mientras que no vuelvas a usar la fuerza de la _mocosa chillona_...este bien.**

\- ¿En serio? -Asintió sin verme, algo avergonzado- ¡Arigato Kura-chan!

Y, nuevamente, me le abalancé encima con un _apapacho_ , éste se quejó por lo bajo, olvidándose que aún le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero no hizo nada en mi contra sino que, algo avergonzado, revolvió un poco mi cabello con una de sus colas, haciéndome reír divertida.

La peliazulada sonrió algo enternecida...le recordaba un poco cuando era pequeña, sus días cuando estaba con _Kurama-chan_ y las veces que vivía algo parecido, claro que junto a su hermano Boruto. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco triste al recordar a su hermano fallecido...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

\- Oka-san -Entró el niño rubio, con una pijama color celeste con blanco y detalles, traía una cara de sueño por la cual se sabía a qué venía.

\- Si Hiro-kun -La madre se levantó de la cama- Espera un momento que coloque el futon de Yuna-chan -Dicho esto fue a otra habitación donde guardaba dicho objeto.

Había veces que venía a la casa de mi tía a pasar la noche con ellos, simplemente para disfrutar de una parte de la familia, aunque claro que en mi apartamento no me sentía mal, después de todo no estaba _completamente sola._

Kurama miró al niño con fastidio, pero se bajó de la cama de éste para que no llegara diciéndole que por favor se bajara de ésta, para luego salir de la habitación ya sin dolores. Hiro sonrió con algo de incomodidad y se sentó en la cama, dando un pequeño bostezo.

A los momentos ya Himawari había traído y colocado el futon, yo me había ido a cambiar a un pijama que había dejado allí, era de color verde _clarito_ y con algunos ositos grabados, era algo infantil en esa parte. De momento al otro ya me había acostado al igual que Hiro, pero no había rastros de Kurama aún, haciendo que me molestara un poco al no venir a dormir conmigo.

\- Mejor duerme Yuna-chan, tal vez venga más al rato. -Me animó _mi primo_ algo adormilado, luchando con el sueño al ver que no me había dormido.

\- Hm...eso espero -Me acurruqué con la sabana, sin dejar la molestia al sentirme vacía por no estar con el kitsune. Hiro bostezó d nuevo antes de quedar dormido, suspiré suavemente.

Me quedé un tiempo más esperando pero aun así no volvió, me tape hasta la nariz algo triste...ya me había acostumbrado bastante a dormir con Kurama, al no estar conmigo, me sentía sola sin su presencia...no le di más vueltas al asunto ya que había quedado totalmente dormida, con el ceño algo fruncido.

* * *

\- **Deberías ir con ella, seguro se durmió estando triste** -Le reprochaba Gyuki, estando ambos en el techo de la _Floristería Yamanaka_ , simplemente para estar al aire libre.

\- **Tsk, al rato voy** -Gruñó sin verle, aunque no duró mucho cuando le miró de reojo- **Sólo quiero estar un momento sólo...y lo interrumpes, _Hachibi_.**

\- **¿Ahora por qué quieres estar sólo?** -Le pregunta algo fastidiado pero levemente intrigado, Kurama guardo silencio un momento.

\- **...Kaneki habló conmigo...no creía que no recordaba tantas cosas** -Murmuró, levemente molesto, ya dejando de mirar a su _hermano_ que lo miró más curioso.

\- **¿Qué no recordabas...?** -Se atrevió a preguntar a lo que el Kyubi frunció el ceño, pensando si responder o no...pero se decidió a que sí, tal vez hablándolo con alguien salieran más respuestas.

Miró nuevamente al mayor y con un leve suspiro, empezó a contar lo que había hablado con Kaneki, hace ya varias horas...

* * *

Después de salir de aquel pueblo, habiendo dejado a los bandidos a cargo de los habitantes del lugar a petición de ellos mismos, salimos de allí dirigiéndonos nuevamente a Konoha, acompañados de los dos recién encontrados que se dirigían al mismo lugar.

Pudimos conocer en pocos minutos a los dos, siendo uno Namikaze Kaneki, medio hermano de mis dos abuelos, y Orochimaru, uno de los Dansetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios). Narumaru se sorprendió de sobremanera ante las dos personas, Kurama fue otro pero supo disimularlo mejor, en cambio los Genin estábamos extrañados y llenos de curiosidad.

Llegamos a la aldea al atardecer, después de una sarta de regaños hacia mi de parte del Kyubi por arriesgarme peleando con el líder de los vándalos, decidimos separarnos a diferentes sitios.

\- Iré a dar el informe a Hokage-Sama sobre la misión y avisar sobre Kaneki-san y Orochimaru-Sama -Dijo Narumaru cuando estábamos en la puerta- Ustedes lleven a Kaneki-san al Hospital de Konoha para la revisión.

\- Iré también -Orochimaru le dijo eso a Narumaru que sólo asintió.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué revisión? -Se extrañó Kaneki.

\- **Estás deplorable, mocoso** -Le recordó un fastidiado kitsune- **Además, se nota claramente que tu chakra está sellado.**

Eso dejó callado al Namikaze, se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba sus cachetes de manera infantil. Rock y Mizuki rieron por lo bajo, aunque Kurama en vez de eso, la imagen hizo que sintiera otra pequeña punzada de dolor en la cabeza, haciendo que mirara a otro lado.

Me di cuenta de eso, haciendo que me preocupara un poco por el Bijuu de nueve colas. Aunque quedé extrañada por lo dicho también.

¿Chakra sellado? Eso sólo tenía una explicación clara que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

Narumaru y Orochimaru desaparecieron sin más, mientras que nuestro pequeño grupo empezaba a caminar dentro de la aldea.

Kaneki iba de cierta forma emocionado, pero se daba cuenta que la gente lo miraba de reojo sin siquiera parecer que lo conocían, dejándolo descolocado. Pero recordó que su hermano le había dicho que nadie en el mundo le recordaba, aunque ya sabía que algunos pocos si lo hacían, un ejemplo era Shikadai, ya que le dije que él me había mencionado sobre él mismo.

Suspiró algo resignado, ya no más nada que hacer sino dejar que la gente lo recordara con el tiempo, aunque se sorprendió sobre algo de la aldea que hacía tiempo no presenciaba.

Las miradas dedicadas a Kurama y a mí.

 _Engendros, bestias, bichos raros, demonios_...era lo que se daban a entender, y como si fuera poco, todo venía cargado de un gran odio, cero aceptación.

Recordó de pronto a su _medio hermano_ Naruto, ya que la situación era...prácticamente igual, lo recordaba perfectamente y al ver que se había repetido la historia le estaba empezando a molestar. Kurama se dio cuenta de eso y disimuladamente llegó a su lado.

\- **Mocoso...**

\- ¿Kurama? -Miró al Bijuu dejando sus pensamientos de lado- ¿Qué sucede?

\- **No te hagas el tonto** -Gruñó por lo bajo, sorprendiendo al otro- **Se lo que piensas, no te preocupes...tú mismo sabes que esta aldea es hipócrita.**

\- ¿Hipócrita, eh? -Sonrió levemente, Kurama le miró algo extrañado por su reacción- Si, pueden serlo...pero recuerdo perfectamente cuando las cosas no eran así, Kurama.

Eso dejo un momento en blanco al Bijuu.

Aunque saliendo del tema... ¿Cómo Kaneki sabía eso? Seguro se habría pasado por la aldea sin que nadie se enterara en los años que estuvo fuera del rubio que tenía cómo anterior Jinchuriki.

Pero volviendo al tema, si, él tenía razón, hubo una época en la cual lo habían aceptado, igual que a cierto Uchiha que había desertado la aldea hacía muchos años.

A otro que perdonaron fue al otro Namikaze...

Frunció el ceño, volviendo a vagar por sus recuerdos...lo que hizo que su cabeza empezara a doler nuevamente.

\- _"Sasaki-niisan, ¿por qué no vuelves a la aldea?" -Cierto rubio que en estos momentos era Hokage, se encontraba frente a un pelinegro recostado en el tronco de un árbol del bosque, parecía un año mayor que el rubio. Ambos estaban en una zona algo lejana a la aldea._

\- _"No me interesa formar parte de ella" -Sentenció sin verle, el Uzumaki dio un suspiro._

\- _"Estaría feliz con tu presencia, al igual que Kaneki-niisan y mis hijos-dattebayo" -Le miró más serio- "Piénsalo..."_

\- _"Pensarlo y hacerlo, son cosas diferentes" -Se levantó de su lugar, mirándolo de reojo- "No te aseguro nada, Naruto"_

 _Empezó a caminar, perdiéndose entre las hojas que caían en el sendero de aquel espeso bosque. Naruto soltó un suspiro cuando lo perdió de vista._

 _Sus dos medio hermanos se habían ido de la aldea en diferentes épocas, Kaneki unos meses después del nacimiento de su hija, Himawari, para realizar un entrenamiento...mientras que Sasaki hacía ya varios años, ni siquiera había vuelto a la aldea después de la Cuarta Guerra, se había ido sin dejar rastro...sólo diciendo que alguna vez volvería._

 _Estaba perdonado, al igual que Sasuke, su mejor amigo hasta de cierta manera un "hermanastro", pero nunca se trataron así y además de que el pelinegro era Uchiha, habiendo sido reconocido por el padre._

 _De todas maneras, había tenido unos cuantos contactos con Sasaki al transcurrir del tiempo, cada vez se acercaba un poco más...quería que volviera, que vivieran como familia que eran..._

 _Mientras que en su subconsciente, cierto Kyubi no Kitsune (Zorro de Nueve Colas), también conocido como Kyubi no Yoko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas), se encontraba viendo desde dentro del rubio toda la escena, además de enterarse cuales eran los pensamientos de su Jinchuriki, haciéndolo molestar._

 _Había estado viviendo con los mocosos del rubio en ese tiempo, pero cada vez que el rubio iba a hablar con Sasaki, volvía a su interior de manera inmediata._

 _No le tenía ninguna confianza al Namikaze..._

 _Boruto y Himawari se entristecían cada vez que se iba, la primera ves fue la peor, pero él les explicó, de una manera sencilla y fácil de comprender, el porqué de sus actos, tranquilizando a los niños aunque sea un poco._

 _Dio un leve gruñido, sinceramente estaba molesto, no quería que volviera ese mocoso, pero Naruto era terco, MUY terco como para convencerlo, así que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarlo._

 _Pero no confiaría en él..._

Ese recuerdo le atacó de golpe al kitsune, cuando volvió a la realidad, dio un pequeño quejido ya que su cabeza le molestó nuevamente aunque más fuerte que antes.

Kaneki lo miró, preocupado, había presenciado como el kitsune se había sumergido en el mar de recuerdos que poseía y al parecer pudo recordar algo más...

Pero se sorprendió al ver como, por poco, el Bijuu se desvanecía a su lado, sino fuera porque lo tomó con sus buenos reflejos y rapidez que venían de familia.

\- ¡Kurama!

Suficiente fue la exclamación para que los tres genin pararan su caminata y volteara, mi rostro se volvió sorprendido al igual que el de Rock y Mizuki pero cargado de miedo.

\- ¡Kura-chan!

Corrí a su lado con preocupación, pero ya Kaneki lo tenía contra su regazo. El kitsune parpadeo un poco, intentado volver a la normalidad, había sentido como se le _iban los tiempos_ con ese recuerdo.

\- Tranquila, no es nada -Kaneki se veía serio, pero por dentro...estaba molesto con cierto pelinegro de ojos azules, sólo por hacerle esto al zorro.

\- ¿S-Seguro-dattebayo? -Pregunté, mientras Mizuki y Rock ya estaban a mi lado, igual de preocupados que yo.

\- Si... ¿por qué no se adelantan? Debo hablar unas cosas con él -Me le quedé viendo, a punto de negarme pero Rock se me adelantó.

\- Bien, pediremos la cita inmediata -Y empezó a caminar el usuario del Taijutsu, seguido por Mizuki y, a regañadientes, por mí también.

Kaneki nos vio alejarnos y miró al kitsune, que éste gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Te estas volviendo viejo -Sonrió burlón, Kurama dio un bufido intentándose mover pero su cabeza le dio otra punzada- No te muevas, se quede el sello es fuerte...

\- **Cada vez...** -Llamó su atención, Kurama lo miró con el ceño fruncido- **Odio más a tu hermano.**

Esas palabras dejaron quieto a Kaneki, mientras que Kurama bufaba con fastidio.

\- **No recuerdo bien desde el incidente...** -Murmuró, Kaneki posó nuevamente la atención en el zorro que se había quedado sentado, aunque cerca del Namikaze- **Pero sé que ese desgraciado le hizo algo a mis memorias desde antes.**

\- ...Si... -Kaneki se puso serio, haciendo que el Bijuu lo mirara- Sasaki-niisan logró aprender un jutsu de sellado que sólo se puede hacer con el Sharingan, ya que va directo a la mente...también al chakra.

\- **_Tsch._** **Sólo aprendió a hacer un Fuuinjutsu con ese maldito Doujutsu, no creas que por ahí no hay otras maneras de sellar chakra** -Kaneki suspiró por lo dicho, dándole la razón- **Además que aprendió a sellar memorias...debe ser el _Kioko Fuuin_ , pero fortalecido.**

\- No es sólo eso -Suspiró Kaneki mientras se rascaba la nuca- El sello es potente, sólo el usuario puede quitarlo -Miró al Bijuu- O si se muestran imágenes, sonidos, o personas que aparecían en los recuerdos, pero dura más para volver a recordar.

\- **Parece que has hecho tu tarea** -El Namikaze lo miró de manera asesina, pero el Kyubi le ignoró olímpicamente- **Igual tienes razón...de todas formas no me pierdo de nada** –Pensó en voz alta eso último, Kaneki se extrañó.

\- ¿Seguro? -Alzó una ceja- Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El Bijuu se extrañó por la respuesta, pero pensó sus palabras.

\- **Naruto habló con Sasaki, pidiéndole que volviera a la aldea...y supongo que no lo hizo** –Kaneki negó con la cabeza, Kurama le volvió a mirar confundido.

\- Dices que no te pierdes de nada, pero ahora es que te falta por recordar…-Se levantó, haciendo que Kurama se sostuviera el mismo, pero pronto Kaneki lo tomó- Mejor vamos al hospital.

\- **¡O-Oi mocoso! ¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar por mí mismo!** –Forjó que lo soltara mientras gruñía, pero Kaneki no le permitió bajarse.

\- Eso no lo creo, estas débil –El kitsune bufó con fastidio, Kaneki sonrió levemente- Cuando lleguemos allá, hablaremos con claridad –Eso hizo callar al Bijuu, dándose cuenta que el rubio _pelopincho_ no lo iba a bajar, por lo cual bufó resignado.

El Namikaze empezó a caminar llevando al Bijuu en sus brazos, aunque se notaba también cansado, de todas formas no iba a dejar que Kurama fuera sólo.

Eso hizo que el mismo Kyubi se quedara absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando varias veces que había interactuado con el ojinegro y ver lo parecido que era con Naruto…aunque siempre había sido algo más serio y tímido, sólo un poco.

Suspiró levemente mientras que otra punzada iba a su cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar esta pero no era divertido en ningún sentido.

* * *

 _Hospital de Konoha..._

Enfermeras y doctores caminaban por los pasillos del Hospital de la Aldea, de sala en sala, habitación en habitación, había trabajo con algunos pacientes _shinobis_ y habitantes que se enfermaban o lastimaban.

Pero además de eso no había tanto volumen de personas, haciendo más fácil que los médicos pudieran trabajar.

En una habitación de ese gran lugar, había un hombre de mediana edad recostado en una camilla en medio de toda la habitación, tenía los ojos perdidos en el blanco techo. Un sonido casi inaudible de gotas de suero caían a la bolsa donde se traspasaba al paciente, éste mismo suspiro después de un largo tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Miró a un lado, donde había una ventana que daba a la aldea, pudo apreciar un poco las estrellas que se veían distorsionadas. Antes de que pensara que se estaba quedando ciego, notó que se estaba empezando a nublar, suponiendo que llovería más al rato.

De cierta forma le dio mala espina...no llovía mucho en estas épocas, menos en las noches, pero lo dejó de lado, ese era tema de la _madre naturaleza._

Se quedó pensativo un momento, recordando lo sucedido con Kurama horas atrás. Nunca se imaginó que el zorro no recordaba tantos detalles importantes... ¿que ganaba Sasaki con quitarle esas memorias?

Posiblemente quería algo del Bijuu, más que sólo tenerlo bajo su control como los otros _ocho_ , pero debía pensarlo...debía encontrar el _algo más..._

\- _"El odio del Kyubi es inmenso...aunque lo pueda cambiar por amor, sólo hay un paso que separa ambos sentimientos"_

Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, ¡pero claro!

No quería solamente el poder del kitsune...quería su odio...

Cualquiera dijera que eso no tiene lógica o comprensión, pero estaba obvio.

\- Las personas...si lo odian...también odiarán a Yuna-chan... -Murmuró, sintiendo su ira crecer de nuevo, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto...

Pero, no era tan fácil como sonada. Sasaki tenía todo planeado desde un maldito principio, tenía que ser detenido... ¡debía...!

Un sonoro suspiro resonó la habitación, debía detener esto...pero no creía poder atacar a su hermano, le era muy difícil, si la última vez fue por llevarse por su ira contenida...

\- **_"Tsk...patético..."_**

Sonrió levemente, de nuevo volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Hacía bastante que no hablaba con ese _zorro apestoso._

* * *

\- Odio los hospitales... -Murmuraba cierto Namikaze, apesadumbrado, mientras estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

\- **Viene de familia** -Kurama se quejó, fastidiado, estando a su lado...aunque ya tenía ganas de quitarse.

\- Kaneki-san, ya lo atenderán -Le avise con media sonrisa, a lo que él, dejando ese estado deprimente, sonrió en respuesta.

\- Arigato Yuna-chan -Se levantó y acarició mi cabello, me sentí un poco incomoda con eso pero de cierta forma era muy agradable.

Kurama sonrió viendo la escena, luego el rubio se fue con una enfermera que acababa de llegar llamando a Namikaze Kaneki-san.

\- Kura-chan...entonces, ¿él es hermanastro de mi abuelo? -Le pregunte cuando se había formado un silencio, el zorro asintió.

\- **Se parecen mucho, sólo que él es más serio...Naruto, en cambio, hablaba como si fuera un sabio y actuaba como bufón** -Negó con la cabeza, yo reí por lo bajo.

\- Pero él puede ser algo infantil-dattebayo -Me rasque la nuca, aunque igual sonriendo, Kurama bufó, dándome la razón- Oi...me doy cuenta que...tenemos el mismo color de cabello.

Kurama se extrañó con el comentario, pero quedó quieto un segundo, me miró, luego a donde se fue Kaneki...y me volvió a mirar con los ojos abiertos, y de nuevo al otro lado, sin creerlo.

\- **¡Ahg!...Ya me tiene harto el amarillo** -Se quejó restregándose su pelaje para cruzarse de brazos, haciendo que sonriera divertida, luego escuché la puerta del hospital abrirse y de pura curiosidad voltee a verla.

\- Yuna-chan -Sonreí de nuevo al ver a Himawari junto a Killer Bee y Gyuki.

Kurama suspiró con fastidio... ¿su hermano le perseguía o qué? No tenía nada en contra, sólo...no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde niños, y ya le empezaba a fastidiar e incomodar un poco.

Pero como el karma estaba en su contra, sabía perfectamente que ahora es cuando faltaba mucho para no verle ni en pintura.

\- ¡Himawari-obasan~! -Fui con ella para saludarle, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Lograste una misión, me lleno de emoción, pero has sido lastimada, eso no me agrada, ¡oh yeah! -Habló el moreno, como siempre con sus rimas. Le miré, con mi sonrisa al estilo Uzumaki.

\- ¡Estoy bien-dattebayo! –Estiré mi puño con el dedo pulgar arriba.

\- **Pero casi no la cuenta** -Se cruzó de brazos el zorro, haciendo que yo quedara congelada en la posición.

\- Nos enteramos, ya que con el Hokage estábamos -Suspiré algo apenada ante lo dicho por el otro Jinchuriki.

\- B-Bueno...sólo fue un pequeño descuido-dattebayo –Aseguré rascándome la nuca, Kurama rodó los ojos.

\- **Lo bueno es que estás bien** –Me sonrió el Hachibi, haciéndome sonreír en asentimiento- **Y… ¿dónde está?** –Preguntó viendo ahora a Kurama, éste que le asesinaba con la mirada, rápidamente miró a otro lado para no ser descubierto, extrañando al ocho colas.

\- **E-Está dentro, le harán un chequeo** –Respondió sin mirarle, mientras que Gyuki alzaba una ceja.

\- Himawari-obasan, tengo hambre –Le mencioné con una cara de niña pequeña, algo que se me había vuelto común al estar con ella. Ésta sonrió nerviosa.

\- Bueno entonces vamos a la casa mientras Kaneki-san es atendido –Me sugirió, yo asentí sonriente.

\- ¡Yeah! ¡Hablando de comida, mira quien la brinda! –Rimó emocionado, yo me coloqué a su lado mientras este hacia movimientos al estilo rapero.

Y como si fuera normal, me puse a hacer algunos movimientos iguales a los del moreno.

\- ¡Mi tía cocinará, nadie más llorará y a comer nos llamará! –Rime con los ojos cerrados, para colocar mis dos manos al frente teniendo estirados dos dedos, marcando un dos- ¡Oh yeah! ¡Konoyaro, bakayaro!

No me imagine las reacciones de los demás, ya que me había concentrado a hacer una pequeña oración como las hacía Killer Bee...pero cuando vi, todos tenían los ojos como platos y, en el caso del moreno, las cejas alzadas, ya que los lentes no mostraban sus ojos.

Pero una sonrisa salió de sus labios, y me tendió el puño.

\- ¡Buena rima para ser primeriza, se más precisa y llegaras a la cima! -Lo miré directamente y este me seguía sonriendo de una manera que...no sabía describirlo, sólo la había visto una vez, en el recuerdo de Kurama cuando mi abuelo Naruto me convirtió en Jinchuriki.

\- ¡Hai, Bee-osan! -Y choque mi puño con el de él con una gran sonrisa al estilo Uzumaki.

Pero dejamos el acto cuando escuché unos murmullos...

\- **Mi cachorra...ahora rima...debe ser una broma...** -Estaba en la esquina depresiva mientras que Gyuki le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Me quedé en blanco mientras Himawari sonreía apenada.

\- Buenas noches -Toda la escena fue interrumpida por un hombre pelinegro, traía unos lentes y una bata de doctor, haciendo que lo reconociéramos- Soy el Dr. Touma, atendí a Namikaze Kaneki-san.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor? -Preguntó la peliazulada, levemente preocupada.

\- Bueno...es más delicado de lo que aparenta -Respondió mirando su carpeta, para luego vernos más serio- Como él nos dijo, su chakra estaba sellado...no es un Fuuinjutsu común, ya que es hecho con un Doujutsu, el Sharingan.

\- ¿Eso es posible? -Pregunté algo sorprendida, a lo que el doctor asintió.

\- ¿Salvar, se podrá? Debemos actuar, es lo que ansiará -Preguntó Killer Bee sin dejar de rimar en ningún momento, Gyuki le miró de reojo y luego negó, a veces la seriedad del momento no le callaba, igual no le molestaba de tanto años pero...cierto Kyubi movía su oreja con molestia.

\- Es lo que me temo -La carpeta terminó abajo mientras él nos veía, sin querer mostrar la más mínima frustración- Sólo el usuario puede retirarlo...

\- **Tsk, lo sabía.** -Murmuró molesto el Kyubi, mirando a otro lado.

\- Pero, creo que hay solución -Eso hizo que el zorro le mirara de nuevo, interesado- Por lo que Kaneki-san dijo, él mismo vio su chakra con unas extrañas cadenas de chakra.

\- **¿...Kongo Fusa?** -Dedujo Gyuki, las orejas de Kurama se movieron de nuevo- **Pero Sasaki no es Uzumaki, ¿cómo...?**

\- No es Kongo Fusa, según dijo -Interrumpió el doctor, para ver al Kyubi- Todo es un tipo de Genjutsu, que asemeja a un Fuuinjutsu al tener sellado su chakra...pero sigue siendo a base de una ilusión.

\- Habría que disiparla... -Pensé en voz alta, a lo que el doctor y todos me miraron- ...Si fue hecho con el Sharingan...podría intentar hacer algo...

\- **No cachorra** -Miré al zorro, que estaba serio- **Sasaki tiene mucho más chakra que tú, sería en vano.** -Bajé la mirada, dándole en silencio la razón.

\- Pero Kurama-chan, ¿y si usa tu chakra? -Preguntó Himawari, los presentes nos sorprendimos- Además, Kaneki-san podría ayudarles también.

\- ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿No es algo travieso? -Preguntó intrigado el moreno de lentes, a lo que Himawari le miró negando con media sonrisa.

\- Es que hace tiempo, recuerdo que Oto-san y Kurama-chan estaban hablando sobre cuando estaba dentro de él, y que para casi liberarse, tuvo que filtrar chakra -Explicó, con un dedo en el mentón. Kurama la miró sorprendido y después bufó, recordando eso también.

\- **¿Qué hacías escuchando conversaciones ajenas?** -Le pregunta, fastidiado.

\- No quería interrumpir, pero quería jugar con Kurama-chan -Sonrió, nerviosa, a lo que el Kyubi miró a otro lado suspirando.

\- **...No es mala idea** -Admitió Gyuki, yo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Pero antes de que lo intenten, quisiera que lo dejarán descansar por esta noche -Llamó nuestra atención el doctor, a él cual asentimos a lo dicho. Todos dimos la vuelta para salir del Hospital habiendo terminado.

\- ¿Kura-chan? -Miré al susodicho antes de irme, pero este no volteo a verme.

\- **...Adelántense** -Fue la respuesta que recibí para ver cómo se iba con el doctor...debo decir que me extrañé, pero no fui con él...supuse que quería hablar a solas con el Namikaze por lo cual me di la vuelta y salí corriendo para alcanzar a mi tía, a Killer Bee y a Gyuki.

Igual esperaba que me contara más adelante lo que hablaron.

Kurama fue guiado por el doctor hasta una habitación, no prestó atención en detalles sino sólo al entrar. Se encontró con un cuarto realmente básico, tenía la cama apenas, no había nada del otro mundo más que una mesita y donde colocaban sueros, habían unos cinco y uno estaba conectado a la persona que se hallaba viendo por la ventana.

\- Kaneki-san, Kurama-Sama quiere hablar con usted -Avisó desde la puerta, mientras que el kitsune pasaba y se dirigía a la cama- Con su permiso.

El doctor no esperó respuesta y se retiró. Kurama se subió a la cama y se recostó en esta, mirando la espalda de cierto Namikaze que ni siquiera volteo.

\- ¿Estás mejor, zorro pulgoso?

\- **Tsk, por supuesto, un simple mareo no puede vencerme** -Indignado, volteo la cabeza. Kaneki rió por la respuesta- **...¿Cómo estás tú, mocoso?**

\- Bien en lo que cabe...-Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda con la pared y un poco con el vidrio, mirando ahora al contrario con media sonrisa, aunque el zorro no la tenía- Pero no creo que esa sea la razón por la que vienes, ¿cierto?

\- **No seas idiota...** -Apretó la mandíbula con molestia- **No soy zorro de intereses. Te vine a dar buenas noticias, es todo.**

\- ¿Eh? -Alzó una ceja extrañado- No me digas que... -El zorro lo miró nuevamente, pero quedó en blanco al ver los ojos soñadores del Namikaze- ¡...Ichiraku's tiene una nueva receta!

\- **¡No!** -Le golpeó con su cola en la cabeza, haciendo que se encogiera- **¡Dije que no seas idiota, mocoso!**

\- ¡Duele! -Se sobó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, el Kyubi chasqueo la lengua fastidiado. Entreabrió un ojo mientras se recomponía- Era jugando...-Hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, Kurama ahora lo asesinó con la mirada.

\- **¿Será buena idea liberar tu chakra...?**

\- ¡Ey! -Se quejó molesto, hasta que la información le procesó- Espera... ¿Qué?

Se acercó a la cama mirando fijamente al Bijuu, a lo que por inercia alejó su cabeza, más con la mirada que le pegaba el Namikaze.

\- **¿Q-Qué pasa...?**

\- ¿No me estás mintiendo, zorro pulgoso? -Y...recibió otro golpe en el mismo lugar- ¡Ay! ¡Kurama idiota, eso duele!

\- **¡Tú eres el idiota, Kaneki!** -Frunció más el ceño, pero con todo el control que pudo reunir, no le dio otro golpe sino que sólo bufó- **Obviamente no miento, y si digo "liberar tu chakra" es porque lo haremos.**

\- ¿"Haremos"? -Sobándose nuevamente le miró ahora confundido- ¿Quiénes?

\- **La cachorra y yo** -Se sentó en la cama, seguido ahora del Namikaze- **Ella despertó el Sharingan, con mi chakra será suficiente para liberar el sello.**

\- ¿Despertó el Sharingan? -Eso lo dejó impresionado- Pensaba que sería el Byakugan...ya sabes, los ojos...

\- **Igual pensé yo** -Bufó con fastidio, pero volvió a su seriedad- **Con su Sharingan disiparemos el Genjutsu, y con los conocimientos de Fuuinjutsu de la mocosa será más fácil.**

\- Pero Sasaki-niisan tiene más chakra, ¿cómo podrá...?

\- **Ahí entro yo, usará mi chakra para lograrlo.** -Le dijo con tranquilidad, no quería perder los estribos de nuevo por la idiotez del Namikaze.

\- ¡Ah! -Chocó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano- Y... ¿Dónde entro yo?

\- **Ha eso iba...necesito que filtres tu chakra** -Eso dejó quieto al rubio.

\- ¿Filtrar…chakra? –Decía ido, mientras sus manos temblaban.

\- **Si, filtrar chakra fuera del sello** –Repitió con paciencia que seguro pronto se iría.

\- ¿...Eh?

\- **No te quedes pendejo, eso es lo que tienes que hacer** -Frunció el ceño nuevamente, contando hasta mil para no gritarle pues hablaba en serio, pero no recibió respuesta- **¿Qué? ¿No se te habrá olvidado...?** -La cara del hombre fue perdiendo color, a lo que Kurama quedaba más y más en blanco- **...Lo olvidaste...**

\- N-No es mi culpa...t-tengo años sin usar chakra... -Empezó diciendo mientras sudaba del nerviosismo. El Kyubi lo miró con enojo.

\- **Eso no se…** -Iba a terminar, pero con Kaneki era igual que con su anterior jinchuriki, eran tan brutos que hasta si le dijeran que se les olvidó como usar chakra, se la creería. Kaneki tragó saliva.

\- T-Tal vez cuando lo intente me recuerde…jejejeje –Empezó a reír rascándose la nuca. Kurama bajó levemente la mirada haciéndole sombra a sus ojos.

\- **Eres...un... ¡IDIOTA!** -Kaneki se encogió cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe que lo dejaría tirado en el suelo, pero eso nunca llegó. Temeroso, decidió abrir el izquierdo, para ver el puño de Kurama a centímetros de su rostro, sobresaltándolo por un momento- **...No puedo...**

Kaneki se sorprendió por lo dicho, mientras veía que la tensión del puño frente suyo desaparecer. Se fijó en la mirada del kitsune, que ni siquiera lo veía, estaba clavada en las sábanas.

\- **...Qué patético me he vuelto...** -Suspiró de manera pesada, Kaneki se reincorporó al completo sin dejar de mirarle- **Tsk...ni siquiera puedo asentarte un golpe de lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser...**

\- Kurama...

\- **Yo no era así...ya ni siquiera sé quién soy** -Murmuró de manera enojada recordando esta sensación perdida, no era el mismo y eso le molestaba, pero eso se fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo brevemente.

\- Kurama, no eres patético... -Su voz sonó seria, pero con un deje de tranquilidad que lo hizo quedarse escuchando- Yo soy el patético ahora, y aun así pensaron en la manera de ayudarme...arigato...

El zorro miró nuevamente esos ojos negros como la noche, y bufó con media sonrisa.

\- **No agradezcas, me da escalofríos** -El Namikaze rió un poco, acarició el pelaje de zorro, fastidiándolo.

\- Después veremos cómo resolverlo, ¿sí?

\- **No hay de otra, mocoso...**

\- Oi Kurama… -Llamó su atención- Deberías estar más preocupado por lo que recuerdas -El nombrado se puso serio nuevamente, realmente ese tema era muy importante hablarlo...aunque no supiera que su memoria era un problema para el futuro del mundo- Me dijiste que recordabas hasta que Naruto-niisan habló con Sasaki-niisan, después lo del ataque, ¿correcto?

\- **Siempre me pareció extraño el cambio tan rápido en los mocosos, pero no le había prestado atención...** –Dijo lo más normal del mundo, a lo que el contrario frunció el ceño.

\- Ya por ahí vamos mal, te saltas años de por medio -Kurama quedó quieto.

\- **...Cuéntame todo...**

Kaneki asintió, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. El Bijuu encendió la luz con su cola cuando se dio cuenta de que la noche los acogía, ni siquiera se había percatado por hablar con el rubio.

\- Primero lo primero... ¿Boruto y Sarada cuanta edad tenían en el ataque?

\- **No soy bueno recordando edades, lo sabes...pero ya eran Chunnins.**

\- ¿Chunnins? -Abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo que Kurama se extrañara- Oi...Kurama, ¿no recuerdas el primer ataque?

Listo, esa simple pregunta hizo saber a Kurama que algo andaba muy, MUY mal.

\- **¿Q-Qué primer ataque...? Sólo fue uno y después el de hace unos años...**

\- Estás equivocado -Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar la impresión- La primera fue cuando Naruto-niisan rompió la alianza, poco después atacó Sasaki-niisan con todo un ejército.

\- **...¿Naruto rompió la alianza...?** -Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, eso no lo recordaba, y además le decían que no fue un ataque sino dos...seguro después del cuento se iba a lanzar por un acantilado.

\- Si Kurama, ¿o por qué crees que Naruto-niisan perdió la confianza de todos?

\- **Por lo idiota...** -Kaneki quedó con un _pokerface_ ante la respuesta.

\- El idiota eres tú, zorro pulgoso...

\- **¡Callate y explica!** -Le miró enojado, el Namikaze suspiró y asintió.

\- Realmente lo siguiente me lo contaron...porque después de ayudar en la batalla, un tiempo pasó de paz en las que la aldea era restaurada. Pero Sasaki-niisan me envió una señal... -Apretó el puño, Kurama escuchó más atento- Quería que me uniera a su lado...volver a atacar la aldea y a las demás...yo no podía hacer eso, por lo cual peleamos, pero...

\- **Seguro que te confiaste al final** -Kaneki no respondió a eso, el Bijuu negó con la cabeza- **¿Qué pasó después...?**

\- Supongo que en esos momentos, fue que les afecto la memoria a todo el mundo, aunque no lo sé con exactitud -Se empezó a recostar, mirando ahora el techo- Ya después pasaron años, cuando Boruto y Sarada eran Chunnin si calculo bien, Sasaki-niisan volvió a su guarida algo herido, pero traía consigo a Orochimaru.

\- **Eso recuerdo...**

\- Creo que sabes lo que viene, pero mejor decirlo para asegurar -Sonrió, luego quedó pensando- Como Sasaki-niisan consiguió lo que quería, no volvió a atacar. Aunque le dije mil veces que hubiera sido más fácil raptar a Kabuto, pero dijo que Orochimaru tenía secretos que necesitaba.

\- **¿Los consiguió?**

\- Eso no lo sé...nunca me quiso decir.

\- **Lo que me parece extraño es que te dijera lo que pasó** -Le miró serio, Kaneki le miró algo confundido- **¿Qué ganaba diciéndote? ¿De que servía? Tal vez...**

\- No estarás insinuando que...-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Crees que estaba planeado que Orochimaru me liberara y viniera aquí?

\- **No lo creo** -Le quedó mirando seriamente, pensativo- **...Sólo estaba previniendo esta situación...algo debe tener pensado con esto.**

\- ¿Quizás el devolverte tus memorias?

\- **¡¿Pero para que haría eso?! ¡Si tiene ganada la batalla si no lo recuerdo!** -Se quejó golpeando la cama con su puño, haciendo que rebotara un poco. Kaneki bajó la mirada sin saber que decir...el tampoco encontraba respuesta- **Tsk...patético...**

\- Deja de decirlo que ya lo sé...-Ambos bufaron con fastidio, y luego suspiraron- No lo sé Kurama...en fin, de allí debes recordar que pasaron los años normales hasta el último incidente que...

\- **SI, lo recuerdo** -Frunció el ceño, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- **Lo que no me cuadra...es porque quiere a Yuna...**

\- La quiere matar por su linaje -Respondió normalmente, pero Kurama quedó más confundido.

\- **¡¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea Uzumaki y Uchiha, joder?!** -Volvió a explotar, golpeando la cama de nuevo rebotando con más fuerza, Kaneki suspiró.

\- Lo que se...es que tiene algunas sospechas que también las tengo yo...-Miró nuevamente al Bijuu, mucho más serio que antes, extrañándolo- ¿Nunca has...sentido algo familiar en ella?

\- **¿Algo familiar?** -Kaneki asintió, de allí el Bijuu se quedó pensativo...

Algo familiar...si se ponía a pensar, si le recordaba cosas...y no era sólo que me pareciera a Naruto, ni que tuviera el carácter de Kushina o la fuerza de Sakura, tampoco era el Sharingan de Sasuke, ni siquiera la timidez que me pegaba de Hinata o la inteligencia de Sarada...era algo más...algo más profundo...

 _\- " **Soy un Bijuu, cada uno de nosotros posee unas características que nos identifican"** –Empezó, yo me levanté rápidamente de la impresión ya que hablaría, aunque su mirada estuviera desviada a un lado- " **No es solamente por nuestras colas…el Ichibi puede usar la arena, la Nibi y la Gobi son ágiles, el Yonbi y el Hachibi tienen fuerza bruta, el Sanbi puede nadar, la Rokubi es pegajosa y usa el ácido, el Nanabi puede volar…"**_

\- _"¿Y_ _tú_ _que_ _tienes_ _Kurama?"_ _–_ _Le_ _pregunté_ _muy_ _curiosa,_ _Kurama_ _se_ _quedó_ _callado_ _un_ _rato._

\- **_"P-Puedo_** ** _…_** ** _sentir_** **_las_** **_emociones_** **_negativas_** **_de_** **_cada_** **_ser_** ** _…"_** _-Dijo_ _bajo,_ _casi_ _sin_ _que_ _quisiera_ _que_ _escuchara,_ _pero_ _rápido_ _me_ _miró-_ _"_ ** _¡No_** **_vayas_** **_a_** **_decir_** **_que_** **_es_** **_un_** **_poder_** **_inútil_** **_que_** **_ya_** **_yo_** **_lo_** ** _…_** ** _!"_**

\- _"¡Eso_ _es_ _muy_ _genial!"_ _–_ _Le_ _corté_ _de_ _la_ _emoción,_ _Kurama_ _quedó_ _en_ _mute-_ _"_ _¡Ese_ _poder_ _es_ _muy_ _útil!_ _¡Veo_ _que_ _tus_ _hermanos_ _y_ _tú_ _son_ _muy_ _geniales-dattebayo!"_

 _De_ _cierto_ _modo_ _eso_ _le_ _recordó_ _algo_ _…_

\- **_"¿L-Lo_** **_dices_** **_en_** **_serio_** ** _…_** ** _?"_** _–_ _Preguntó_ _sin_ _creerlo._

\- _"¡Claro!_ _¡Tú_ _poder_ _es_ _muy_ _útil!_ _…_ _¿Qué_ _pasa?_ _¿No_ _te_ _gusta_ _tu_ _poder?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, Kaneki le miró curioso aunque imaginando que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba...

Kurama no podía procesar nada...aunque era pura coincidencia, ¿no? Diría que si sino fuera porque ha estado conmigo desde el comienzo...

Mi chakra como el de todos era de un color azul, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto más claro llegando al blanco, además de tonalidades amarillas para su sorpresa. Otra cosa era la rapidez en aprender, como si ya tuviera experiencia, podía justificarse con Naruto que también aprendía muy rápido...pero tardó bastante aprender el "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" y yo lo aprendí sólo con verlo una vez, como todos los jutsus que me sabía.

También mis palabras...era como Naruto, lo había dicho antes, el actuaba como bufón y hablaba como sabio...en cambio yo no era tan idiota pero podía llegar a parecerme en ese sentido, algo que Naruto heredo de sus antepasados.

Frunció el ceño, esperen un segundo...

\- **¿Antepasados...?**

\- ¿Ya lo captas? -El Bijuu miró nuevamente al Namikaze- No es seguro, pero siento que tiene que ver con eso...

\- **...No le encuentro sentido...** -Frunció el ceño, no era que no existía la posibilidad pero...osea...no lo podía cuadrar...tampoco entendía por qué...

\- Deberías pensarlo un poco más, Sasaki-niisan tiene esa idea en mente y va a matarla... -Escuchó un gruñido del Bijuu a lo que él solamente sonrió levemente, aunque se quedó un momento pensando- ...Las posibilidades son altas amigo, yo que tú lo aceptaría la protegería...el tiempo se acaba.

\- **No...no lo aceptaré...** -Frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta- **Pero si la protegeré de ese maldito**

\- Kurama, no seas terco... -También frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba, mirando como el zorro empezaba a caminar a la salida- ¿Y si es verdad?

\- **No lo es, no es posible...**

\- No estás tomando la posibilidad -El zorro se detuvo- Estamos en crisis, Sasaki-niisan va a lograr lo que quiere si la mata...

\- **¡No dejaré que toque a mi cachorra!** -Al ver de nuevo esos ojos negros, le dedicó toda su ira que tenía en el momento, eso hizo al Namikaze callar...siguió su camino hasta salir de allí, necesitaba estar sólo, no podía contarle esto a nadie...ni siquiera a su hermano...

 _Quería resolverlo sólo._

Kaneki se quedó viendo la puerta sin ningún pensamiento, solamente estaba en blanco, no pensó en esa reacción del Kyubi ni en mil años.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, después de todo...no era que le podía decir toda la verdad...ni siquiera a su hermano aunque lo sospechara.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba una escena hace algún tiempo, antes siquiera del primer ataque a la aldea. Con otro suspiró algo más frustrado, se recostó en la cama nuevamente, mirando a la ventana sin punto específico, sólo sintiendo el chakra del zorro irse, al parecer, sin un rumbo fijo.

Tal vez no había sido bueno expresándole la situación, nunca lo había sido, pero ahora podía poner el riesgo mi futuro, y el futuro del mundo.

 _Debía dejarlo pensar._

* * *

El Kyubi terminó de relatar, aunque no contara hasta el final sino lo que había sucedido hace años. El Hachibi ahora...parecía tener un choque mental, como si se estuviera enterado también, y eso lo notó Kurama.

\- **Eso dijo... ¿ves todo lo que no recuerdo?** -Se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

\- **...** -No comentó nada, sino que volvió a mirar el cielo- **C-Conque si...**

\- **O mejor dicho...lo que no recordábamos** -Sonrió a lo que su _hermano_ suspiró resignado, era cierto, Sasaki le había borrado la memoria no solamente a él, por eso no fastidio más a su hermano y miró al cielo también.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos hermanos, no incomodo, sólo que analizaban la conversación entre el kitsune y el Namikaze. Las orejas naranjas se movieron de pronto, notándolo Gyuki.

\- **¿Mm?** -Miró hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Pasa algo, Kurama...?** -No recibió respuesta, Kurama dio un paso adelante mientras sus _orejitas_ se movían un poco.

 _Silencio..._

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- **¡Yuna!** -Exclamaron ambos Bijuus alarmados y saltaron del techo, entrando de golpe a la mansión.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos verdes claros rozando con el color blanco-gris, notando un ambiente oscuro a mí al rededor. No tenía fuerza suficiente para moverme, mucho menos con este ambiente tan pesado, pero eso no impedía que dejara atenta mi vista a ese lugar desconocido.

De repente cambió bruscamente a una aldea, sus edificios eran algo distintos a lo que había visto, mientras que el lugar donde me encontraba parecía ser una construcción semejante a un círculo de color arena, sin distinguir si lo era o no.

Agrandando mis ojos pude notar una figura borrosa, era enorme, lo que al principio noté fue la cola gruesa que se blandió por esa aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso. No pude evitar la sorpresa al sentir ese chakra masivo, además de una sensación de nostalgia que no supe identificar, era como si _lo hubiera sentido antes_.

Pero lo que si me dejo helada, fue cuando ese ser miró a donde me encontraba.

 _Ojos Rojos..._

\- "¿Qué sucede aquí...? -Pensé algo asustada por primera vez en todo el rato, di un paso atrás cuando pude moverme, pero al sentir otra presencia cercana, me volví a quedar quieta.

\- Ichibi, destruye...al Kazekage -Esa voz...esa voz...

 _Ya lo conocía, no puede ser..._

Con una mirada de reojo, vi a un ser sentado en una silla, casi como si viera el espectáculo, de nuevo vi esos ojos... ¿qué demonios...?

\- ¡Shukaku! -El grito de otra voz conocida me hizo reaccionar un poco, volteando nuevamente mi mirada, vi muy cerca de aquel ser un cúmulo de arena con una persona encima, la reconocí casi de inmediato...

 _¿Sabaku no Gaara...?_

Un rugido resonó en todo lugar, haciendo una onda que me hizo retroceder, pero para mí desgracia caí sobre algo, o mejor dicho, alguien...

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, Uzumaki... -Abrí mis ojos nuevamente encontrándome con un rostro ensombrecido, pero sus ojos se veían claramente, no era simplemente rojo...era el Sharingan, como los recordaba.

\- T-Tú...

\- Creo haberte dicho que te fortalecieras -Callé nuevamente sorprendida, más que eso me asusté al ver una sonrisa un poco sádica- No te queda mucho, muy pronto iré por ti...y lamentarás no poder defenderte.

Se acercó a mi rostro mirándome fijamente, me entró pánico, no entendía que estaba haciendo, pero me perdí en aquellos ojos que me influían un miedo profundo...con una explosión de fondo, y gritos de terror y dolor, todo se volvió totalmente oscuro...

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Abriendo de nuevo mis ojos de golpe, sobresaltada, me senté respirando agitado, sentí mi cuerpo temblando del miedo...

\- ¿Yuna-chan? -Hiro había despertado de golpe por la sorpresa, se levantó lentamente mirándome con sueño, pero al ver mi estado, fue casi como si el cansancio se le fuera por una borda, alertándose- ¡Yuna-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Se levantó, para luego agacharse a mi lado, pero ni siquiera lo miré.

\- ¡¿Yuna-chan?! -Entró a la habitación una alarmada Himawari, colocándose a mi otro lado- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

\- ... -Entrecerré mis ojos, dando un pequeño suspiró calmándome- N-Nada...estoy bien...

\- **¡¿Qué paso?!** -Y volvieron a irrumpir en la alcoba, pero esta vez fue un zorro seguido de un pulpo. El primero entró como alma en pena hacia mí mientras que el otro fue más tranquilo, además de que fuera también llegaban Bee r Inojin preocupados.

\- Kura-chan... -Murmuré mientras subía la mirada, otra vez me encontré con ojos rojos, pero esta vez eran distintos...

Esos ojos podían asustar a cualquiera, daban temor, era como ver odio puro de sólo un vistazo, pero yo nunca los vi de esa manera...los veía más como si fuera un mar de incomprensión que ahora encontraba cariño, encontraba aceptación, aunque cuando lo vi la primera vez...vi dolor, vi la traición en su mirada, pero a pesar de eso, se ofreció ser mi amigo, ser mi acompañante, ser alguien que me cuidara siempre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, maldición...era débil, _esa persona_ tenía mucha razón...

Lo abracé con fuerza volviendo a temblar, enterré mi rostro en su pelaje, Kurama se quedó en piedra pero yo no dije nada, sino tome su mano y la hice puño, chocándolo con el mío...

Me di cuenta que se sorprendió, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente correspondió con un brazo, acariciando un poco mi cabello algo desordenado. Agradecí en silencio sin despegarme de él, sintiéndome protegida...

\- ¿Kurama-chan...? -Himawari se vio preocupada, el zorro simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo que entendieran casi todos los presentes que no se alarmaran.

\- ¿Yuna-chan? -Y el pequeño Hiro fue el que no entendió, aunque no era tan raro. Se acercó a mi colocando una mano en mi hombro, yo le miré de reojo con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Hiro...-Me separé de Kurama, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas- Estoy bien...no es nada-dattebayo...

\- No lo creo -Lo miré con leve sorpresa, él se puso serio- A mí no me puedes engañar...Itoko-chan -Se me acercó más abrazándome, dejándome quieta.

Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Kurama o Himawari me abrazaban, esta vez era mi primo Hiro...pausadamente le correspondí, estando por momentos feliz.

\- No te preocupes, Hiro...todo está bien-dattebayo -Le aseguré, aunque el apretó más el abrazo, sin decir nada.

Kurama no puso expresión alguna ante lo que pasaba frente suyo, por más que le agradara el hecho de que estuviera abriéndome de ese modo a mis amigos, aunque este caso fuera a un familiar, pero no podía alegrarse al recordar esas sensaciones que pasaron a él.

 _Esto lo ha sentido antes..._

\- **_¿_** **Kurama?** -De golpe salió de su trance al escuchar a su _hermano._

\- **¿Sí?** -Lo miró como lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que el contrario le saliera una gota en la nuca.

\- **¿Dónde está tu cabeza ahora, _hermano?_** -Sonó a broma, ¿verdad? Pues no, hablaba en serio, por lo cual el zorro frunció levemente el ceño.

\- **Nada...** -Se dirigió a la puerta- **Tks...son solo estupideces...**

Gyuki lo miró seriamente, aunque preocupado, aunque no dijo nada al respecto confiando ciegamente en lo que decía.

\- Kura-chan... -Le llamé, a lo que él se detuvo- ...Arigato...

\- **…No es nada…** -Miró a otro lado, yo sonreí más tranquila.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a la cama -Soltó al fin Inojin, a lo que Hiro asintió mientras se volvía a subir a su cama.

\- ¿Seguro estás bien, Yuna-chan? -Preguntó aún preocupada la peliazulada, a lo que yo asentí con una leve sonrisa. Ella se quedó un momento igual hasta que decidió confiar, levantándose y caminando a la puerta- Entonces, que descansen niños...

\- Hai -Ambos asentimos y volvimos a recostarnos, todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Fuera de esta, todos se miraron un momento sin decir algo hasta que decidieron dejarlo de lado, tomando diferentes direcciones, tal vez yo haya dicho que no era nada, pero no podían estar seguros de eso y mucho menos el kitsune de nueves colas, más bien este se fue gruñendo por lo bajo...esa sensación de miedo en mi sólo la había sentido una vez en mí, y eso no le gustaba en nada.

Debía ser sólo una estupidez como le dijo a su _hermano,_ pero estaba inquieto, algo le decía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no era capaz de darse cuenta.

\- **Mm...esto me huele mal** -Menciona cierto pulpo de ocho colas caminando al lado de su Jinchuriki, que extrañamente, no había mencionado ni una sola palabra desde que salió a escena.

\- ...Oi Hachibi -Le llamó el rapero, haciendo que el Bijuu le mirara de reojo- ...¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Ya sabes amigo, sobre el tema...

\- **¿Eh? ¿Ya no habíamos hablado de eso?** -Preguntó ahora si extrañado el Hachibi, Bee se rasco un poco la nuca.

\- Es que aún le doy vueltas ¡oh yeah! ¿Dar riendas sueltas soluciona mi problema con revueltas? -Al fin el rap de la noche, en cambio Gyuki negó con la cabeza.

\- **Bee...te dije que debes decírselo cuando sea el momento, más ahora que Kurama no lo recuerda...o simplemente se le olvido. De lo olvidadizo que puede ser** –Suspiró.

\- Anotado y entendido, ¿pero ese momento cuando llega, bakayaro, konoyaro~? -Llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes donde se quedaban ambos desde su llegada de Kumo, el pulpo no respondió nada por un momento, hasta que miró por la ventana, viendo como Kurama salía de la _Residencia Yamanaka_.

\- **Ese momento será muy pronto...sólo ten paciencia, Bee.**

\- _¡OK!_

Gyuki sonrió levemente sin dejar de ver al kitsune hasta que lo perdió de vista, se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía por lo cual se dio vuelta y se acomodó para descansar al igual que su Jinchuriki.

Unos minutos más tarde empezó a caer la lluvia que amenazaba de hacía rato, y el Kyubi se vio afectado por esta empapando todo su pelaje, aunque a él eso no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, lo sabía…lo sentía en todo su cuerpo…algo estaba mal y no le agradaba para nada.

Su mirada bajó poco a poco hasta ver la piedra en cual se encontraba, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por un momento.

\- **"Naruto… ¿Qué demonios pasará ahora?"** –Abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero se recostó en la ahora mojada piedra del Monumento del Séptimo Hokage, _Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

 _Residencia Nara…_

Temari preparaba un poco de té caliente, haciendo algo de frío por el ambiente lluvioso fuera del lugar. Tomó la tetera y caminó a la sala donde se hallaba su hijo al cual le serviría también.

Pasó por un estante del pasillo el cual tenía algunos juegos de loza de la familia, además de unas cuantas imágenes. Se detuvo un momento mirando dos muy especiales para ella.

Una en la que se encontraba junto a Shikamaru, y Shikadai cuando era niño, ambos con su típica expresión de aburrimiento mientras ella tenía una sonrisa medio molesta al ver a su hijo con la misma expresión de su padre…ya se imaginaba que serían igualitos.

Luego se fijó en la otra, la cual estaba junto a sus dos hermanos y sus tres sobrinos, en Suna, siendo la foto tomada en el nacimiento de la pequeña Naori. También estaba su cuñada Natsuri cargando a la recién nacida, y cierto _rubio de rayitas_ que se había colado en la foto.

Sonrió levemente recordando ese día, había visto a Gaara muy feliz ese día y más cuando tomó al bebé en sus brazos, era tan pequeña y parecida a él. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dar pasos hacia su destino, pero a los pocos momentos de eso se escuchó el ruido de algo caerse, además de romperse.

Se sobresaltó, pero pudo equilibrar bien para que la tetera no cayera y mucho menos el líquido. Miró hacia atrás y la foto que andaba viendo fue el objeto que hizo el sonido.

\- ¡Oka-san! –Se sorprendió levemente con el sonido de la voz de Shikadai, este se acercó corriendo hacia ella que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil- ¡Oka-san!

Temari pareció reaccionar por momentos y miró a Shikadai que se miraba preocupado, pero sólo negó con la cabeza entregándole la tetera.

\- No es nada… -Dijo seria acercándose al retrato caído, se agachó para tomarlo y luego lo miró.

Sus ojos se abrieron demás cuando el vidrió sólo se había roto en la esquina izquierda, exactamente en los rostros de sus dos hermanos. Un mal presentimiento cruzó como escalofrío por su espina dorsal, pero se levantó y colocó el retrato donde estaba antes.

\- No pasa nada… -Le sonrió levemente al actual Hokage y le pasó por el lado, dirigiéndose a la habitación de donde salió Shikadai.

Este miró a su madre irse y luego nuevamente al retrato, se acercó hasta este y miró lo sucedido…frunció levemente el ceño y siguió a la ahora señora mayor.

No debía ser nada…

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

\- Mil novecientas noventa y uno, mil novecientas noventa y dos...

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, se encontraba solo cierto pelinegro usuario del Taijutsu, entrenando más temprano antes de reunirse con su grupo.

Pero sintió un movimiento cercano, haciendo que se extrañara parando así sus abdominales, pero reconoció el sonido de una voz por lo cual sonrió y se levantó.

\- Es Yuna-chan, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí a esta hora? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras caminaba hacia el sendero para conseguirse conmigo. Pero al llegar a este se dio cuenta que yo no me estaba moviendo.

Extrañado, caminó un poco más y me vio, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada perdida y sin percatarme de la presencia de él.

Se preocupó ante eso, pero no se movió de su lugar por momentos, mis ojos...se veían muy extraños, oscuros... ¿Qué sucedía?

\- "¿Qué fue eso...? Siento dolor...lo que vi antes...era un Bijuu, ¿verdad?" -No había podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que había soñado anoche, ya que en mi pecho se sentía un vacío extraño...era como si lo que vi hubiera hecho entristecerme y no sabía porque.

Además estaba esa sombra...

Podía recordar perfectamente esa voz, había pasado años pero era la misma que escuché aquella vez, esa misma que ahora mismo estaba empezando a sentir cierto rencor de lo más profundo de mi ser...

Y esos ojos...

No cabía duda, debía ser él...

\- Namikaze Sasaki...

\- ¿Yuna-chan? -Subí levemente mi cabeza encontrando unos ojos profundos, tardé un poco en reconocerlo...más bien me sorprendí al hacerlo.

\- G-Gai...

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Escuché preocupación en su voz... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en trance? Si así se podía llamar.

\- No es...nada... -Cerré los ojos mientras me ponía de pie, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso, seguramente no era algo que tenga que preocuparme.

 _Que ingenua._

\- ¿Crees que me convencerás con eso? No soy Kurama-Sama ni Hiro para creerte eso -Dijo mirándome fijamente, yo fruncí el ceño.

\- Hablo en serio, Gai -Respondí seria, y algo fría, pero él no cambió su expresión.

\- Te lo repito...no te creo -Quedé viéndolo nuevamente, tenía firmeza...pero, ¿Porque no creía algo tan simple? No quería hablar de eso...

Inconscientemente di un paso atrás cuando él se acercó, acorralándome contra el árbol que había olvidado que estaba allí. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, a pesar de ser tan negros...de ser tan profundos...eso me gustaba...

Ambos estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro sin darnos cuenta como nuestros rostros se acercaban, mi corazón latió desbocado mientras un sonrojo se adueñaba de mis pómulos, entrecerramos nuestros ojos acercándonos más...

\- ¡Oigaaaan!

Nos separamos de golpe...no, yo empuje a Rock Gai de sólo instinto.

\- ¿S-Si? -Me voltee mirando el principio del sendero, donde ahora se encontraba cierto albino.

\- Ohayo, chicos -Sonrió al llegar con nosotros- Veo que llegamos temprano, ¿qué dicen si...? -Miró al suelo, donde se encontraba Rock sobándose la cabeza- ...¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! -Me di la vuelta hacia el campo- Mejor calentemos, Narumaru-sensei debe llegar pronto así que empecemos-dattebayo.

Dicho eso, caminé rápidamente alejándome de ambos chicos, uno me miró extrañado y el otro estaba levemente sonrojado, algo sorprendido por lo que iba a pasar si Mizuki no nos interrumpe.

* * *

 _Residencia Yamanaka…_

\- ¡Come un poco, Himawari! ¡Estos dulces no tienen tanto alcohol! –Le ofreció una mujer algo rellena con una canasta de varios dulces, era morena de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. La peliazulada negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Tranquila Chocho, no quiero ahora, pero gracias –Le respondió a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y miró a Inojin, esté sonrió levemente y aceptó, no queriendo desperdiciar los dulces.

\- Aquí falta el glotón de Kurama-chan… -Mencionó comiendo algunos, aunque _marido y mujer_ se quedaron quietos- Seguro querría aunque fuera uno…

\- ¡No! –Se sobresaltó el hombre, sorprendiendo por momentos a Chocho- R-Recuerda…no es acto para el alcohol…

\- La última vez casi destruye la aldea –Sonrió apenada la ojiazul, a lo que la invitada se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bueno…-Se encogió de hombros- En fin, creo que no lo veré antes de que me vaya, debo ir a casa antes de que Daiki llegue.

\- Hiro dijo que vendría junto con él y Shiro. –Mencionó Inojin- Si viene Shikadai, podríamos hace reunión de generaciones como antes.

\- No de nuevo con eso –Bufó fastidiada la mujer mayor- Nunca pensé que nuestros hijos siguieran la tradición, ojala se hubieran salvado de eso. –Inojin la miró con un tic en el ojo lleno de nerviosismo al recordar el _entusiasmo_ de ella y Shikadai con la tradición de los tres clanes.

\- Bueno…crearon la suya, el Hi-Shi-Dai –Apuntó la _Yamanaka_ con media sonrisa, ambos suspiraron recordando por qué no les llamaron con el "Ino-Shika-Cho".

\- _¡Yho!_ –Entró Killer Bee con unas tres cajas en mano- ¿Mujer ojiambar, estos son pasteles que nos van a abrumar? ¡Ya los quiero probar!

\- Esos son Bee-san –Sonrió emocionada, tomando las cajas y colocándolas en la mesa- Traje de chocolate con almendras, uno de miel con crema y fresas, además el especial de arándano.

\- Sugoi… -Murmuró la pareja al ver los dicho pasteles, viéndose muy apetecibles.

Antes de que pudieran si quiera tocarlo, se escuchó la campana de cuando se abría la puerta, escuchando luego la voz de los responsables.

\- **¡Oi mocosa! Volvimos con Kaneki** –Se escuchó la voz de Kurama delante de su hermano y el susodicho, que hablaban de temas sin ninguna importancia relevante.

\- Ah sí, Kurama-chan, Pulpo-chan, Kaneki-san –Sonrió la mujer al ir a la tienda, Kaneki sonrió en demasía al verle.

\- ¡Tanto has crecido, Hima! –Se acercó a ella mirándola de pies a cabeza- Estas hermosa, te pareces mucho a Hinata-chan.

\- ¿A Oka-san? –Se extrañó, pero pronto devolvió la sonrisa- Puede ser que sí.

\- **Te lo encargamos** –Informó Kurama para darse la vuelta, Kaneki se extrañó mientras que Gyuki asentía y lo seguía, pero antes de salir Kurama fue atrapado en un gran abrazo de repente, asfixiándolo.

\- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Kurama-chan~! –El zorro cada vez se ponía más y más azul, cambiando drásticamente el color de su pelaje arriba de su cuello, lo que asustó a los presentes.

\- **Su…elta…me…moco…sa…** -Ella le miró extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta que le asfixiaba, soltándolo y dejando que tomara una enorme bocanada de aire.

\- Ups…

\- **¡Mocosa…!** –Le miró molesto el Bijuu, ya con el color recuperado- **¡No tienes por qué matarme dejándome sin aire, maldición!**

\- Sí que te quejas –Se cruzó de brazos despreocupada mirando a otro lado- Además, tú eres al que no veo en más de trece años.

Kurama se cayó ante eso, bufó con fastidio haciendo que ella le mirara de reojo.

\- **…Hace tiempo que no te veo, niña glotona** –Dijo al fin, pero tampoco mirándola, ella sonrió levemente y le acarició el pelaje, molestándolo...

¿Qué tenían todos con su pelaje?

\- **Vamos Kyubi, ya van a empezar.**

\- **Si, si…** -Ambos Bijuus desaparecieron, dejando a Kaneki algo confundido.

\- ¿A dónde van? –Preguntó mirando a Himawari, esta sonrió levemente pero no pudo responder siendo que Killer Bee venía a la tienda.

\- Al campo de entrenamiento a ver la Uzumaki en calentamiento ¡oh yeah! –El Namikaze se fijó de manera sorprendida al moreno, que sonrió- Tiempo sin verte, Kaneki.

\- Igual digo, Bee-osan –Le sonrió ya fuera de su sorpresa, feliz de que estuviera entre ellos.

\- Al parecer hoy hubo dos reencuentros –Sonrió Inojin a lo que Himawari asintió, sintiendo a su esposo abrazarle por detrás- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Hima?

\- Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte –Le sonrió a lo que el asintió más tranquilo.

Se refería al Namikaze que ahora era guiado por Bee dentro para unirse al pastel, pero realmente a ella no le habían sellado las memorias desde un principio. A Shikadai tampoco, o mínimo fue lo suficientemente inteligente para librarse de eso, aunque fuera hace poco…aunque ella misma no recordaba bien lo sucedido esa vez, pero el segundo ataque si lo hacía, en ese entonces habían capturado ya a Kaneki…recordó a su hermano pelear también, lo recordaba todo, fue uno de los traumas que tuvo a esa edad.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció con sus recuerdos pero pronto volvió a sonreír por la otra cosa el cual preguntaba su marido al sentir una caricia un poco más debajo de su estómago.

\- Oi Hima, dejen su romanticismo un segundo –Fueron interrumpidos por cierta Akimichi, olvidándose que ella estaba allí se despegaron un poco sonrojados- Diganme… ¿Quién era ese tipo? Me dolió la cabeza al verle.

Ambos compartieron un suspiro, ahora tenían que hacer que ella recordara también.

* * *

 _En la Torre Hokage…_

\- He vuelto, Shikadai-sama.

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- Estuve en las fronteras del país del viento estas dos semanas, nada anormal...pero anoche cuando volvía, sentí el chakra del Ichibi. Iba a devolverme a Suna pero había una enorme barrera...-Decía el ninja seriamente, el Hokage alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Una barrera...?

\- ¿Estás seguro que era una barrera, Narumaru? -Habló al fin Kabuto, que había estado de brazos cruzados todo el rato.

\- De eso iba a hablarles. No era una barrera exactamente, era más como un tipo de Genjutsu -Shikadai frunció levemente el ceño- Señor, estoy seguro de que era Namikaze Sasaki.

\- Eso veo. Al parecer, pudo desarrollar la habilidad de sellar a base de un Genjutsu del Sharingan.

\- Es impresionante, Orochimaru-sama tenía razón -Sonrió Kabuto, para ajustarse sus lentes- Habrá que buscar la manera de romper el Genjutsu.

\- Ya la hay -El peligris miró al Nara con extrañez- Me informaron lo que pasó con Namikaze Kaneki...Uzumaki Yuna intentará romper el sello de su chakra con ayuda de Kurama.

\- ¿Uzumaki Yuna? -Narumaru alzó una ceja, conociendo el apellido, a lo que Shikadai sonrió.

\- La nieta de Naruto-sama, hija de Boruto -Eso sorprendió un poco al Hyuga- También tu Genin. Tu clon ahora mismo debe estar con ellos.

\- Es verdad, olvidaba ese tema por completo -Sonrió con nerviosismo.

Shikadai suspiró levemente, a veces veía al Rokudaime (Sexta Sombra) en el hijo mayor de Hanabi y _Konohamaru-sensei._

\- Entonces, me iré de inmediato. -El Hokage asintió, en un sushin desapareció el Jounin.

\- ¿Tú que piensas, Shikadai?

El Nara no respondió, sólo se recostó en el sillón rojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo colocaba en la boca, cerró los ojos pensativo...por supuesto que sabía lo que pasaba...no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

\- Kabuto-san, ¿Cuándo es exactamente el examen Chunnin? –El susodicho alzó una ceja algo confundido por la pregunta.

\- La fecha se acerca, se suponía que debías hablar con el Kazekage para…

\- Olvida eso.

Al mayor pareció darle un paro a su mente, como si le acaban de decir algo que no debía escuchar…o algo demasiado fuerte. Al entenderlo, desvió levemente la mirada, no debía haber dicho eso. El Nara abrió los ojos de nuevo y quitó el cigarrillo de su boca para dejarlo en el cigarrero, soltando humo lleno de frustración.

\- Me comunicaré con Darui-dono, debe saber la situación al igual que los demás Kages –Subió la pantalla de la lapto, encendiéndola luego y colocándola en el correo.

\- Hai –Asintió quedadamente, se despegó de la pared y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- No le vayas a decir a nadie –Eso detuvo al mayor, pero no volteo, sabía a qué se refería- Después de mandar el mensaje, me iré…

\- Está bien…

Siguió dando pasos hasta atravesar la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. No se fue por un momento, el sonido se escuchó dentro del despacho lo cual hizo que una sonrisa muy leve surcara por los labios del peligris, pero siendo muy triste.

Sin ver atrás se dirigió hacia su laboratorio donde encontraría a cierto Hebi (Serpiente), a pesar de que un superior le había ordenado no decirle a nadie…eso no incluía a un legendario Sannin.

* * *

Kurama saltaba de techo en techo acompañado _lastimosamente_ por su _hermano mayor_ , Gyuki. Iban a gran velocidad para que no cualquiera les viera. Pasaron por la puerta de la aldea y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, aunque ahora por el sendero que sabían que nadie pasaba a menos que fueran a entrenar.

\- **Oi Kurama** –Llamó el mayor mirando al zorro.

\- **¿Hm?** –Ni le volteo a ver, a lo que Gyuki prosiguió.

\- **¿Qué crees que suceda ahora?**

\- **¿Suceder de qué?** –Ahora sí logró hacerlo voltear, Gyuki le miró más serio.

\- **No lo sé…por lo que hablaste con Kaneki, siento que algo sucederá muy pronto.** –Informó, para luego ver adelante y caminar más rápido, dejando por momentos atrás al Kyubi.

Este no dijo nada en respuesta, ya que él también pensaba lo mismo y no sabía que pasaría ahora…pero desde la noche anterior había estado preocupado por mi estado, y esta mañana no amanecí peor, casi era como si parte de mi alma se hubiera ido…

Suspiró, ya nada le cuadraba en su mente, solamente siguió caminando al lado del Hachibi hasta llegar al campo, donde había una escena un tanto extraña.

\- **¿Qué sucede?** –Preguntó Gyuki con extrañeza, pero notó que Kurama tenía un tic en el ojo.

 _El idiota de Narumaru…_

\- ¡Sensei! ¡¿Entonces todo este tiempo era un clon-dattebayo?! –Me molesté, mirando a ambos Narumarus con el ceño fruncido, a lo que ellos sudaron frío.

\- P-Pues sí, pero… ¡Hay una explicación! –Se excusó el clon, para luego hacer un sello- Dejaré que el real les explique…

Se disipó, a lo que los recuerdos y experiencias del clon pasaron al real haciéndolo sorprenderse brevemente, pero luego recordó que lo tenía en el suelo a lo que volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

\- Déjalo un momento, Yuna-chan –Pidió Rock Gai, a lo que yo no respondí.

\- Mínimo que nos explique, tampoco lo puedes atacar, es nuestro…-Decía Mizuki pero le miré enojada.

\- Nada, si explicará será a golpes –Elevé mi puño y lo dirigí directamente al rostro que tenía debajo, pero fue más rápido y detuvo mi puño- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Debes de dejar de ser tan impulsiva en los combates, Yuna…podrían matarte fácilmente –Lo miré con confusión pero de un segundo al otro…la que estaba en el piso era yo, aunque boca abajo.

\- … -No tenía palabras, no pude ver el momento el cual terminé abajo, hasta mis compañeros quedaron atónitos.

\- No estás hablando con un simple ninja, soy hijo del Gran Konohamaru –Mis ojos se entrecerraron con molestia, pero lo que pude ver fue su sonrisa- Si cambias esa actitud, podría entrenarte, ¿sabes? Pero no me gusta esa actitud arrogante.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, este era nuestro sensei verdadero, aunque lleváramos sólo unos días con el clon nunca vi esa actitud…pareciera como si se hubiera tragado eso para cuando volviera el real.

Aunque esas palabras había cavado hondo en mí, arrogante…impulsiva… ¿Lo sería? Además me había dicho que si cambiaba podía entrenarme, sería buena idea escucharlo…

Él me dejó libre al fin y yo me reincorporé con la mirada algo gacha, mis compañeros me miraron preocupados en cambio el Hyuga sonrió, obteniendo lo que quería.

\- …Lo lamento, Narumaru-sensei…-Me disculpe, dejando el orgullo de lado. Este asintió con tranquilidad.

\- No importa, ahora les explicaré –Asentí y fui al lado de los chicos sentándonos en el suelo, Narumaru también lo hizo frente nuestro- Había dejado un clon en mi lugar porque andaba en una misión desde hace dos semanas, como no creía llegar a tiempo.

\- Pero… ¿No se supone que un clon desaparece con un golpe? –Preguntó Rock algo confundido.

\- Este no era cualquier clon, sino un clon de chakra –Indicó a lo que todos asentimos comprendiendo, él sonrió- Bueno, me ha llegado toda la información de ustedes, por lo cual podemos empezar a entrenar seriamente.

\- ¿Seriamente? –Mizuki alzó una ceja con curiosidad, él sensei asintió.

\- Hozuki Mizuki…tus habilidades son esplendidas y típicas de tu clan, pero tienes que mejorar eso de "Atacar a sangre fría". Si logras dominar eso con tus enemigos, te será fácil matar y costará menos el combate amistoso, o sin necesidad de muertes. De allí perfeccionaremos tu agilidad y uso de armas con chakra, te será útil para el futuro –Indicó serio, el ojirojo asintió a lo dicho. Narumaru miró a Rock Gai- Tú quieres superar los límites del Taijutsu, por lo cual debes entrenar mucho. Tengo habilidades en esa categoría por lo que te puedo ayudar, además debemos ver si eres capaz de abrir las Hachimon Tonko (Ocho Puertas Internas), supongo que están en tu lista de metas.

\- No se equivoca –Sonrió- ¡Algún día voy a ser capaz de abrirlas sin morir! –Colocó su puño frente suyo con decisión, Narumaru se sorprendió con lo dicho pero…quien sabe, si uno lo desea con todas sus fuerzas y lo intenta, todo puede suceder.

\- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda –El pelinegro asintió, luego el ojiperla me miró a mí- Y tu…ya sabes lo que dije, así que, ¿cambiarás?

\- Lo haré, Narumaru-sensei –Dije seria, pero decidida también, a lo que el Hyuga sonrió.

\- Entonces…veo que ya utilizas dos elementos, me sorprenden tus capacidades, también activaste el Sharingan –Yo asentí a lo dicho- Eres ágil también, aunque podrías practicar eso con Mizuki junto a tu doujutsu y ambos contra Rock si logra abrir las puertas del loto. Tu puntería es buena y escuché que tienes habilidades en el Fuuinjutsu –Volví a asentir, seguro se enteró por Shikadai- Mm…entonces sólo me queda enseñarte una técnica que seguro te ayudará mucho –Mis ojos brillaron un poco, emocionada de que me enseñaría una técnica.

El me miró con cierta nostalgia, me parecía mucho a _Boruto-niichan,_ a su parecer. Pero a pesar que ya había dicho lo que iba a enseñarme, le preocupaba unas habilidades las cual no podía hacer nada.

Miró de reojo cierto árbol que parecía muy normal, pero si veías bien, no era sólo el viento el cual hacia caer las hojas. Supo quienes estaban allí con sólo sentir el chakra…no solamente tenía buenas habilidades sino un aliado que, si nos uníamos, no sabía lo que era capaz de lograr, pero tampoco sabía si podría controlar ese poder.

\- Narumaru-sensei, ¿Cuándo empezamos con el entrenamiento? –Preguntó Mizuki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Ahora mismo –Se levantó del suelo, dejando confundidos a los Genin.

\- ¿Seguro sensei? Usted viene de una misión-dattebayo –Le recordé, pero el sólo negó.

\- No es importante, nos queda poco para entrenar –Todos nos pusimos de pie extrañados- En unos pocos meses será el examen Chunnin, y pienso que deben participar.

\- ¡Genial! –Se emocionó Rock- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Empecemos entonces!

Asentimos y después de allí, los cuatro empezamos con el entrenamiento, siendo observados por los dos Bijuus que intercambiaban palabras constantemente.

Más tarde cuando termináramos, sería el momento de arreglar unos asuntos con Namikaze.

 _Sunagakure no Sato, Torre Kazekage…_

\- Oto-san… ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? –Preguntó cierta chica pelo castaño de ojos turquesas, pero algo nuevo era cierto kanji que tenía en la frente.

\- Están ocupados Naori, mejor ve a tu cuarto –Ella sólo asintió, no tenía una expresión en la cara sino parecía estar en un trance.

Ella salió del despacho del Kazekage caminando hacia la casa donde residía, cuando pasaba por la calle todo estaba tan vacío…las personas que estaban veían con pena y miedo a la chica que caminaba con rumbo, aunque parecía no tenerlo.

Al estar cerca de su destino, se dio cuenta de que un ninja venía tras de ella, volteo lentamente su cabeza para ver al perseguidor, pero lo que vio fue un kunai que estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, pero fue detenido por arena.

Más y más kunai siguieron siendo lanzados hacia ella, pero ni se movió, ya que un escudo de arena le protegía aunque no fuera su voluntad.

Al voltearse completa, sólo estiró la mano hacia el hombre que al ver que no podía herir a la chica, se empezó a alejar lentamente. Pero no llegó lejos ya que un cumulo de arena le rodeo, apresándolo, además de que fue subido al aire.

\- Sabaku Kyu (Ataúd de Arena) –Cuando su mano se hizo puño, un grito desgarrador resonó en la aldea cuando el cuerpo fue destruido, bañando el lugar de sangre. Una sonrisa algo maniática cruzó por la cara de la castaña, mostrando ahora completamente el kanji que significaba…- Matar…es _"placer"_ …

No muy lejos, _Sabaku no Gaara_ miraba la escena con una sonrisa maniática, más que la que puso su _hija._ Sus ojos turquesa ahora tenían un Sharingan que giraba amenazante y poco después su risa se escuchó…

Detrás de él se hallaban tres personas con la misma vestimenta, arrodillados ante su señor, uno era Kenji, el otro Koji, y la otra persona era una nueva individua que compartía rasgos con sus compañeros…

Escucharon el sonido de la risa victoriosa y llena de maldad con gozo, habían logrado cumplir su objetivo y ya se encontraban cada vez más cerca de lograr el control de Konoha, de ciertos Bijuus, y de…

 _Matar a Uzumaki Yuna._

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **\- Mocosa...oi mocosa... -El zorro me zarandeaba, estando dormida en el escritorio.**

 **\- Cinco minutitos mas... -Pedí entre sueos mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, pero recibí fue un balde de agua en la cara- ¡KYA! -Me sobresalté cayéndome de la silla.**

 **\- No te duermas, hay que dar las despedidas -Se cruzó de brazos el zorro, yo me limpie el rostro.**

 **\- No tenías porqué mojarme 7-7**

 **\- No ibas a despertar -Gruñó a lo que lo miré feo, él solo ignoró eso y vio la compu- En serio que te has tardado, si sigues así me iré con la otra mocosa...**

 **\- Ya se que me tardé, ya me disculpé -Fruncí el ceño, el sólo se cruzó de brazos, estaba algo fastidiado y ni ganas tenía de discutir.**

 **\- En fin, muchas gracias por leer ^^ me alegra que leyeran completo y no se quedaran a mitad del cap por lo malo que estaba xD**

 **\- Les mandamos un gran saludo-dattebayo -Sonrió la Uzumaki- Y también besos y abrazos a** "TheZoe611", "Ely P", "Minato Namikaze Uchiha" **y** "mrcazadormaster2013".

 **\- Yo iba a decir eso (-')**

 **\- Te ganaron -Se burló el Kyubi.**

 **\- Por favor no olviden comentar, quiero saber sus opiniones de como va el fic y ideas que se les pasen por la mente, nunca hay demás ^^ también, si alguien me puede regalar un fierro àra golpear a cierto zorro, o algo que lo silencie, se los agradecería muchisimo3**

 **\- ¡Oi! ¡Te estoy escuchando, mocosa! ¡Lector, no vayas a darle nada!**

 **Nos veremos ^^**


End file.
